El destino que nos une
by usagui-star
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Syaoran derrotó al Caos, mas cuando creyó que por fin todo había terminado y viviría en paz, un desafió mucho mayor se ha puesto en su camino, el cual amenaza con destruir la relación que tanto trabajo le costo forjar con Sak
1. La especial visita del otro mundo

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Pues aquí yo, con otra de mis locas historias (n.n), para variar una mas de Syaoran&Sakura (XD), pero bien, antes de empezar quiero hacer esta pequeña aclaración y es que después de meses de seguir con la idea dándole vueltas a mi cabecilla, al fin me decidí y escribí la continuación de otra de mis historias (**_Cambio de vida_**), así que por lo pronto aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, y si no han leído la otra historia creo que de todas formas les será comprensible y entenderán de lo que trata esta, bueno, yo hasta aquí los dejo, pero nos leemos al final del capitulo con algunas notas finales (n.n)

**_Titulo:_** Los lazos que nos unen

**_Resumen: _**Han pasado dos años desde que Syaoran derrotó al Caos, mas cuando creyó que por fin todo había terminado y viviría en paz, un desafió mucho mayor se ha puesto en su camino, el cual amenaza con destruir la relación que tanto trabajo le costo forjar con Sakura...

**_Declaimer:_ **Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivas creadoras, osease las CLAMP, mío solo es el concepto de esta historia y alguno que otro personaje que aparecerá por aquí, como siempre ya aclarado este punto ahora si que comience la historia (n.n)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_«Llevaba una buen rato caminando en círculos, perdido en una inmensa nada; en la que a penas y si podía ver mas haya de sus narices, pues una densa bruma blanca lo cubría todo, empezaba a exasperarse, ya que hasta ahora no había encontrado una salida viable a ese enorme laberinto que era totalmente desconocido para él._

El joven giraba desesperadamente su cabeza en todas direcciones, intentando con ello ubicar algún camino que lo llevase a la salida, sin embargo, solo lograba percibir algunas sombras entre la espesa niebla que lo rodeaba, no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba perdido, caminando sin un sentido o dirección fija, la única pista que tenía sobre su paradero era el agua que corría bajo sus pies, suponiendo que se encontraba en una especie de arroyo o algo parecido.

_Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la desesperación total, cuando una diminuta señal hizo que se reincorporara rápidamente... era una pequeña luz que se divisaba a lo lejos, el muchacho de cabellos castaños corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lugar de donde provenía la hermosa luminosidad de tonos multicolores._

_Al acercarse pudo entrever, aun a pesar de la neblina, pequeñas mariposas luminosas revolotear en ese punto exacto, tal parecía que de ellas irradiaba la luz misteriosa, sin pensarlo se acerco hasta donde estas se encontraban, pero al advertir su presencia las mariposas se desvanecieron lentamente en el entorno. _

_Viendo aquello, el joven corrió aun mas desesperadamente hacia ellas, sin querer dio un paso en falso, tropezando con su propio pie, lo que ocasionó que cayera abruptamente al piso, quedando totalmente empapado y en medio de la oscuridad absoluta, viendo frente a sus ojos de color avellana, desaparecer completamente la luz que hasta hacia unos momentos iluminaba aquellas penumbras._

_De pronto, sintió una presencia realmente cálida a su alrededor, esto le obligo a alzar la mirada para averiguar de que se trataba, mas en el instante que sus ojos se cruzaron con la pequeña esfera de luz que flotaba frente a él, esta se hizo mas brillante, iluminándolo completamente e impregnando su cuerpo de una cegadora luz blanca, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, al sentir dentro de su pecho un fuego conocido, que le recorría enteramente de pies a cabeza, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo, mientras la brillante luz se tragaba todas las tinieblas a su alrededor._

_Cuando la luz fue disipada, una oscuridad mas profunda y negra que la anterior se apodero de todo, solo se podía ver el circulo dorado bajo los pies del chico, quien paulatinamente fue despertando completamente del momentáneo trance, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo descendía lentamente hasta tocar tierra._

_Pero al contacto de sus pies con el suelo, el lugar entero comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, todos sus sentidos se alertaron ante lo repentino de aquel acontecimiento._

_Quiso escapar del lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, varias grietas se abrieron en el piso, y aunque pareciera increíble, todas se dirigían justo a donde él se encontraba situado. _

_El agua bajo él se drenaba conforme las grietas crecían de tamaño, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar completo se partió en dos, sin poder evitar quedar justo en el medio del quiebre, con desesperación intentó aferrarse a la orilla, mas no pudo hacerlo, pues cuando la abertura se hizo mas grande, el suelo entero colapso, cayendo sin remedio a lo profundo del abismo, lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar fue un grito desgarrador que se perdía en el vació de aquel oscuro acantilado...»_

Capitulo 1

_**La Especial Visita del Otro Mundo**_

El joven abrió los ojos de golpe sin estar todavía conciente de si, tomando con algo de rudeza lo que sintió como una amenaza, mas al ver con mayor detenimiento aquello que había atrapado con el agarre de su mano, le soltó rápidamente.

- L-lo... ¡lo lamento...! – dijo entre sorprendido y alarmado, al ver la cara notoriamente asustada de la joven que tenia de pie frente a él.

Por unos momentos ella no dijo nada, aun no salía de la sorpresa que le causo el joven cuando sin mayor aviso la tomo bruscamente del antebrazo, luego de que esta lo meciera insistentemente para despertarlo, pues al parecer estaba teniendo una clase de pesadilla.

- Sya-Syaoran ¿te encuentras bien? – articulo al fin, pero sin dejar de mirarle recelosamente.

- Si... solo tuve un mal sueño... – se expreso con aparente calma, sin poder reprimir el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente como algunas gotas de frío sudor corrían por su frente, siendo esa la tercera vez en esa semana que tenia el mismo sueño – perdona por haberte asustado Sakura... – le decía mas tranquilo mientras se enderezaba un poco para tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama.

- Descuida... – le sonrió con mayor tranquilidad, al parecer el susto ya se le había pasado, así que calmadamente tomo asiento a su lado – puedo preguntar ¿qué era lo que estabas soñando?

- E-eran... eran tonterías solamente... – le resto importancia para no alarmarla, aunque si bien en el fondo él si empezaba a inquietarse, ese no era un sueño normal, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuese una de sus premoniciones, ya que estas no se habían vuelto a presentar desde que perdiera sus poderes dos años atrás, así que hasta el momento no le había comentado nada a nadie, no quería preocupar en vano a Sakura y mucho menos a su madre, ahora que podría decirse que todos vivían felices y en calma.

- ¿Seguro? – le miro fijamente a los ojos, no estaba muy convencida de lo afirmado por el chico – porque parecía como si ese sueño fuera realmente terrible.

- Te juro que todo esta bien... – mintió, tratando de que sus palabras fueran creíbles, ya que si había alguien a quien no podía engañar fácilmente, esas eran su madre y la joven de ojos esmeralda que ahora lo acompañaba – por cierto Sakura... – su semblante cambio un poco, fijando suspicazmente sus ojos avellana en la figura de la chica – puedo saber... ¿que haces levantada tan temprano?, y sobre todo ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo en mi habitación?, si Kerberos descubre que no estas en tu cama, vamos a tener problemas – alzo una ceja, mirándole inquisitivamente de pies a cabeza, obviamente se acababa de levantar, pues aun tenia el cabello bastante despeinado, sujeto por el intento de trenza en su cabeza, al ambarino le parecía que entre ella mas dejaba crecer su cabello, mas difícil le resultaba mantenerlo bajo control, además de todavía estar enfundada en la pijama rosada de pantalones y playera de mangas largas, que era completada por las pantuflas de conejitos blancos.

- Hoe... – la pregunta le tomo tan desprevenida que se quedo sin habla por unos segundos, eso fue hasta que sus ideas se dignaron a coordinarse otra vez, definitivamente levantarse tan temprano le afectaba un poco – pues yo... yo quería ser la primera en felicitarte Syaoran...

- ¿Felicitarme? – preguntó enteramente confundido, sin comprender muy bien a beneficio de que era la felicitación – ¿por qué?

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! – le miro asombrada ¿acaso sería posible que hubiese olvidado que día era? – pues por que mas va a ser... – su semblante cambio para mostrarle una gran sonrisa – felicidades por tu cumpleaños numero diecisiete Syaoran... – sin mayor preámbulo le abrazo, aunque si bien el chico aun se encontraba algo desubicado.

- Pero si mi cumpleaños no es hasta el trece... – argumento el castaño, mientras la joven se apartaba un poco de él para verle entretenidamente, aun no podía creer que a este se le hubiese olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

- ¿Y hoy es...? – mostró cierta diversión al ver el rostro confundido del joven.

- Trece... – murmuro él, al recapitularlo mejor, el extraño sueño aun nublaba sus ideas – lo había olvidado por completo...

- Hay Syaoran, y luego dices que yo soy la despistada... – dijo entre risas, viéndolo con ternura, al notar el encantador sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas del chico, producido por la vergüenza que le causaba su atolondramiento – y ahora que parece que ya te has acordado, lo repito... – se aclaro un poco la garganta para después alzar la voz lo mas fuerte que pudo – ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – y le dio un nuevo y mas efusivo abrazo que el anterior – que cumplas muchos, muchos, muchísimos años mas mi querido Syaoran...

- T-te… te lo agradezco... – aunque con menor entusiasmo, correspondió felizmente el abrazo.

- Y ahora... – se aparto calmadamente de él, llevándose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón de su pijama azul claro – déjame ver, donde lo puse... – el chico le miraba con algo de curiosidad, tal parecía que no encontraba lo que buscaba, a pesar de que solo tenía dos bolsas en donde buscar – ah, aquí esta... – sonrió triunfalmente, sacando un pequeña tarjetita dorada de nos mas de 5 x 8.5cm, la que entrego al ambarino.

- ¿Y esto? – al tomarla miro algo confundido la pequeña tarjeta.

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños... – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, mas el chico aun no acaba de comprender para que se suponía que servia la susodicha tarjeta.

- Es muy bonita, pero... – le reviso una y otra vez por ambos lados, sin encontrar nada escrito, solo tenia impresas un par de líneas negras en una de las orillas y aparte tenia grabado un escudo con un dragón texturizado en alto relieve – ¿para que es...? – le preguntó algo apenado.

- Jejeje... – la chica rió nerviosamente luego de no haber mencionado lo mas importante – perdóname Syaoran, estaba tan feliz por haberlo conseguido que se me paso decirte lo que era... este es un cupón de regalo de las tiendas del mundo mágico.

- Y... ¿cómo voy a utilizarlo aquí? – mostró sus reservas, pues ¿como se suponía que haría valido el cupón?, si por el momento ni ella, ni mucho menos él, podían pisar el mundo al que pertenecía la chica.

- Ah, es muy sencillo, solo escribes en el reverso de la tarjeta el regalo que deseas y unos segundos mas tarde aparecerá mágicamente frente a ti... – le señalo paso por paso – tu obsequio se te enviara sin importar si estas en el mundo humano o en el mágico, es muy útil, ya que así siempre recibes el obsequio perfecto.

- Pues en este momento no se me ocurre nada que pedir... – decía pensativo, mientras examinaba detenidamente la pequeña tarjeta.

- Descuida Syaoran, el cupón te sirve por un año...

- Pero... ¿cómo fue que lo conseguiste? – finalmente levanto la vista de la tarjetita dorada, para verla a ella de reojo, con notoria sospecha reflejada en el ámbar de sus ojos.

- Me costo algo de trabajo pasarlo de contrabando, pero Nakuru me ayudo bastante para poder lograrlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta... – confeso, aunque restándole mínima importancia al hecho del contrabando – espero que te haya gustado...

- Por supuesto que me gusta – se adelanto a decir, dejando para después el tema del contrabando, aun era muy temprano para ponerse a discutir y de seguro como siempre, esta terminaría por minimizar el asunto sin darle importancia – aunque es algo extraño que yo mismo escoja mi regalo

- ¿Tú lo crees?, sabes, en Clow es mas extraño que te den un obsequio como lo hacen aquí... – reflexiono ella despreocupadamente – como sea, es tiempo de que me valla... – con suma tranquilidad se puso de pie, mas no había dando ni dos pasos cuando se giro nuevamente a donde el chico se encontraba, al parecer había recordado algo importante – ah... y antes de que se me olvide – se agacho un poco, sorprendiendo por un instante al joven, al tomar inesperadamente su rostro entre sus manos para darle un tierno beso en los labios – eso también venia incluido con el regalo – le murmuro bajamente al separarse un par de centímetros de él.

- ¿Y no pudo haber sido esto primero...? – bromeo con igual tono de voz, aunque ostentando una sonrisa bastante complacida en el rostro.

- Creo que no... – dijo entre risitas, pues al parecer este no había quedado en absoluto satisfecho con un solo beso, ya que posesivamente atrajo a la muchacha hacía él, depositando unos cuantos mas en sus labios antes de dejarla ir – Syaoran no tenemos tiempo para esto... – le decía apartándose paulatinamente, al verse obligada en esta ocasión a hacer caso a lo que su cerebro le estaba recordando justo en esos momentos – hay que arreglarnos o se nos hará tarde para la escuela... – el chico no pudo evitar dar uno hondo suspiro de resignación.

- Esta bien... – accedió, y aunque de no muy buena gana, la dejo ir.

- Entonces nos veremos en un rato mas... – se despidió animadamente antes de retomar su camino hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de si al asegurarse de que en el pasillo no hubiera moros en la costa, haciendo especial referencia en cierto peluche volador parlante de color amarillo, quien a pesar de su diminuto tamaño era el guardián de la joven, lo que provocaba que a veces se comportara bastante sobre protector con ella, pero mucho mas cuando estaba al lado del chico de ojos ambarinos.

Cuando se marcho, el muchacho trigueño dejo caer el peso entero de su cuerpo sobre la mullida superficie de la cama, dando un hondo suspiro en el transcurso, pero sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios al ver la tarjetita dorada que aun sostenía en su mano derecha; esa chica era única, jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, solo a ella se le ocurriría darle un regalo tan especial como ese, pero sobre todo, imaginaba el enorme trabajo que le habría costado conseguirlo sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Al mirar la tarjeta no podía dejar de preguntarse que pediría, la verdad era que tenia todo lo que podría desear, empezando por la compañía de esa dulce joven, quien dos años atrás había decidido renunciar a todo, incluso a su magia por permanecer a su lado, dejando a su familia y el mundo al cual pertenecía.

Él mejor que nadie sabia lo difícil que había sido para ella tomar esa decisión, ya que él mismo la había tomado cuando creyó haberla perdido para siempre, pues al igual que su amada, él también estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo con tal de estar con ella, aunque sus planes no resultaron exactamente como esperaba, ya que al llegar al mundo al que esta pertenecía, le fue revelado un extraordinario secreto que los involucraba a ambos, pero sobre todo a él, quien hasta la fecha no estaba seguro de poder creer todo lo que le ocurrió en aquel viaje, en el cual él resulto ser un hechicero, un ser que hasta entonces creía solo se trataba de un cuento de hadas, pero no era cualquier hechicero, no, él era el pilar mas poderoso de todo el mundo mágico, ni en sus sueños mas descabellados imagino que en su interior dormía tal clase de poder y mucho menos que este le serviría para salvar de la destrucción a un mundo entero de la mítica bestia que intentaba, "literalmente", devorarlo.

Algunas vidas se perdieron en ese entonces, entre ellas las de cuatro de los guardianes que protegían toda la ciudad de Clow del ataque de la bestia llamada Caos, de hecho, su amada también estuvo a punto de morir, mas él sacrifico todo su poder mágico para salvarla, mismo que también sirvió para regenerar la sala de los pilares, el lugar en el que se mantenía el balance de aquel mundo, haciéndola autosuficiente para que nunca mas otra vida fuera consumida con tal de mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

Al cerrar los ojos, un sin número de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, de un momento a otro sus recuerdos se entremezclaron con los sueños que había tenido últimamente, esto lo confundió bastante, al no entender qué relación había entre estos. Sin embargo, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto, pues por más que intentaba buscarle una lógica no la encontraba, así que opto por dejar de lado sus pensamientos y prepararse para bajar a desayunar.

El castaño no tardo mucho en estar listo, ya se había arreglado y ahora portaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, este, a diferencia del de la secundaria, en el que únicamente resaltaba la corbata roja pues en su totalidad era de color negro, consistía en pantalones y corbata negra, camisa blanca de vestir y saco azul claro, dejando su pijama de shorts negros y playera verde debidamente doblada sobre los pies de su cama ya tendida.

Contrariamente a su vecina de habitación, a este le gustaba ser muy ordenado con sus cosas, todo en su cuarto estaba meticulosamente acomodado, desde los libros en los estantes sobre su escritorio, hasta su ropa, alguna colgada y otra perfectamente doblada en los cajones del armario.

Como cada mañana, bajo las escaleras que daban a la planta baja de la casa, llegando así a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días... – saludo amablemente a su madre, una hermosa mujer de largos y lacios cabellos negros, sujetos en una coleta alta, quien rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a él.

- Buenos días Syaoran... – le sonrió alegremente, acercándose a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – feliz cumpleaños querido.

- Gracias mamá... – él también sonrió levemente, inclinándose un poco para corresponder igualmente al abrazo, en los dos últimos años el chico se había dado un ultimo estirón, siendo ahora mucho mas alto que su madre, a quien antes y a penas le llegaba a la altura superior de la oreja, a decir verdad esos no fueron los únicos cambios, ya que sus facciones se habían afilado bastante, resultando sumamente atractivo al ver de cualquiera de las féminas de su escuela, quienes indudablemente se sentían bastante celosas de cierta joven de mirada esmeralda, al haber atrapado a uno de los chico mas apuestos y populares de la preparatoria.

- Buenos días tía, buenos días Syaoran... – saludo la recién llegada, quien había aparecido justo cuando el joven se separaba de su madre.

Esta también había experimentado algunos cambios físicos durante su estancia en ese mundo, creciendo unos cuantos centímetros, lo que estilizó mucho más su delgada figura y acentuó definitivamente sus femeninas curvas, viéndose mucho más atractiva y madura de lo que era antes.

- Buenos días Sakura... – correspondió al saludo la mujer de cabellos negro azabache, quien estaba notoriamente sorprendida al verla levantada tan temprano, mas no dijo nada y simplemente se limito a invitarla amablemente a tomar asiento para servirles tanto a ella como a su hijo el desayuno que había preparado.

Hacia año y medio que los tres o mas bien dicho cuatro, (si contaban al felpudo guardián de la castaña), vivían solos, puesto que Yamazaki y Chiharu, dos chicos que vivieron por un tiempo como huéspedes en la casa, al casarse se habían mudado a un pequeño departamento en las afueras, luego de que el primero terminara la universidad.

Acabado el desayuno, los jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta principal, tal parecía que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo llegarían temprano a la escuela, y es que después de todo lo que habían vivido, ya empezaban a creer que en su destino estaba escrito que sin excepción alguna todos los días se les haría tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Aunque si bien la culpa solo se aplicara a uno de los castaños, puesto que era a Sakura a quien se le dificultaba poder levantarse temprano, lo que por ende daba como resultado que cada mañana tanto ella como el ambarino se retrazaran y llegasen a penas, casi con los segundos contados, a la primera clase del día.

De hecho, al muchacho ya estaba pareciéndole extraño el no tener que correr todo el maratón de camino a la escuela, pero mas extraño le resultaba poder entablar una calmada conversación en el camino con su novia, sin el ajetreo de hablar entrecortadamente por la agitación y la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

- No te parecería divertido ir a bailar hoy por la noche... digo, ya es fin de semana y pues estaría bien salir a divertirnos un poco... – ella hablaba de lo mas animada, aunque si bien al chico no le agradaba en lo absoluto el rumbo por el que iba aquella conversación, pues en el fondo este ya se imaginaba cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña – es mas, que te parece si nos organizamos e invitamos a Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling para que nos acompañen...

- ¿Sakura...? – el chico la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

- ¿Q-que pasa? – le miro extrañada, al percatarse de la seriedad con la que le había llamado.

- Quiero creer que tu me conoces mejor que nadie... – le dijo tranquilamente, sin dejar de fijar su vista en el camino que transitaban – y por eso ya sabes cuales son mis gustos y las cosas que me desagradan...

- S...si... – respondió con cautela, al percibir cierta frialdad en sus palabras.

- Genial, me alegra saber que me conozcas tan bien y que luego de lo que paso el año pasado, sepas cuanto odio las fiestas de cumpleaños... – se giro para verla con una gran sonrisa, que la muchacha no supo interpretar si era de "_me da gusto que me conozcas_" o "_si me organizas otra fiesta de cumpleaños, nunca en la vida vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra_".

- Bi-bien pues... – vaciló, dejando entrever bastante nerviosismo de por medio, las palabras del chico solo le daban a entender que el plan que con tanto cuidado había organizado junto con Mei Ling y Tomoyo, no iba a resultar exactamente como lo tenia calculado, y es que cuando organizo la fiesta del año anterior, ella que iba a saber que este era un declarado grinch anti-fiestas de cumpleaños, por lo que creyó que este año lo mejor seria no decirle nada al ambarino, así no estaría quejándose todo el tiempo, diciéndole una y otra vez que no quería que le organizara nada, de hecho, si mal no recordaba, en aquella ocasión los dos habían tenido su discusión mas fuerte desde que eran novios, cuando a ultima hora este se negó a asistir, mas al final, y como siempre, quien resulto victoriosa fue ella al imponer su voluntad sobre la de él.

- Y mucho mas las fiestas sorpresa... – agrego de forma tajante, dejando sin argumentos validos a la joven, que jamás imagino que después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para que él no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, todo indicaba que este ya sabía todo lo relacionado con la pequeña celebración que había organizado para festejarlo.

- Jejeje... – la joven empezó a reír nerviosamente, pues prácticamente todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta; el lugar, un café del centro, los invitados, que eran todos sus compañeros de clase, además de uno que otro amigo cercano, la comida y la música, así que si el chico se negaba a ir, su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

Ella no dijo nada mas el resto del camino, estaba muy concentrada pensando en lo que haría ahora para solucionar el pequeño inconveniente, y es que a penas llegaron a la escuela esta se aparto de su acompañante, para ir en busca de su mejor amiga a pedir auxilio, el castaño no le dio importancia y se quedo en uno de los pasillos, ordenando algunos libros en su casillero.

- Buenos días Syaoran... – al oír como lo llamaban este se volvió hacia esa persona para devolver el saludo.

- Ah, eres tu Eriol... – regreso nuevamente su vista a sus libros, sin prestar mayor atención al otro joven, quien se recargó tranquilamente sobre un casillero contiguo al suyo.

- ¿Y que se siente cumplir diecisiete años...? – dijo casualmente el joven de cabellos negro azulados, mirándole de reojo.

- Se siente igual que si tuviera dieciséis o diez o siete... – se expreso un tanto sarcástico – realmente para mi hoy es un día como todos, no le veo lo especial.

- Si, olvidaba cuanto detestas cumplir años... – sonrió divertido, al ver la expresión evidentemente enfadada de su amigo – pero vamos, todos tenemos que hacernos viejos tarde o temprano...

- Sabes que mi no me importa envejecer, podría cumplir cien años y seguiría sin entender el motivo de hacer una fiesta por una fecha que para mi es como cualquier otra.

- Así que ya te enteraste... – inquirió de manera suspicaz el de ojos como zafiros, viendo entretenidamente a su mejor amigo, quien ya cerraba su casillero y se llevaba la mochila a los hombros.

- Si, lo supe casi desde que Sakura empezó a organizarlo todo... – suspiro cansado.

- ¿Y por que no le dijiste que no querías que te organizara nada? – le hablo calmadamente, sin quitarle esa suspicaz mirada de encima.

- Intente decírselo una y otra vez, pero al parecer ella no me entendió o no quiso entenderme... – se mostró hasta cierto punto fastidiado.

- Bien mi querido saltamontes... – se dirigió a él con su burla acostumbrada – tendrás que aguantarte, ya es demasiado tarde para cancelarlo todo, Sakura invito prácticamente a la mitad de la escuela a la fiesta.

- ¡¿A la mitad de la escuela?! – le miro completamente incrédulo.

- Si, todos estaban muy emocionados con la invitación y rápidamente aceptaron ir...

- Espera un momento¿dijiste todos?... – le miro de manera fulminante – ¿acaso tu también tuviste que ver con esto?

- Solo me encargue de invitar a algunos conocidos...

- ¿De cuantos conocidos estamos hablando? – le cuestiono de forma acusadora.

- Unos doce... – adopto una postura pensativa, al verlo, el castaño solo pudo rodar los ojos con cansancio – ¿o eran veinte?, ya no me acuerdo...

- No puede ser... – murmuro derrotadamente.

- Animo hermano, no puede ser tan terrible... – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a manera conciliadora – además Sakura trabajó muy duro...

- Lo sé... – dio un hondísimo suspiro cansado – solo por eso lo tolero.

- Entonces iras... – más que preguntar, lo dio por un hecho, ya que desde que Sakura había entrado en su vida, el chico de mirada avellana raramente le negaba algo a esta.

- Si no hay otro remedio... – se expreso fatigadamente, en sus palabras se escuchaba algo de pesar.

- Créeme, no lo hay... – el peliazul sonrió con su típica actitud burlona – a menos que quieras dejar en ridículo a tu novia.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso... – le miro derrotado, mientras cerraba desganadamente su casillero, dándose la media vuelta para continuar su recorrido por el pasillo, hasta el salón donde tendría la primera clase del día.

- En ese caso, solo te queda resignarte... – el peliazul le siguió por un rato, hasta llegar a la intersección de otro pasillo, donde se despidió de su amigo ya que su clase era en un salón distinto al de él – como sea, yo te dejo, nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- Esta bien, adiós... – dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, siguiendo su camino, de nada le serviría seguir quejándose, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora solo le quedaba aguantarse y seguirle la corriente a Sakura, con quien sin duda seria mas claro el año entrante sobre "nada de fiestas" y eso incluía las fiestas sorpresa.

- - -

Aunque Tomoyo le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, Sakura no podía dejar de sentirse abrumada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no, Syaoran no podía estarle haciendo eso, no podía rehusarse a ir, y es que después de la insinuante platica de la mañana él no toco el tema de la fiesta el resto del día, la chica quería hablar de ello, pero el castaño simplemente la eludía o simplemente cambiaba el tema de conversación.

Ella lo conocía bastante bien y ya estaba previendo lo que ocurriría por la noche, primero, él argumentaría que se encontraba cansado y se negaría a ir al café, por lo que ella terminaría revelándole todo lo relacionado sobre la fiesta sorpresa para intentar convencerlo, y a pesar de eso él se safaria de ir con la excusa de que claramente le había dicho todo el mes que no quería ninguna celebración por su cumpleaños, entonces todos los invitados se encontrarían ya en el café, preguntándose que rayos había pasado con el festejado, quien no daba señas de vida por ningún lado y ella mientras tanto quedaría en ridículo al dar una absurda disculpa sobre la ausencia del mismo.

- "_No, no, no..._" – la castaña sacudió negativamente la cabeza – "_deja de pensar en tonterías Sakura_" – se decía a si misma, mas sin poder apartar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente – "_todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras_" – intentaba darse ánimos, pero la negativa actitud del chico no le daba muchas esperanzas que digamos.

- Sakura... ¿te sucede algo malo? – de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su acompañante, quien desde hacia un buen rato observaba en silencio los extraños movimientos que la joven hacia con sus manos y su cabeza.

- ¿Hoe...? – estaba tan prendida de sus pensamientos, que había olvidado completamente al joven de ojos ambarinos que caminaba junto a ella. Luego de un largo día de escuela, los dos regresaban finalmente a casa – eh, no, nada, no me pasa nada jejeje... – le sonrió apenadamente, desviando su mirada en otra dirección – Syaoran yo... – quiso reentablar la conversación pendiente, pero tal y como había ocurrido todo el día, el chico cambio inesperadamente de tema.

- Sabes, es extraño que nadie en a escuela, ni siquiera Mei Ling se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños... – el chico se salió por la tangente, dejando frustrados los planes de la castaña de hablar sobre la salida por la noche.

- ¿En serio...? – siguió desviando la mirada, intento no verle de frente para no hablar de mas, se había prometido no mencionar nada de lo de la fiesta, a menos de que no le quedara otro recurso – no me di cuenta... – disimulo indiferencia, lo que hizo al chico sonreír, pues era mas que obvio que él ya estaba enterado de su encubierta celebración, teniendo claro que nadie lo había felicitado solo porque la castaña se los había pedido para no arruinarle la "sorpresa", así que decidió torturar un poco mas a la chica.

- Aunque después de todo es un alivio... – dijo con total calma, al parecer sin afectarle lo mas mínimo el hecho de que nadie en toda la escuela hubiese recordado esa importante fecha, eso sin contar a Eriol, quien había confirmado todo lo que él ya suponía.

- ¿P-por... por qué lo dices? – titubeo, al ver de reojo la expresión tan relajada y hasta feliz del chico.

- Por que odio las felicitaciones, sobre todo de gente que ni conozco o con la que no me llevo bien... – sonrió felizmente, dejando mas abrumada de lo que ya estaba a la joven de ojos verdes – sabes, este ha sido un cumpleaños perfecto...

Luego de escuchar lo último, la castaña ya no sabia si ponerse a llorar o golpear al chico por ser tan antisocial y desconsiderado, definitivo, era un caso perdido seguir con aquello, tendría que hablar con Tomoyo y tomar una decisión emergente.

El resto de la tarde cada uno se la paso encerrado en su habitación, uno quien sabe que haciendo y la otra llorándole sus penas a su mejor amiga, quien trataba de animarla, pero era imposible, la hora señalada se acercaba, su amiga la convenció de hacer un ultimo intento de hablar con Syaoran y si nada resultaba bien, se diera por vencida, y así lo hizo, si las cosas salían definitivamente mal le hablaría a cada uno de los invitados para avisarles que la fiesta se había cancelado.

Dejo escapar un cansadísimo suspiro, antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación del castaño, esta vez la escucharía y ninguna excusa le valdría al chico para evitarla.

- Bien, llego la hora... – se murmuro a si misma para armarse de valor, llamando en tres ocasiones continuas, a penas la puerta se abrió esta no espero a hacerse ser escuchada – ¡esta vez no te vas a escapar Syaoran Li!, necesito que hablemos y tu me vas a escuchar sin poner otra excusa tonta y además... – la chica se quedo callada al ver la expresión entre divertida y desconcertada en el rostro del chico, el cual se veía muy atractivo con ese atuendo casual pero a la vez elegante que traía puesto, dejando ciertamente sorprendida a la chica, quien al verlo tan perfecto se le tiñeron inmediatamente las mejillas de un color rojo intenso.

- ¿Puedes hablar mas despacio? – dijo él sonriente – casi no entendí una sola palabra de lo que dijiste…

- Yo… este… bien… – esa actitud la tomo un tanto desprevenida que no supo que responder – ¿por que estas vestido así? – dijo finalmente.

- Debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta ¿no lo crees? – siguió sonriéndole encantadoramente, viéndola disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, la chica estaba usando unos jeans desgastados, con una playera blanca y un suéter azul oscuro con capucha – anda, date prisa y ve a cambiarte o se nos hará tarde...

- Pero… ¿que?…– ante la inesperada actitud del castaño, las ideas de la chica simplemente no se coordinaron en su cerebro.

- No me digas que ya lo olvidaste… – la ojiverde tenia cara de no entender nada, pero él siguió hablando con toda naturalidad – pero si tu misma me dijiste esta mañana que querías ir a bailar…

- ¿Entonces tu…? – su mente confundida fue aclarándose poco a poco, mientras lentamente una enorme sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus afresados labios cuando este hacia un pequeño ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, después de todo no tendría que hacer uso de su ultimo recurso, suplicar para que este aceptara.

- Vamos, apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión – quiso mostrarle indiferencia, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba.

Estaba tan feliz por la noticia, que simplemente no pudo reprimir sus impulsos, lanzándose impulsivamente sobre el chico para abrazarlo, depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias Syaoran… - le susurro al oído antes de separarse e irse casi corriendo a su habitación para que sus harapos se transformasen en un hermoso vestido.

El chico se le quedo mirado satisfecho, pues una sola de las sonrisas sinceras de la chica, bastaba para que él soportase cualquier infortunio que se le presentase, como la fiesta de cumpleaños a la que estaba a punto de asistir, ciertamente no tenia muy buenos recuerdos de sus cumpleaños, ya que hubo uno en especial que lo cambio todo, fue justo el día en que cumplió ocho años, ese día su padre falleció, justo cuando se dirigía a la fiesta del chico, ese era un recuerdo que tanto él como su madre preferían mantener enterrado, por eso era que al chico no le gustaban las celebraciones por su cumpleaños.

Casi estaba segura de flotar en las nubes, sorteándolas de una en una a cada paso que daba, aunque si bien las nueves no eran otra cosa que los escalones que ahora descendía para llegar a la planta baja de la casa.

Ya se encontraba arreglada, portando el hermoso vestido straple, de color rosa pálido y de amplio vuelo en la falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, tan amablemente le había confeccionado para esa especial ocasión, en la que se sentía por primera vez como la digna princesa que era, al caminar apoyada del brazo de su apuesto príncipe de mirada avellana.

Ahora si, todo parecía marchar a la perfección, pues el mismo Syaoran era quien le había sugerido salir, algo que creyó imposible luego de la tortura psicológica a la que este la sometió durante todo el día, mas aun así la chica no lo pensó dos veces y en menos de lo que creyó ya estaba lista para salir.

Y si bien le costo un poco deshacerse de su sobre protector guardián, al que si llevaba escondido, de todas formas actuaría como un chaperon impertinente, al final logró sobornarlo con una considerable ración de dulces y la promesa de entregarle al final de la noche una generosa porción de pastel de cumpleaños para él solo.

De esa manera llegaron a la planta baja, antes de salir se despidieron de la madre del chico, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, leyendo entretenidamente un libro.

- Bien mamá, creo que llegaremos un poco tarde... – le anunció el joven antes de despedirse.

- No te preocupes querido, solo diviértanse... – dijo con una tranquila sonrisa la mujer, dejando la lectura de su libro por un momento al escuchar la voz de su hijo, de antemano sabía de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su sobrina

- Entonces hasta luego tía... – la castaña se despidió con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, mientras le guiñaba cómplicemente un ojo a la mujer, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, ella igualmente se despidió, no perdiéndolos de vista hasta que estos desaparecieron en el recibidor, para después escuchar claramente como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba, luego de que el castaño ayudara a la chica a ponerse su abrigo, de esa manera fue que Yelan regreso a la lectura de su libro, si bien Sakura le había insistido que los acompañase a la fiesta, ella no quiso hacerlo, pues ya se creía bastante mayor como para andar en medio de celebraciones adolescentes.

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el libro, mas un ruido proveniente de la cocina no la dejo hacerlo, seguramente sería Kerberos buscando un aperitivo nocturno, por lo que no le dio importancia, siguió leyendo por unos segundos mas, antes de sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro, sorprendiéndose bastante, rápidamente giró su cabeza para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Su sorpresa fue tal al ver a esa persona parada frente a ella, que la mujer de negros cabellos dejo caer sin remedio al piso el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, quedándose sin poder articular palabras por algunos segundos debido a la fuerte impresión que le provoco la presencia de quien no creyó volver a ver nunca.

- ¿P-papá? – al fin medio articulo, pero de manera titubeante, al encontrarse cara a cara con la flemática e imponente figura de su padre.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Yelan... – respondió pausadamente el hombre canoso de barba cerrada, quien miraba calmadamente desde arriba, con sus apacibles ojos grisáceos, el confuso rostro de su única hija.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí lo dejo, ojala y les haya gustado, la verdad es que como estaba algo trabada en la otra historia que estoy escribiendo ahorita, pues decidí salirme un poco de contexto y escribir este capitulo a ver si mi musa inspiradora me iluminaba y me daba alguna idea para continuar (XD), por ahora no sé para cuando actualice o si continuare publicando (pues como dije al principio esto es algo que andaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza y pues tenia que sacármelo de alguna forma para no quedarme con la espinita por dentro (n.nU), de todas maneras intentare seguir escribiendo y sino pues ya me quite la tentación de cómo quedaría una continuación, como sea, ojala y nos podamos leer en un próximo capitulo...


	2. El renacimiento

Una espesa neblina había cubierto casi por completo las calles de la ciudad, si bien por la tarde había estado despejado, ahora solo podían atreverse en el cielo nocturno densos nubarrones negros; el viento helado soplaba intensamente, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia se aventuraban a caer a tierra, y aunque la constancia de las gotas era leve, todo parecía indicar que se avecinaba una tormenta, ya podían distinguirse a lo lejos algunas saetas que iluminaban la negra oscuridad del manto celeste, esa noche, ni una sola estrella podía ser apreciada en el firmamento, si estuviesen en el mundo mágico, quizás eso sería el presagio de un muy mal evento que tendría lugar dentro de muy poco tiempo.

La joven castaña lo sabia muy bien, pero no quiso prestar mayor atención a augurios o profecías vanas que en mas de una ocasión no resultaban ser otra cosa que una falsa alarma, pues como pudo comprobarlo varias veces, lo que en una dimensión era una catástrofe de enormes dimensiones, en la otra no era mas que una burda situación sin mayores alcances.

Al ser ya algo tarde, ambos jóvenes castaños habían tomado el subterráneo para llegar a tiempo al lugar señalado para la fiesta, el café Shazam, que quedaba en el centro de Tokio, tenían un asiento para si solos, puesto que el vagón en el que viajaban iba casi desierto, ya que a excepción de ellos, solo tres personas mas viajaban a esa hora, durante un buen rato los dos guardaron silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Gracias Syaoran... – el silencio fue roto por la castaña, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas, situadas sobre su regazo.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – el chico volteó a verla algo desconcertado ante el inesperado comentario.

- Por venir conmigo a pesar de saber a donde vamos... – le dijo bajamente, sin apartar la esmeralda mirada de sus manos – sabes, quería que fuera una sorpresa especial, pero al final las cosas no resultaron como las planee... – dejo escapar un hondo suspiro – parece que nunca nada me sale bien...

- Sakura... – el joven poso cariñosamente su mano derecha sobre las manos de la joven – se que esto lo hiciste de buena fe... es solo que este día no me trae muy buenos recuerdos...

- Lo dices por lo de tu papá ¿verdad? – giró levemente la cabeza para verle de frente, y aunque el rostro del chico mostraba una sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, era una inmensa tristeza, a la castaña le partía el corazón verlo así, había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien en esos dos años, que cada sentimiento que él expresaba lo sentía como propio, por eso intentaba animarlo de cualquier forma para que este se distrajera un poco, y quizás así, el recordar lo ocurrido no le causaría tanto dolor, ya que en ese día en especial, eran mas latentes que nunca los dolientes recuerdos del joven.

- Si... – afirmo secamente, no le gustaba ahondar mucho en ese asunto, la castaña lo sabia y fue por ese motivo que no quiso insistir mas, regresando su mirada al mismo lugar de antes.

- Lo lamento...– sus palabras llamaron nuevamente la atención del chico – pero.. – la joven paulatinamente elevo su mirada, hasta que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los avellana de él, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se iba curvando en la comisura de sus labios afresados – ¿al menos fingirás sorpresa cuando lleguemos? – le mostró una mirada por demás suplicante y tierna, el muchacho le miro atentamente por unos segundos antes de responder.

- ¿Esta cara te parece bien? – le señalo mientras la castaña veía una representación grafica de su respuesta, en la cual el joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos y había dejado escapar hasta un «¡_Wow..._!» bastante convincente.

- Si, creo que con eso bastara... – dijo en entre risas, le resultaba gracioso, pues no era normal ver a Syaoran con esa clase de expresión en el rostro, ya que por lo regular él mantenía un serio y muy reservado semblante, aunque de pronto el rostro del joven se tenso un poco, la castaña se giro para mirar lo que el joven se había quedado viendo tan fijamente, pero aparte de la ventanilla no había otra cosa – ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo ella mientras tranquilamente volvía su mirada a él.

- Eh... no, no es nada.. – rápidamente aparto sus ojos de ese lugar, sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza, pues al parecer las extrañas mariposas plateadas que creyó haber visto revolotear alrededor de la castaña, solo habían sido una ilusión y nada mas – no te preocupes – sonrió ampliamente para no preocuparla.

Platicaron un rato mas de algunas cosas triviales, antes de llegar a su parada y dejar el subterráneo, al subir a la superficie pudieron percatarse como la llovizna de cuando salieron había arreciado considerablemente, la castaña extendió el paraguas negro que había tomado antes de salir, cubriéndola tanto a ella como al chico con el, pues todavía les quedaba un buen tramo que recorrer a pie para llegar al lugar indicado.

La castaña se afianzo al brazo de muchacho, le gustaba tanto sentir su presencia, era algo que la reconfortaba, ya que en si su cálida aura era bastante relajante, quizás era por eso que había dejado definitivamente a su conflictivo y antiguo yo en el pasado, para vivir en paz y armonía consigo misma, alejada de todos lo problemas en los que alguna vez se vio envuelta por su indomable carácter.

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al pequeño café, el que solo era iluminado por el letrero azul de neón arriba de la fachada y es que en el interior no se veía ninguna luz encendida.

- ¿Listo? – le murmuro la joven antes de entrar, este inhalo profundamente para posteriormente dejar escapar totalmente el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza al terminar, y así, luego de una ultima mirada, los dos cruzaron al mismo tiempo el umbral de la entrada, donde pocos segundos después las luces del interior se encendieron, al mismo tiempo que un sonoro grito de «¡¡¡_SORPRESA_!!!» se dejaba escuchar.

Capitulo 2

_**El Renacimiento**_

La mujer de negros cabellos aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, le parecía irreal que su padre estuviese de pie frente a ella, puesto que desde que había tomado la decisión de permanecer en ese mundo, solo en muy raras ocasiones había tenido contacto con él, o con cualquier otro de sus familiares.

- Veo que te sorprende mi visita... – hablo calmadamente el hombre de cabellos negro grisáceos, intentando con ello romper el hielo entre los dos.

- Para serte sincera, si, me sorprende mucho... – la pelinegra respondió un poco mas calmada, pero sin evitar sentirse recelosa de tan inesperada presencia – ¿puedo saber que te trae por aquí? – el hombre sonrió levemente al ver la actitud defensiva de su hija.

- Tan desconfiada como siempre... – mantuvo la calma sonrisa en sus labios, dándole un vistazo curioso al lugar entero – es muy bonita tu casa...

- ¿Gustas tomar asiento? – le invito cordialmente, señalándole una sofá cercano, justo a un lado del de donde ella estaba sentada.

- Por supuesto... – el hombre tomo asiento en la sillón señalado, los dos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, a la pelinegra le desesperaba un poco aquella situación, ya que después de prácticamente diecisiete años de no verse, aquel hombre todavía se tomaba su tiempo para hablar, por lo que decidió ser ella quien terminara el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo papá...? – quiso escucharse lo mas casualmente posible, aunque si bien en el interior se moría por la incertidumbre de saber ¿que era lo que se traía ese hombre entre manos?, pues hasta la fecha, sus pensamientos seguían siendo un completo misterio para ella.

- Si, me encantaría... – le sonrió con gentileza – un poco de té estaría bien.

- Ahora lo preparo... – la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina, de donde minutos después regreso con una bandeja en la manos, en la cual traía una tetera y un par de tazas blancas de porcelana.

Depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro, poniendo una de las tazas frente a su padre y la otra en el lugar que anteriormente ella había ocupado, posteriormente vertió el contenido de la tetera en las dos tazas respectivas.

- Muchas gracias... – tomo la taza entre sus manos, dándole un pequeño sorbo al humeante liquido verdoso del interior – esta delicioso.

- Me alegra que te gustara... – respondió calmadamente, tomando asiento nuevamente, mas sin quitarle un solo instante la suspicaz mirada de encima a su padre – ahora si¿puedes decirme a que se debe el honor de tu visita? – se dejo de una buena vez por todas de rodeos, cuestionándole directamente sobre lo que le interesaba saber desde hacia un buen rato atrás.

- Estoy aquí para conocer a mi nieto Yelan... – tal como ella, fue directamente al grano, mas dejando por un momento aturdida a la pelinegra, ya que eso solo significaba que ocurriría aquello que la mujer tanto temió y trato de evitar los últimos diecisiete años.

- A... ¿a Syaoran? – se expreso vacilante, fingiendo no estar muy convencida de haber oído bien – ¿y para que quieres conocerlo?

- Es mi nieto, es natural que quiera saber de él... – respondió con total espontaneidad a la cuestión hecha por su hija, mas adquiriendo en su semblante cierta seriedad – por otro lado, estoy aquí para ver cumplida la promesa que hiciste hace veinte años...

- ¿D-de que hablas? – medio tartamudeo al no poder ocultar, aunque quisiera, el nerviosismo que le causó el ultimo comentario de su padre.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Yelan Li, era por ser una mujer fuerte y por demás segura de si misma, a la que difícilmente se le podía perturbar o hacer flaquear su imperturbable carácter, ella solía mantener la compostura aun en las situaciones mas difíciles, sin embargo, existía solamente una persona en los dos mundos que llegaba a hacerla sentirse intimidada y esa persona estaba situada justamente frente a ella.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Yelan... – le miro con firmeza, ya que notoriamente su hija lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de evadir ese tema – ¿o ya se te olvido la razón por la que sellaste los poderes de Syaoran al nacer...? – como auto reflejo la mujer de cabello azabache abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos negros, quedándose completamente estupefacta, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna por unos instantes – tu silencio me da a entender que no lo has olvidado...

- P-por... por supuesto que no lo he hecho – articuló finalmente en un murmullo, viéndose ligeramente oscurecido su semblante – pero no creo que esa promesa valga de nada ahora... – levanto la mirada con un ligero aire esperanzador – Syaoran ya no puede pisar el mundo mágico...

- Estoy perfectamente enterado de lo que ocurrió hace dos años con los guardianes... – el anciano se expreso calmadamente, de una forma tan casual que dejo aun mas sorprendida y hasta cierto punto alarmada a su hija.

- ¿T-tú sabes que él...? – le miro de forma notoriamente dubitativa.

- ¿Que Syaoran era el guardián supremo de los pilares? – mostró la misma tranquilidad de antes, dejando prácticamente boquiabierta a la mujer, quien creyó que a parte de los presentes, nadie mas sabia lo que había ocurrido en esa ocasión – por supuesto que lo se, raramente sucede algo en Clow sin que yo me de cuenta, y mucho mas si se trata de una catástrofe como la que se avecinaba en ese entonces.

- Entonces ya también has de saber que él no posee magia y ahora es un ser humano común y corriente... – argumento en su intento de hacer desistir a su padre, mas este solo le sonrió misteriosamente – ¿q-qué sucede?, lo que digo es verdad...

- No puedo creer que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta... – en ese momento a Yelan le quedo claro que su padre sabia algo de lo que definitivamente ella no estaba enterada – veo que el permanecer tanto tiempo en este mundo ha perjudicado la aguda percepción que poseías...

- ¿D-de...¿de que hablas? – sacudió confundidamente la cabeza, sin poder descifrar el mensaje oculto que su padre intentaba darle.

- Hace meses que la nueva transición de Syaoran comenzó – dijo con su calma acostumbrada el anciano, aunque sin despejar de alguna forma las dudas de su hija.

- No te entiendo...

- Lo que intento decir es que sus poderes ya se han reestablecido casi por completo... – le aclaro, dejando a la pelinegra helada y con el rostro prácticamente desencajado por semejante revelación.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible...! – no pudo evitar salirse un poco de sus casillas ante lo dicho, mas la firme mirada que su padre mantenía sobre ella le hizo recuperar la compostura rápidamente – él no me ha dicho nada... – murmuro bajando la mirada hasta la humeante taza que sostenía entre sus manos, sintiéndose ciertamente impotente por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Quizás él mismo no se haya dado cuenta aun.. – el anciano le dio otro sorbo a su te, sin mostrar mayor variación a su inalterable semblante – pero bueno, ese no es el motivo que me trae aquí... – deposito de nueva cuenta la taza a la mesita de centro, mientras que la pelinegra elevaba su mirada para verle de frente – la verdad es que eh venido por él, ya es tiempo de que tome mi lugar y se convierta en la cabeza del Clan Reed.

- ¡¿Qué?! – lo ultimo le cayo como un cubetada de agua helada en la cabeza, viéndose notoriamente exaltada ante la inaudita declaración – ¡no puedes hacer eso...!.

- Yelan, tu mejor que nadie sabes la importancia de que él tome cuanto antes el control del Clan... yo ya estoy muy viejo para seguir lidiando con todos los problemas que esto acarrea y necesito que mi sucesor empiece a hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones – argumento serenamente el anciano – además, Syaoran debió haber comenzado con su entrenamiento hace años, estamos muy atrasados en su educación mágica, necesita iniciar con sus estudios cuanto antes...

- Pero es que no puedes obligarlo... – se expresó desesperadamente – él ni siquiera esta enterado sobre este acuerdo.

- Entiende, no estaríamos discutiendo esta situación si tu hubieses asumido el lugar que te correspondía... – el hombre mantuvo la calma, aunque no por eso su manera de expresarse dejo de ser severa – te recuerdo que diste tu palabra, y prometiste que si te permitíamos quedarte en el mundo humano, tus responsabilidades serian cedidas a tu primogénito, lo que automáticamente lo convertiría en el sucesor de nuestra familia, cuando Syaoran nació, debió haber ido a vivir a nuestro mundo, lo cual se vio retrasado por tu intento de sellar sus poderes, mas sin embargo ese era su destino desde un principio, así que ya no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, puesto que él es el único heredero directo dentro de la línea sucesoria del clan...

- Es que no entiendes, yo no podía... – intento dar un ultimo argumento – no puedo obligarlo, él solo debe tomar su elección cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

- Pues ese momento ya llego...

- Pero...

- ¡Ningún pero mas Yelan! – la serenidad mostrada hasta ahora por el hombre, se vio ligeramente perturbada, obligándolo a elevar de una manera mucho mas rígida el tono de su voz – lo que esta sucediendo son solamente las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaste en el pasado, así que deberás asumirlas como lo que eres, una digna descendiente de los Reed...

Yelan no pudo mas que tragarse sus palabras junto con su orgullo, bajando la cabeza con sumisión, pero sin dejar de apretar fuertemente los puños contra su regazo al sentir como un tremendo nudo se la había formado en la garganta, era cierto todo lo que había dicho su padre, ella había aceptado aquel trato, por lo que no le quedaba otra salida, tenia que acatar las reglas y dejar en manos del destino la suerte que de ahora en adelante correría su hijo.

- - -

La fiesta había avanzado en aparente calma; dentro del café Shazam se vivía un muy buen ambiente, todos parecían divertirse de lo lindo, todos, excepto dos jóvenes, uno trigueño y el otro albino, que se encontraban ahora sentados junto a la barra, tomando calmadamente su bebida mientras esperaban el regreso de sus acompañantes, quienes los dejaron solos desde hacia varios minutos atrás.

Y aunque ambos jóvenes habían recibido un numero considerable de invitaciones para ir a bailar, lo cierto era que ninguno acepto, mas que nada lo hicieron porque sabían de antemano que si aceptaban, su sentencia de muerte estaría firmada, así que amablemente rechazaron todas las invitaciones.

Por alguna extraña razón, desde hacia un par de minutos atrás, el joven de cabellos castaños se sentía bastante acalorado, sin embargo no hizo mucho caso, pues seguramente todo era debido al cansancio que representaba seguirle el paso a su novia, quien desde que habían llegado a la fiesta no había parado de bailar, por lo que ahora el chico prácticamente se encontraba en un pequeño receso antes de la próxima ronda de baile.

- Hermano, te ves fatal, ni parece que sea tu cumpleaños... – dijo bromeando como siempre su compañero, un apuesto joven de complexión parecida a la suya, mas con marcadas diferencias, como el níveo color de su piel y sus expresivos ojos azul intenso, iguales a los reflejos que su cabello negro dejaba entrever a contraluz.

- Si, pero parece que tu estas tan fresco como una lechuga – le respondió con mordaz sarcasmo, quizás era el intenso calor lo que le hacía estar de tan mal humor – ¿porque no me dejas en paz y mejor invitas a alguien a bailar mientras regresa Tomoyo...?

- Tomoyo me mataría si hago eso... – dijo calmadamente el de gafas, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

- Por dios, Tomoyo ni siquiera es celosa... – lo contradijo, pues para él Tomoyo era una persona bastante tranquila, que difícilmente lograba perturbarse por algo, cosa que le constaba luego de casi doce años de conocerla.

- Si... seguro... – contesto sarcástico – eso es lo que tú crees...

- ¿Hablas en serio?, jamás creí que Tomoyo fuera celosa – y aunque por un momento le miro sorprendido, su actitud cambio rápidamente a una mas burlona – aunque claro que con el historial que tienes no me extraña lo mas mínimo...

- ¿Qué insinúas...? – se fingió ofendido ante la declaratoria del chico – para tu información desde que Tommy y yo somos novios nunca le eh sido infiel...

- Si, pero quien sabe, nunca esta de mas tener sus reservas contigo... – le miro desconfiadamente de reojo, recordando la anterior fama de casanova de la que el peliazul era poseedor en la secundaría – aunque claro que si algún día llegas a lastimarla ya sabes que te la veras conmigo.

- Si... cuñado... – dijo con igual sarcasmo – valla, ya había olvidado lo sobre protector que eras, en serio que pareces mas hermano de ella que Yukito...

- Pues aunque no sea su hermano, yo considero a Tomoyo como tal... – sonrió triunfalmente al haber podido contrarrestar por una sola vez, las burlas del otro chico.

- Es solo por eso que permito que te trate tan familiarmente... – intento mostrar indiferencia ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Ja... como si pudieras prohibirme acercarme a ella... – le respondió con algo de malicia.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de sugerir Li? – su tono burlón había desaparecido por completo, y su rostro adopto un tinte de frialdad no muy característico en la naturaleza despreocupada del joven de ojos como zafiros.

- Un momento, no empieces a imaginarte cosas que no son en esa cabeza hueca tuya... – se adelanto a aclararle, al notar la extraña seriedad que de repente adoptara el peliazul – como te dije, a Tomoyo solo la puedo ver como a mi hermana y por otro lado yo tengo a Sakura a mi lado...

- Lo sé, no te pongas así – rió felizmente al haber visto realizado su objetivo de perturbar al ambarino y así cobrarse el anterior comentario, pues el chico tenía una expresión notoriamente exaltada – solamente bromeaba... – al ver como su amigo se reía de lo lindo, él solo pudo mirarlo con ojos asesinos, mas no dijo nada y simplemente se concentró en su bebida, vamos, es que ni siquiera en sus sueños mas delirantes hubiese imaginado alguna vez ver a Tomoyo con otros ojos que no fuesen los de un hermano.

- ¿No te parece que esta haciendo mucho calor aquí adentro...? – el ambarino podía sentir como el calor había aumentado hasta un punto sofocante.

- Un poco... – contesto el pelizaul, aunque en si, el ambiente era bastante agradable a comparación del exterior, donde un viento muy frío soplaba desde que el sol se había puesto en el horizonte – ¿Syaoran te sientes bien? – preguntó un poco preocupado el joven peliazul al ver lo pálido y desmejorado del rostro de su amigo, quien incluso estaba sudando.

- Eh... si, si... solo estoy algo acalorizado aquí adentro... – dijo con una fingida sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie – si Sakura pregunta por mi, dile que no me tardo ¿esta bien?

- No estarás intentando huir ¿verdad? – le dijo maliciosamente antes de que este se marchara.

- Ya deja de hacerte el gracioso... – contesto algo irritado por el comentario – solo saldré a tomar un poco de aire, así que dale mi mensaje a Sakura ¿esta bien?

- Si, si, si... no cabe duda que entre mas viejo, mas gruñón y amargado te vuelves... – el castaño ya no presto mayor atención al malintencionado comentario de su mejor amigo, lo único que deseaba era salir cuanto antes de ahí, puesto que se sentía en extremo sofocado, era como si internamente le estuviesen cortando la respiración.

Disimuladamente se abrió paso hasta la puerta trasera del local, en las afueras la lluvia y el viento habían arreciado considerablemente, pero a pesar de eso el calor que el joven sentía por dentro no disminuía en lo absoluto, al contrario, se intensificaba mas y mas, al mismo tiempo que un punzante dolor se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, era un dolor tan penetrante que difícilmente pudo permanecer mucho tiempo de pie...

Adentro del café, la fiesta siguió su marcha, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de la repentina desaparición del festejado, salvo el mejor amigo del ambarino, quien aun se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar, frente a la barra, agitando desganadamente su piña colada, estaba algo fastidiado, su novia ya llevaba como quince minutos ausente, se había escabullido con la excusa de acompañar a su mejor amiga al tocador y desde entonces ninguna de las dos había vuelto.

- Valla, valla, valla... – el joven reacciono rápidamente ante aquella voz a sus espaladas, pues le resulto sumamente familiar – pero si es Eriol Hiragizawa en persona... – en ese instante giro parte de su cuerpo para ver a la persona que lo llamaba, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba...

- ¿A-Azumi...? – titubeo no muy convencido, al ver a la joven de cortos cabellos negros, parada junto a él – que sorpresa...

- Lo mismo digo, no te veía desde la secundaria... – decía ella, mientras calmadamente tomaba asiento junto al chico, justo en el banco que anteriormente había sido ocupado por el ambarino – pero cuéntame¿como has estado?

- Eh estado perfectamente bien – apoyo nuevamente sus brazos sobre la barra, adoptando así su anterior postura relajada.

- Y dime ¿sigues siendo un soltero empedernido o Daidouji logro la proeza y pudo ponerte bajo control...? – bromeo en un tono amistoso.

- Lo cierto es que Tomoyo sigue siendo mi novia... – respondió él con franqueza, de todos sus conocidos era sabido que a pesar de su pasado Don Juanesco y aun a su corta edad, la aludida era su mayor y mas grande amor en esta vida, por lo que él era incapaz de serle infiel de ninguna manera.

- Me alegro, veo que después de todo si era la indicada para ti... – sonrió sutilmente, sin apartar su grisácea mirada del frente.

- Lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado... – le dijo algo serio.

- Descuida... – le dedico una sonrisa despreocupada – para mi eso ya quedo en el pasado...

- Es bueno saber que no guardes resentimientos...

- Por supuesto que no, yo nunca haría eso... es mas, que te parece si te invito a tomar un café, aunque claro, solamente como amigos... – se adelanto a aclarar para no recibir una respuesta negativa por parte del chico.

- Me encantaría... – aceptó, sin anteponer ninguna clase de pretexto, después de todo era única y exclusivamente como amigos, así que seguramente Tomoyo no pondría ningún "pero" si se lo decía.

- Genial... – se puso de pie, para marcharse – entonces te veo el lunes después de la escuela en este mismo café...

- El lunes no puedo, tengo practica con el equipo de fútbol...

- Ya veo... – murmuro desilusionadamente la joven.

- Pero el martes estaría perfecto – aclaro el peliazul – ¿si es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer...?

- Por supuesto que no, el martes esta bien... – le sonrió felizmente – hasta entonces – se despidió definitivamente, no sin antes acercarse a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta luego... – le decía de lo mas calmado mientras la veía alejarse, y fue entonces que una gota de sudor frío corrió por su nuca, al poder percibir, aun sin poderes mágicos, una presencia casi espectral a su lado.

- Espero no haber interrumpido nada especial... – esa suave voz aclaró la causa del escalofrió que había sentido recorrerle la espina, pues la dueña, una bellísima joven de tez blanca, contrastante a su largo y ondulado cabello negro violáceo, poseedora de una envidiable figura, era la única persona que le hacia sentir tal nerviosismo con su sola presencia.

- Ah, Tomoyo… hasta que por fin... – fingió ingenuidad ante la mirada acusadora de su novia, que no pudo decir nada mas, pues su compañera se adelanto a decir algo.

- ¿Oye Eriol...? – pregunto intrigada la castaña, al no ver por ningún lado a su acompañante – ¿y Syaoran?

- Ahora regresa, dijo que saldría por unos momentos, pues se sentía un poco sofocado aquí adentro...

- - -

La lluvia no paraba de caer bulliciosamente, cada gota era como un certero proyectil que caía sin piedad sobre el cuerpo casi desfallecido del chico de mirada avellana..

Todo ese dolor que de un momento a otro se apoderara de él, finalmente lo hizo doblegarse, al igual que el agobiante calor interno, se sentía atrapado en el medio de un incendio descomunal, del cual no encontraba la salida.

Quería gritar, pero ninguna palabra o sonido salía de su boca, estaba completamente desesperado, sin poder hacer nada para calmar el intenso dolor que le desgarraba cada músculo, cuando estaba ya casi en el limite de perder la conciencia, una extraña distorsión se formo a su alrededor, algunas chispas estáticas se formaron cerca de su cuerpo.

Una a una las lámparas que alumbraban las calles vecinas se fueron apagando, mientras las luces de los establecimientos parpadeaban hasta quedarse definitivamente sin electricidad.

El café también quedo sumido en la oscuridad, misma que solo fue rota cuando un relámpago cruzo los cielos e ilumino por un segundo el lugar entero, produciendo segundos después un ensordecedor sonido que crispo la piel de mas de uno de los presentes.

El dolor que experimentaba el castaño ya llegaba al punto máximo que este pudiera soportar, cuando sin mas, ceso por completo, algo en su interior había despertado, pudo sentir un enorme alivio, ya mas nada le dolía, asimismo aquel calcinante fuego en su interior ya no le quemaba, al contrario, se sentía cálido y confortable.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió, el joven paulatinamente levito hasta alcanzar una altura considerable entre él y el piso, un circulo dorado, con alusiones al Ying y el Yang en el centro, apareció mágicamente bajó sus pies, al mismo tiempo que una cegadora luz blanca era irradiada por su cuerpo, en cuestión de instantes todo fue inundado por el resplandor de aquella luz, llegando incluso al interior del café, tal fue la intensidad luminosa, que ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar quedar cegado por algunos segundos.

No obstante a que tan misteriosamente como apareció, igualmente se esfumo, dando paso a la mas absoluta oscuridad que cualquiera hubiese imaginado no ver jamás.

Todos estaban muy confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo, creían que uno de los rayos había provocado un apagón, aunque era extraño que no se hubiese escuchado el ensordecedor sonido que lo acompañaba, tal parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, excepto una persona.

Sin esperar un solo segundo mas, entre uno que otro empujón y tropiezo debido a la oscuridad, la joven de castaños cabellos se abrió paso hasta salir del establecimiento, dirigiéndose a donde solo un par de minutos atrás, Eriol le había dicho que se encontraba Syaoran

Un temor inmenso se arraigo en su ser al corroborar como todas sus momentáneas suposiciones de lo que ocurría eran ciertas, luego de cruzar la puerta trasera y encontrarlo en el medio del callejón.

- ¡SYAORAN! – no pudo mas que angustiarse al distinguir, aun a través de la oscuridad que ya se disipaba, como el joven flotaba en las alturas, desesperada corrió hasta llegar a su lado, el chico pareció percatarse de su presencia, girando un poco su cabeza hasta que sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaron con los esmeralda de ella.

- Sakura... – pronuncio el nombre de la joven en un murmullo cansado.

Antes de desfallecer se sintió caer un abismo oscuro y sin fondo, fue justo en ese instante que el circulo mágico bajo sus pies desapareció, lo que ocasiono que este perdiera definitivamente la noción de si mismo, y como consecuencia cayera sin remedio al piso.

Según se acercaba a él, la joven veía cuadro por cuadro como el cuerpo inerte del castaño se desplomaba hasta impactarse contra el suelo, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no había ninguna duda, Syaoran había recuperado su magia y aunque no fue de la mejor forma, lo cierto era que su poder podía percibirse casi con igual magnitud a como la chica lo recordaba, no sabia que nuevos problemas les traería aquello y en realidad no le importaba, en lo único en que pensaba ahora era en auxiliar al joven que yacía inconsciente y completamente empapado en la fría superficie de cemento de aquel oscuro callejón.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues primero que nada hola a todos, y si, otro capitulo mas (n.n), (_ahora si que hasta que mi imaginación aguante voy a seguir publicando esta historia_ (XD), pero bueno, si es que alguno ya se dio cuenta, la historia va a estar mas enfocada en Syaoran, ya que la ultima vez como que mas bien estaba dirigida a Sakura, y es que Syaoran siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos tanto de CCS como de TRC, y bien, antes de despedirme, quiero darles las gracias por sus amables comentarios a **mayee-chan, dokro, riza-trisha, nolee SyS, Lole.SkuAA y KARY2507**, en verdad, muchas gracias, pues sus comentarios son los que me dan cuerda para seguir publicando las locuras que escribo, y ya saben que sus dudas, quejas o sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas, ahora si ya me despido y pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...

PD: Si alguno que no haya leído "Cambio de Vida", quiere leerlo para entender un poco mejor esta historia, se encuentra en mi profile, solo hay que darle clic en la parte superior, en mi nombre de usuario (n.n).


	3. El Clan Reed

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la los cálidos rayos de luz dorada que se colaban por los cristales de la única ventana de su habitación, le tomo unos cuantos segundos aclarar sus pensamientos y recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de quedar inconsciente.

Vagas imágenes vinieron a su mente, recordaba estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero después de eso todo se volvía confuso, solo podía recordar el punzante dolor que sin motivo alguno se apoderara de él y la asfixia que le provocaba el intenso calor en su interior.

Con calma fue enderezándose, para tratar de sentarse sobre la cama, mas al intentar levantarse todo su mundo se puso de cabeza, sintiéndose bastante mareado, lo que le obligo a llevar ambas manos hacia su cara para estabilizarse, sin embargo no fue suficiente, pues sin remedio dejo caer nuevamente todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mullido colchón de la cama.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – murmuro confundido, ya que se sentía en extremo débil, era como si tuviese una tonelada de peso encima, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percato en que momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, para dar paso a una persona hasta ahora desconocida por él.

- Me alegra ver que ya hayas despertado... – instintivamente, el chico volvió su ámbar mirada hasta ubicar a la persona que le había hablado, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre mayor, aunque de aspecto nada senil y bastante imponente, quien se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada de su habitación.

- ¿Q-quien...? – por alguna extraña razón, no podía coordinar como él quisiera sus palabras – ¿quién es usted? – articuló débilmente.

- Por favor, no te esfuerces... – decía tranquilamente el hombre, acercándose con pasos calmos hasta quedar junto a él – aun debes estar muy agotado después de lo ocurrido – prosiguió, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana a la cama del chico.

- ¿Lo ocurrido? – repitió el joven, aunque a manera de pregunta.

- Ya veo... así que no lo recuerdas... – el joven solo pudo mover negativamente su cabeza – entiendo... – le sonrió suavemente – la otra noche, tu magia regreso a ti Syaoran...

- ¡¿Mis magia?! – se sobresalto un poco, ya que los pocos trozos de memoria se unían lentamente, dándole un panorama mas claro de lo sucedido – no puede ser... – estaba tan desconcertado que le tomo unos momentos asimilarlo – ¿pero como es que usted lo sabe? – se volvió para verle totalmente desconcertado – ¿acaso usted es...? – paulatinamente fue elevando el sorprendido tono de su voz – ¡¿usted es un hechicero?!

- Así es, al igual que tu, yo también soy un hechicero... – le dijo con esa inalterable tranquilidad, de la que el castaño no tardo en suponer, aquel hombre era poseedor, lo que lo dejo hasta cierto punto asombrado, pero mas que eso intrigado por tan extraña visita.

- ¿Pero que hace usted aquí? – conforme pasaban los minutos, el muchacho iba recuperando paulatinamente sus fuerzas para hablar – ¿ha venido a visitar a Sakura?

- No..., lo cierto es que si eh venido hasta aquí es por ti Syaoran... – le sonrió afablemente al ver la notoria confusión de su rostro – desde hace mucho tiempo quería conocerte, pero hasta ahora me había sido imposible hacerlo.

- Y puedo preguntar ¿por qué es que quería conocerme? – cuestionó, aun sintiendo cierto recelo de la respuesta que de su labios saldría.

- Te responderé lo mismo que a Yelan cuando me hizo esta pregunta – le dedico una nueva sonrisa – creo que es natural que quiera conocer a mi nieto... – contesto con sencillez, a pesar de la atónita mirada del chico, quien nunca se imagino conocer a su abuelo, es mas, si era sincero, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un abuelo, por alguna razón siempre creyó que este estaba muerto o en China, junto con los familiares de su padre, ya que de la familia de su madre no sabia absolutamente nada, solo esperaba que no fuese un ser del mas allá, porque con lo que le había ocurrido últimamente ya nada le sorprendería.

- ¿Usted es...? – se mostró cauteloso al formular su pregunta – ¿mi... abuelo...?

- Si... y la verdad es un placer conocerte al fin Syaoran... – mostró cierta diversión, por las reservas que había mostrado el chico al formular esa pregunta – yo soy Lao Feng Reed.

Capitulo 3

**_El Clan Reed_**

El chico se enderezo lo mas que pudo sobre la cama, escudriñando un buen rato con la mirada a ese hombre que decía ser su abuelo, ante todo, examinando silenciosamente su situación, antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa, ya que no podía evitar sentirse desconfiado, lo que conllevaba a que se hiciera mentalmente un sin fin de preguntas sobre la presencia de su abuelo en ese mundo.

- No entiendo... – al fin rompió el silencio, expresando abiertamente sus dudas – si quería conocerme¿por qué espero tanto tiempo para acercarse a mí...? – si, no cabía de que era su nieto y el digno hijo de Yelan, pues tal como a ellos, a este tampoco le gustaba hablar con mayores rodeos.

- Lo lamento en verdad, en parte es mi culpa, pero como comprenderás hasta hace muy poco que tu sabes sobre nuestro mundo, y si me hubiese presentado antes, eso habría despertado muchas dudas en ti, las cuales en ese tiempo hubiesen sido difíciles de responder...

- Eso lo entiendo... – dijo con igual tono de recelo – pero han pasado dos años desde que sé todo lo que respecta a mi verdadero origen...

- Tan perspicaz como tu madre... – murmuro mas para si mismo que para el chico – Syaoran ¿estarías dispuesto a escuchar un pequeño relato de este viejo...?

- Eso no responde mi pregunta... – fue tan directo como antes.

- Quizás no, pero tal vez responda muchas otras cosas que necesitas saber... – le espeto con ese aire de misterio que el ambarino había podido percibir en él, desde el momento mismo en que lo vio por primera vez.

- Esta bien... – aun con sus reservas, aceptó, en sí, sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que su abuelo le narraría.

- Sabes Syaoran, la familia a la que pertenecemos es una de las mas antiguas dentro del mundo mágico, nuestras costumbres y tradiciones son de las mas arraigadas... – comenzó a relatar el hombre con cierta calma, mientras el castaño escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras – desde hace tres mil años, la familia Reed, que en Clow es mejor conocida como el Clan Reed, ha sido un importante factor tanto político como económico dentro de la vida cotidiana de Clow, casi tanto como lo es la propia familia real, con quienes hemos tenido una estrecha relación desde tiempos inmemoriales...

- Disculpe...- trató de no ser muy impertinente al interrumpir deliberadamente el relato del hombre – pero, sigo sin comprender¿que tiene esto que ver conmigo...? – solo se gano una sonrisa despreocupada de parte de este, después de todo le sería bastante entretenido conocer más a fondo a su nieto.

- Si me dejas terminar, lo sabrás... – no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse y dejarlo continuar, igual y el relato parecía ponerse interesante, por lo que cuando el hombre vio como este hacia un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza para aceptar, prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir – muy bien, pues para mantener nuestra presencia dentro de la sociedad, aun a través del los siglos, siempre ha habido un dirigente, o líder, si es que quieres llamarlo así, que por derecho sanguíneo legitimo es quien se convierte en la cabeza de la familia y asume el total control sobre ella, en este caso, el líder actual de nuestra familia soy yo, mas sin embargo ha llegado el tiempo que mi sucesor se haga cargo de las obligaciones que por derecho natural le corresponden...

- ¿Y...¿quién es su sucesor? – pregunto tratando de no mostrarse muy ansioso por saberlo.

- Como mi única hija, Yelan es la legitima sucesora... – le respondió calmadamente – pero... – hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo seriamente – debido a lo que sucedió en el pasado, las cosas han cambiado...

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? – sabía que estaba mostrándose demasiado entrometido en el tema, pero no le importo, pues en realidad estaba interesado en lo que su abuelo le estaba diciendo, ya que jamás imagino a su madre, a quien siempre había considerado un ser humano sencillo y humilde, como la líder de una familia tan poderosa como la que su abuelo le describía.

- Quizás tu madre ya te haya contado esto, pero creo que omitió algunos detalles importantes que debes saber... – miro apaciblemente a su nieto, al advertir el claro interés que este mostraba a sus palabras – sabes, Yelan era una prometedora hechicera, con poderes superiores a los de cualquiera de su edad – el castaño pudo entrever un pequeño brillo de emoción en los ojos negros del anciano – era un prodigio para la magia, sin mucho esfuerzo, podía realizar cualquier clase de hechizo por muy complicado que este fuera... sin embargo, había un pequeño inconveniente... – de repente el brillo se apago por completo de sus ojos, dándole a su semblante un toque mas sombrío – y ese era la desastrosa conducta de mi hija.

» Valla que su madre y yo intentamos muchas veces corregirla, puesto que ella se convertiría en mi sucesora y por lo tanto debía comportarse a la altura de esa importante responsabilidad que recaería sobre sus hombros...

»...pero ella simplemente no estaba interesada en ello, de hecho continuamente recibíamos reportes de la academia a la que asistía, informándonos sobre los desastres que mi hija ocasionaba, en todo momento intentamos ser tolerantes con ella, pues sabíamos que no era nada fácil para ella la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, todo tiene un limite Syaoran – el castaño pudo sentir mayor severidad en su voz – y cuando ella y Nadeshico, la madre de la princesa Sakura, hicieron desaparecer toda el ala norte de la academia en la ceremonia de graduación del tercer año intermedio de magia, fue que comprendí que tenia que usar una estricta medida para corregirla... – el castaño medio sonrió con nerviosismo al imaginarse aquello, pues cuando su madre le contó esa historia, la narró de tal manera, que no pareció tan importante lo que habían hecho – y fue entonces que decidí que la única alternativa que me quedaba, era despojarla de sus poderes – prosiguió – pensé que eso la ayudaría a valorar mucho mas las cosas a su alrededor.

» Con la aprobación de tu abuela y de los padres de Nadeshico, acordamos que ambas deberían pasar una temporada en este mundo, un año sin su magia bastaría para que pensaran mejor en todo los desastres que habían ocasionado. De esa manera las instalamos en un pequeño departamento de esta ciudad, las dos seguirían con sus estudios como si de simples humanas se tratasen, cosa que a Yelan no le pareció en lo absoluto, puesto que ella le tenia una arraigado odio a los humanos, a quines consideraba seres inferiores... aunque pensándolo bien, tengo entendido que la princesa llego en iguales circunstancias a este mundo ¿no es así?

- Algo parecido... – sonrió abiertamente, al recordar con nítida claridad, la actitud fría y cortante de la castaña cuando la conoció, en ese tiempo ella solía rehusarse incluso a tocar a los despreciables humanos, como ella les llamaba...

- Entonces podrás comprender mejor la actitud de mi hija... – retomo con serenidad el tema – en fin, el año transcurrió en relativa calma, sin un mayor incidente que lamentar, para cuando llego el momento de que Yelan regresara, definitivamente había cambiado, su personalidad era otra totalmente distinta, se veía mas relajada, sin esa ira que antes le profesaba al mundo entero, pero eso no fue lo único que cambio... pues su actitud repelente contra las humanos también era distinta y al parecer el responsable de ese radical cambio fue tu padre Syaoran...

- ¿Mi padre? – dijo mas que interesado, casi nunca escuchaba a nadie mas que su madre hablar de él.

- Si, él le enseño a ver la vida de otra forma muy distinta a la que ella conocía, aunque nunca pude hacerlo de frente, siempre le estuve agradecido por ello... – reconoció con sinceridad el anciano – no obstante, algo que no debía pasar ocurrió... – hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar – ella se enamoro perdidamente de él y por lo tanto se negó a regresar a nuestro mundo, eso a pesar de que ella sabía muy bien las consecuencias que acarrearía su decisión al ser mi sucesora y mi única hija, como podrás darte cuenta yo no podía permitirle hacer eso, y aunque ambos tuvimos una fuerte discusión, al final llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo, de esa manera fue que Yelan pudo quedarse a vivir en este mundo.

- ¿En que consistía el acuerdo? – si bien él no solía ser así de curioso, había de por medio un extraño presentimiento que le decía que ese relato le revelaría algo realmente importante.

- Acordamos... – dudo por un momento – acordamos que sus obligaciones serian cedidas a su primogénito – lo ultimo le cayo de golpe al chico, quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar – de esa forma él se convertiría en el sucesor de nuestra familia...

- Pero eso es imposible... – dijo con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios – eso significaría que yo soy... – y la suposición mas lógica vino a su mente, quedando impactado por el inaudito descubrimiento – no puede ser...

- Si Syaoran, tu eres mi sucesor... – el anciano continuo antes de que el chico pudieses hacerle otra pregunta – según lo acortado, tú irías a vivir a nuestro mundo, ya que para llegar a ser la cabeza de la familia, antes se tiene que recibir una estricta preparación que conlleva años de estudio en magia y entrenamiento físico, mas como siempre, creo que subestime las cualidades de mi hija, pues sus planes eran otros muy distintos a los de nuestro trato...

» Luego del alumbramiento vine para conocerte, estaba emocionado puesto que tu serias mi primer nieto, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarte que tu, mi sangre, no poseías poderes mágicos, Yelan los había sellado con un conjuro que solo ella sabía, tampoco era que quisiera separarte de ella, puesto que yo mejor que nadie se lo que es estar separado de un hijo, y es que de todas formas tu no podrías comenzar con tu entrenamiento hasta que no cumplieses los seis años, lo único que yo quería es que no desconocieras tu origen, mas las intenciones de Yelan eran las de que tu vivieses una vida normal, como la de cualquier otro niño humano, sin las imposiciones que conllevaban nuestro acuerdo, y es que simplemente, si ella se negaba a reestablecer tu magia, no tendría ningún caso que supieras la verdad, puesto que un humano no puede vivir por mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo...

» La ruptura de nuestra relación fue definitiva, ella no quería que supieses nada y yo no podría acercarme a ti sin revelarte tu verdadero origen..., pero tal parece que los caminos que el destino nos tiene deparados, son otros muy distintos al que nosotros planeamos, ya que de todas maneras tu terminaste enterándote que eres un hechicero, la historia la sabes mejor que nadie, no obstante, nuestro caminos volvieron a distanciarse luego de lo que ocurrió con lo del Caos y la perdida de tus poderes mágicos.

» Sabes, cuando me entere de eso, creí que definitivamente ya no había esperanza para mi familia, y es que en cuanto faltara, sin un sucesor digno de ocupar mi lugar, el Clan se iría a pique sin remedio, pero fue entonces que algo me hizo recobrar la confianza, fue una pequeña señal que lo cambio todo, y es el motivo de que hoy me encuentre aquí...

» Hace un par de semanas tuve una premonición en la que tu te encontrabas a mi lado, aunque fue corta, supe que eso realmente ocurriría, por lo que me di a la tarea de saber todo lo referente a ti, cualquier cambio que hubieses experimentado desde que derrotaste al Caos hasta este momento, un indicio que me asegurara que mi premención no fuese errónea.

» Debido a lo especial de tu caso, consulte varios libros de magia antigua, pues hasta hoy nadie había sobrevivido al Caos, y fue después varios días de búsqueda incansable que encontré lo que buscaba, estaba escrito en uno de los libros mas antiguos de la biblioteca familiar.

» Descubrí que había una posibilidad de que tus poderes no se hubiesen consumido como todos creían, sino al contrario, que estuviesen en un estado de reposo hasta el momento que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para despertar en ti nuevamente, lo que ocurrió hace dos días...

- ¡¿Dos días?! – al parecer no había acabado aun con las sorpresas – ¿cómo pude dormir por tanto tiempo...?

- No te exaltes Syaoran... – dijo conciliadoramente su abuelo – con la cantidad de poder que expulsaste, me sorprende que ya estés conciente...

- El poder... – murmuro para si mismo, luego de recordar algo importante – respecto a eso, yo... pues, tengo una duda...

- ¿De que se trata? – le miro con cierta curiosidad.

- La ultima vez que mis poderes se activaron, no sentí ninguna clase de dolor al recuperarlos, en cambio la otra noche, sentí como si me estuviesen hirviendo vivo en aceite...

- Eso fue porque la ultima vez tus poderes fueron activados a través de un conjuro controlado por otro hechicero... – explicó con calma – en cambio ahora, el poder de tu elemento despertó por si mismo, sin un sello mágico que lo mantuviera estable, lo que hizo que la tremenda cantidad de poder que acumulaste durante estos dos años fuese expulsada forzadamente, al no poder seguir siendo contenida en tu interior, provocando que cada sensación se hiciese mas latente y dolorosa...

- Entiendo... – murmuro, guardando silencio por unos segundos, antes de volver a retomar la palabra – sin embargo tengo otra duda¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta de que esto ocurriría?

- ¿Estas seguro que no detectaste ninguna señal...? – le miro fijamente, con una calma sonrisa dibujada en los labios – porque yo pude comenzar a sentir el pequeño aumento de flujo en tu poder mágico desde hace una semana.

- Ahora que lo menciona – dijo a manera pensativa – durante toda la semana tuve sueños muy parecidos a lo que me ocurrió...

- Eso solo significa que inconscientemente ya te estabas preparando para lo que estaba a punto de suceder... – recalco, y aunque sin demostrarlo exteriormente, se sentía ciertamente emocionado, ya que definitivamente los poderes de su nieto, superaban por mucho las expectativas que se había planteado en un principio – a veces los sueños pueden representar mensajes que nuestro subconsciente quiere hacernos llegar y de vez en cuando hay que prestar mucha atención a lo que soñamos, ya que en algunas otras ocasiones son premoniciones de un próximo futuro...

- Es extraño... – definitivamente el chico se veía mucho mas sereno, que cuando comenzaron aquella conversación.

- ¿Qué es extraño? – le cuestiono intrigado, al ver como su nieto se había quedado mirando perdidamente al frente.

- El hablar tan abiertamente sobre magia... – respondió tranquilamente, al momento que regresaba su avellana mirada a donde su abuelo se encontraba situado – sabe, antes de conocer a Sakura, yo no creía en nada de esto...

- Sin embargo la magia es parte de ti...

- Lo se... – sonrió a penas visiblemente – ¿a-abuelo? – titubeo por un segundo, ya que le era bastante raro el pronunciar esa palabra.

- ¿Si...? – le miro con un dejo de alegría en la negrura de sus ojos, al ser la primera vez que le escuchaba referirse a él de esa forma.

- Respecto a lo de la promesa de mi madre... – retomo nuevamente el tema primordial de su conversación – hay alguna forma de cambiar ese trato, es que simplemente de la noche a la mañana yo no puedo renunciar a mi vida...

- Lo entiendo Syaoran, y es por eso que quiero darte a elegir... lo que decidas yo lo respetare, solo quiero que antes de rechazar esto, me des la oportunidad de mostrarte nuestro mundo...

- Es imposible, para ello tendría que viajar allá y por el momento no puedo marcharme pues se acercan los exámenes finales en la escuela...

- Yelan me comento que las vacaciones de verano se acercan, porque no pasas las vacaciones conmigo, de esa forma no se verán afectados tus estudios...

- No lo sé... – se mostró bastante renuente a lo dicho.

- Que te parece si lo piensas y me das tu respuesta cuando termines con tus deberes... – el hombre se puso de pie, con claras miras a la puerta de salida

- De acuerdo...- aunque dudando, termino por aceptar el trato – ¿Y-ya se tiene que ir...? – dijo un poco desanimado, al advertir las claras intenciones de su abuelo de marcharse.

- Sé que aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero eh permanecido mas tiempo del debido en este mundo y debo regresar cuanto antes... – este ya se iba, cuando el otro le detuvo abruptamente, ganándose inmediatamente la atención del anciano, quien no tardo en girarse de nueva cuenta para verle.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamo, al recordar algo realmente importante y que le había querido preguntar desde un principio – ¿qué sucederá ahora que tengo poderes?

- Descuida – le dijo con serenidad – cuando estabas inconsciente realice un bloqueo temporal, de esa forma no podrás hacer uso de tu magia hasta que nos volvamos a ver, entonces decidirás si quieres quedarte con tus poderes o renunciar para siempre a ellos – al terminar de decir aquello, regreso su vista a la puerta principal – bien, ahora me despediré de tu madre, nos veremos dentro de un mes Syaoran...

- Si... hasta luego... – correspondió el saludo, terminando su oración con un sonoro suspiro.

Durante un largo rato miró perdidamente la superficie blanca del techo de su habitación, no tenia idea si habían pasado segundos, minutos o horas desde la charla que había sostenido con su abuelo, definitivamente no se esperaba semejante revelación, de alguna manera se sentía traicionado por su madre, por no haberle contado la verdad completa desde un principio y aunque su abuelo le había dado a escoger, estaba algo confundido sobre la decisión que debía tomar.

Cerro los ojos con cierta pesadez, no tenia la fuerza suficiente ni para levantarse de la cama, todavía estaba muy agotado, seguramente era por el desgaste que producía el liberar de golpe toda su magia, como su abuelo se lo había explicado.

Se sentía extraño, con algunos sentimientos encontrados luego de lo que le había sucedido en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas, por un lado estaba ese asunto del sucesor, que ciertamente lo inquietaba, y por el otro, estaba feliz de haber conocido a su abuelo, con quien logró congeniar muy bien, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía, de alguna forma Lao Feng había despertado en su interior cierta curiosidad por el mundo mágico, pero a pesar de ello ya tenia muy clara cual seria su decisión, y esa era la de rechazar su propuesta, no era capaz de abandonar a Sakura luego del sacrificio tan grande que esta había hecho por él, eso y que los dos ya tenía planes para pasar las vacaciones.

No obstante a su debilidad, el peso que significaba tener su magia de vuelta había producido que sus sentidos se volviesen mas agudos que antes, pudiendo saber con exactitud, incluso antes de que entrara en la habitación, que su madre se dirigía para allá, solo segundos después sus suposiciones se volvieron realidad, cuando escucho como la puerta que daba al pasillo se abría y segundos después se cerraba.

- Hola mamá... – saludo con tono indiferente, abriendo sin mayor aviso sus ojos para sorpresa de la pelinegra.

- Sya... Syaoran... – articuló bastante sorprendida – pensé que estabas dormido.

- ¿Y bien...? – ya mas recuperado, se enderezo hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre el borde de su cama, mirando fríamente a su madre – ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- Así que papá, después de todo habló contigo... – el castaño pudo percibir algo de tristeza en sus palabras, pero no por eso dejo de observarle con dura indiferencia.

- Lo hizo... – Yelan sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, solo una vez había visto esa clase de insensibilidad en las palabras de su hijo, el día que él y la cabeza del consejo de ancianos del mundo mágico se habían enfrentado, cuando el segundo lo había sustituido por Sakura en la sala de los pilares, aun sabiendo el peligro al que la exponía.

- Syaoran yo quise decírtelo pero... – en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas inesperadamente por la severa voz de su hijo.

- Pero no lo hiciste... – aunque calmo, finalmente dejo escapar la molestia que aquello le causaba – no lo dijiste, tal como antes no dijiste que yo tenía magia o que yo era un hechicero...

- Syaoran... – murmuro dolida, jamás imagino que él fuese a reprocharle aquello, aunque claro que su actitud era impredecible, al no saber que tanto le había contado su padre.

- - -

Las clases se le habían hecho eternas, que mas hubiese querido ella que seguir cuidando a Syaoran, pero tanto su tía como el señor Lao, habían insistido en que asistiera a la escuela, ya que a pesar de lo aparatoso que había lucido el desmayo del chico la otra noche, él no tenia nada grave y seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

Aun así no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta, al igual que todos sus amigos, quienes luego del susto que el chico castaño les había hecho pasar la noche del viernes, habían estado muy al pendiente de él, de hecho, ahora que las clases finalmente habían terminado, tanto Mei Ling, como Tomoyo y Eriol, acompañaban a Sakura para visitar a su amigo.

Al llegar, la castaña no tardo en abrir la puerta principal de la casa, invitando posteriormente con un gesto a sus acompañantes para que le siguieran, de esa manera Sakura los guió por la sala, hasta encontrarse de frente con las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, las cuales subieron para que de esa manera llegaran al pasillo que conducía a su habitación y a la del chico, la joven castaña estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran, cuando en el exterior resonó la voz no muy feliz del chico.

- ¡Al menos como una cortesía debiste haber hablado conmigo y contarme sobre el trato que habías hecho con mi abuelo...! – tanto la castaña como todos los demás se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por la notoria molestia que el joven reflejaba en sus palabras – maldición mamá... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – si, definitivamente todos creyeron que se encontraba poseído, pues de ninguna otra forma posible, el Syaoran que ellos conocían se hubiese expresado de la forma que este lo estaba haciendo, o al menos no frente a su madre.

- ¡Por que no quería que él te apartara de mi lado! – respondió con una voz tan fuerte como la de él, cuya diferencia era la notoria desesperación en la de ella – yo quería que fueses un niño como cualquier otro, porque sé mejor que nadie la difícil carga que representa hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad... – sin pensarlo, se acerco a él para tratar de tomar una de sus manos, pero al instante este la aparto...

- Será mejor que discutamos esto después... – dio un hondo suspiro tratando de relajarse, después de eso la miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de dirigir su ojos a la puerta – al parecer alguien mas se ha vuelto participe en nuestra conversación... – a pesar de haberlo dicho en un murmullo, la mujer alcanzó a oír perfectamente el mensaje, así se separó de él, encaminándose con sigilo hasta la puerta. Al abrirla tan imprevistamente dejo al descubierto la figura de cuatro adolescentes, que simplemente no supieron como reaccionar al saberse atrapados.

- Tí... tía... – medio articulo la castaña al ver el rostro por demás sombrío de la mujer.

- Valla, que sorpresa... – intento disimular su estado de animo fingiendo una sonrisa – ¿vienen a ver a Syaoran?

- Sabe señora Yelan, si es un mal momento nosotros... – intento decir Tomoyo, terminando infructuosamente su frase.

- Oh, por supuesto que no Tomoyo, justo ahora iba a bajar a preparar la cena... – trato de escucharse lo mas naturalmente posible

- Tía... – murmuro tristemente la castaña, ella conocía a su tía y sabia que las palabras del castaño la habían lastimado mas de lo que aparentaba.

- Nos veremos después... – se despidió sin volver su mirada atrás, siguiendo su camino presurosamente.

Aunque dudando, los cuatro chicos encabezados por Sakura, ingresaron cautelosamente a la habitación, el castaño se encontraba con la vista fija en un punto vacío, manteniendo un semblante algo cabizbajo

- Syaoran... – la violácea fue quien se aventuro a hablar, ya que ninguno sabia que decir exactamente – nosotros... bueno, escuchamos sin querer la discusión que tuviste con tu mamá... – desganadamente el ambarino regreso la mirada hasta donde ellos se encontraban, hasta Sakura se sintió estremecer por la mascara carente de emociones que representaba el rostro del joven.

- ¿Y-y como te sientes? – soltó de repente su mejor amigo, tratando con ello de romper esa incomoda situación que se había formado.

- Bien... – respondió con desgano – dentro de lo que cabe...

- Sabes Syaoran, nos diste un gran susto la otra noche – empezó a decir confiadamente Mei Ling, la bella joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos rojizos que los acompañaba.

- Lo lamento... – eso ya se escucho mas como el viejo Syaoran, lo que hizo sentir un alivio generalizado en todos – no era mi intención hacerlo.

- Si te sentías tan mal, debiste habérmelo dicho... – quien se dirigió ahora a él fue su mejor amigo, al parecer la tensión iba desapareciendo paulatinamente del ambiente.

- Si lo hubiese hecho, estoy seguro de que habrías armado un gran alboroto y en vez de ayudarme, hubieses empeorado las cosas... – dijo sarcástico el de cabellos marrones

- Como sea, nos da gusto que estés bien... – la peliviolácea se adelanto a cualquier comentario malintencionado por parte de su novio, quien tenia dibujado en todo el rostro, el claro propósito de no quedarse tan tranquilo.

- ¿Y para cuando iras a la escuela? – retomo la conversación la de cabellos negro azabache.

- Yo espero que para mañana, aunque aun no estoy seguro... – y así siguieron hablando animadamente por un largo rato, en todo ese tiempo, la joven de cabellos castaños se mantuvo al margen, observando disimuladamente al ambarino, al saber de antemano que estaba fingiendo su verdadero estado de animo para no preocupara mas a sus amigos.

Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Eriol, estuvieron de visita alrededor de una hora mas antes de marcharse, el buen animo de Syaoran había regresado, por lo que a pesar del incidente anterior, todos se la pasaron muy bien, quizás la que lo disfrutaba menos era Sakura, quien aun intentaba descifrar las palabras que Yelan había pronunciado¿que significaba aquel trato¿y por qué Syaoran estaba tan molesto?, además de que el señor Lao ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, lo cual dedujo al no percibir su presencia mágica, tenia tantas preguntas, que simplemente no sabia por cual empezar a plantearse.

Sakura bajo para despedir a sus amigos, momento que aprovecho Yelan para hablar a solas con Syaoran, tal como antes, entro a su habitación con mucho sigilo, sin embargo y como la vez anterior, este había detectado su presencia desde antes que entrara.

- Mamá... – dijo él, sin siquiera mirarla, cuando esta iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta – lamento lo de hace un momento... – volvió finalmente la mirada hacia la figura de su madre – no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera...

- Syaoran... – sonrió aliviadamente, al ver que su hijo había recapacitado y se encontraba ya mas sereno – entiendo lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti – se acerco calmadamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Es solo que yo, no esperaba enterarme de algo así... – su madre tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él, intentando nuevamente tomar su mano entre la suya, mas con éxito esta vez, pues el chico no hizo el menor intento por apartarla.

- Créeme que nadie se lo esperaba... – sonrió con tranquilidad – yo estaba segura de que jamás tendría que revelarte esta verdad, pero ya vez, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

- Mi abuelo me dijo lo que ocurrió y por que renunciaste... – le miro directamente a los ojos.

- Si, bien, creo que él nunca podrá perdonarme el que terminara uniéndome a un humano – aunque aparentemente calmada, no pudo evitar disimular el brillo melancólico en sus ojos.

- No lo creo... – la voz de su hijo llamo nuevamente su atención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le miro de alguna manera expectante.

- El abuelo en ningún momento se escucho resentido al hablar de papá... – contesto con apacibilidad – al contrario, me dijo que estaba agradecido con él por haberte hecho cambiar...

- ¿E-eso te dijo? – le miro verdaderamente sorprendida.

- Si... – le sonrió apaciblemente – yo pienso que él solo estaba molesto, porque tu te fuiste de su lado, pero en el fondo mi abuelo nunca le guardo rencor a papá, y mucho menos a ti...

- Ya veo... – una diminuta sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer – ¿Syaoran?

- ¿Si...?

- ¿Aceptaste la propuesta de papá? – le miro con suma seriedad, expresándole sus dudas sin ningún preámbulo más – ¿te iras a Clow con él?.

Instintivamente la joven se llevo ambas manos a la boca para así acallar un grito de sorpresa, había estado escuchando tras la puerta la conversación que sostenían su tía y Syaoran, tratando así de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas por su cabeza nunca se cruzo lo último, estaba en extremo sorprendida, simplemente no se lo esperaba¿acaso el motivo de la visita de Lao Feng, era la de llevarse a Syaoran consio?, y es que si de por si ya era toda una sorpresa el saber que Syaoran era el nieto del dirigente del Clan mas poderoso de todo Clow, el que el último tuviera la intención de llevarlo a vivir al mundo mágico era un shock muy difícil de superar.

Simplemente no sabía que hacer, si entraba, descubrirían que había estado escuchando tras la puerta una conversación que no le concernía, y quizás ambos se molestarían con ella, pero sino no la hacía, la incertidumbre no la dejaría en paz, sin duda estaba en el medio de un gran dilema, que por el momento no sabía a bien como resolver.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues contra mis propios pronósticos, pude actualizar (XD), y es que últimamente eh estado sobrecargada de cosas que hacer, y para lo ultimo que me queda tiempo es para poder continuar escribiendo mis historias, pero bueno, ya no los abrumo mas con la triste historia de mi vida (u.u), solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre espero que me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios (n.n), que igual y como siempre les digo son muy bien recibidos por mi (n.n), bueno pues eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...


	4. La traición

El sol matutino ya dejaba entrever sus primeros rayos de cálida luz dorada en el horizonte, la que llegaba a colarse por los cristales de las dos ventanas que iluminaban la habitación de Sakura, eran poco mas de las siete de la mañana y por increíble que pareciera, la chica ya se encontraba despierta.

Había pasado muy mala noche, pues las dudas que se desencadenaron en ella, luego de haber escuchado la conversación que sostuvieran un día atrás su tía y Syaoran, taladraban insistentemente sus pensamientos, provocándole un terrible insomnio, al repasar mentalmente durante toda la noche, dicha conversación.

Desde hacia como diez minutos atrás, su pequeño guardián la miraba atentamente desde el lugar que ocupaba, observando pacientemente a través de sus redondos ojos negros, como su ama cepillaba su sedoso cabello castaño en completo silencio, manteniendo su vista esmeralda perdida, en su figura, que era reflejaba por el espejo que pendía sobre la cómoda frente a la que estaba sentada.

- Kero... ¿crees que él acepte? – la de castaños cabellos rompió finalmente el silencio, llamando así la atención inmediata del felpudo amarillo, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la superficie de la cómoda frente a ella.

- No lo sé... – dijo bastante pensativo el animalito – por lo que me contaste anoche, solo se me ocurre pensar que el mocoso es el heredero de los Reed, o de otra manera Lao Feng no estaría interesado en llevárselo a vivir al mundo mágico.

- ¿De verdad crees que Syaoran pueda ser el heredero? – se le quedo mirando fijamente, deseando interiormente una respuesta negativa por parte del que mas que su protector, era su fiel compañero y amigo.

- Tal vez... – cruzo sus patitas delante de su pecho y cerró con cierta pesadez sus diminutos y redondos ojos, adoptando una postura mas analítica – lo ultimo que escuche, era que los Reed no tenían un heredero y que al morir Lao Feng el clan Reed desaparecería, pero si mis suposiciones son ciertas, y resulta verdad que el mocoso es en realidad el legitimo heredero, eso causara un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico, ya que durante años, muchos clanes rivales has esperado la disolución definitiva del clan Reed, para así poder proclamarse como el clan mas poderoso de todo nuestro mundo...

- Ya veo... – murmuro con cierto desgano, desviando inconscientemente su esmeralda hasta su regazo, donde había apoyado ambas manos.

- Sakurita, si tanto te esta molestando esto, porque no hablas con el chiquillo y sales de dudas...

- Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo... – su tono de voz se escucho algo frustrado – si Syaoran se entera de que escuche su conversación privada, se molestara conmigo...

- En ese caso, tendrás que esperar a que él hable contigo... – Kerberos dejo su lugar, elevándose en el aire, para acercarse un poco mas a su ama, quien por enésima vez dejo escapar un triste suspiro – animo Sakurita – poso alentadoramente una de sus patitas sobre la frente de la castaña – aunque odio admitirlo, me consta que ese chiquillo te quiere, y no creo que sea capaz de dejarte abandonada en este mundo...

- Lo se... – sonrió levemente, agradeciendo con sinceridad el que su mejor amigo intentara animarla – pero conozco a Syaoran y sé que no dejara botada así como así, una responsabilidad tan grande...

- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer? – le miro expectante por unos segundos, en los que la joven volvió a quedarse nuevamente absorta en si misma, quizás pensando detenidamente en aquel cuestionamiento.

A pesar de que Kerberos aguardo pacientemente su respuesta, Sakura ya no dijo nada mas, simplemente siguió de largo con su rutina de todos los días, y es que luego de arreglar su hermosa cabellera castaña en una coleta alta, (ahora el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros), tomo de su escritorio el maletín negro con sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al pasillo, donde se quedo de pie, sosteniendo el picaporte durante unos segundos.

- Sabes Kero... – comenzó a hablar pausadamente, sin volver su mirada atrás – si Syaoran decide marcharse, yo no lo detendré... – y con esas ultimas palabras salió definitivamente de su habitación, había llegado la hora de encarar a Syaoran, a quien había evitado desde la tarde anterior, y es que fuese cual fuese la decisión que este tomase, ella lo apoyaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Capitulo 4

**_La traición_**

Si bien era cierto que aun se encontraba bastante cansado, Syaoran decidió dejar la comodidad de su cama, y entre uno que otro bostezo se alisto para ir a la escuela, y es que ni el agua fría que utilizo para lavarse la cara al despertar, lo hizo reincorporase completamente. Así fue como luego de ponerse el uniforme y tomar sus cosas, se dirigió al pasillo.

Con bastante desgano descendió las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, encontrándose al final de las mismas con su madre, quien al parecer le estaba esperando.

- Buenos días... – saludo no muy animadamente al verla.

- Syaoran, no creo que sea conveniente que vallas aun a la escuela hoy... – se planto delante de él, hablándole con algo de severidad, pero mas que enfadada por la terquedad de su hijo, estaba bastante preocupada por su bienestar.

- Descuida mamá, ya me siento mejor... – le paso de lado, siguiéndose de largo, sin detener su camino hacia el comedor.

- Pero hijo, aun estas muy débil... – le siguió de cerca, tratando de convencerlo.

- No te preocupes... – medio sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que su madre estaba completamente segura de que estaba fingiendo esa sonrisa para no inquietarla – ahora dime¿qué hay de desayunar? – inmediatamente al llegar al comedor, tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente a la mesa para seis personas, intentando desviar el tema de conversación, mas la pelinegra no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Syaoran... – intento reentablar aquel tema, cuando inesperadamente se vio interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas.

- Buenos días... – saludo animadamente la castaña, no le quedo de otra más que fingirse inocente a los hechos que estaban ocurriendo en el triangulo Lao Feng-Syoran-Yelan, aunque si bien, interiormente se sintiera fatal por esa incertidumbre que no la había dejado conciliar pacíficamente el sueño la noche anterior.

- Buenos días Sakura... – no obstante a que su tía le contesto aparentemente con igual animo que todos los días, la castaña percibió claramente su preocupación, mientras que el castaño por su parte a penas si pronuncio un audible «"buenos días"», limitándose a ver de reojo a la joven – ahora les traeré su almuerzo – anuncio Yelan, dirigiéndose a la cocina, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada suplicante a su hijo, quien deliberadamente desvió sus ojos avellana hacia otro punto para no entrecruzarse con los ojos negros de su madre.

Durante el rato que permanecieron a solas, ninguno de los castaños dijo nada, Sakura solo se limito a mirar insistentemente a Syaoran, quien se encontraba ausente, de hecho parecía estar en una realidad aparte, a millones de kilómetros de ese comedor, sin embargo, él solo estaba a la espera de cualquier palabra de reproche de parte de ella, sabía perfectamente que la chica había escuchado la conversación entre su madre y él, había sentido su presencia fuera de su habitación cuando aquello ocurrió, mas esta no dijo nada, lo que extraño bastante al ambarino.

El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, era la primera vez que ocurría algo así desde que Sakura llego a vivir a casa de los Li. Posteriormente al desayuno, los chicos se marcharon a la escuela, y tal y como sucedió en el almuerzo, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra en casi todo el recorrido, lo único que rompía aquel incomodo silencio, eran los continuos bostezos del joven, que se veía notoriamente fatigado, preocupando bastante a su compañera, quien sabia de antemano que él no se encontraba recuperado del todo.

- Syaoran yo... – aunque en un murmullo, ella rompió con el silencio que persistía desde hacia un buen rato; mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, a su costado derecho, al chico que caminaba a su lado, el cual seguía sumido en ese mismo aire ausente del desayuno – bueno pues yo… ¿quería saber si tu...?

- Sé que estas preocupada por lo de mi abuelo... – le respondió él con esa mezcla de seriedad y calma que lo caracterizaban, y es que si bien ella todavía no terminaba de hacer su pregunta, fue como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, al aclararle esas dudas que no habían dejado de minar sus pensamientos desde el día anterior – y de seguro quieres saber que es lo que esta sucediendo entre él y yo... – entorno sus ojos avellana hasta donde la joven se encontraba situada, al haberse quedado inmóvil un par de pasos atrás, mas el castaño al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso la chica, decidió explicarle mejor sus anteriores palabras – no me veas así, y no te preocupes que no estoy leyendo tu mente, ese es uno de los poderes que no deseo despertar... – le sonrió apaciblemente para serenarla, lo que consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo, una sola de sus sonrisas sinceras bastaba para devolverle la paz interior a la joven.

- Lo lamento... – dijo ligeramente apenada, en susurro que a penas y fue audible – no era mi intención escuchar su conversación...

- Descuida... – se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de ella – no estoy molesto... – la joven sintió repentinamente como la mano de él se posaba en su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura, dicha acción solo provoco que sus mejillas se encendieran de presto – de todas formas iba a contártelo... – le sonrió mas ampliamente, aquello solo intensifico su sonrojo, si Syaoran ya era de por si atractivo todo serio, cuando sonreía, simplemente se volvía irresistible – pero que te parece si mejor te lo cuento en el camino... – aquel comentario y el hecho de que este retirara su mano, la saco de su ensoñación, trayéndola de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

- Hoe... – murmuro desconcertada, antes de bajarse completamente de su nube – d-de... de acuerdo... – dijo al fin, de esa manera ambos retomaron su camino, en el transcurso del cual Syaoran le contó todo lo que habían hablado él y su abuelo, desde la forma en que su madre termino en el mundo humano, hasta el trato que habían hecho ella y su abuelo para que esta se quedara a vivir en el mismo, y la responsabilidad que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros, Sakura le escucho atentamente, de hecho, ni siquiera supo en que momento fue que llegaron a la escuela, al estar mas atenta en lo que Syaoran le estaba diciendo.

- Ahora entiendo todo... – fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña cuando su novio termino de relatarle lo sucedido – pero¿qué es lo que vas a responderle a tu abuelo¿iras a Clow con él a pasar las vacaciones?

- Por supuesto que no... – se apresuro a responder de forma tajante él – hemos planeado por mucho tiempo estas vacaciones y no pienso echar nuestros planes abajo.

- Pero, es tu abuelo, yo no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas la oportunidad de convivir con él... – argumento ella, y es que en el fondo ella no quería que se marchara, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta como para no dejarlo ir.

- Créeme que no es por ti, soy yo él que no tiene deseos de ir... – recalcó.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le cuestiono aun con sus dudas.

- Cien por ciento seguro...

- D-de acuerdo, entonces ya no insistiré mas... – le sonrió ciertamente aliviada, Kero tenía razón, Syaoran jamás seria capaz de abandonarla, y ahora que lo había comprobado de viva fuente, eso le causaba una infinita alegría.

Los dos siguieron hablando animadamente, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la tensión que habían vivido solo unos minutos atrás y así fue que llegaron a su salón de clases, entrando justo a tiempo, ya que solo unos cuantos segundos después entro el profesor, todo parecía haber vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, las clases siguieron su marcha como monótonamente lo hacían, realmente el día se les paso prontamente, y es que cuando menos acordaron, las clases ya habían terminado.

- Así que tendrás práctica con las animadoras... – le decía en forma casual Syaoran a Sakura, mientras ambos salían del salón y se encaminaban al pasillo.

- Así es…, Mei Ling cambio la practica de mañana para hoy... – le respondió calmadamente – por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy no tienes practica, porque no aprovechas y te vas a descansar.

- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te espere?, además, ya me siento mucho mejor...

- Syaoran, no es necesario, anda, que me sentiré mas preocupada si no te vas a la casa y descansas, aun debes estar muy débil... – viendo como el otro solo dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado, la chica sonrió triunfalmente, ya que eso solo significaba que el ambarino aceptaría en cualquier momento, y no estaba equivocada, el castaño le iba a responder afirmativamente, pero en eso se toparon con Eriol y Tomoyo en el pasillo, estos al parecer iban discutiendo por algo, lo que llamo inmediatamente su atención, puesto que ellos rara vez discutían.

- Pero Tomoyo, ya te dije que saldré con ella solo como amigos... – escucharon decir al joven de gafas, justo antes de acercarse a sus amigos para saludarlos.

- Y yo ya te dije que no hay ningún problema Hiragizawa... – respondió con su calma acostumbrada la bella joven de largos cabellos negro violáceos que caminaba junto al chico.

- Por supuesto que lo hay, claro que estas molesta o de lo contrario no me estarías hablando por mi apellido... – refuto el joven, quien empezaba a perder la serenidad de la que se jactaba tanto.

- Hola chicos... – interrumpió Sakura, haciendo que a su llamado, ambos jóvenes se volvieran al mismo tiempo para mirarla.

- Hola Sakura... – respondió amablemente Tomoyo al saludo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – les miro interrogante, luego del pequeño tramo de conversación que acaban escuchar tanto ella como Syaoran.

- No, no te preocupes... – la de cabellos negro violáceos le sonrió con la misma tranquilidad de antes – Eriol y yo solo hablábamos de su cita.

- ¿¿Cita?? – cuestionaron al mismo tiempo el par de castaños algo sorprendidos, mostrándose mas confundidos que antes.

- Tomoyo, ya te repetí como veinte veces que no es una cita... – aclaro sumamente fastidiado el joven de gafas – y también, como ya te dije antes, si quieres puedes acompañarme...

- Y yo ya te dije que no me interesa hacerla de mal tercio, además tengo otras cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer... – respondió ella como si nada, incluso se podía percibir algo de picardía en sus palabras, como si le divirtiera la cara de enojo que estaba poniendo su novio, al restarle la mínima importancia al asunto de la cita o salida de amigos, como él lo llamaba.

- ¡Esta bien!, ya entendí el mensaje, cancelare ahora mismo con Azumí¿contenta? – dijo mas que frustrado por su actitud, valla que Tomoyo podía sacarlo de sus cacillas en algunas ocasiones. Los castaños solo miraban apenadamente desde su lugar como uno estaba hecho una furia y la otra parecía la tranquilidad hecha persona.

- En serio Eriol, si quieres ir, por mi no hay problema... – le dedico finalmente una bella sonrisa, lo que desconcertó bastante al de cabellos negro azulados – yo confío plenamente en ti, eh aprendido a conocerte mejor que nadie y sé que por ningún motivo me engañarías – y hasta ahí llego la discusión, Syaoran pensó que sin lugar a dudas Tomoyo era bastante madura, ya que de haber sido él el de la cita, Sakura ya lo hubiera asesinado.

- ¿Segura que no estas molesta? – aun con sus reservas, le hizo un ultimo sondeo a la joven.

- Tienes un minuto para marcharte antes de que me arrepienta... – se cruzo de brazos a manera de ultimátum, contestándole evidentemente a modo de broma, aun así el joven se fue apresuradamente, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la joven, repitiéndole una y otra vez que era la mejor novia que cualquier chico pudiese tener.

- Bueno, yo también ya me voy – anuncio la castaña, a penas el chico de gafas desapareció por la entrada principal – si vuelvo a llegar tarde a la practica, Mei Ling se enojara conmigo... – y si mas, salió casi corriendo, dejando atrás a Syaoran y a Tomoyo.

- Solo quedamos nosotros... – observo Tomoyo al verse solos – ¿qué te parece si regresamos juntos?

- Seguro, por mi no hay problema... – respondió calmadamente el chico, correspondiendo a la amistosa sonrisa que la joven le estaba dedicando.

Y aunque el plan inicial de Syaoran era el de regresar a casa para descansar, no pudo negarse a la petición que le hizo Tomoyo de que la acompañara, y así fue que ambos se desviaron de su camino original, tomando el subterráneo en la primera parada que encontraron, se dirigían al centro de Tokio, donde la chica tenía que hacer algunas compras, entre las cuales estaba la compra de algunas telas especiales para el nuevo traje que le estaba confeccionando a Sakura.

Se la pasaron muy bien durante todo el camino, charlando amenamente mientras hacían el recorrido por las tiendas que Tomoyo tenia marcadas en su lista, Syaoran se había ofrecido a llevar los paquetes por lo que Tomoyo simplemente se limitaba a comprar, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaban tanto tiempo a solas, desde la secundaria que no tenían una salida así, de alguna forma ambos sintieron algo de nostalgia, como si hubiesen regresando al tiempo en el que eran prácticamente inseparables.

Syaoran recordaba con diversión como Eriol continuamente le decía que era el hermano perdido de Tomoyo, pues cuando asistían a la primaria este siempre se la pasaba defendiéndola de cierto chico de gafas y las continuas bromas que este le hacia a la chica.

- Bien, esta era la ultima tienda... – dijo aliviadamente Tomoyo, al salir de una tienda de aparatos eléctricos, donde la chica compró una nueva cámara digital, ya que la suya había sufrido un pequeño accidente, que la dejo inservible – oye Syaoran¿qué te parece si vamos a beber algo antes de regresar?

- De acuerdo... creo que por aquí cerca quedaba el café en el que celebramos mi fiesta de cumpleaños... – decía distraídamente, mientras ubicaba visualmente el lugar referido – ah, mira, ahí es... – señalo con su mano libre el establecimiento del letrero neón azul con la leyenda «_Shazam_», que se encontraba unos veinte metros mas adelante.

- - -

Después de todo no había sido una mala idea haber asistido a esa reunión (que no era una cita) con Azumí, la vieja conocida, que en un pasado fuera su novia, pequeño detalle que omitió referirle a Tomoyo, ya que indirectamente esa era la chica que había ocasionado que casi perdiera para siempre cualquier oportunidad de entablar una relación con Tomoyo, dos años atrás.

- Aun sigo sin creer que Daidouji no se haya puesto ni un poquitín celosa de que salieras conmigo... – le comentaba divertida la delgada chica de corta cabellera negra que se encontraba con él, al momento que esta le daba otro sorbo a su limonada, con la cual llevaba una hora y media aproximadamente y aun no vaciaba ni la mitad del contenido.

- Te lo juro, Tomoyo es una persona muy especial... – le respondió con una diminuta sonrisa añorante, al recordar justo en ese momento a su mas preciada persona en el mundo.

- Empiezo a comprender porque Daidouji fue quien finalmente logro atraparte... – recargo su rostro sobre su mano izquierda, la cual tenia apoyada sobre la superficie de la mesa, para fijamente al apuesto chico que estaba frente a ella – sabes Eriol, me la eh pasado muy bien contigo, ojala y que otro día podamos repetir algo así.

- Por mi encantado... – le sonrió de esa forma encantadora, que tan fácilmente cautivaba a cualquier mujer, sin importar la edad que esta tuviera.

- Entonces luego me pongo de acuerdo contigo para reunirnos otra vez... – le dio un ultimo sorbo a su limonada antes de ponerse de pie para marcharse, al instante el peliazul hizo lo mismo para despedirse de ella – bueno Eriol, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos... – se acerco a él para darle el beso de despedida, con lo que no contaba el chico era que ese beso terminaría en su boca, al principio se quedo estático, ya que esa acción lo tomo enteramente desprevenido, confusión que aprovecho la otra para acercarse mas a él, acomodando sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y así profundizar de una manera mas abierta aquel beso.

- - -

- Parece que aquí es... – señalo nuevamente el de castaños cabellos, mientras le abría caballerosamente, (con su mano libre), la puerta a su acompañante para que pasara primero.

- Gracias... – sonrió cordialmente ante el gesto de su amigo, al entrar inmediatamente busco con la vista una mesa vacía, y es que a pesar de ser mas o menos la cinco de la tarde, había mucha gente en el café, sin embargo su búsqueda quedo inmediatamente en un segundo plano, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una escena que simplemente la dejo helada.

Sus ojos no pudieron mas que abrirse desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pues frente a ella estaba su "novio", besándose descaradamente con esa seudo "amiga" con la que saldría.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – no tardo en decir su acompañante, al llegar a su lado y ver como esta se había quedado parada en el medio de la entrada, mirando de forma rígida hacia delante, el castaño no tardo en enfocar su mirada en lo que la joven veía tan fijamente, y al igual que ella, él también se quedo sorprendido por la escena.

De un momento a otro sintió ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Eriol en el rostro, ganas que se intensificaron cuando se giro a ver de nueva cuanta a Tomoyo y advertir como sus hermosos ojos amatista se ponían cristalinos.

- Sya... Syaoran... – llamó a su amigo con voz entrecortada, seguramente por el nudo que se le formara en la garganta de un momento a otro – v-vamonos por favor... – su semblante se torno sombrío, al declinar su cabeza para así cubrir con los mechones negro violáceos sus empañados ojos, de los cuales seguramente no tardarían en brotar las lágrimas.

- Tomoyo... – sinceramente no supo que palabras podía utilizar en esos momentos, simplemente pudo mirarla conciliadoramente y asentir con la cabeza – d-de... de acuerdo... – fue lo único que atino a decir, saliendo inmediatamente detrás de ella, quien ya había emprendido el camino de regreso.

- - -

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el chico de cabellos negro azulados saliera del shock, y tomara conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, no dudando un solo segundo mas aparto a la chica que tenía frente a sí, a pesar de que esta se había aferrado con algo de fuerza a él.

- Basta... – la tomo con algo de rudeza por los brazos, apartándola definitivamente para soltarla con algo brusquedad a penas se separaron lo suficiente – ¿cómo te atreves? – le espeto notoriamente enojado el chico.

-Yo creí que tú lo deseabas tanto como yo... – se defendió cínicamente ella.

- ¿Disculpa...? – dijo verdaderamente incrédulo por el descaro mostrado por la chica – que yo recuerde, en ningún momento te dije o te insinué que quería besarte...

- Lo siento mucho entonces, fue un error de mi parte… – trato de justificarse ella al notar la inmensa furia que reflejaban los intensos ojos azules del chico – pero es que Eriol, de veras creí que tu y yo podríamos darnos otra oportunidad... digo, nos la pasamos tan bien juntos...

- Óyeme muy bien Asumí, y que te quede claro esta vez, entre tu y yo no puede y nunca habrá nada, porque a la única persona a quien amo es a Tomoyo... – le decía mientras dejaba algo de cambio sobre la mesa para pagar las bebidas, pues definitivamente ya no quería permanecer un solo minuto mas ahí...

- Pero Eriol... – trataba desesperadamente de detenerle al ver la clara intención que tenia el chico de irse de ahí – escúchame por favor, no quiero que las cosas terminen así entre nosotros... – mas el chico ya no quiso escucharla y salió del local, ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes, quienes se quedaron viendo como si de un bicho raro se tratase, a la joven que se había quedado parada en el medio del café.

- - -

A partir de aquel momento Syaoran ya no se aparto de Tomoyo, quien tenia un semblante devastado, aun así esta no se permitió derramar una sola lagrima, y fue de esa manera que emprendieron el camino de regreso a Tomoeda, tomando de nueva cuenta el subterráneo.

El castaño pensó en varias maneras de reanimar a la joven, pero cuando intentaba hablar con ella, las palabras se iban, dejando su mente en blanco sin saber que decirle con exactitud.

Y aunque el suponía lo contrario, lo cierto era que la joven agradecía su silencio, pues ella tampoco sabía que decir, y es que interiormente se reprochaba lo ocurrido, ya que prácticamente fue ella quien lanzo a Eriol a los brazos de esa chica, que extrañamente le resultaba familiar.

- "_Vaya Tomoyo, si que la hiciste buena esta vez_" – le reprochaba su subconsciente de forma sarcástica – "_mira que bien hiciste al animarlo para que salga con otras chicas_" – sin lugar a dudas ella podía ser su peor verdugo – "_ahora él ya te ha cambiado por esa... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?_" – se detuvo por un segundo a pensarlo, tratando de hacer memoria – _"Azara, Azita, Azuma... no, no era ninguno de esos nombres"_ – y fue en ese momento recordó algo de lo que Eriol le había comentado en la escuela – «"_¡Esta bien!, ya entendí el mensaje, cancelare ahora mismo con "__**Azumí"**__¿contenta?"_» – y fue entonces que recordó de quien se trataba, lo que elimino cualquier clase de culpa que sintiera, pues ahora era que recordaba a esa chica, la había conocido dos años atrás, en aquel partido de fútbol al que acompaño a Sakura – Azumí... – murmuro la joven, bastante sorprendida por su descubrimiento, lo que llamó la atención inmediata del castaño.

- ¿Dijiste algo Tomoyo? – le miro suspicazmente por unos instantes, ambos ya habían llegado a Tomoeda, y ahora estaban frente a la reja principal de la casa de Tomoyo, y es que de ninguna manera Syaoran la iba a dejar sola en un momento así.

- Es ella Syaoran... – se volvió hacia él con mayor aflicción que antes.

- ¿Ella...¿ella quien? – no entendió el mensaje.

- Azumí, la ex-novia de Eriol... – por mas que lo intento, el ambarino no podía recordarla, lo que era lógico, al tener en cuenta que el peliazul había salido con un tan considerable numero de chicas en la secundaría, así que al castaño le resultaba bastante difícil identificarla de entre todas las demás – soy una tonta… – su voz se ahogo un poco en su ultima frase – d-debí darme cuenta antes de que él ya no me quería... – y finalmente, las lagrimas que tanto trato de contener, salieron una a una de sus ojos, dejando escapar un sollozo tras otro.

- Tomoyo no, quizás esto no sea mas que un mal entendido... – ni el castaño mismo se creyó su argumento, pero de todas formas trato de confortar así a su amiga.

- ¡Syaoran tú lo viste!, nadie lo estaba obligando a besarla... – le respondió con desesperación, dejando sin una explicación convincente al ambarino – n-no... n-no entiendo... – y finalmente la voluntad de la chica se quebranto – d-de verdad creí que él había cambiado... – trato de ocultar su desesperación, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Sin decir una sola palabra el chico dejo las bolsas que cargaba a un lado, acercándose con cautela a la joven, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, sin pensarlo, en un impulso de protegerla, este rodeo el frágil cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí en un protector abrazo fraternal.

Tomoyo no pudo mas que desmoronarse por completo, afianzándose con desesperación al saco azul claro del chico, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, descargando así todo su dolor y frustración, se encontraba tan confundida, aun no podía asimilar que el chico a quien entrego su corazón tan ciegamente la hubiese traicionado de esa manera, cuando dos años atrás él le había hecho una firme promesa, que ahora la joven tenía mas presente que nunca.

Y así, durante un largo rato, la joven lloro amargamente bajo la protección de su mejor amigo, el cual se limito a acariciar con ternura la larga cabellera de la chica, pues en esos momentos era lo único que podía hacer para reconfortarla.

Cuando la joven pareció calmarse, esta se fue separando paulatinamente de su amigo, limpiando con el dorso de su mano, las lagrimas que aun persistían en permanecer caprichosamente en sus mejillas.

- Gracias... – articulo débilmente – S-Syaoran, puedo pedirte otro favor... – a pesar de que sus lagrimas habían cesado, la voz de esta aun se escuchaba algo ahogada.

- Por supuesto... – en sus palabras expresó un tono de voz bastante conciliador.

- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sakura sobre lo que paso con Eriol... – le pidió de suplicante, y si bien lo dudo por un segundo, al castaño no le quedo mas que acceder a la petición.

- De acuerdo, no se lo diré si tu no quieres que lo haga... – le sonrió comprensivamente.

- Gracias... sabes, prefiero ser yo quien se lo cuente... – intento forzar una sonrisa – ¿Syaoran...?

- ¿Si...?

- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? – en ese momento el rostro de la joven, volvió a ensombrecerse, y no obstante a que eso lo desconcertó, al ambarino movió afirmativamente la cabeza – prométeme que tampoco le dirás a Eriol que lo vimos esta tarde.

- ¡Pero Tomoyo...! – intento objetar, mas la firme voz de la muchacha no lo dejo.

- Por favor Syaoran... – levanto con decisión su mirada, clavando sus ojos en el chico con tal tanta intensidad, que a este no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse.

- Bien, lo intentare, aunque no te prometo nada... – accedió de no muy buena gana...

- Muchas gracias... – sonrió con alivio – aun hay ciertas cosas que tengo que aclarar con él... – murmuro bajamente, mas para si misma que para el chico – bueno, creo que ya es hora de que entre...

- ¿Estarás bien? – le dijo con notoria preocupación.

- Si, no te preocupes, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana… - se despidió por ultima vez, internándose en los enormes jardines que adornaban la fachada de la mansión, y es que luego de que la joven hablara por el intercomunicador para que la dejaran pasar, la reja principal se abrió.

- Hasta mañana... – Syaoran se quedo de pie ahí, despidiéndose con la mano, hasta que esta finalmente se perdió de vista.

El chico de marrones cabellos tomó el camino de regreso a su casa, sin poder apartar de su mente los recientes sucesos, pensando seriamente en como le iba a hacer para no propinarle un buen golpe a su mejor amigo cuando lo volviese a ver al día siguiente.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y aunque usted no lo crea, subí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia (XD), mare (o.o), ahora si que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que por una u otra cosa nada mas no podía actualizar, como por ejemplo la falta de tiempo, pero sobre todo las vacaciones que decidió tomarse mi musa inspiradora (_hasta la fecha no ha vuelto_ (u.uU), solo hay que ver el alucinógeno capitulo que me salió (XD), como sea, les pido disculpas a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y ya esperaban con ansias a que saliera el capitulo (_bueno, no con ansías, pero por lo menos si se preguntaban que había pasado_ (n.nU), ahora si, dadas estas enredadas explicaciones me despido, y pues hasta el próximo capitulo…


	5. Caminos separados

Ya oscurecía cuando Syaoran estaba de vuelta en su casa, dio un hondo suspiro antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, si bien aun estaba algo preocupado por Tomoyo, le tranquilizaba el hecho de verla mas tranquila cuando se despidió de ella, hacia como una media hora atrás.

Sus pensamientos seguían vagando en los hechos acaecidos por la tarde, cuando se decidió a entrar, mas no había dado ni dos pasos dentro del umbral de la entrada, cuando se topo con la mirada aprensiva de las dos mujeres mas importante en su vida, las que tal parecía le estaban esperando en el mismo lugar de hacia un buen rato.

Syaoran trago saliva al advertir como la mas joven se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia donde él se encontraba parado, una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la nuca al ver como esta se le plantaba enfrente, apoyando ambas manos en las caderas, la muchacha, en cuyos ojos verde esmeralda se podía distinguir un enorme disgusto, no tardo en hacerle saber su malestar.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en donde te habías metido "Li"?! – un tremendo escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, el que esta le llamara por su apellido solo podía significar que estaba mas que furiosa, por lo que instintivamente hecho un paso atrás – tía Yelan y yo hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti... – su demandante tono de voz, se fue tornando hasta cierto punto angustiado, haciendo sentir culpable al chico – pensamos que tal vez algo malo te había pasado... – prosiguió – que quizás ahora te encontrarías tirado en algún lugar inconsciente, o peor aun, que tal vez habías sufrido un accidente, después de todo, aun te encuentras bastante inestable luego de lo que ocurrió...

- Yo... eh... – no sabía si había sido su imaginación, pero juraría que había visto refulgir algunas chispas en los ojos de Sakura – yo... lo siento... – termino de articular, bajando apenadamente la mirada al distinguir como el disgusto en sus ojos verdes, se asemejaba cada vez mas a una enorme preocupación, de hecho, parecía como si de un momento a otro las lagrimas fueran a brotar de ellos.

- Syaoran ¿dónde estabas...? – intervino finalmente su madre, quien aunque con voz mas serena, se escuchaba tanto o mas preocupada que Sakura.

- En verdad lo lamento mamá, Tomoyo me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas compras y creo que el tiempo se me paso volando... – se excuso con sencillez, sin dar mayores detalles, como el de que las compras había sido en Tokio, y el hecho de que su retraso fue ocasionado por que su (ya no sabia si ex -mejor amigo) traicionara la confianza de quien consideraba como su hermana menor – perdón – se disculpo nuevamente, al sentir la severa mirada de las dos posarse duramente sobre él, se sentía como un pequeño niño culpable de haber roto el jarrón favorito de su madre.

- Es un alivio que ya estés de vuelta... – la mujer de negros cabellos dejo escapar un hondísimo suspiro antes de continuar – lo mejor será que te vallas a descansar, en seguida te subiré la cena...

- Pero... – y como el niño que fue sorprendido en la escena del crimen, no le dieron derecho a replicar.

- ¡Ningún pero Syaoran!, esta vez si te iras directamente a la cama... – sentencio severamente Sakura, valla que en ocasiones podía inspirar temor, fue por tal motivo que Syaoran no puso un solo pero mas y se siguió el camino a su habitación sin chistar.

Al subir las escaleras no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en Tomoyo, seguía confundido por la promesa que le obligo a hacer «_prométeme que tampoco le dirás a Eriol que lo vimos esta tarde_», con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza llego sin darse cuenta a su habitación, fue en ese momento cuanto realmente resintió el cansancio y desgaste de su cuerpo, a penas se puso la pijama, se tiro sobre la mullida superficie de su cama, y en cuanto su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, cayo profundamente dormido.

Capitulo 5

_**Caminos separados.**_

Tomoyo se levanto como de costumbre, a las seis treinta de la mañana, tal y como lo hacia los días de clase, y si bien había pasado muy mala noche, siguió su rutina diaria al pie de la letra, empezando por tomar un largo y relajante baño que buena falta le hacia, al salir de la ducha envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en una gran toalla blanca, pero antes de salir no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo que pendía arriba del lavabo, fijando su amatista mirar, en el contorno de sus ojos, dejo escapar un hondísimo suspiro de alivio, agradecía a los cielos que sus párpados no se hubieran hinchado de tanto llorar.

En gran medida tenia que agradecérselo a Syaoran, de no haber sido por él, seguramente a estas horas seguiría llorando como una desconsolada magdalena, pero a pesar de haberse sentido mas aliviada luego de su charla, todavía no se sentía con el coraje suficiente como para enfrentar a Eriol, dejo escapara otro suspiro antes de darse un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y así salir finalmente del baño.

Al estar ya en su habitación, paso al siguiente punto de su rutina, se cambio y se puso el uniforme de la preparatoria, al volver sus ojos amatista, estos se toparon con un vestido rojo a penas comenzado, era verdad que hablar con Syoran le había ayudado, mas aun así no podía alejar sus pensamientos y dejar de pensar en "él", la noche anterior estaba tan inquieta, que termino por levantarse de la cama y empezó a confeccionar el nuevo vestido para Sakura, de esa forma al menos se mantuvo distraída hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció, poco después de las dos de la mañana; era por tal motivo que estaba asombrada de no tener ojeras o algo por el estilo.

Lugo de acicalar un poco su largo cabello azabache, tomo el maletín negro que estaba sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la salida, al salir de su habitación atravesó el largo corredor que conducía a las escaleras principales que daban a la planta baja, iba tan distraída, que al doblar en el corredor no se percato de la presencia de su hermano mayor, y termino chocando accidentalmente contra él.

- Lo... lo siento hermano... – se disculpo inmediatamente al verlo y darse cuenta de su torpeza.

- Descuida... – repuso este, pero al advertir el aire ausente de su hermana no dudo en preguntarle el porqué –¿Tomoyo te encuentras bien...? – le cuestionó su hermano, un apuesto joven de tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabellos grisáceos, no era normal que su hermana menor tuviera esa clase de retraimiento.

- Si, no te preocupes Yukito... tan solo me distraje un poco... – le sonrió con fingida sinceridad para no preocuparlo.

- ¿Segura de que todo anda bien...? – reitero su pregunta, por alguna razón no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta de su hermana.

- Muy segura... – volvió a mostrarle su falsa sonrisa – por cierto hermano ¿ya desayunaste? – le espeto casualmente, mas obviamente lo hizo para cambiar el tema.

- No, justo me dirigía al comedor cuando recordé que había olvidado un libro que necesito... – explicó él con su afabilidad acostumbrada.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿que te parece si bajamos juntos a desayunar? – propuso ella, tratando de sonar tan natural como siempre.

- Por supuesto, pero... ¿podrías esperarme un momento?, ahora regreso...

- De acuerdo... – después de escuchar su respuesta, el chico siguió su camino derecho hasta su habitación, al ver como este entraba en ella, Tomoyo no pudo mas que dejar escapar un prolongado suspiro, iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que creyó ocultar las apariencias y actuar como si todo fuera igual que antes.

- Lo tengo... – Tomoyo se giro hasta donde su hermano se encontraba, viendo como este llevaba en las manos un grueso tomo de bioquímica, y es que Yukito ya cursaba el primer año de ... en la universidad.

Así fue que los dos retomaron justos el camino hacia el comedor, ambos desayunaron en silencio, a pesar de ello Tomoyo se vio obligada a mantener una gentil sonrisa frente a Yukito para que no sospechara nada, después del almuerzo no le quedo la menor duda de que ese iba a ser un largo día.

- - -

Durante toda la noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo, varias imágenes incoherentes pasaron por sus pensamientos, de las cuales la mas clara fue una donde se encontraba en el medio de un larguísimo corredor que no parecía tener fin, durante un buen rato se quedo parado en el mismo sitio, tratando de un encontrar aunque sea un pequeño vestigio que le fuese familiar, pero nada, hacia donde quiera que volviese su castaña mirada, solo podía dar con el mismo corredor, cansado, se dio la media vuelta para emprender el regreso, mas se sorprendió al ver que tras él había un gran espejo empotrerado.

Al ver su silueta reflejada en aquel espejo, lo primero en lo que fijo su atención fue en sus ropas, estas eran completamente distintas a lo que él solía usar cotidianamente, traía puesta una túnica verde olivo, de cuello mao y corte oriental con una faja negra ciñéndole la cintura, la túnica le llegaba una cuarta mas arriba de las rodillas, sus pantalones eran amplios y de color negro al igual que las zapatillas que estaba utilizando, en su mano derecha yacía una espada, la cual identifico al instante, pues se trataba de la misma reliquia que su madre le entrego antes de su batalla contra el caos.

Pero su ensimismamiento en aquel espejo no tardo en ser roto, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que al parecer lo estaba llamando, al volver nuevamente su vista se encontró con un hombre mayor que le sonreía apaciblemente, de aspecto gentil y mirada bondadosa, este al igual que él vertía con ropas orientales, después de un segundo de silencio, sin tener aun claro el porqué, sus labios articularon un nombre y en ese instante su sueño termino.

- Wei... – balbuceo entre sueños, antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, ese no había sido como sus anteriores sueños, al contrario de los otros, este no le había inquietado, a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido para él.

No pudo seguir ahondando mas afondo en su sueño, ni en la persona que en el aparecía, ya que en ese preciso momento sus ambarinos ojos se posaron sobre el despertador que estaba situado sobre la mesita de noche, dicho aparato ya marcaba las siete treinta y tres de la mañana.

Sin perder mas tiempo dejo su cama, y con una asombrosa velocidad se vistió e intento arreglar un poco su rebelde cabellera castaña, cosa que le fue imposible, tomó sus libros para las clases de ese día, y en cinco minutos aproximadamente ya estaba escaleras abajo, entrando segundos después en el comedor con el maletín en la mano.

- Buenos días... – saludo apresuradamente a su madre, quien estaba terminando su desayuno.

- Muy buenos días Syaoran... – correspondió amablemente al saludo, dejando su lugar mientras su hijo tomaba el suyo en la mesa, posteriormente la mujer salió del comedor por unos minutos, regresando con el desayuno de Syaoran en las manos.

- Ya es muy tarde¿por qué no me despertaste? – le decía, mientras se apresuraba a engullir los alimentos que su madre le acaba de servir.

- Con lo cansado que estabas ayer, supuse que lo mejor sería que hoy te quedas a descansar, pero por lo que estoy viendo ya estas mucho mejor... – se sentó junto a él, sonriéndole conciliadoramente al ver como este casi se atragantaba con un pedazo de tostada, hasta ahora era que Syaoran comprendía el enorme sacrificio que Sakura hacia todas las mañanas para poder desayunar algo antes de marcharse a la escuela.

- Mamá ¿dónde esta Sakura¿no me digas que aun no se levanta?, se nos va a hacer tarde... – le decía impaciente, mientras sorbía el ultimo trago de su jugo de naranja.

- Sakura hace poco mas de una hora que se marcho... – le respondió con tranquilidad la mujer.

- ¿Se marcho? – repitió totalmente incrédulo¿cuando había sido que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza y él ni si quiera se había enterado?.

- Si, se marcho... – le reitero ella con algo de diversión por la cara de sorpresa que su hijo había puesto con la noticia – por lo que me dijo, hoy tenía practica con las animadoras, al parecer Mei Ling quiere que estén al cien por ciento antes de la próxima competencia – su explicación la expreso tan paciente como la de antes.

- En ese caso me marcho – se puso rápidamente de pie – nos vemos mas tarde mamá... – sin mayor preámbulo tomo el maletín negro que estaba a un costado de su silla y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta de salida, Yelan solo se le quedo mirando atentamente, si, todo le indicaba que su hijo había reestablecido completamente sus fuerzas.

El chico imprimió mayor velocidad que de costumbre para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Era extraño, pero aseguraría que su resistencia física había aumentado, se sentía mucho mas ligero que de costumbre.

En ese momento no quiso darle mucho importancia, ya que su único objetivo era el de llegar a tiempo, mas al estar en la entrada de la preparatoria faltando diez minutos para que dieran las ocho de la mañana, si que se sorprendió, por lo general les tomaba como diez minutos hacer el recorrido de su casa a la escuela, y eso si iban a todo lo que podían exigirle a sus piernas, pero ahora lo había logrado solo en cinco minutos y lo mas extraño de todo, era que no se sentía en lo absoluto fatigado.

Con muchas menos preocupaciones encima, entro en el edificio principal de la preparatoria, se sentía mas tranquilo, el reloj de la torre principal marcaba las siete cincuenta de la mañana, tenía amplios diez minutos para llegar hasta su salón de clase, camino por los pasillos, pensando que su despertador se había descompuesto y en realidad se había despertado mas temprano de lo que creyó, aun meditaba aquello cuando se topó con Tomoyo, la cual parecía estar tan pensativa como él.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – saludo este, trayéndola sin saberlo, de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

- Eh..., ah, buenos días Syaoran – respondió al saludo con una débil sonrisa.

- Y ¿cómo te sientes? – dijo sin mayores rodeos y en un tono mas serio del normal, ambos caminaban juntos ahora hasta su salón.

- Mucho mejor, todo gracias a ti – si bien se sentía todavía triste, le respondió con sinceridad.

- Me alegro, pero... – dudo por un segundo si preguntarle aquello o no, mas la mirada confundida que le dedicaba la violácea lo obligo a terminar su cuestionamiento – Tomoyo ¿ahora que es lo que piensas hacer¿le reclamaras a Eriol lo que vimos ayer?

- Bueno, ahora me es un poco difícil hablar de eso... – dijo al ver como cierto joven de gafas y cabellos negro azulados se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban – solo te pido por favor que cumplas con la promesa que ayer me hiciste.

- Pero... – el chico dudo.

- Por favor Syaoran, te prometo que después te lo explicare... – le suplicó al ver como Eriol se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos.

- De acuerdo – Tomoyo se limito a sonreírle en agradecimiento, puesto que el peliazul había llegado finalmente a su lado.

- Buenos días mi bella Tomoyo... – le saludo tan animadamente como siempre, depositando en su mejilla un sutil beso, la chica se resintió bastante al sentir el contacto sobre su piel, conteniendo el impulso de empujarlo, puesto que llevaría a cabo su idea costase lo que le costase – ¿sucede algo malo? – se expreso inocente al sentir cierta rigidez en Tomoyo.

- No, por supuesto que no Eriol, buenos días para ti también... – la peliviolacea hizo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para esbozar una sonrisa creíble.

Syaoran por su parte se mantuvo callado, no tenía la menor idea de a donde quería llegar Tomoyo con esa representación, aunque claro que conociéndola, estaba seguro de que tampoco se iba a poner a armar un escándalo a medio pasillo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer mayores indagaciones sobre ese asunto, puesto que justo en ese momento una cuarta persona se les había unido, y por la forma en que se expreso, esta parecía seguir molesta con el chico castaño.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí Syaoran? – se puso a su lado cruzándose automáticamente de brazos, no pudo evitar recriminarle al verlo ahí de pie tan campante, cuando el día anterior casi la mata de la angustia – se suponía que te quedaría a descansar...

- No tienes de que preocuparte, hoy ya me siento mucho mejor... – sonrió nerviosamente, a diferencia de Tomoyo, a Sakura le valía un reverendo pepino el publico a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe...?! – arremetió impaciente – anoche te fatigaste tanto que ni siquiera tuviese las fuerzas suficientes para cenar...

- Etto... Sa-Sakura... – intervino Tomoyo, aunque con voz temerosa, era la primera vez que veía a Sakura tan ofuscada por algo, interiormente Syaoran le agradeció encarecidamente que lo hiciera, pues por la cara de furia que tenia su novia, explotaría contra él en cualquier momento y a pesar de sus argumentos esta se lo llevaría a casa, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a rastras.

- Hoe... – murmuro Sakura apenada, estaba tan molesta con Syaoran, que no se percato de la presencia de sus dos amigos en el lugar – l-lo... lo lamento – rió nerviosamente – b-buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Eriol...

- Por favor no te molestes así con Syaoran... – prosiguió hablando la amatista – fue culpa mía que llegara tan tarde ayer, si con alguien debes estar molesta es conmigo.

- To-Tomoyo... – la castaña se apeno mucho mas cuando su amiga hacia una formal inclinación con la cabeza para pedirle disculpas – n-no te disculpes, la verdad es que creo que exagere un poco...

- En serio Sakura, si yo no le hubiese pedido que me acompañase de compras tu no estarías tan molesta con él...

- No Tomoyo, ya te dije que no hay problema... – le dijo apresuradamente, y para alivio de Syaoran, tal parecía que aquella discusión había llegado a su fin.

- Me alegro... – le guiñó un ojo con disimulo a Syaoran, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa por demás agradecida – y ahora que lo recuerdo... – repentinamente adoptó una actitud algo pensativa – ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Azumí, Eriol? – la amatista se volvió hasta donde el susodicho se encontraba situado.

- Que no fue una cita... – replico el peliazul con enfado.

- Si, si, son solo amigos, ya me lo habías dicho... – repitió Tomoyo, y por increíble que pareciera, Syaoran no detecto el menor índice de reclamo en las palabras de su amiga, al contrarío, Tomoyo mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en los labios – entonces dime ¿cómo te fue en tu reunión de amigos?

- Pues bien, supongo que nada fuera de lo normal... – le respondió sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, después de todo aquel beso que su "amiga" y "ex –novia" le dio, no significo nada para él, por lo que supuso que no había motivo para mortificar a Tomoyo con eso.

- ¿Seguro? – reitero ella, manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de la desilusión que se hacia cada vez mas presente en su interior.

- Por supuesto, yo nunca te mentiría y lo sabes... – respondió con su indiferencia de antes, mientras le dejaba ver una gran sonrisa, Syaoran no podía creer semejante desfachatez por parte de su amigo, definitivamente a cada minuto que pasaba se veía mas tentando a propinarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro, a ver si por lo menos borraba esa cínica sonrisa.

- Ya veo... – aunque mantuvo la sonrisa, desvió tristemente su mirada a un lado, era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto por completo, sin embargo se contendría y no diría nada, al menos no por el momento.

Las cosas quedaron así, Tomoyo ya no le cuestiono sobre nada mas y el día siguió calmadamente su marcha, a lo largo de este la amatista no se resigno e intento tocar, aunque disimuladamente y a modo de broma, el tema, pero obtuvo siempre la misma respuesta negativa de parte de él.

Al llegar a su termino las clases, Tomoyo le pidió a Eriol que regresasen juntos a casa, este no le extraño en nada, puesto que a menudo lo hacían, y es que sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección, lo que si le pareció extraño, fue que su novia se mostrara tan ausente, no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la escuela. Estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué de su mutismo, cuando sin mayor aviso esta se adelantó.

- ¿Eriol...? – llamó la atención del chico con solo pronunciar su nombre – ya van a ser dos años de que me pediste que fuera tu novia¿recuerdas que fue en este mismo lugar donde lo hiciste? – hablo calmadamente, mientras señalaba con la vista el lugar por el que ahora transitaban.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo pequeña, ese fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida... – le respondió apaciblemente, pues en efecto, esa calle que estaban recorriendo era la misma en la que se le había declarado a Tomoyo aquella noche, después del concierto de Mía Farell (el mayor ídolo musical de Sakura) hacia ya casi dos años atrás.

- ¿Y recuerdas que en ese entonces tu me hiciste una promesa...? – continuo con su juego de palabras, deteniendo su paso justo a medio camino.

- Si, lo recuerdo... – él igualmente se detuvo al ver que ella se había quedado inmóvil unos pasos atrás, dando la media vuelta para quedar así, uno frente al otro.

- Entonces me prometiste que el día en que llegases a encontrar a alguien que te gustara mas que yo, sería la primera en enterarme de ello... – le siguió hablando con singular tranquilidad a pesar de que el chico no tenía la menor idea de lo que Tomoyo quería darle a entender con ello.

- Aun lo recuerdo, pero en serio Tomoyo, no entiendo a que viene todo esto ahora... – cada vez entendía menos a donde era que quería llegar la amatista con esa conversación.

- Descuida, ahora te lo explicare... – tomo profundamente aire, antes de continuar – sabes Eriol, ayer Syaoran y yo fuimos de compras al salir de la escuela – poso sus ojos amatista en el frente, perdiéndolos mas haya de donde el muchacho peliazul se encontraba – como necesitaba una nueva cámara de video, le pedí a Syaoran que me acompañara hasta Tokio a comprarla, y es que además de la cámara necesitaba algunas cosas mas, por lo que prácticamente anduvimos como por dos horas de tienda en tienda – detuvo su relato para fijar su vista en el chico, encontrándose con una expresión de rotundo desconcierto en su rostro.

» después de terminar las compras, yo quise agradecerle a Syaoran de alguna forma el que me haya acompañado, así que decidimos ir a tomar algo y así también descansaríamos un poco, como estábamos cerca del café donde se realizó su fiesta de cumpleaños, a Syaoran le pareció buena idea ir ahí, después de todo ya conocíamos el lugar y solo nos quedaba a una cuadra de donde estábamos – fue entonces que los ojos de Eriol se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, hasta ahora era que entendía la confusas palabras que Tomoyo le acababa de decir, y aunque ya se lo esperaba, aun rogaba porque ella no hubiese visto esa escena tan comprometedora en la que se vio envuelto – ¿y sabes que fue lo primero que vi al entrar al café...? – a Eriol se le fue el habla, por lo que únicamente atino a negar con la cabeza – vi a un chico muy parecido a ti, besándose con una chica que conocí hace dos años, la cual justamente se llamaba Azumí y oh sorpresa que me lleve, pues creo que así se llamaba tu amiga – por mas que quería articular algo, ningún sonido salía de su boca – y no solo eso, sino que si mal no recuerdo esa chica fue tu novia antes que yo, así que ahora dime querido Eriol ¿hay algo que quieras confesarme...? – se quedo petrificado, no sabia que le causaba mayor terror, si el hecho de que Tomoyo lo haya visto besando a otra o que esta hablara tan serenamente del tema.

De haber sido cualquier otra chica, ya le hubiese reclamado e incluso insultado, pero Tomoyo mantenía un semblante relajado, quizás era por ese motivo que su cabeza no podía pensar en una explicación coherente que darle, simplemente sus ideas no se dignaban a entrelazarse, ante esto, no le quedo mas que desviar la mirada hacia un punto vacío, evadiendo la intensa mirada amatista de la chica.

- Lo comprendo... – murmuro ella con infinita tristeza – si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien, ya no insistiré mas en preguntarlo, aunque a final de cuentas tuve la respuesta que buscaba.

- ¿D-de que hablas...? – titubeo al sentir como la expresión en el rostro de la chica se tornara grave.

- Ha llegado el momento en que los dos tomemos diferentes caminos... – le hablo con tranquilidad, como si ya se hubiese resignado a aquello – después de todo ya me quedo muy claro que entre los dos no existe la confianza que yo creía, algo que sin lugar a dudas es esencial para mantener a flote una relación...

- Tomoyo no puedes decir eso... – el chico se acerco en un impulso a ella, tomándola por ambos brazos – yo te necesito a mi lado, si es por lo de Azumí te aseguro que ese beso no significo nada para mi, fue por eso que me calle...

- Ya es un poco tarde para que me lo digas... – aunque quiso sostenerle la mirada, la amatista ya no pudo mas, por lo que desvió sus cristalinos ojos al suelo.

- P-pero Tomoyo... – le sostuvo mas fuerte, sentía que si la soltaba ahora ella se alejaría definitivamente de él.

- Espere durante todo el día por esa simple respuesta y aun así no fuiste capaz de confesármelo... – murmuro dolida, a cada segundo que pasaba su mirada se volvía mas y mas borrosa.

- Se que cometí un imperdonable error, pero lo que menos quería era que sufrieras, por eso no te lo dije... – se jugo su ultimo argumento.

- Pues sufrí mucho mas de lo que te imaginas cuando vi que mi "novio", se beso con otra y no tuvo el suficiente valor para decírmelo... – su anterior serenidad se había esfumado por completo, sus palabras se entrecortaron por el gran nudo que sentía en su garganta, mientras que las lagrimas que tanto lucho por contener, comenzaron a brotar inconteniblemente.

- Lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad... – se expreso desesperadamente.

- L-lo... lo lamento mucho Eriol... – se aparto lentamente de él, al sentir su alejamiento este intento retenerla, pero la chica no se lo permitió – ya eh tomado una decisión – se soltó definitivamente de su agarre – en lo que a mi respecta, nuestra relación ya nunca volverá a ser igual, si quieres, podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero no esperes mas que eso de mi parte... – estaba tan impactado por la ultima declaración de su amada, que no pudo hacer o decir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión – adiós joven Hiragizawa, aunque tal vez para usted no, para mi fue un gran placer el tiempo que pasamos juntos... – de esa forma la chica siguió de frente su camino, sin volver un solo momento la mirada atrás, quizás si lo hubiera hecho, hubiese visto el devastado y arrepentido rostro del chico, y tal vez así podría haberle dado una segunda oportunidad, pero no lo hizo, simplemente siguió caminando, intensificando su llanto al sentir como a cada latido su corazón se desmoronaba, y como la ilusión mas grande de su vida se extinguía, para dar paso a un enorme vacío, que no estaba segura si algún día podría volver a llenar.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Valla (o.o), ahora si que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice (n.nU), y la verdad no se si haya alguien que siga leyendo esta historia, pero igual, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo (n.n), trate de hacerlo largo, pero simplemente eso fue todo lo que mi imaginación pudo dar, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y pues ahora si que hasta la próxima actualización (_espero (u.uU)_


	6. Compromiso roto

Habían pasado tres semanas ya desde que Syaoran recobrara sus poderes mágicos, y si bien era cierto que el plazo para darle a conocer su respuesta a su abuelo se acercaba, esa era la ultima de sus prioridades, pues entre estudiar para los exámenes finales, las practicas con el equipo de fútbol y la pila de deberes extra, el chico a penas y si tenia tiempo para pensar en ello, incluso últimamente no tenia tiempo ni para Sakura, quien al igual que él, a parte de estar hasta el cuello de deberes, parecía estar a punto de colapsar con los entrenamientos para la competencia de porristas, que se llevaría a cabo la primera semana de vacaciones.

La competencia era parte de las actividades del festival de verano que organizaba la preparatoria, en ella competirían todas las preparatorias del distrito, era por eso que Mei Ling había duplicado los entrenamientos y que Sakura ya no sabía ni en que día vivía.

Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los pocos momentos durante el día, en el que podían disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad, era la cena, y aunque en algunas ocasiones se convertía prácticamente en un campo de batalla, debido a las constantes riñas entre Syaoran y Kerberos, quienes a pesar de llevar viviendo dos años bajo el mismo techo, ninguno daba muestras de querer hacer las paces, ese día en particular todo estaba relativamente calmado, cada uno comía en silencio, tratando de ignorarse.

Estaban a mitad de la cena cuando repentinamente sintieron una presencia mágica a sus espaldas, al instante volvieron la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con la silueta de una joven y distinguida mujer, de largos y ondulados cabellos grisáceos.

- Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir... – saludo amablemente a los presentes, quienes esbozaron una amigable sonrisa al saber quien era, en especial Sakura, que no tardo en dejar su lugar en la mesa para acercarse a la mujer.

- ¡Mamá¡que gusto verte...! – exclamo mas que contenta, echándole los brazos encima para abrazarla.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte cariño, te extrañe mucho... – la mujer no tardo en corresponder con igual efusividad el abrazo de su hija menor.

- Pero¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías...? – pregunto, mientras se separaba de ella.

- Quería darte una sorpresa... – le sonrió afectuosamente – ah, y antes de que se me olvide, Nakuru me pidió que te entregara esto – en un chasqueo de dedos la mujer apareció en su mano un sobre color aguamarina, el cual entrego a Sakura.

- Gracias... – a penas recibió el sobre en sus manos, no tardo en rasgar el borde para sustraer la hoja doblada que venia en el interior.

- Es bueno verte Nadeshico... – se expreso con singular alegría Yelan, al tener a su mejor amiga de visita – ¿nos acompañas a cenar? – le ofreció cordialmente, señalándole con la mirada un silla vacía al costado derecho de donde Syaoran estaba situado.

- Por supuesto... – tomo asiento en el lugar señalado, mientras que Yelan dejaba el propio para dirigirse a la cocina, por su parte Sakura seguía leyendo atentamente la carta que su madre le entregara un minuto atrás, soltando repentinamente una sonora exclamación de felicidad.

- ¿Pero qué te sucede Sakurita...? – le cuestiono un poco confundido su pequeño guardián, dejando su pudín de vainilla, al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de su ama.

- Nakuru dice que mi hermano y ella vendrán a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí ¿no es fabuloso...? – anuncio sumamente emocionada, mas Syaoran casi se atraganta con su cena al escuchar la noticia.

- ¿Q-que cof, cof, tu hermano cof, que...? – ahora el que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa fue Syaoran, quien se expresaba entrecortadamente, Nadeshico no tardo en pasarle un vaso con agua para que se le pasara la comida, sonriéndole conciliadoramente, puesto que ella estaba al tanto de las diferencias que había entre su hijo y él.

De un minuto a otro sus vacaciones perfectas al lado de Sakura se habían ido directo a la basura, el que Touya Kinomoto viniera de visita, sólo significaban problemas para él, puesto que este siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer justo cuando él y Sakura trataban de pasar tiempo a solas, se sintió mareado, no supo el porqué, pero presentía que esas serían las peores vacaciones de su vida.

Capitulo 6

_**Compromiso roto**_

El sol del medio día brillaba en todo lo alto de aquel rosado cielo, abajo, en el corazón de los distritos comerciales de Clow, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños rojizos, iba de aquí para allá, comprando alegremente en cuanta tienda se lo ponía enfrente, tras ella iba un apuesto joven de tez morena y cabellos castaños oscuros, quien al parecer no estaba tan feliz como ella.

El motivo de su molestia era simple, y es que a su novia, o mejor dicho prometida, se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de pasar el día juntos, con la excusa de que en los últimos meses ninguno tenía tiempo de estar con el otro. Aunque en sí, ese no era el problema, pues era cierto, el moreno se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo atendiendo sus obligaciones como príncipe heredero a la corona de Clow, mientras que la chica residía en el internado de la academia Reed, cursando el segundo año de magia avanzada, teniendo un solo día libre a la semana.

Pero bueno, el pasar tiempo juntos no era lo que le molestaba al chico, al contrarío, el adoraba estar al lado de Nakuru, su prometida, aunque si bien en algunas ocasiones esta llegaba a sacarlo de quicio, como ahora, ya que pasar el día entero de compras no era exactamente la idea que el castaño tenía de una cita.

- Anda Touya, date prisa que aun quiero ir a Cocoa Rey... – le apuro la muchacha, este se había quedado bastante atrás, pero al escucharla, se limito a dedicarle una mirada por demás fastidiada, no le disgustaba el hecho de ir de compras, lo que odiaba era que desde su última visita al mundo humano, Nakuru quisiera hacer sus compras igual que ellos, por lo que él se llevaba la peor parte al tener que cargar las números bolsas y paquetes, y es que no conforme con eso, le prohibía levitar y lo obligaba a caminar todo el día, ya que según ella, necesitaban hacer ejercicio.

Simplemente no entendía porqué no podía ser una hechicera normal, y dejaba que las tiendas se encargaran de enviar mágicamente los paquetes a su domicilio, como lo hacían todos los clientes.

Exhalo cansadamente cuando vio que ella se le acercaba, tenía algo importante que decirle, aun así había estado evitando todo el día hablar de ello, pero no podría seguir postergándolo por mas tiempo, quizás fue por ese motivo que acepto ir de compras sin poner ni una sola excusa, porque sabía que lo que iba a decirle a Nakuru, la haría poner el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Touya¡Touya ¿me escuchas?! – el chico se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho como le llamaban insistentemente desde hacia como cinco minutos.

- Uh¿qué sucede? – regreso en sí, volcando después de quien sabe cuantos intentos de la castaña, toda su atención en ella.

- ¿Te sucede algo?, llevo ya un buen rato hablándote y tu no me haces caso... – se paró frente a él, mirándole desconfiadamente de arriba a abajo, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que cuando este adoptaba una actitud tan seria, bueno, mas seria de lo normal, solo significaba que estaba ocultándole algo, y ahora no se detendría hasta averiguar de que se trataba.

- Yo estoy bien... – murmuro él con desgano – ahora porqué no vamos a Cocoa Rey ¿querías ir ahí, o no? – el chico echo a andar y le paso de largo, ignorando intencionalmente la acusadora mirada que su prometida mantenía sobre él. La chica le siguió calladamente, después de todo ya podría interrogarlo con calma cuando estuvieran ahí.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a Cocoa Rey, este era un pequeño establecimiento, a comparación de todos los ostentosos edificios y tiendas que lo rodeaban, pero no por ser pequeño dejaba de ser llamativo, no se sabia que era lo que resaltaba mas en el, si la pintura de la fachada que cambiaba de naranja chillarte a amarillo limón o el letrero holográfico color púrpura con la consigna de "Cocoa Rey", que yacía suspendido arriba de la puerta de cristal, que con solo tocarla, se desvanecía para que los clientes pudieran pasar.

Al entrar, el establecimiento asemejaba a una cafetería humana, era relativamente parecida, había un mostrador con una chica atendiendo los pedidos, las mesas y sillas estaban acomodadas igual e incluso había una rockola tocando música, lo que único que se diferenciaba, era el hecho que las bandejas con los pedidos flotaban, al igual que las sillas y mesas, que no tenían patas para sostenerse, y que la rockola hacía escuchar individualmente a cada cliente la canción que este desease.

Mas de un cliente se quedo mirando con curiosidad a los recién llegados, especialmente al chico que cargaba un singular numero de bolsas y paquetes en los brazos, Nakuru ignoro las miradas de los curiosos y se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra, donde amablemente una chica de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos le atendió.

- Muy buenas tardes, les atiende Aiko¿en que les puedo servir...? – dijo amablemente la muchacha rubia tras el mostrador.

- Buenas tardes, quiero dos piñas con jugo de anuam por favor, y... ¿tu quieres algo mas Touya? – se volvió hacia atrás para ver al chico, cuya cabeza a penas si sobresalía entre toda la pila de paquetes.

- Eh, no, eso será suficiente... – respondió secamente él.

- Creo que eso será todo – termino de decir la castaña rojiza con una feliz sonrisa.

- Muy bien, trabajan dos piñas con jugo de anuam... – frente a la rubia apareció un tablero virtual flotante semi traslucido, en el cual hizo algunas marcaciones con el dedo, e inmediatamente después aparecieron sus bebidas sobre una bandeja en el mostrador – son tres con noventa y cinco.

- De acuerdo, aquí tiene... – la castaña rojiza saco de su cartera una tarjeta totalmente transparente, entregándosela a la joven, quien la paso por el tablero, en ese momento algunos números aparecieron en el borde de la tarjeta, disminuyendo en ellos la cantidad que fue marcada por la joven rubia.

- Muchas gracias, Cocoa Rey les desea que tenga una feliz tarde... – dijo la rubia inmediatamente después de volver de regreso la tarjeta, misma que volvió a ser transparente.

Nakuru y Touya se dirigieron a una mesa desocupada, mientras sus bebidas que iban en la bandeja les seguían y se instalaban sobre la mesa que los chicos habían elegido, el moreno no pudo mas que dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro aliviado, al dejar todos los paquetes sobre una de las sillas vacías.

Los dos tomaron la piña con el jugo de anuam, pero antes de que Touya diera siquiera el primer sorbo, Nakuru no tardo en abordarlo para preguntarle aquello que suponía, este le ocultaba.

- Muy bien Touya¿ahora si me dirás que es lo que esta pasando contigo...? – con suma tranquilidad le dio un sorbo a la pajilla que sobresalía en el borde superior de la piña, pero sin quitarle al muchacho un solo momento la vista de encima.

- ¿De que hablas? – disimulo la sorpresa por la pregunta de la chica y se hizo el desentendido, hablándole lo mas indiferente posible.

- Te conozco demasiado bien, y se perfectamente que me ocultas algo, así que porque no nos dejamos de rodeos y me dices que es lo que ocurre – le espeto tan calmada como antes, Touya odiaba cuando adoptaba esa actitud de "yo lo se todo de ti", si era sincero consigo mismo, ella era la única persona que lo conocía en verdad, incluso dudaba que sus propios padres lo conocieran tan bien, fue quizás por ese motivo que ya no pudo seguir callando, así que después de dejar escapar un prolongado suspiro el chico tomo la palabra.

- Yue acaba de ser nombrado ministro de relaciones exteriores de Clow... – se expreso desganadamente el chico, aunque psicológicamente se estaba preparando para darle la verdadera noticia a Nakuru.

- Me alegro por Yue, pero..., eh, no entiendo que tiene eso que ver contigo... – la de cabellos rojizos mantuvo la mirada inquisitiva sobre el moreno.

- Mi padre me ha pedido que yo... – dudo por un segundo, después de todo Nakuru era tan voluble que difícilmente podía saber como iba a reaccionar con lo que le diría – me pidió que lo reemplace, y me temo que ya no podré ir contigo al mundo humano... – bien, lo había dicho, ahora no le quedaba mas que prepararse para recibir los numerosos reclamos que vendrían a continuación.

- Pero, pero lo prometiste... – balbuceo desconcertada, no podía creer lo que Touya le estaba diciendo justo en ese momento, cuando ya hasta le había avisado a Sakura que irían – ¡prometiste que pasaríamos las vacaciones de verano juntos! – finalmente exclamo en voz alta, ganándose la atención de las demás personas en el lugar.

- Nakuru, quieres tranquilizarte... – le dijo bajamente él, al sentir esas entrometidas miradas clavados sobre ellos.

- ¿Que me tranquilice...? – se rió sarcástica para tratar de ocultar su desilusión – Touya, tu mismo sugeriste que pasáramos las vacaciones allá, para que tus obligaciones no te siguieran.

- Lo lamento en verdad, pero te prometo que... – intento tomar una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas, sin embargo ella la aparto de presto, ahora no le quedaba duda de lo enfadada que estaba con él – Nakuru entiéndeme, no pudo dejar votado así como así lo que mi padre me pidió, si es que vamos a casarnos tienes que entender que antes que mis propios intereses, están mis obligaciones...

Nakuru se trago su coraje, por supuesto que lo sabia, era solo que esa no era la primera vez que Touya rompía uno de sus compromisos por atender sus obligaciones como príncipe, ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre cancelar sus planes para con ella, enserio comenzaba a creer que si Touya seguía con a su lado era por puro compromiso y no por amor.

Él sabía que estuvo muy mal de su parte cancelar su viaje a solo unos días de partir, pero Nakuru debía comprender que dentro de unos años él sería coronado rey, y si ahora no se tomaba en serio sus obligaciones, qué clase de monarca iba a ser en el futuro.

Tomo profundamente aire, no era así como quería que terminara su día, fue por ese motivo que no le había querido decir nada hasta que terminara su cita, intento retomar la palabra, pero entonces vio como Nakuru se ponía de pie, al momento que se desprendía de una fina cadena que pendía de su cuello, extendió su brazo, apretando con fuerza el dije en forma de llave que colgaba de la cadena, fue entonces que abrió su mano.

- Llave que guardas el poder de la luna... – recitó, conjurando así el poder mágico que liberaba el sello de la llave, a nadie le llamó la atención que lo hiciera, ya que cotidianamente todo mundo lo hacía, lo que les llamaba la atención era la cara atemorizada del chico – muestra tu verdadera forma ante Nakuru, quien acepto esta misión contigo... – la llave levito, siendo envuelta en una especie de esfera luminosa blanca – ¡libérate! – y en ese momento la pequeña llave cambió, alargándose como un bastón en cuyo extremo superior había una especie de media luna con dos alas blancas de cada lado.

Touya sintió como una gota de sudor frío le recorría la nuca¿es que acaso Nakuru pensaba hechizarlo?, o peor aun maldecirlo por haber roto su promesa, preparado para lo que fuese que viniera cerro los ojos.

- ¡Reducción! – proclamo esta en voz alta y un destello blanco salió despedido de la punta en forma de media luna del báculo, pero no fue a Touya a quien envolvió con su alo de luz , sino a la pila de bolsas y paquetes que estaban sobre la silla que estaba a su lado.

En cuestión de segundos los numerosos paquetes y bolsas quedaron reducidos en una pequeñísima pila que no rebasaba los diez centímetros de altura.

Concluido esto, Nakuru regreso su báculo a su forma original de llave, y enlazo la cadena a su cuello, después de eso se acerco a la silla donde estaba la diminuta pila de paquetitos, tomó su bolso de la mesa y ahí echo todo.

- Me voy, ya es hora de que regrese a la academia... – si bien se escuchó serena, sus destellantes ojos rojizos decían todo lo contrario, en ese instante Nakuru se dio la media vuelta y echo a andar hacia la salida, Touya no titubeo en salir tras ella al ver que hablaba en serio, puesto que esta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, sin titubear toco el cristal de la entrada, desapareciendo en el acto para darle paso libre.

- Nakuru espera, tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar... – se expresaba desesperado, mientras ambos abandonaban el lugar, entre las miradas curiosas de las personas.

- No Touya, creo que tu ya lo dijiste todo... – le escucho decir el chico, su voz se escuchaba bastante dolida, la joven levito paulatinamente sobre el piso, hasta alcanzar la altura necesaria para volar libremente.

- ¡No entiendo porque te lo estas tomando tan apecho...! – prácticamente se hablaban a gritos, puesto que la joven había alcanzado una velocidad considerable.

- ¡Oh, discúlpame por querer pasar mas tiempo contigo...! – le respondió evidentemente irritada, trato de perderlo entre un grupo de personas que venían volando en dirección contraria a ellos, pero justo antes de que esta lo hiciera, el se adelanto, tomándola por el antebrazo – suéltame, me estas lastimando.

- No, hasta que me escuches y dejes de actuar tan infantilmente... – le decía el otro, tomándola mas fuerte para detener su forcejeo de una vez.

- ¡Si te parezco tan infantil¿por qué sigues a mi lado?! – grito con voz entrecortada, un gran nudo se le había atorado en la garganta, luego de la ultima frase del moreno.

- Nakuru lo único que te pido es que hablemos... – fue soltándola lentamente al ver como ella había dejado de forcejear y había decidido devolverle la mirada, fue entonces que el chico comprendió el error que había cometido, al ver como los ojos de ella se ponían cristalinos, como si de un momento a otro las lagrimas fueran a brotar de ellos – por favor... – le hablo con un tono mas suave, logrando que ella finalmente accediera, dándoselo a entender a través de un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, y es que el tremendo nudo en la garganta ya le impedía hablar.

Él la tomo delicadamente de la mano, insultándose mentalmente al ver la marca roja en el brazo de la chica, estaba tan ofuscado, que no midió su fuerza.

Ambos descendieron en uno de los parques flotantes que estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la ciudad, dichos parques, eran extensiones circulares de unos cien metros de diámetro que flotaban a unos mil metros arriba del suelo, eran protegidos por una valla invisible de unos seis metros de altura, adentro había todo un pequeño ecosistema, con numerosos árboles rodeados de verdes prados llenos de flores y una gran fuente justo en el medio, en los alrededores habían muchas bancas distribuidas, algunas situadas justo en el limite de la barrera, desde ahí se podía ver un fantástico panorama de la ciudad.

- Bien, te escucho... – a penas este soltó su mano, la de cabellos castaños rojizos se cruzo molesta de brazos, dándose la media vuelta para perder su vista en el amplio horizonte de la ciudad que se mostraba tras la barrera.

- No sabes lo cansado que estoy de que siempre terminemos peleados... – se expreso sinceramente él, caminando un par de pasos hasta quedar a solo uno de ella, que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su cercanía, Touya siempre provocaba ese efecto en ella, tal vez era por eso que al final siempre terminaba por aceptar todo lo que él le decía.

- A mi tampoco me gusta discutir contigo... – dijo mas calmada – y créeme que hago lo posible por contenerme, pero es que son tantas cosas, vamos, ya no podemos siquiera divertirnos como antes, y es que o yo estoy en la escuela o tu tienes un compromiso importante, y francamente yo ya no puedo seguir así, necesitamos encontrar un punto de equilibrio o nuestra relación terminara completamente deteriorada... – se giro para mirarle de frente, encontrándose con los ojos castaños del chico, los cuales parecían reflejar un sentir igual al suyo – de verdad creí que si convivíamos mas el uno con el otro nuestros problemas se arreglarían, fue por eso que puse tanto empeño en este viaje – suspiro – Touya, yo mejor que nadie entiende las obligaciones que tienes para con Clow, y créeme que yo sería la ultima persona que te pediría que fueras un irresponsable, pero..., a veces me pregunto ¿qué hay de tus otras obligaciones¿acaso este noviazgo no merece un poco mas de dedicación de tu parte...?

- Lamento no ser lo que esperabas... – bajo su mirada, ocultándola tras los mechones oscuros de su cabello – y tienes razón, no eh podido dedicarte todo el tiempo que mereces...

- Touya yo no te estoy reclamando nada, lo único que quiero es que hagas un balance de tus prioridades y me digas en que lado quedo yo... – poso cariñosamente su mano sobre la mejilla del chico, obligándolo a que le viera de nueva cuenta a los ojos – necesito saber ¿que tan importante soy para ti?

- Tu eres lo mas importante que existe para mi... – sonrió tristemente, era verdad, ella no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, no señor, ella era alguien muy valioso que se merecía mucho mas y no solo los pocos momentos de los que él disponía, quizás fue eso lo que le llevo a tomar esa radical decisión – creo que en verdad la has pasado mal a mi lado ¿no? – tomo con calma la mano que la muchacha mantenía sobre su mejilla, eso era lo que le gustaba de él, que no necesitaba palabras para demostrarle sus sentimientos, ya que una sola de sus acciones denotaba el sentir de mil palabras dichas.

- No siempre... – le sonrió, tal parecía que una vez mas sucumbiría ante el extraño poder que Touya Kinomoto ejercía en ella y que la hacia continuamente dejar su fuerza de voluntad de lado y perdonarlo inmediatamente.

- Después de lo que acabas de decirme lo eh pensado y eh tomado una decisión Nakuru... – su voz se escucho mas seria de los normal, lo cual inquieto bastante a la chica, quien no se imaginaba a que clase de decisión se refería este.

- No comprendo ¿cómo que tomaste una decisión...? – murmuro confundida.

- Eh decidido que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo... – aquella respuesta le cayo como un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza, de todas las respuestas posibles esa fue una que jamás le paso por la mente.

- N-no, creo que no te escuche bien... – rió nerviosamente, denotaba bastante incredulidad – ¿me estas pidiendo que terminemos...?

- Nakuru, tu misma lo dijiste, nuestra relación ya esta muy deteriorada, necesitamos tiempo, al menos yo necesito tiempo para pensar y como tu dijiste hacer un balance sobre mis prioridades – la chica se aparto al instante, estaba tan conmocionada, que no pudo articular una frase coherente – lo que intento decir es que tu te mereces mucho mas que una relación de medio tiempo, alguien que pueda estar a tu lado siempre... – se fue alejando mas y mas de él, desplomándose sobre una banca cercana.

- No entiendo..., no te entiendo ¿acaso hice algo que te molesto...? – decía entre sollozos, mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban incontenibles por el contorno de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Por supuesto que no... – se agacho para ponerse a su altura, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, a él le dolía mucho mas de lo que ella se imaginaba el tener que dejarla ir, aunque en ese momento creía que era lo mejor – al contrario, soy yo el que todo lo hace mal, el que siempre te decepciona y es que Nakuru, ya no quiero decepcionarte.

- Touya... – sus sollozos se intensificaron, e inesperadamente se abalanzo sobre el chico, aferrándose a él con desesperación, todo había terminado, ambos lo sabían, posiblemente ese fue el motivo por el que ninguno quiso apartarse, pues sabían que al hacerlo la historia que hasta ahora habían escrito juntos, llegaría a su fin.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola de nuevo, primero que nada sé que estos capítulos han sido algo melodramáticos, pero era necesario que las cosas sucedieran así o la historia no va a salir como la tengo planeada jejeje, en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y pues ahora si que hasta un capitulo próximo...


	7. Buscando una solución

Prácticamente ya se encontraban en la recta final, ese día habían tenido su ultimo examen, y podría decirse que a partir del momento en el que le entregaron la hoja con los resultados al profesor, ya eran completamente libres por los próximos dos meses, o al menos Syaoran ya lo era, ya que Sakura en tres días participaría en la competencia de porristas, cosa que la mantenía muy ocupada, ya que últimamente hasta los recesos largos los aprovechaban para practicar, todo gracias a Mei Ling, quien estaba mas que convencida que ganarían el primer lugar.

Durante esas ultimas cuatro semanas, la fraternal relación entre Tomoyo y Syaoran se había estrechado mas que nunca, en gran medida fue porque Syaoran quería estar a su lado en todo momento, si bien sabia que Tomoyo era un persona fuerte, la cual no se dejaba vencer fácilmente por las adversidades, también sabía lo mucho que Eriol había significado para ella y lo difícil que le era superarlo. Fue por tal motivo que siempre intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para animarla.

Y es que en el pasado, al morir su padre, Tomoyo fue su mayor apoyo, podría decirse que fue gracias a ella que logro salir adelante, y era por eso que ahora se veía en la necesidad de devolverle el favor.

Justo mientras el castaño pensaba en eso, ambos chicos se dirigían a la biblioteca; como de costumbre Sakura había tenido practica, por lo que le pidió de favor a Tomoyo que la supliera, puesto que ella y Syaoran eran ese día los encargados de devolver los libros a la biblioteca.

- A todos nos tomo de sorpresa cuando mamá dijo que había decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones para estar con mi hermano y conmigo... – le comentaba animadamente Tomoyo a Syaoran, que caminaba a su lado, sosteniendo con ambos brazos una gran pila de libros, al igual que ella – papá y Yuki se quedaron mudos de la impresión, y es que mamá no ha tomado vacaciones desde... desde... – se quedo pensativa por unos segundos – ¡wow!, creo que desde que yo nací... – se expreso bastante sorprendida ante su descubrimiento – y ahora que lo pienso bien, mi hermano mayor me dijo que solo lo hizo porque el doctor y papá la obligaron, ya que de haber sido por ella, al día siguiente de darme a luz se habría ido a trabajar...

- No te ofendas, pero tu madre es una adicta al trabajo... – se expreso sorprendido, luego de escuchar el relato de su amiga.

- Lo sé, fue por ese motivo que todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando nos dijo que ya estaba cansada de trabajar y que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros... – dejo escapar una risita divertida – hubieras visto la cara que puso papá...

- Lo imagino... – correspondió la sonrisa, estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa, cuando su charla se vio interrumpida por un tercero.

- Su conversación parece muy divertida... – y aunque trato de ocultarlo, las palabras del chico de gafas que se había plantado frente a ellos, se escucharon hasta cierto punto molestas, la verdad era que se sentía bastante celoso de lo apegado que se había vuelto Syaoran a "su" Tomoyo, y es que a él a penas y si le dirigía la palabra.

- Eriol, que sorpresa... – musito desganadamente el castaño, desde aquel día en el café, su amistad se había vuelto distante, y si bien ninguno lo había admitido, (todavía), en el interior de ambos había cierto rencor, Syaoran no le podía perdonar el que hubiera hecho sufrir de esa forma a la que consideraba como su hermana menor, mientras que Eriol no veía con buenos ojos la relación tan cercana que se había formado entre la que se negaba a ver como su ex novia y su mejor amigo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, intercambiando algunas miradas desafiantes, Tomoyo no sabía que hacer, no quería que las cosas terminaran mal entre ellos por su culpa, no cuando habían tantos años de amistad de por medio, fue quizás eso lo que le incito a hablar, sin saber que sus palabras terminarían tensando aun mas la situación.

Capitulo 7

_**Buscando una solución**_

- Hola joven Hiragizawa... – la rigidez en el ambiente se sintió mucho mas pesada luego del saludo de Tomoyo, que si bien se escucho amistosa, sus palabras fueron vacías, como si estuvieran forzándola a hacerlo.

Eriol no podía creer la actitud tan austera de Tomoyo, ella simplemente quería hacer de cuenta que no había ocurrido nada, como si lo que vivieron esos dos últimos años no hubiera sido otra cosa mas que un lejano sueño, realmente le frustraba que actuara de esa forma..

Eriol bajo dolidamente la mirada apretando con fuerza sus puños, había intentado ya un sinnúmero de veces acercársele, pero Tomoyo, aunque invisible, interponía una barrera entre los dos para evitarlo, la violácea tenía razones para hacerlo, prácticamente toda la secundaria se la había vivido sufriendo por él y no pensaba pasar el resto de la preparatoria igual, eso fue lo que la llevo a formársele la idea de que si le daba una nueva oportunidad y él volvía a traicionarla, quedaría tan destrozada que ni siquiera Syaoran podría ayudarla, era por eso que se negaba tajantemente a escucharlo, porque interiormente sabía que si lo hacia, tarde o temprano terminaría perdonándolo y otra vez estaría expuesta a una nueva traición de su parte .

- Si nos disculpa joven Hiragizawa, tenemos que entregar estos libros en la biblioteca... – se escucho decir a la violácea luego de un minuto de permanecer en absoluto silencio, sin embargo Eriol permaneció firme en el mismo lugar.

- Tomoyo yo... – intento nuevamente, pero ella le volvió a evadir.

- En verdad necesitamos pasar, los libros son bastante pesados... – le interrumpió abrupta, no dejándolo terminar su oración.

- Lo siento... – el chico se hizo a un lado, ya su cerebro le había dicho mil y un veces que su relación no tenía remedio, pero es que su corazón simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

- Gracias... – dijo secamente la chica al momento que este se aparto, y sin agregar nada mas siguió de largo su camino junto a Syaoran, quien al ver la tremenda desolación en el rostro de su mejor amigo, comenzó a sentir cierta compasión por él, hasta entonces fue que vio lo mucho que él estaba sufriendo por el cortante trato de Tomoyo. Y si bien una parte de él quería intervenir en el asunto, otra se negaba tajantemente, recordándole que él mismo había sido testigo de su traición, además que no podía ingerir en las decisiones de Tomoyo, él solo era un punto de apoyo para ella y nada mas, así que únicamente le quedaba esperar a que las cosas se resolvieran por si mismas.

- Tomoyo... – el castaño intento hablarle, pero ella le ignoro al saber anticipadamente lo que le diría.

- Por fin llegamos... – señalo al gran edificio que era en sí la biblioteca, el chico dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, definitivamente no podría intervenir aunque lo quisiera.

- - -

Aun estaba incrédula, Mei Ling les había dicho que podían tomarse por hoy el resto del día libre, además les dijo que se relajaran y que tomaran un merecido descanso, simplemente le parecía irreal, de no ser porque lo había escuchado de la propia boca de la pelinegra, no lo hubiera creído, luego de cómo las había torturado todo el mes con los dichosos entrenamientos.

Suspiro con cierta pesadez, de haberlo sabido antes, no hubiera molestado a Tomoyo pidiéndole que la supliera, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca, quizás todavía podría alcanzar a Syaoran ahí y así los dos podrían regresar juntos a casa.

Cruzo por un extenso patio, ya que la biblioteca era un edificio independiente a las demás instalaciones. A unos cuantos metros de llegar, diviso un poco mas adelante a Syaoran y a Tomoyo, sonrió al saber que todavía no se habían ido, estaba a punto de alzar la voz para llamarlos, cuando se percato de que en el lugar había alguien mas, era Eriol, que se encontraba parado frente a ellos, valla, se sintió muy feliz al saber que todos estaban reunidos, tenían tanto tiempo que no la pasaban juntos, que le pareció una estupenda idea el que los cuatro regresaran juntos a casa, incluso podrían ir algún lugar antes de regresar, como a comer hamburguesas, al cine o incluso al karaoke, si, ese seria un buen plan.

Estaba pensando detenidamente en aquello, cuando vio como Eriol se aparto del camino, cediéndoles el paso a los otros dos chicos, quienes le pasaron de largo, en ese instante Sakura apresuro sus pasos para alcanzarles y así plantearles la idea que tenía, cosa que no pudo hacer, puesto que los dos jóvenes ya habían entrado a la biblioteca.

Tal parecía que nadie advirtió su presencia, resignada, disminuyo su prisa, después de todo ya estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de donde Eriol se encontraba, así que no tenía ningún caso apresurarse.

Iba a saludar como de costumbre, más se contuvo al ver como el chico le daba un fuerte puñetazo a un árbol que se encontraba situado a un costado de él, esa violenta acción la dejo en extremo sorprendida.

- E-Eriol... – titubeo; pues a medida que se le acercaba, iba distinguiendo como el rostro de su amigo se hacia mas y mas sombrío – ¿t-te... te encuentras bien? – le cuestiono, aunque obviamente algo no andaba bien con él.

- Sakura – murmuro su nombre sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que ella llego a su lado.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo...? – se mostró preocupada, desde que conocía a Eriol, nunca antes lo había visto expresar semejante enojo como el que dejo ver hacia unos momentos – ¿acaso tu y Tomoyo discutieron?

- No... – desvió su mirada azulina a un lado – Tomoyo ya no me toma lo suficientemente en cuenta como para hacerlo... – sonrió con un dejo de ironía.

- No entiendo¿por qué Tomoyo haría algo así? – se expreso verdaderamente confundida, el chico le devolvió nuevamente la mirada al notar su confusión

- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?, es raro, creí que prácticamente toda la escuela ya lo sabía y mas aun tú, que eres la mejor amiga de Tomoyo... – la confusión en el rostro de la castaña se hizo mas notorio, no atinaba a entender el juego de palabras del chico.

- ¿Saber que...? – desconcertada, negó en varias ocasiones con la cabeza.

- Que Tomoyo y yo terminamos definitivamente... – Sakura se quedo atónita con la noticia, y es que ¿cuándo¿cómo¿dónde¿a qué hora?, que ni siquiera se había dado por enterada, pero sobre todo ¿por qué Tomoyo no le había dicho nada?, después de todo se suponía que era su mejor amiga.

- ¿P-pero que paso? – le dijo con genuino desconcierto.

- ¿De verdad Tomoyo no te lo dijo? – la chica solo atino a negar con la cabeza, el otro al ver su negativa, dejo escapar un hondo suspiro – esta bien, tal parece que te lo tendré que decir yo – su voz se escucho resignada – pero ¿te parece si mejor hablamos en otro lugar?

- Por supuesto... – se apresuro a aceptar, definitivamente se había perdido de muchas cosas durante los entrenamientos, por lo que le llego una gran duda, si eso había pasado en esos días y en sus narices ¿de que mas cosas no estaría enterada?

Ambos se dirigieron a un punto mas alejado del patio, ahí había una banca donde decidieron tomar asiento, después de unos segundos de silencio, Eriol dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro antes de comenzar a narrarle lo sucedido.

- Todo ocurrió hace como tres semanas, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero fue aquel día en el que Tomoyo bromeaba conmigo por la supuesta cita que iba a tener...

- Lo recuerdo, fue después del cumpleaños de Syaoran, el día regreso a la escuela ¿cierto...? – comento ella, al empezar a recordar vagamente lo que su amigo le contaba.

- Si…, fue ese día..., después de despedirme de ustedes, me dirigí al café donde acorde que me reuniría con Azumí, mi amiga... – de esa forma fue que le relato todo lo ocurrido, Sakura le escucho atentamente, si lo que Eriol le estaba diciendo era la verdad, lo que vieron Tomoyo y Syaoran ese día, no fue exactamente lo que creyeron que era, aunque claro que si ella estuviera en el lugar de Tomoyo hubiese pensado lo mismo y habría actuado igual o peor, pues ella no se hubiese hecho esperar para reclamarle a Syaoran y poner en su lugar a esa mujercita – ahora lo entiendes, desde ese día ella ya no quiere hablar conmigo, la verdad me siento terrible y lo peor es que yo tengo toda la culpa...

- Por lo que acabas de decir, entonces no fue mas que un malentendido – Eriol no pudo mas que sobresaltarse y Sakura pego un gritito al escuchar tan repentinamente esa voz a sus espaldas.

- M-Mei... Mei Ling¿qué haces en ese lugar? – medio articulo Sakura, su aparición fue tan inesperada, que la castaña se asusto, tanto, que podía escuchar claramente el acelerado latir de su corazón.

- Lamento haberlos asustado jeje... – sonrió apenada, al ver como Sakura todavía tenía una mano en su pecho y Eriol se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal – en fin, ya que sin querer escuche su conversación, me tomare la libertad de opinar... – sin importarle, se hizo espacio y tomo asiento a un lado de Eriol, dejándolo a este en el medio de las dos – por lo que alcance a escuchar, puedo decir que si Daidouji no quiere escucharte, tienes que obligarla a hacerlo...

- Es que no entiendes, ella me dio la oportunidad de decírselo, pero yo estúpidamente la desaproveche, no quería que ella se mortificara por algo que para mi no tuvo importancia, pero al final mira como terminaron las cosas...

- Animo Eriol... – Sakura tomo su mano entre la suya, dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa, tratando así de darle todo el apoyo moral posible.

- Vamos, ya antes ella se había enojado contigo por líos de faldas y aun así te acepto... – le dijo Mei Ling tan directa como siempre.

- Si, pero es que..., hay¿como te lo explico?, es que Azumí, la chica con la que salí, bueno pues... – dudo, al tener esos dos pares de ojos clavados tan fijamente sobre él – pues ella fue mi novia antes de que Tomoyo aceptara serlo.

- No puede ser... – dijo Sakura al recordar fugazmente ese nombre y si Eriol decía que había sido su novia antes que Tomoyo, creía saber de quien se trataba – ¿cómo pudiste?

- ¿Acaso tu la conoces Kinomoto...? – le miro interesadamente Mei Ling.

- Claro que la conozco, es esa chica pelirroja que conocimos en aquel partido de fútbol contra la secundaria St, Mary¿cierto?, la que te beso frente a Tomoyo... – aparto su mano para cruzarse molestamente de brazos, mirándole reprendedora, haciendo sentir con ello, mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía al chico.

- Bueno, si, es ella... – acepto resignadamente – aunque técnicamente ahora tiene el cabello negro... – murmuro.

- Como sea, ahora entiendo porque Daidouji esta tan molesta... – conscuentó a su amiga la pelinegra, a quien ya parecía cuadrarle toda la situación – eso explica porque Syaoran ha estado tan cerca de ella estos últimos días.

- Syaoran ¿y él que tiene que ver con todo esto? – le cuestiono directamente la castaña.

- Digamos que Syaoran suele ser especialmente sobre protector con Tomoyo... – explico con calma Mei Ling – aunque no lo parezca, él la aprecia muchísimo más de lo que puedas imaginar, lo que me sorprende es que hayas salido ileso Hiragizawa... – se expreso con un tono bastante burlón.

- Ni tan ileso, porque si las miradas mataran, créeme que hace mucho que yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra... – respondió con igual sarcasmo.

- ¿Pueden explicarme de que hablan...? – la castaña odiaba ser ignorada, así que les hablo directamente.

- Veras Kinomoto, desde muy pequeños Syaoran y Tomoyo han sido muy unidos, mucho mas de lo que han sido con nosotros, a pesar de que casi tenemos el mismo tiempo de conocernos, aunque quizás fue porque cuando éramos pequeños Syaoran siempre se la pasaba defendiéndola de cierta persona abusiva, la cual no quiero decir su nombre, pero esta sentada junto a mi – desvió intencionalmente sus ojos rojizos, mirando acusadoramente de reojo al chico de gafas, quien tosió incómodamente – pues el mayor pasatiempo de ese niño del que hablo, era molestarla, aunque claro que ahora sabemos él porqué¿no mi estimado Eriol? – le paso amistosamente un brazo por el cuello, sin quitarle la maliciosa mirada de encima.

- Eso ya no tiene nada que ver con esta conversación ¿lo sabias...? – murmuro molesto, después de todo aun recordaba como mas de una vez termino con el ojo morado por haber hecho llorar a Tomoyo.

- Si, pero me encanta ver la cara que pones jajaja... – rió malévolamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del peliazul, mientras que Sakura solo veía con pena ajena la escena – como sea, lo que intento decir es que a ellos los une un lazo muy especial, y el que Syaoran últimamente este casi todo el tiempo con ella, quiere decir que no va a dejar que te le acerques...

- Lo sé, eso ha sido precisamente lo que ha complicado que pueda hablar con ella... – no supo de donde, pero Sakura sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, hablaban de tal forma, que daban a entender que en realidad entre ellos dos había una relación mucho mas intima que la de una simple amistad, lo cual no le gusto en lo absoluto.

- Vamos, no creo que Syaoran te golpee solo por hablar con ella... – casi al instante, Sakura recibió las miradas incrédulas de los otros dos, como queriéndole decir «"_que poco lo conoces_"» – ¡¿están hablando en serio?!, el Syaoran que yo conozco nunca haría algo como eso.

- Tienes razón, no pongas esa cara de angustia... – se apresuro a calmarla la de cabellos negros con una sonrisa divertida – es solo que cuando se trata de Tomoyo, uno nunca sabe como va a reaccionar él.

- Hablan como si entre ellos dos hubiera algo mas... – se escucho ciertamente resentida, por lo que Mei Ling no tardo en intervenir, ya era bastante con lo de Eriol como para agregar un malentendido más a la lista.

- ¡Por favor no lo malentiendas...! – se apresuro a decir casi en un grito la pelinegra – ya tenemos suficientes malentendidos con los del imprudente que tenemos al lado...

- ¡Oye...! – exclamo indignado, mas la pelinegra ignoro completamente sus quejas, y fijo toda su atención en la castaña.

- Veras Kinomoto, te diré lo mismo que dijo Syaoran cuando yo se lo pregunte, y es que admito que yo alguna vez también llegue a sentir celos de Daidouji... – trato de explicárselo tan claramente como pudo, al ser verdad lo que le había dicho – él me explico que como era hijo único, siempre había deseado tener un hermano y por lo tanto llego a tomarle a Tomoyo ese cariño como tal¿ahora entiendes?, a ningún hermano, por muy molesto y fastidioso que sea, le gusta ver sufrir a las personas que quiere...

- Si..., sé a lo que te refieres... – murmuro ella, dibujándosele en el rostro una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su propio hermano, después de todo, y aunque nunca lo iba a admitir, Touya siempre se preocupaba por ella, si lo pensaba bien, fue por ese motivo que le obsequio a Kero en primer lugar, para que la defendiera cuando él no pudiera hacerlo.

- Si, si, si, ya nos quedo claro que la ve como hermano, ahora que lo explicaste, pueden ayudarme a pensar ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con Tomoyo...? – les interrumpió Eriol.

- Discúlpame Hiragizawa¿pero dijiste "vamos..."? – Mei Ling no pareció en lo absoluto conforme con lo dicho por el chico – si mal no recuerdo "tú" eres el del problema.

- No me van a decir que me dejaran solo... – volvió su mirada suplicante de la una a la otra.

- Pues a mi no se me ocurre nada para ayudarte..., si Tomoyo no me lo dijo fue por algo... – murmuro Sakura, aun se sentía un poquitín molesta por el hecho de que su mejor amiga no confiara en ella.

- Yo tengo una idea... – dijo Mei Ling, quien había adoptado una mayor seriedad – aunque podría ser un arma de doble filo, ya que o Tomoyo termina perdonándote o deja de hablarte el resto de su vida...

- ¿Y de que se trata la idea...? – Eriol y Sakura se le quedaron mirando fijamente, centralizando en ella toda su atención.

- Verán, es algo arriesgado pero que les parece si... – estaban tan concentrados en la explicación de Mei Ling, que no advirtieron el hecho de que alguien se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Qué hacen...? – les cuestiono uno de los recién llegados, tomando tan de sorpresa a los tres chicos que se sobresaltaron de sobremanera.

- ¡¡AGHHHHHH...!! – gritaron Sakura y Mei Ling al mismo tiempo, abrazándose al peliazul, quien se asusto mas del grito de sus compañeras, al semblante ceñudo del chico castaño frente a ellos.

- Ah, Syaoran, eres tu... – dijo mas calmada la castaña, suspirando mientras se llevaba nuevamente una mano a su pecho, si seguían dándole esa clase de sustos un día de estos le daría un infarto.

- Creí que tenias práctica Sakura... – intervino la chica que estaba junto a Syaoran, quien aunque imperceptible, achico levemente sus ojos al ver como sus dos amigas todavía tenían abrazado al peliazul.

- Eh, ah si, teníamos, pero a Mei Ling le pareció buena idea que tomáramos el día libre ¿no es así Mei Ling? – se aparto de Eriol, para dirigirse a la chica de negros cabellos que estaba en el otro extremo.

- Así es, creí que necesitaban un descanso antes de la competencia¡es cierto...!, Kinomoto era por eso que te estaba buscando... – su rostro adopto un repentino tinte de sorpresa, como si acabase de recordar algo importante – olvide decirte que mañana la practica será a las siete de la mañana...

- ¡¿QUÉ¡¿a las siete?! – de pronto Sakura se sintió mareada, y ella que creyó que Mei Ling iba a tener piedad, sonrió con desilusión al ver lo equivocada que estaba – pero es sábado... – dijo casi con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Si, mañana "sábado" a las siete horas hay práctica... – reitero firmemente.

- Que remedio... – murmuro triste, pero con resignación.

- ¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo? – interrumpió nuevamente Syaoran, al sentirse ciertamente excluido de la conversación.

- De nada importante realmente, Eriol solo nos contaba la triste historia de su vida¿verdad mi estimado Eriol...? – la pelinegra poso consoladoramente su mano en el hombro del muchacho, que no paraba de ver disimuladamente a Tomoyo – en fin... – repentinamente la chica de ojos rojizos se puso de pie – me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

- ¿A comer...? – le cuestionó indecisa la violácea, viendo de soslayo a Eriol.

- Si, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos... – respondió la otra con simpleza, echándose a andar, posando su mano en el hombro de la violácea al pasar junto a ella – descuida, Eriol no te morderá... – le dijo en voz tan baja que solo ella pudo escucharle, la de cabellos negro violáceos se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, pero inmediatamente desvió sus ojos a un punto vació, tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

- D-de acuerdo... – aunque no muy convencida, acepto, era la primera vez en casi un mes que pasaría tanto tiempo cerca del peliazul, sin embargo no podía seguir rehuyéndole, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría al tener las mismas amistades que él, no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle a sus amigos que no le hablaran a Eriol, a parte de que esas tonterías no iban con ella, puesto que los de los problemas eran Eriol y ella, no sus amigos.

Al salir de la escuela se dirigieron a un establecimiento de comida rápida, podría decirse que todos se divirtieron y pasaron una tarde tranquila, a pesar de eso a Sakura ya no le paso por alto el hecho de que Syaoran siempre estuviese al pendiente de Tomoyo, seguramente lo hacia por lo incomodo que le resultaba a la chica, el tener que sentarse al lado de su ex novio.

Al verlos llevarse tan bien juntos, a Sakura se le paso por la cabeza algo que jamás antes había pensado¿qué hubiese pasado si ella nunca hubiera ido a vivir al mundo humano?, seguramente lo primero es que jamás hubiese conocido a Syaoran y quizás aun seguiría obsesionada con su supuesto amor hacia Yue, quien sabe, tal vez ahora sería la novia de Yue y no de Syaoran, pero si lo pensaba mas a fondo, eso no hubiera ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera Clow existiría ahora.

Quien iba a decirle tres años atrás que su encuentro con Syaoran desencadenaría tantos sucesos importantes, no solo para ella, sino para el mundo mágico entero, pues si no lo hubiera conocido, lo mas seguro es que Syaoran estuviera al lado de Mei Ling o, lo mas probable, Tomoyo.

Y ese pinchazo en el corazón se hizo mas agudo que antes, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza¿cómo era posible que tuviera esos pensamientos ahora?, después de todo Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, y le constaba que estaba enamorada de Eriol, ella no se fijaría en Syaoran, lo mismo que él jamás la vería a ella como otra cosa que no fuera una amiga, entonces ¿por qué seguía pensando en ello?, pero sobre todo ¿por qué entre mas lo pensaba, mas dudas le surgían sobre algo de lo que estaba segura nunca ocurriría?

- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien...? – el chico que la acompañaba le miro bastante preocupado, desde hacia un rato que su novia se había quedado absorta en si misma, pero en si eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino los raros movimientos y gestos que hacia con la cabeza.

- Hoe... – regreso de nueva cuenta a su realidad, encontrándose con la cara preocupada de Syaoran – l-lo lamento, que me decías – hacia como diez minutos que se había despedido de sus amigos y ahora ya iban de regreso a casa.

- ¿Estas bien...? – reitero la pregunta.

- Si, es solo que me quede pensado en lo que me contó Eriol... – le sonrió tranquilamente, devolviendo su vista hacia el frente – ¿sabias que él y Tomoyo terminaron? – pregunta tonta, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero quiso decírselo de tal forma en la que él le diera su versión de los hechos.

- Si, lo sabia... – respondió con calma, a veces Sakura llegaba a odiar ese comportamiento tan ambiguo de su parte, tal parecía que iba a tener que ser mucho más directa.

- Enserio, y¿por qué no me comentaste nada? – le dijo con tono grave, pero sin llegar a ofuscarse.

- No estaba en el derecho de hacerlo, en todo caso quien debía decírtelo era Tomoyo y no yo... – le respondió tan concreto como antes, logrando desesperar un poco a la chica.

- Pues al parecer no me tuvo la suficiente confianza... – se escucho levemente disgustada, por lo que a Syaoran no le quedo de otra que agregar algo más a lo dicho.

- Tomoyo no es así, te equivocas al pesar que no te tiene confianza, estoy seguro de que ella te considera como su mejor amiga, mas bien creo que no lo hizo para no angustiarte con sus problemas, además tu has estado tan ocupada últimamente que dudo que hubieran tenido oportunidad de tocar el tema... – no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por su respuesta, ya que eso ultimo la castaña lo escuchó mas como un regaño.

- Si, supongo que eso debió pasar... después de todo tu la conoces mejor que nadie¿no Syaoran...? – y aunque lo sintió como un reclamo, no quiso discutir, después de todo no tenía caso hacerlo. Después de eso, ninguno dijo una sola palabra mas, prefirieron callar a tener alguna discusión sin sentido.

Tardaron un par de minutos mas en llegar a casa, Syaoran abrió la puerta principal y le cedió el paso a Sakura para que entrara primero, posteriormente le siguió él, ambos dejaron sus maletines en la entrada y siguieron de largo hasta la sala, pero al no ver a Yelan por ningún lado, el castaño se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente estaría ahí disponiendo las cosas para la cena.

- Mamá ya estamos de regreso... – anuncio Syaoran al entrar, llevándose tremenda sorpresa al ver que su madre no se encontraba sola, Nadeshico, la madre de Sakura solo había estado dos días de visita, regresando casi inmediatamente al mundo mágico, al presentársele una emergencia allá – ¿abuelo? – dijo mas que sorprendido, sin asimilar momentáneamente el porqué su abuelo estaba de regreso.

- Syaoran... – dejo el puesto que ocupaba en una silla, y se apresuro a quedar al lado de su nieto, al que le dio un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

- ¿Q-qué...¿qué haces aquí? – correspondió titubeante al abrazo, todavía se encontraba algo desubicado.

- No me digas que lo olvidaste... – se aparto lentamente de él, para verlo con esos severos, pero compasivos ojos negros – estoy aquí para conocer tu respuesta...

- ¿M-mi... mi respuesta? – ahora era que lo recordaba, había estado tan concentrado en sus actividades que lo había olvidado por completo.

- Por supuesto muchacho, dime¿decidiste visitar Clow ...? – poso afectuosamente sus fuertes manos en los hombros de su nieto, captando así toda su atención.

- Yo... – dudo seriamente en responder, al ver el brillo emocionado que se asomaba en sus ojos azabache – abuelo yo... – le era muy difícil darle una respuesta negativa, eso considerando el hecho de que pasaría el resto del verano no solo con Sakura, sino con su hermano también, ciertamente fue eso ultimo lo que le hizo dudar aun mas – lo siento, pero no lo eh decidido... – desvió su ambarina mirada a un lado, topándose con la expresión desconcertada de Sakura, ella estaba en la creencia de que su respuesta sería total y completamente negativa.

- Ya veo... – aparto sus manos, sin embargo su rostro no mostró desilusión alguna, al contrario, Lao Feng estaba ya preparado para la negativa de su nieto, pero el hecho de que dudara, le daba a entender que estaba considerando su oferta, por lo que aun tenia esperanzas de convencerlo para que se fuera con él – en ese caso creo que me quedare aquí por unos días, al menos hasta que tomes una decisión.

- ¿Te quedaras? – esta vez quien intervino fue Yelan, no le daba buena espina el hecho que su padre decidiera quedarse, cuando minutos antes de que su hijo llegara, este le estuviera diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver en Clow, por lo que no podía quedarse en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo.

- Si¿pero si hay algún inconveniente yo...?

- No, por supuesto que no... – se apresuro a decir Yelan, no sabía a donde quería llegar su padre con aquello, pero tampoco podía negarle que se quedara ahí, después de todo y aunque le pesara, él era su padre.

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad hija... – sonrió gentilmente, más Yelan sabia que tras toda esa fachada de dulzura, su padre escondía algo, no sabia que, pero estaba segura que tenia que ver con Syaoran.

- ¿En verdad te quedaras? – se escucho decir a Syaoran con cierta emoción, interiormente se sentía muy feliz de pasar tiempo con su abuelo, ya que la ultima vez que lo visito a penas y si pudieron entablar una pequeña conversación.

- Por supuesto, así que ¿qué te parece si mañana pasamos todo el día juntos? – propuso felizmente Lao Feng, a él también le causaba mucha alegría el poder compartir tiempo con su único nieto.

- Claro, eso seria estupendo, aun hay muchas cosas que quiero saber sobre ti... – respondió con esa vivacidad, tan poco común en él.

- Por supuesto que usted también esta invitada a acompañarnos princesa... – el hombre mayor se dirigió a la muchacha castaña, que hasta ahora había presenciado mudamente la escena familiar, era la primera vez que veía a Syaoran dejar su seriedad de lado y mostrarse tal como era con un desconocido, bueno, Lao Feng Reed era su abuelo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser prácticamente un desconocido.

- Muchas gracias por su invitación señor Lao, pero me temo que no podré ir con ustedes, lo siento mucho en verdad... – hizo una cortes reverencia al hombre, no pudo evitarlo, aunque estuvieran en un mundo distinto él seguía siendo Lao Feng Reed, la cabeza del Clan Reed, y aunque le era difícil creerlo, con solo observarlo ese hombre imponía su presencia y dejaba ver el porqué era uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos de todo Clow.

- Es una verdadera lastima, me hubiese gustado conocerla mejor princesa... – dijo gravemente él, posando sus ojos en la grácil figura de la joven, quien se sintió un poco intimidada al advertir la intensidad de su mirada, ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que era el abuelo de Syaoran.

Platicaron durante un rato mas antes de la cena, cuando esta estuvo servida, tomaron asiento en sus lugares acostumbrados y degustaron de la magnifica comida que Yelan les había preparado.

Durante toda la cena Kerberos, el pequeño guardián de Sakura, no pronuncio palabra alguna, aun no podía creer que el mocoso fuera el nieto de uno de los mas distinguidos personajes de todo el mundo mágico, mientras tanto Syaoran y Lao Feng hablaban animadamente, Sakura se les quedo mirando ausente, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, Syaoran lucia tan feliz al lado de su abuelo, que empezaba a comprender el porqué el castaño dudo cuando el hombre le pregunto si se iría con él, se sintió como una gran egoísta, quería tanto para si misma a Syaoran, que no quería que desarrollara una relación mas cercana con su abuelo.

Hace mucho que no se sentía así, como esa caprichosa niña que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para obtener lo que quería, se sitió nuevamente como aquella que quería llamar la atención con sus actos destructivos, pero esta vez hubo algo distintito, ya que a diferencia de aquella a la que llamaban la mayor calamidad de la academia Reed, ahora si le importaba lo que los demás dirían, sobre todo lo que Syaoran diría, fue por eso que tomo una decisión, si Syaoran decidía que quería ir a pasar las vacaciones a Clow, ella lo apoyaría felizmente, aunque por dentro sintiera una enorme tristeza por no poder estar a su lado...

Continuara...


	8. Preparando sorpresas

Syaoran se la paso muy bien al lado de su abuelo, parte de su día lo pasaron en Tokio, para suerte del chico su abuelo parecía mucho menos impresionado que Sakura la primera vez que vio la ciudad, y por lo tanto no hacia tantas preguntas y señas raras como ella, el castaño sospechaba levemente que su abuelo ya había visitado mas veces de lo que le había dicho, ese mundo.

Era media tarde cuando decidieron regresar a casa, pese a eso, no pudieron evitar detenerse a descansar un rato en el parque pingüino, ese momento lo aprovecho Lao Feng para contarle una anécdota mas, de las muchas ya contadas sobre Yelan, Syaoran le escuchaba atento, pues valla que ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que desconocía el pasado de su madre, no pudo contener la risa en mas de una ocasión, pues la Yelan que su abuelo le describía era muy distinta a la que él conocía.

- Y entonces Yelan trato de usar un conjuro restaurador… – decía alegremente el anciano, mientras él y su nieto saboreaban un delicioso helado de chocolate, mientras descansaban en una de las bancas del parque, antes de regresar a casa – pero en lugar de ocultar la mancha, solo consiguió que el vestido de tu abuela cambiara a un color naranja chillante y la mancha se tornara púrpura – prosiguió su relato, el chico rió divertido, definitivamente su madre era una niña muy traviesa – lo peor de todo es que el hechizo no pude revertirlo ni yo, por lo que el vestido favorito de tu abuela quedo arruinado, sin embargo ella aun guarda celosamente ese vestido, Ming Fei dice que es para recordar la primera hazaña mágica de su pequeña Yelan, y es que a pesar de ser tan joven, ya demostraba una excelente aptitud para la magia…

- Me gustaría conocer a la abuela… – le expresó sin darse cuenta, mientras lamía el helado que se derretía por la orilla de su cono, Lao Feng sonrió con satisfacción, eso le daba a entender que Syaoran aun consideraba la oferta que le hiciera el día que se conocieron.

- A Ming Fei también le encantaría conocerte… – dijo con una calma sonrisa el anciano, mirándolo a su vez, con suma apacibilidad.

Estaba pasando un rato muy agradable con su nieto, y a cada minuto sentía un mayor deseo por pasar mas tiempo a su lado y tratar de conocerlo mejor, quería que Syaoran viera ese mundo al que Lao Feng ya no le quedaba la menor duda, estaba destinado a pertenecer.

- ¿De verdad? – le devolvió ilusionado la mirada, si era sincero, dentro de sí estaba feliz de tener mas familia a parte de su madre, no es que ella no le diera todo el afecto que necesitara, era solo que a veces hubiese querido ser como los otros niños, quienes cuando hacían referencia a sus hermanos, abuelos, tíos o primos, Syaoran se sentía un poco excluido, pues entonces creía que no tenía mas familia que su madre, y claro, la familia por parte de su padre, de la cual lo único que sabia era que vivían en Hong Kong, pero a parte de eso no sabía absolutamente nada mas de ellos, por lo que no contaban para él.

- Por supuesto… – respondió elocuente el anciano – de hecho, esta vez ella quería acompañarme, estaba muy emocionada cuando le conté sobre ti, sin embargo tu tía Ping Lou, su sobrina, le encomendó la difícil tarea de cuidar a sus cuatro hijas mientras ella y su esposo viajaban a Lecourt, en su segunda luna de miel, pero créeme cuando te digo que esas niñas son de cuidado, aunque todas son mas o menos de tu edad, es todo un reto para Ming Fei seguirles el paso.

- Ya veo… - Syaoran no podía creerlo, entre mas hablaban, mas parientes aparecían, en definitiva todavía existían muchas cosas que desconocía sobre su familia y que sin duda quería saber, los dos habían terminado ya su helado, se disponían a marcharse cuando el chico se topo con alguien por demás conocido en su camino – ¿Tomoyo?

- Ah, Syaoran, que coincidencia, justo ahora iba a tu casa a buscarte… – se expreso alegremente la muchacha, agradecía el ahorrarse el tener que ir a buscarlo, no quería que Sakura fuera a sospechar nada del nuevo plan que tenía en mente, y es que para llevarlo a cabo, necesitaba la ayuda incondicional de su mejor amigo y cómplice.

- ¿Acaso no piensas presentarme a esta linda jovencita Syaoran…? – intervino galantemente el abuelo de este, al sentirse un poco ignorado, provocándole una risita divertida a la amatista con su particular y correcto modo de expresarse.

- Eh…, ah¡por supuesto!, ahora los presento… – repuso inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de su atolondramiento – abuelo, te presento a Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga… y Tomoyo, te presento a mi abuelo, Lao Feng Reed…

- Es un placer conocerle señor Reed… – dijo Tomoyo, mientras hacia una cortes reverencia, la cual fue imitada por el anciano, quien alagadamente correspondió el saludo.

- El gusto fue mío señorita Daidouji, es bueno conocer a los amigos de mi nieto… – le dedico una gentil sonrisa, que Tomoyo compartió con él, a primera vista, el abuelo de Syaoran le pareció una persona muy agradable.

- Por cierto Tomoyo, dijiste que estabas buscándome… – intervino finalmente el castaño.

- Así es, es que quería pedirte algo… – repentinamente le dedico una de esas hermosas y deslumbrantes sonrisas, esas que solo utilizaba cuando quería obtener algo de él, Syaoran trago saliva al ver como Tomoyo entrelazaba ambas manos, situándolas a la altura en su pecho, mientras que sus ojos violeta adoptaban un brillo peculiar y se volvían de lo mas tiernos y adorables, y termino rematando con una suplicante expresión que hizo al chico temblar, y es que inmediatamente algo en su interior se torno a la defensiva, diciéndole que nada bueno iba a traerle lo que fuera que fuese a pedirle la chica.

Capitulo 8

_**Preparando sorpresas**_

A Lao Feng no le quedo de otra mas que regresar solo a casa, esa jovencita era bastante convincente, aun recordaba la graciosa reacción de su nieto cuando esta le pidió que la acompañara, por alguna extraña razón este se veía bastante renuente a la petición de la chica, como si algo malo le aguardara, incluso le pareció ver en mas de una ocasión una mirada de auxilio en los ojos de su nieto.

Cuando llego a casa, con la primer persona que se topo, fue con Sakura, quien se encontraba viendo despreocupadamente la televisión, reposando en un sillón de la sala, el anciano se acerco hasta donde ella estaba para saludarla.

- Buenas tardes princesa… – se expreso él con su habitual buen humor, llamando inmediatamente la atención de la chica, quien se giro para verle, ya que él se encontraba a espaldas del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

- Hola señor Lao, buenas tardes… – le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa – ¿pero y Syaoran? – no tardo en cuestionarle al no ver a dicho castaño por ningún lado – creí que los dos pasarían el día juntos…

- Oh si, por supuesto que lo pasamos, es solo que unos minutos antes de llegar a casa nos topamos con una linda jovencita llamada Tomoyo, que le pidió a Syaoran que la acompañara, y me temo que fue ahí que nuestro viaje juntos termino… – explico con su sencillez acostumbrada el anciano, mas el efecto de su comentario no fue el esperado, ya que para nada contentó a Sakura escucharlo, sino al contrario, no pudo evitar mostrar (aunque casi imperceptible) un gesto de disgusto – ¿Sucede algo malo princesa…? – dijo Lao Feng al ver como se había quedado pensativa.

- No, por supuesto que no – sacudió negativamente la cabeza, tratando de delimitar una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que no logró con mucho éxito.

- Entiendo… – murmuro a penas audible el hombre – disculpe¿podría decirle a Yelan por favor que estaré en mi habitación hasta la cena…?

- Por supuesto… – expreso ella, pero antes de que Lao Feng continuara su camino de largo, y se dirigiera hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso, miro fijamente por un segundo a Sakura.

- Sabe, muchas veces las apariencias engañan, de vez en cuando hay que ver mas allá de nuestras especulaciones para saber la verdad… – Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos esmeralda ante estas palabras – mi nieto tiene bien definidos sus sentimientos y créame que él sería incapaz de hacer lo que seguramente usted piensa… – y con esas ultimas palabras se giro y prosiguió su camino, dejando a una totalmente confundida Sakura atrás, la que no paraba de preguntarse si a caso ese hombre podía leer la mente o si Syaoran le había dicho algo al respecto.

- Adolescentes… – murmuro distraídamente por lo bajo, sacudiendo desganadamente la cabeza en forma negativa.

Al llegar a la habitación que Yelan le había otorgado, este se recostó ligeramente sobre un sofá que estaba al fondo, junto a una ventana que tenía vista al patio delantero. Había sido un día agotador, no entendía como los humanos podían vivir de esa forma tan acelerada, y es que los hechiceros tenían una vida tan larga, que les gustaba tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar hasta de las cosas que a cualquiera en ese mundo le parecerían insignificantes.

Sobre el respaldo, giro un poco su cabeza, clavando sus ojos negros sobre un objeto redondo y cristalino que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, repentinamente su mirada se torno grave, estaba permaneciendo más tiempo del debido en ese mundo, y ya no podría postergar por mucho su regreso a Clow.

Con lentitud levanto su mano, hasta quedar a la misma altura en la que se encontraba la esfera, la cual comenzó a levitar por los aires, volando hasta posarse sobre la mano del hombre.

Lao Feng miro detenidamente dentro de ella, un humo blanquecino apareció en el interior, a medida que pasaban los segundos, aquel humo fue tomando forma, cuando el humo termino de disiparse, el rostro de un hombre apareció dentro de la esfera.

- Hola Wei… – Lao Feng se dirigió al hombre cuyo reflejo se podía vislumbrar en el interior de la bola de cristal.

- Señor, me alegra que se comunique… - respondió la persona del interior, este era un hombre de más o menos igual edad a Lao Feng, de cabello y bigote grisáceos, lo que acentuaba las arrugas de su gentil rostro y le daban un aire de solemnidad a su semblante.

- ¿Qué sucede¿esta todo bien allá? – por la cara de preocupación de Wei, supuso que sus sobrinas nietas políticas habían hecho otra de las suyas.

- Relativamente, ya que la señorita Fanren y la señorita Shiefa tuvieron una pequeña discusión y ahora la sala de estar de la entrada principal esta, como explicarlo… – dudo, mientras su cara se tornaba repentinamente pensativa, quizás buscando una palabra adecuada para minorizar el impacto que esta pudiera tener.

- Esta destrozada¿o me equivoco? – completo la frase, manteniendo la voz calma en todo momento, aunque ya veía venir lo que le costaría volver a dejar el lugar igual, esas niñas poseían magia verdaderamente destructiva.

- No se equivoca… – hablo con un dejo de resignación en su voz, mientras Lao Feng dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Y Ming Fei como reaccionó?, aunque eh de suponer de antemano que no muy bien, ya que ahí se encontraba ese jarrón que tanto le gustaba… – sin saberlo, se adelanto a decir lo que Wei le respondería.

- En efecto, la señora Ming Fei se sobresalto tanto, que incluso utilizo un hechizo bloqueador contra las dos, y ahora ninguna podrá hacer magia hasta que la señora disponga lo contrario…

- Por lo menos así las tendrá bajo control, no se por que no pensé en eso antes… en fin, la razón por la que me comunico es porque mi estancia aquí se alargara mas de lo previsto… – le explico serenamente – te pido por favor que te hagas cargo de los asuntos mas urgentes, la verdad es que esta visita resulto mas provechosa de lo que imagine.

- Eso quiere decir que el joven… – su comentario se vio interrumpido antes de que pudiera completarlo.

- Aun no lo ha decidido, pero confío en que tal vez lo haga, es por eso que necesito permanecer unos días más aquí.

- Comprendo, entonces hablare inmediatamente con la señora Ming Fei para hacérselo saber…

- Te lo encargo, nos veremos en unos días – el hombre sonrió levemente haciendo un ademán afirmativo para acceder a la petición hecha, y segundos después la comunicación termino, el interior de la esfera se tornó blanco nuevamente por el humo que se dispersaba en su interior, hasta que por fin desapareció y la esfera volvió a ser tan transparente y cristalina como antes.

Tal y como la había cogido, el anciano regresó la bola de cristal al lugar que anteriormente ocupaba. Se reclino nuevamente sobre el respaldo sofá, pensando fugazmente en las peripecias por las que su pobre esposa debía estar pasando en esos momentos, y de cómo reaccionaria cuando Wei le contara que retrasaría un poco mas su regreso, aunque claro que Wei tenía una forma bastante especial de platear las cosas y hacer que se vieran menos graves de lo que eran, curvo una mediana sonrisa, conocía a Wei desde su juventud, y desde entonces él se había convertido en su mejor amigo y mano derecha, alguien a quien podía confiarle incluso su vida.

Sus pensamientos no tardaron en pasar de nueva cuenta a su nieto, aun no perdía las esperanzas de que él aceptara su propuesta y fuera a visitar Clow con él, mas su relación con la princesa parecía ser estrecha y muy fuerte, por lo que seriamente dudaba que fuera a aceptar, aun así el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos hacia que valiera cada minuto que permanecía en ese mundo.

Repentinamente se quedo pensando en la princesa, esta no se parecía en lo absoluto a la de los rumores que había escuchado, la conocía poco, pero realmente le había parecido una chica sencilla y amable, además era muy hermosa y educada, sin embargo ese cambio que vio en su mirada cuando momentos atrás menciono a la señorita Daidouji lo dejo ciertamente intrigado, juraría que en los ojos verdes de la chica, que eran muy expresivos, vio un fugaz brillo de rabia reflejado, cuando le dijo que Syaoran se había ido con ella, y rememorando aquello, se preguntó ¿qué es lo que estaría haciendo su nieto en esos momentos?, pues ya era tarde y él aun no parecía haber regresado.

- - -

No podía creer las cosas que Tomoyo podía obligarle a hacer, cuando dijo «"_necesito que me ayudes_"», nunca y ni remotamente le paso por la cabeza que se referiría a ese tipo de ayuda.

- Anda Syaoran no te muevas… – le regaño por enésima vez la amatista.

- Tomoyo, sinceramente yo no sirvo para esto – y por enésima vez el castaño replico lo mismo.

- Pero si lo haces muy bien, solo es cuestión de que dejes tu timidez de lado y listo… – trato de persuadirle de una manera diferente.

- Es que mientras no me digas por qué estoy haciendo esto, no le voy a ver el sentido de hacer algo tan bochornoso – hasta entonces Tomoyo se había negado tajantemente a decirle de lo que se trataba aquello, escudándose tras la excusa de que todo seria parte de una gran sorpresa que estaba preparando.

- Esta bien, te lo voy a decir – se rindió, dejando caerse en la mullida superficie de su cama – pero prométeme que después de que te lo diga ya no vas a quejarte y te quedaras quieto en el lugar que yo diga… – le sentencio firmemente – pero sobre todo prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sakura.

- Lo prometo… – termino accediendo, aunque de no muy buena gana que digamos – ahora dime lo que tramas.

- Muy bien… - hizo una pausa, tratando de darle un mayor auge de misterio al asunto – la razón por la que te estoy pidiendo esto es porque quiero que Sakura tenga un bonito recuerdo de todos nosotros, de todos sus amigos.

- Fue por eso que me pediste tomarme unas fotos… – se sentó a su lado, viendo la cámara fotográfica que la chica sostenía en las manos, y con la cual minutos atrás había intentado sacarle una buena foto a Syaoran.

- Exacto, durante todo este año eh estado recolectando varias fotos, ya que desde hace tiempo quería hacer un álbum para Sakura, y es que sabes, hace dos años cuando ella me dijo que se marcharía con sus padres me sentí muy triste, no solo porque pensé que no la volvería a ver, sino también porque ella no tendría ninguna foto para recordarnos, fue por eso que cuando ella regreso se me ocurrió esta idea…, y si bien tengo una pila bastante grande de fotos, aun me faltan algunas tuyas, digo, y es que sin lugar a dudas las que mas quedra ver Sakura son las tuyas… – el tono de su voz repentinamente se torno malicioso – aunque igual y podría subastarlas en la escuela, mas de una chica pagaría una buena suma por una fotografía tuya, jojojo… – un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Syaoran, valla que Tomoyo en ocasiones lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Sabes que, mejor me voy, ya es tarde y mamá debe estar esperándome para cenar… - corto abruptamente el tema al saber de antemano hacia donde quería llegar Tomoyo.

- Es broma lo que te digo… – dijo la violácea dejando escapar una risa divertida al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su amigo – ya en serio¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?, le puedo pedir a Maki que nos suba la cena…

- De acuerdo, pero ya no quiero escuchar de subastas o cosas por el estilo… - dijo aparentemente serio, aunque siguiéndole la broma.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan popular – dijo inocente.

- Tomoyo – replico.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie – mientras yo voy a ver lo de la cena¿porque no hablas a tu casa para avisar que te quedaras a cenar…? – dijo la chica antes de dirigirse a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Cuando esta cerro la puerta tras de sí, Syaoran saco el teléfono celular que estaba en la bolsa de su chaqueta, la cual se encontraba sobre una silla junto a su demás ropa, Tomoyo le había obligado a cambiarse y ponerse un atuendo que ella ya tenía elegido.

Por suerte, fue su madre quien atendió la llamada, si hubiese sido Sakura, todavía no terminaría de responder el montón de preguntas que sin duda le hubiera hecho.

Pasaba ya de las diez de la noche cuando Syaoran regresó a casa, ahora sabía por las faenas que pasaba Sakura, cada vez que Tomoyo le pedía que luciera sus nuevos diseños, y es que se tuvo que probar un montón de prendas antes de que la peliviólacea eligiera el atuendo perfecto, el que utilizaría en la foto definitiva.

Bueno, aunque no podía negar que le había parecido una muy buena idea la que tuvo Tomoyo, tal vez fue por eso que le prometió regresar mañana para ayudarla a elegir las fotos para el álbum que le obsequiarían a Sakura, eso y que a parte, por la tarde, los dos irían a la escuela a hacer los últimos preparativos para el salón de té, que estaban organizando junto con algunos de sus compañeros, el cual formarí parte de los varios establecimientos que estarían dispuestos en toda la escuela, con motivo del festival escolar de verano.

Supuso que a esa hora todos ya se encontrarían en sus habitaciones, mas se equivoco, porque al pasar por el vestíbulo, escucho algunas voces que parecían provenir de la sala, y en efecto, había alguien en ese lugar viendo la televisión, ahora sabia que las voces que escuchó habían provenido del susodicho aparato.

Estuvo fuertemente tentado a pasarle de largo, mas no lo hizo, ya que si era descubierto en el intento, una lluvia de reclamos caerían directamente sobre él, así que opto por acercarse cautelosamente al sofá, donde una chica castaña se encontraba sentada, dándole la espalda.

- Veo que se te hizo tarde... – aunque no pudo ver su rostro, las palabras de la muchacha se escucharon hasta cierto punto enfadadas.

- Si, es que Tomoyo me invito a cenar, y aunque quise, no pude negarme... – se excuso con simpleza, mientras tomaba calmadamente asiento a un lado de la chica, en el mullido sofá beige para tres personas.

- Mmm... – fue el único sonido que salió de ella, y es que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Te molesta que me haya quedado a cenar en casa de Tomoyo...? – le cuestiono directamente, aunque igual tratando de sondear un poco el terreno.

- No... – murmuro secamente, Syaoran se rió por lo bajo al ver su reacción, obviamente que estaba molesta – ¿se puede saber que te resulta tan gracioso? – si, cuando esta se volvió para encararle, y sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los avellana de él, no le quedó la menor duda de que estaba muy enojada.

- No es nada... – el chico desvió su atención hacia el televisor, tratando de ignorar la acusadora mirada que le dirigía la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado – me encanta esta película... – le comento, intentando escucharse lo mas indiferente posible, ocasionando que ella dejara escapar un bufido exasperado.

- Eres simplemente increíble... – murmuro irónica, haciéndose para atrás hasta sumirse un poco en el respaldo del sillón, aferrándose con mucha fuerza al cojín que traían entre brazos, mientras hacia un puchero de desagrado.

- Si estas molesta porque haya ido¿solo tienes que decirlo? – se giro para verla, esta se encontraba completamente hundida en el respaldo, aferrada al cojín, como una niña pequeña haciendo un mohín, por haberse negado a cumplir uno de sus caprichos.

- Ya te dije que no estoy molesta... – ladeo su cabeza para mirar en otra dirección.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto él entre desafiante y divertido, acercándose considerablemente al rostro de la chica – porque tu entrecejo fruncido dice otra cosa muy distinta – le señalo con el dedo.

- ¡Yo no...! – se quedó sin habla, ya que al girar nuevamente su rostro, se encontró directamente con los ojos ambarinos del joven, no supo en que momento este se había acercado tanto a ella, y es que aquella cercanía le ocasionó inconcientemente que la temperatura de su rostro aumentara – es solo que... – balbuceo, al estar aun bajo el efecto que le producía esos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar – olvídalo… – termino diciendo en un susurro, desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar totalmente sonrojada, el chico exhalo hondamente, apartándose unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

- Te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Tomoyo ¿no es así? – se sorprendió mucho con su respuesta, fue como si leyera sus pensamientos, definitivamente había algo muy extraño en esa familia, estaba convencida de que tenían alguna clase de extraño poder para poder leer la mente.

- Un poco... – murmuro a penas audible¿es que acaso nunca iba a poder ocultarle sus emociones a Syaoran?

- Sakura, el que yo pase tanto tiempo con Tomoyo se debe a que... – la chica se le adelanto antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

- Si, si, lo se, solo quieres apoyarla por lo que paso con Eriol, eso lo entiendo y por mi esta bien, es solo que a veces me siento un poquitín celosa de que ella te acapare todo el tiempo... – confeso finalmente, ganándose una sonrisa conciliadora por parte del joven – se que yo tengo la culpa de que no estemos juntos, por estar todo el día ocupada con lo de las practicas y eso, pero no debes culparme de que me sienta así, ya que si yo pasara tanto tiempo con Eriol como el que tu pasas con Tomoyo, también te sentirías celoso... – de alguna manera trato de justificar su conducta ante él.

- Un poco... – manifestó, aunque dándole poca importancia, mas la chica le miro fija y acusadora – esta bien, muy celoso, pero te prometo que todo el tiempo que perdimos lo repondremos en las vacaciones...

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamo totalmente sorprendida, a lo que el chico se limito a hacer un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza – ¿pero y tu abuelo? – ahora fue ella la que aminoro considerablemente la distancia entre los dos, mirándole por demás ilusionada, casi pego su rostro al del chico, quien solo veía lo rápido que se movía su boca al hablar, a penas y si se le entendía lo que palabreaba.

- Te lo prometo..., por mas que me agrade estar al lado de mi abuelo, si tuviera que escoger, preferiría una y mil veces estar a tu lado – le expreso sinceramente, logrando cambiar completamente el semblante angustioso de la chica, a uno de infinita felicidad.

- ¡Syaoran...! – se abalanzo sobre él con un gran abrazo, nulificando ahora si completamente la distancia entre los dos, mientras que por la inercia el chico se fue para atrás, quedando medio recostado en el brazo del sillón, con la mitad del peso de Sakura sobre sí – no sabes lo feliz que me hace el escuchar eso.

- Y a mi mucho mas, el que tu estés feliz... – le sonrió cálidamente, hacia mucho que no disfrutaban un momento así de intimo, por lo que ambos querían disfrutarlo lo mas que pudieran.

Al estar tan cerca, el joven aprovecho para eliminar los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros, sellando sus labios con los de ella, si bien esta se sorprendió un poco por lo repentino de su temeraria acción, no tardo en corresponderle, y durante unos segundos los dos se desconectaron completamente de la realidad, mas el fuerte sonido de un auto estrellándose, hizo que el mágico momento se rompiera por completo, obligándolos a separarse y por consiguiente, volver a la realidad.

- ¿Te parece si acabamos de ver la película? – señalo él en dirección al televisor, quien fue el causante del anterior alboroto.

- De acuerdo... – sonrió ella con complicidad.

Ambos se acomodaron mejor en el sillón, Syaoran se enderezo un poco, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Sakura, quien se acurruco sobre el amplio pecho de él, subiendo los pies, para semi recostándose a lo largo del sillón para tres personas.

Dejando atrás los malos entendidos, ambos se concentraron plenamente en la trama de la película, compartiendo las palomitas de maíz que Sakura tenia sobre la mesita de centro, mientras comentaban una que otra cosa referente a la película.

- ¡Agh!, no puede ser... – exclamo Sakura, dejando caer las palomitas en su mano al ver como el protagonista quedaba atrapado en un barco en llamas, mientras la protagonista era secuestrada, y se alejaba en otro bote a toda velocidad, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del chico.

- Tranquila, mira, logro safarse las cuerdas... – señalo el chico, quien acariciaba con delicadeza con una de sus manos el brazo expuesto de la joven y con la otra llevaba palomitas a su boca.

Y aunque la película término unos minutos después, los dos permanecieron en la misma posición, ciertamente se encontraban muy cómodos así.

- Syoaran... – se escucho decir en un murmullo a la castaña, quien había cerrado los ojos, mientras el chico acariciaba la punta de los dedos, los sedosos cabellos castaños de la joven.

- ¿Si...? – él chico se expreso en un tono de voz igual de bajo.

- Yo, bueno... – bajo la mirada, ocultando su rostro tras los mechones de su cabello castaño, mas Syaoran pudo percibir cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras – yo quería pedirte... – estaba a punto de terminar su frase, cuando su momento a solas, se vio completamente interrumpido, por la voz aguda y chillona, de cierto peluche volador.

- ¿No crees que ya deberías estar en la cama Sakura? – ambos chicos se sobresaltaron tanto, que casi se caen del sofá en el que se encontraban recostados.

- Ke… Kero... – medio articuló la joven al ver a su pequeño guardián flotar sobre ellos, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – y-yo bueno, pues veras, justo ahora Syaoran y yo nos íbamos a ir a dormir.

- Seguro…¿y pensaban quedarse a dormir en el sofá? – se expreso notablemente molesto, simplemente no le gustaba que ese chiquillo, como "cariñosamente" le llamaba, estuviera tan cerca de su ama.

- Lo que hagamos no es algo que te incumba... – le respondió ásperamente el castaño, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pequeño peluche.

- Pues claro que me incumbe, ya que Sakura es mi ama, por lo que estoy en todo mi derecho de protegerla de un chiquillo aprovechado... – le respondió tan cortante como pudo, si seguían así, aquello iba a terminar de nuevo en una batalla campal.

- ¿Que dijiste peluche...? – Kerberos le hubiese respondido de no ser porque Sakura intervino justo a tiempo.

- ¡Ya basta los dos...! – se antepuso en el medio de ambos para calmar las cosas, mas ninguno parecía que se iba a quedar tan tranquilo, por lo que se apresuro a agregar algo a lo dicho – Kero, ahora subo, espérame en la habitación por favor.

- Pe-pero... – dijo totalmente incrédulo el animalito.

- Es una orden... – le espeto severamente, no dejándole otra opción mas que obedecerle, mas no se marchosin antes enviarle una mirada por demás asesina al muchacho de cabellos castaños, que por cierto, igualmente correspondió.

- Simplemente no puedo entender porqué no se pueden llevar bien, caray, ya tenemos dos año viviendo juntos... – se volvió con cierta desesperación a donde el chico, cuyo malencarado semblante denotaba su enojo, luego de la pequeña intromisión del muñeco, como él también "cariñosamente" le llamaba.

- A mi no me culpes, ya bastantes veces eh intentado hacer las pases con él... – se expreso todavía con ligera molestia, mientras se ponía de pie, Sakura le imito al instante.

- Lo se, pero debes entender que Kero ha estado conmigo prácticamente toda la vida, y por eso es tan sobre protector conmigo – intento explicar ella al ver lo irritado que estaba del chico.

- Y no te lo reprocho, es solo que hay veces en las que en verdad sabe como arruinar el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos...

- Y es por eso que yo quiero compensarte... – sonrió al ver como poco a poco el chico bajaba su defensa, y para deshacerse completamente de ella, rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos – mañana tengo todo el día libre, que te parece si lo pasamos solos, sin kero o alguien mas que nos moleste... – le sonrió coquetamente, mientras que pegaba su frente a la del chico.

- En verdad me encantaría Sakura... – se aparto aun poco, llevando sus manos a los brazos de la chica, para apartarlos cuidadosamente de él – pero ya tengo algo que hacer – dijo al recordar la promesa hecha a Tomoyo y también el compromiso que tenia para el festival.

- Oh... – expreso un poco desilusionada – ¿y de que se trata?

- Le prometí a Tomoyo que iría mañana para ayudarle con algo importante que tiene que hacer, además, por la tarde nos reuniremos en la escuela para terminar con los preparativos del salón de té para el festival…

- Entiendo…. – no pudo mas que tragarse el desazón que le causaba escuchar eso, sobre todo la primera parte « "_Le prometí a Tomoyo que iría mañana para ayudarle con algo importante que tiene que hacer_" », en serio que esa actitud de anteponer a Tomoyo a todo empezaba a fastidiarle – me voy a la cama, que pases buenas noches… - todo el buen animo que tenía, se había esfumado en el instante en el que Syaoran menciono a Tomoyo dentro de la conversación, simplemente no podía explicarse el porqué le incomodaba tanto, y es que después de todo Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, la cual sería incapaz de traicionarla ¿o no?

- Sakura… – intento reentablar una conversación, al ver su cambio de actitud, mas la castaña no se lo permitió.

- Que descanses… - lo corto abrupta, y con esas ultimas palabras se perdió al final de la habitación, Syaoran no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro frustrado, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Sakura, sin embargo, confiaba en que los cambios tan drásticos en su humor se arreglarían luego de terminar la competencia de porristas, pues estaba casi seguro de que la presión sobre sus hombros era lo que ocasionaba que la chica se comportara de esa manera.

No dándose cuenta que el problema real por el que estaba atravesando Sakura era uno mucho mayor, pues por primera vez la chica estaba poniendo en tela de juicio la relación de su novio con su mejor amiga.

Continuara…


	9. El festival de verano

Cuando Tomoyo dijo que había recopilado una pequeña pila de fotos a lo largo del año, Syaoran jamás imagino que se referiría a cinco cajas de 30cm de largo, por 20cm de ancho y 10cm de alto, repletas hasta el tope de dicho material.

Si que fue una difícil tarea organizarlas todas, Syaoran aun se preguntaba ¿en que momento Tomoyo había tomado esa cantidad de esas fotos?, que él ni cuenta se dio, les llevo todo el Domingo poder armar el álbum, lo que les dejo, por increíble que pareciera, exhaustos, pues entre la elección y organización de las fotos, además de elegir el orden que seguirían dentro del álbum y la decoración de las paginas del mismo, se les fue prácticamente la mitad del día.

Syaoran se sorprendió de lo buena fotógrafa que era Tomoyo, valla que sabia como resaltar los ángulos mas favorables de las personas, había todo tipo de fotos, como de los paseos escolares, sus vacaciones en la playa el verano anterior, muchas tomadas dentro de sus variadas actividades dentro de la escuela y otras tantas mas de las salidas entre amigos que habían hecho a lo largo del año.

Cuando terminaron de armar el álbum, que fue como a las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente, se fueron a la preparatoria, ya estaban bastante retrazados, y habían quedado de verse ahí con el resto de su equipo, para acondicionar el salón y equiparar el establecimiento de té, que les había tocado montar para el festival escolar.

Si bien Syaoran no llego a casa tan tarde como la noche anterior, pues regresó justo a la hora de la cena, Sakura parecía seguir molesta con él, mientras comían, la castaña no paraba de mirarle furtivamente, pero sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra.

Lao Feng y Yelan se limitaban a intercambiar miradas desconcertadas, había algo muy raro con esos dos, en especial con Sakura, pues si bien Syaoran actuaba normal, esta se mantenía hermética y distante, dedicándole de vez en cuando un mirada llena de resentimiento al chico.

Así paso la cena, al terminar, Sakura se excuso rápidamente para poder retirarse a su habitación, Yelan pensó que tal vez la competencia del día de mañana era lo que hacía que Sakura actuara de esa manera tan tensa, por su parte Lao Feng se reservo algún comentario, mientras que Syaoran estaba casí seguro del porqué ella actuaba así, no fue difícil suponer que estaba molesta con él, al haber preferido pasar el día con Tomoyo antes que con ella.

Sin embargo, confiaba en que al día siguiente todos los malentendidos quedarían aclarados, cuando Tomoyo le entregase el álbum fotográfico que juntos habían armado aquel día, no esperaba por ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría la chica al verlo, y con esa idea se fue a la cama, ya que a él también le aguardaba un pesado día por delante.

Capitulo 9

_**El festival de verano**_

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, el sol matutino brillaba radiante en lo alto del cielo celeste, cubriendo paulatinamente con lo cálido de sus rayos dorados, las fachadas y techos de las casas del pequeño distrito de Tomoeda.

Ese día en particular, había un especial revuelo dentro de una de las tantas casas del distrito, una chica de cabellos castaños armaba un singular alboroto dentro de su habitación, luego de haberse quedado dormida, en ese día en que nada debía salirle mal.

Con la rapidez de un bólido se arreglo y organizo el contenido de su bolso, donde llevaba entre otras cosas, su uniforme de porrista, un conjunto azul oscuro de dos piezas.

Habiéndose cerciorado de no haber dejado nada olvidado, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, en dicho lugar ya se encontraban desayunando su tía y el señor Lao, no le sorprendió el no ver a Syaoran desayunando, ya que el evento en el que él participaría sería mas tarde, y es que el motivo por el que se tenía que ir mas temprano, era que Mei Ling la había citado a ella y a todo el grupo de porristas a las siete, para organizar algunos faltantes.

Con una velocidad con la que Lao Feng nunca había visto comer a nadie en toda su vida, Sakura engullo todos sus alimentos, casi se atraganta con el pan tostado, pero Yelan reacciono en un segundo, pasándole inmediatamente el jugo de naranja.

Sin darle mucha importancia al incidente, en cuestión de segundos la castaña abandono su sitio en la mesa y se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida.

Mas en su frenética carrera no se fijo que Syaoran venia bajando las escaleras, y choco de frente con él, en una rápida reacción este la detuvo antes de que se fuera de bruces al piso, sosteniéndola fuertemente de la muñeca.

- Gra... gracias... – articuló apenada.

- No hay porque... – dijo este, mientras la soltaba suavemente de la muñeca.

Sin decir nada mas la joven se dispuso a seguir de nuevo su camino, sin embargo se detuvo justo a la mitad, volviéndose sobre sus talones para ver de nueva cuenta al muchacho.

- Syaoran... – al escuchar su nombre, este se giro instantáneamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Si...? – le respondió calmado.

- Yo..., este, me preguntaba si tu..., bueno, si tu tal vez ¿podrías ir a verme a la competencia...? – se expresó con bastante nerviosismo, Syaoran sonrió levemente, así que eso era lo que pretendía decirle la otra noche, antes de que el muñeco entrometido los interrumpiera – se que estarás muy ocupado en el salón de té, pero en verdad me gustaría que estuvieses ahí...

- Estaré en primera fila apoyándote... – respondió firmemente él, arrancándole una gran sonrisa a la joven, que del gusto, se regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Syaoran, sorprendido, se toco con la yema de los dedos la mejilla besada, mientras una sonrisa se le curvaba en la comisura de los labios, todo indicaba que la molestia de Sakura ya se había esfumado por completo.

Luego de desayunar, Syaoran también se dirigió a la escuela, aun les faltaban algunas cosas por ensamblar para el salón de té, además que Tomoyo se había encargado de hacer los uniformes, y les pidió a todos que estuvieran temprano para arreglar los posibles defectos de costura.

A las diez de la mañana, por fin estaba montado el salón de te, habían trabajado durante los recesos de toda la semana anterior y la tarde del domingo, para tener listos los arreglos y demás cosas que necesitarían, a la par que realizaban los exámenes finales.

Y ahora que se podían ver los resultados finales, todos los involucrados se dieron cuenta de que su esfuerzo había valido la pena, pues con la excelente dirección de Tomoyo, su aula de clases se había convertido en un autentico establecimiento de te, varias mesas circulares fueron dispuestas en los alrededores del aula de clases, estas estaban cubiertas con manteles color tinto y encima un cubre mantel beige, con bellos arreglos de azucenas rosas y blancas sobre ellas; las sillas lucían los mismos colores de los manteles, así mismo como las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales, y por ultimo el salón lo habían dividido en dos, dejando en la parte de atrás una pequeña cocina, donde preparaban las bebidas, y es que durante toda la semana del festival su salón luciría tal y como ahora lo hacia.

Entre todos los grupos de la escuela, se habían organizado para representar las diferentes actividades que se llevarían a cabo dentro del festival, muchos de los salones estaban acondicionados como salones de te, dulcerías, establecimientos de comida, en fin, al mismo tiempo que algunos de los grupos habían montado obras de teatro, y hasta una película que habían filmado los alumnos de tercero sería proyectada el ultimo día del festival, eso sin contar las numerosas actividades deportivas que se estaban llevando a cabo también.

Las meseras y meseros del salón de te, comenzaban a llevar sus pedidos luego de que dicho lugar fuera inaugurado, Syaoran, al igual que todos los chicos lucía un impecable traje negro de chaleco y corbatín, con camisa blanca, mientras que Tomoyo y las demás chicas, usaban un vestido negro de amplio vuelo, bajo el cual llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas abombadas cortas y un lazo negro en el cuello, complementado por una mitra y delantal igualmente blancos.

Su establecimientito era de los mas populares, sobre todo entre las chicas, quienes hacían una larga fila para poder ocupar una mesa, y es que todas querían ser atendidas por cualquiera de los dos apuestos camareros que ahí servían.

- Lo reitero Syaoran, esas fotografías tuyas son oro puro... – bromeo Tomoyo al pasar junto a él, cuando este iba a dejar de nueva cuenta un pedido a una de las mesas. A lo largo ese rato varias chicas le habían hecho un sin número de insinuaciones, incluso muchas de ellas le habían dado sus números de teléfono, aunque claro que no las iba a llamar.

Otro de los que había recibido un singular numero de propuestas y números de teléfono, era cierto chico de gafas y cabellos negro azulados, que si bien era soltero, el tener tan cerca de sí a la dueña de su corazón, una hermosa chica de cabellos negro violáceos y ojos amatistas, lo reprimían de caer en la tentación.

- Si gustas, yo puedo llevar esa orden por ti Tomoyo... – se ofreció amablemente al ver como la chica llevaba dos charolas en las manos.

- ¿Enserio?, pues muchas gracias Eriol... – le dedicó una gentil sonrisa, que dejo al muchacho peliazul completamente petrificado – que lindo de tu parte, toma, esta es para la mesa numero seis... – termino de decir ella, mas el muchacho se había quedado completamente pasmado¿a que nueva tortura estaba pensando en someterlo Tomoyo al hablarle tan amablemente? – ¿Eriol te encuentras bien? – cuestionó la chica luego de que el aludido se hubiese quedado tan tieso como una estatua.

- ¿A que estas jugando Tomoyo...? – no se detuvo a pensar mucho en sus palabras, estaba tan estupefacto por la nueva y cordial actitud de la chica, que simplemente no entendía el por qué.

- ¿De que hablas...? – contestó verdaderamente inocente a la pregunta de Eriol.

- El viernes me tratabas como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, y ahora me tratas tan amable que simplemente no entiendo, así que te agradecería mucho que me lo explicaras... – se expreso notoriamente desubicado.

- Lo lamento, se que me eh comportado de una manera bastante infantil estos días... – dijo ella apenada, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió el chico, al verla desviar intencionalmente la mirada, mientras dejaba las charolas sobre una de las mesas – debí haber tomado las cosas con madurez, pero en verdad me sentí muy dolida luego de lo que ocurrió...

- Tomoyo, fue enteramente mi culpa lo que paso pero... – una indescriptible alegría iba aflorando en el pecho del muchacho a medida que su pequeña conversación avanzaba, mas la respuesta que saldría a continuación de los labios de la joven, no era la esperada por él.

- No, en serio, te pido disculpas por la forma en que te trate, al fin y al cabo yo no soy nadie para forzarte a sentir algo especial por mi, entendí que si te gusta otra chica debo aceptarlo y sentirme feliz por ti... – en ese instante las ultimas ilusiones del chico se esfumaron en el viento – es por eso que te pido que volvamos a ser los buenos amigos que algún día fuimos, yo por mi parte ya lo supere e hice los rencores a un lado, así que ¿qué dices¿volvemos a ser de nuevo amigos? – dijo ella extendiéndole una mano, mostrándose sincera al regalarle una sonrisa, a pesar de ello el chico sintió como si el mundo entero se le viniera encima, si ella ya lo había superado, eso también quería decir que cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de reconquistarla ya no existía.

- D-de acuerdo, me encantaría volver a ser tu amigo... – estrecho su mano, no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, sentía un gran dolor ante aquella situación, pero le dolía aun mas no poder estar con ella, así que opto por seguir a su lado, aunque ya solo fuese como amigos.

- Que bien... – amplio su sonrisa, algo dentro de ella por fin había quedado en paz, a pesar de saber lo que eso significaba para los dos – entonces querido amigo Eriol... – bromeo, sin saber la amargura que le causaba al otro oírla – porque no le llevas estas bebidas a las chicas que se encuentran en mesa de allá – señalo con la mano una mesa ocupada por cinco bellas chicas de mas o menos su edad – creo que se sentirían muy desilusionadas si se las llevo yo... – dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, mientras ella a su vez llevaba la otra charola en las manos.

- Se... seguro... – forzó una sonrisa, de verdad que a ella no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo el que tratara con otras chicas, lo que le daba a entender que la Tomoyo que él conocía, había regresado a la carga, habiendo ya superado el tortuoso calvario por el que caminó aquel mes.

Syaoran, que había presenciado a lo lejos aquella escena, se sintió feliz de ver que Tomoyo había asimilado ya las cosas, y regresaba a ser la de antes, pero mayor gusto le causaba el que hubiera hecho las pases con su mejor amigo, le tranquilizaba ya no sentirse ciertamente entre la espada y la pared.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquello, que casi olvida la competencia, reviso su reloj de muñeca, este marcaba las once cuarenta de la mañana, la competencia no sería hasta las doce, así que aun le quedaba unos minutos para llegar al gimnasio, donde se llevaría acabo el evento, atendió dos mesas mas antes de emprender la retirada, ya le había pedido a Tomoyo que lo supliera mientras tanto, la chica acepto gustosa, y se lamento de no poder asistir también, ya que según ella, le hubiese gustado grabar a la bella Sakura en acción.

Regresaba a la cocina, (un pequeño apartado del mismo salón, que habían divido con cortinas), iba a dejar algunos vasos que había recogido de la ultima mesa que atendió, pero antes de entrar escucho un fuerte sonido de cristales rompiéndose, lo que le obligo a apresurarse a entrar.

Busco el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido, y a solo unos pasos de él, encontró a cierta chica de cabellos negro violáceos sentada en el piso, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella.

- Tomoyo ¿estas bien? – dijo notoriamente preocupado al llegar junto a ella.

- S-si... no te preocupes – la muchacha se volvió para verle, tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa a pesar de lo pálido de su rostro – alguien tiro un poco de té en el piso y me resbale, eso fue todo... – decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, lo cual no logro con éxito, ya que un punzante dolor en su tobillo no se lo permitió.

- Te llevare a la enfermería... – dijo sin mas el castaño, ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie, y fue hasta entonces que se percato que la mano derecha de la muchacha estaba sangrando abundantemente – Tomoyo tu mano...

- Me debí haber cortado con el vaso que traía cuando caí... – no quiso darle mucha importancia para no preocupar mas al chico, sin embargo el espeso líquido carmesí seguía fluyendo copiosamente, lo único que se le ocurrió a Syaoran, fue tomar una servilleta de la mesa y envolver la mano de la peliviolacea en ella, para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

- Apoyarte en mi... – dijo este, obligándola a pasarle el brazo izquierdo sobre el cuello, para que así pudiese ponerse de pie, ya que el tobillo seguía doliéndole.

Al verlos salir y percatarse del estado en que se encontraba la amatista, Eriol no tardo en acercarse notoriamente preocupado, queriendo saber que era lo que había ocurrido, por lo que Tomoyo se limito a decirle que había tenido un desafortunado accidente en la cocina, entre tanto Syaoran le pedía que se hiciera cargo de todo, mientras él llevaba a Tomoyo a la enfermería, y aunque Eriol hubiese querido ir con ellos, acepto quedarse sin hacer una sola replica.

- - -

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya se encontraba en el gimnasio, estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque no mas que Mei Ling, quien le había gritado furiosamente a la pobre de Naoko, por haber perdido uno de sus pompones.

Sin embargo, la competencia era lo que menos le preocupaba a la castaña, faltaban solo unos minutos para que aquello comenzara y desde entonces no había parado de mirar al publico que ya se había reunido dentro del gimnasio, buscando desesperadamente con la vista a Syaoran, quien le había prometido estaría apoyándola en la primera fila.

- Tranquila Kinomoto, él llegara... – le decía continuamente Mei Ling, al ver la impaciencia que denotaba el rostro de su amiga.

Por fin la algarabía que había dentro del gimnasio fue acallada, esto ante la aparición de la profesora Makoto, la encargada de organizar dicho evento, quien se planto en el medio del gimnasio, entre otras cosas y primero que nada, agradeció la asistencia a todos los presentes, luego de dar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida, dio lectura a la lista de escuelas que participarían y el orden en el que estas pasarían a competir.

Sakura y las demás serían las cuartas en pasar, por lo que esperaba que en ese tiempo Syaoran hiciera acto de presencia, primero paso la preparatoria St. Mary, una de las favoritas, y de ahí las siguientes, muy pronto llego el turno de la preparatoria Tomoeda. Sakura aun seguía mirando al publico, cuando escucho a la profesora Makoto anunciar por el micrófono que era su turno.

Cuando Mei Ling le dijo «es hora», y todas las chicas ocuparon las posiciones iniciales dentro de la rutina, Sakura sintió una enorme desilusión, sobre todo cuando la música comenzó a escucharse, pues supo que Syaoran ya no llegaría.

- - -

La enfermera les había dicho que no había sido nada grave, solo una pequeña luxación en el tobillo, y una cortada superficial en la palma de la mano, primero que nada la enfermera curo la herida de Tomoyo, mientras tanto la chica no paraba de disculparse con Syaoran.

- Es que soy tan torpe, en verdad Syaoran siento causarte tantas molestias... – decía por enésima vez la joven , se sentía tan apenada de su pequeño accidente, pero sobre todo de las contrariedades que le ocasionaba a su mejor amigo.

- En serio Tomoyo, no es ninguna molestia... – reitero él, mientras la enfermera, desinfectaba la herida y se cercioraba de que no hubiera ningún fragmento del vaso roto.

- Pero por mi culpa te estas perdiendo de la competencia, yo estaré bien, si te vas ahora quizás aun alcances a ver la rutina de Sakura... – decía algo frustrada, pues sabía lo importante que era para su mejor amiga que Syaoran estuviese ahí, sin embargo este solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No Tomoyo, estoy seguro que Sakura entenderá cuando le diga lo que ocurrió... – al ver como el chico seguía necio, a Tomoyo no le quedo de otra mas que dejar escapar un cansado suspiro.

- Esta bien... – murmuro derrotada – pero al menos hazme un favor...

- Lo que sea... – dijo al instante.

- ¿Podrías traerme una bolsa de regalo que deje adentro de mi casillero...?, disculpe señorita Yagami¿podría prestarme un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel...? – se dirigió a la enfermera, quien ya había terminado de hacer la curación, y ahora solo podría unas gasas y vendas para que la herida no se infectara.

- Por supuesto... – la enfermera Yagami se dirigió a su escritorio, para posteriormente entregarle a la muchacha, el bolígrafo y el papel que le pidió.

- Muchísimas gracias, enseguida le devuelvo su bolígrafo... – se expreso la amatista, mientras garabateaba algunos números con su mano izquierda, en el rectángulo de papel, mismo que entrego un minuto después a Syaoran – esta es la combinación.

- De acuerdo, en seguida regreso... – dijo el chico al recibir el papelito, girándose para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, donde finalmente se perdió.

- Se ve que tu novio se preocupa mucho por ti... – le dijo la enfermera a Tomoyo, segundos después de que el chico se hubiera marchado.

- ¿Mi novio¡¿Syaoran...?! – espeto mas que sorprendida, pero a la vez con una risita sumamente divertida que desconcertó un poco a la mujer de cabellos rojizos parada frente a ella, sin embargo no podía evitar que le causara gracia el que pensara que el chico fuera su novio, ya que ella lo había visto desde pequeños como su hermano mayor y nada mas – Syaoran no es mi novio– repuso luego de un minuto – él es mi mejor y mas querido amigo.

- Oh, entiendo... – la mujer correspondió la sonrisa – perdona por el malentendido, pero es que en verdad los dos hacen una adorable pareja, sin embargo déjame decirte que eres muy afortunada, amigos así son muy difíciles de encontrar...

- Lo se, y es por eso que valoro tanto su amistad... – sonrió alegremente ella.

Como diez minutos después Syaoran regreso con la bolsa que Tomoyo le había pedido, la escuela estaba tan atestada de personas, que era difícil abrirse paso por los pasillos, cuando entro, pudo ver como la mano de la chica ya estaba curada, y ahora la enfermera le vendaba el tobillo.

La enfermera tardo unos cuantos minutos mas en aquello, e inmediatamente después de poner el vendaje, dio de alta a Tomoyo, a la que sorprendentemente ya no le dolía tanto el tobillo, aun así la enfermera le prohibió que permaneciera mucho de pie, y le dijo que lo mejor sería que se fuera a descansar a su casa, por lo que ella misma se encargaría de llamar a sus familiares, para que vinieran a recogerle.

- Valla, ahora sí que literalmente metí la pata... – le decía al chico con su acostumbrado buen humor, esta se encontraba sentada sobre una cama, mientras esperaban a que la enfermera regresara – Syaoran, porque no te vas... yo ya estoy bien y puedo...

- No, yo me quedare aquí... – decía neciamente.

- En verdad, voy a estar bien, además muy pronto vendrán a recogerme, no creo que me pase nada por unos minutos que me quede sola...

- Pero... – intento rebatirle, mas la peliviolacea no lo dejo.

- Syaoran... – le miro severamente, quería darle a entender que estaría bien.

- De acuerdo... – termino por rendirse, se estaba retirando, cuando se detuvo repentinamente – ¿estas segura que no quieres...?

- No, ya vete... – fingió molestia, al ver como el castaño estaba todavía renuente a hacerle caso.

- Esta bien, esta bien... – de esa forma salió definitivamente de la enfermería, Tomoyo solo dejo escapar un hondísimo suspiro, comenzaba a creer que Syaoran la sobre protegía demasiado, aun así curvo una sonrisa en los labios, al ver la bolsa de regalo color lavanda que estaba situada sobre la mesita, a un lado de su cama, con poca dificultad se puso de pie, tomando la bolsa del lugar en el que estaba.

Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta, la abrió con sumo cuidado y luego de cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa, salió de la enfermería para ella también dirigirse al gimnasio, quería darle el regalo a Sakura antes de que vinieran a recogerla.

- - -

Syaoran se apresuro a llegar al gimnasio, este al igual que la biblioteca, eran edificios completamente independientes al edificio principal, casi tuvo que correr para poder llegar, ya eran las doce cincuenta, aunque tal vez con un poco de suerte, aun alcanzaría a ver la rutina del grupo de Sakura.

Estaba a punto de entrar por una de las puertas laterales, cuando diviso a una pequeña figura recargada en un árbol, a unos dos metros de la entrada, el chico la reconoció al instante, no solo por el uniforme azul oscuro que portaba, sino porque conocía muy bien a la chica.

- ¿Sakura? – murmuro acercándose con cautela, esta se encontraba cabizbaja, tenia la vista perdida en el pasto. Al escuchar su nombre, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con él.

- Después de todo viniste... – murmuro bajamente ella, sin devolverle la mirada en ningún momento.

- Lo lamento... – fue lo único que atino a decir el muchacho, intento posar una mano sobre su hombro, al ver el ensombrecido rostro de la joven, pero deliberadamente esta se aparto.

- No importa, después de todo ya no tiene caso, perdimos... – la joven le dio la espalda en ese momento – y todo fue por mi culpa, debí haberme concentrado mas... – al decir aquello su voz se escucho completamente quebrada, Syaoran intentó acercarse por segunda vez, mas esta no lo dejo, girándose súbitamente para verlo – aunque en verdad me hubiese gustado que hubieras estado ahí... – al quedar de frente, el chico se percato de lo rojos que estaban sus ojos, además aun había restos de algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas, Syaoran acerco su mano para limpiarlas, mas ella viró bruscamente su rostro para evitarlo.

- Hice todo lo posible por estar contigo, pero es que Tomoyo... – al escuchar lo ultimo, la joven se volteó arrebatadamente para verle, interrumpiéndolo abrupta.

- ¡¿Tomoyo?!, ja, no se porque no me sorprende, debí suponerlo... – se escucho decir con una risa por demás sarcástica.

- Sakura, por favor no empieces... – trato de cortar por lo sano, al sentir la catástrofe que se avecinaba, luego de ver la furia reflejada en los ojos esmeralda de la chica.

- No, si yo no digo nada... – apretó los puños para tratar de contenerse, aun así no pudo retener las palabras – ni siquiera debería molestarme, no es la primera vez que cambias tus planes conmigo por estar con ella.

- Antes de que digas nada, déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió... – trataba de argumentar Syaoran, pues el ambiente se volvía mas y mas tenso a medida que su conversación avanzaba.

- No tienes que explicarme nada... – simplemente la furia y los celos comenzaban a cegarla, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que explotara y dijera cosas, que en el fondo sabia que después se arrepentiría de haber dicho, fue por eso que quiso retirarse cuanto antes, mas el chico no la dejo, sosteniéndola con leve fuerza del antebrazo para detenerla.

- Sakura, lo único que te pido es que me escuches... – no la soltó, a pesar de que esta intentaba safarse de su agarre a toda costa.

- En verdad Syaoran, ahora no quiero escucharlo... – le decía ella mientras intentaba liberarse.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no quiero que piense algo que no es, la razón por la que no pude estar en la competencia fue porque Tomoyo necesitaba mi ayuda – y finalmente la chica ya no pudo contenerse, soltando todo aquello que le había venido atormentando los últimos días.

- Tomoyo¡Tomoyo¡SIEMPRE ES TOMOYO! – dijo con inmenso resentimiento – ¡ya estoy cansada de que siempre interpongas a Tomoyo como excusa para no estar conmigo!

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices...! – Syaoran elevo el tono de su voz casi al mismo nivel que el de ella, la tensión en el ambiente solo fue rota, al escuchar un ruido a unos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban.

De pie, a un metro de distancia, una joven de largos cabellos negro violáceos les miraba fijamente, tenia una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, parecía petrificada, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- Y-yo... – intento articular, pero ninguna frase coherente le vino a la cabeza – l-lo... lo lamento... – recogió una bolsa de regalo que había dejado caer por la impresión que le causó oír la forma que se expresaba su mejor amiga de ella, antes de darse la vuelta para salir a toda prisa de ahí.

- ¡Tomoyo no...! – intento detenerla el castaño, pero la voz irascible de Sakura evito que saliera corriendo para tratar de detenerla.

- ¡Adelante!, que esperas para ir tras ella... – se escuchó decir con bastante frialdad a la castaña, ese yo agresivo, que había estado durmiendo en su interior los dos últimos años, había despertado, la ira que la dominara durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia, nuevamente se estaba apoderando de ella.

- ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando contigo Sakura?!, tu no eres así... – no supo porqué, pero se estremeció al ver como la expresión en el rostro de la chica, se había transformado radicalmente, tornándose impasible, sin rastro de emoción en el, pero mas que eso, lo que sin duda le dio escalofríos, fue la gélida risa que dejo escapar.

- ¿De verdad crees que me conoces? – le espeto irónica, con un gesto vació, podría decirse que hasta indiferente.

- Porque te conozco, se que tu no eres así ...– trato de mostrarse tan impasible como ella, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que tiempo atrás, él también fue un frío y solitario chico.

- Piensa lo que quieras... – dijo ella a manera cortante, zafándose de un tirón del agarre que el chico aun mantenía sobre su brazo, pasándole de largo, y haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier clase de argumento que él tuviera que decirle.

- - -

No le importo el punzante dolor que sentía en su tobillo, al tener tan presentes las hirientes palabras de su "amiga", minimizaba el tremendo dolor que sentía en el pie.

En su trayecto no pudo evitar tropezar con algunas personas, su intención era alejarse lo mas posible, y el lugar mas apartado que se le ocurrió para hacerlo en esos momentos, fue la azotea de la escuela, todos estaban tan ocupados en el festival, que difícilmente se darían cuenta de que se encontraba ahí.

Simplemente no podía entender porqué Sakura había dicho todas esas cosas, y ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza el porqué pensaba que entre ella y Syaoran había algo mas que una amistad fraternal, se encontraba muy confundida, el hecho de que su mejor amiga pensara que la había traicionado, le hacía sentir mucho peor de lo que se sintió cuando vio a su novio besándose con otra.

Era tanta la confusión que sentía dentro de si misma, que las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición, brotando incontenibles una tras otra de sus bellos ojos violeta, humedeciendo con su salado contacto, las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven.

Se aferró fuertemente con las manos a la malla que resguardaba los alrededores del techo, se sentía tan mal, y lo peor del caso era que una parte de si misma se sentía culpable de la reacción de Sakura, entre mas lo analizaba, mas se daba cuenta de los motivos que esta tenía para pensar en la forma que lo hacía.

Admitía que había estado pasando demasiado tiempo al lado de Syaoran, pero es que para ella era normal, después de todo el castaño era como su propio hermano.

Sollozo en silencio durante un largo rato, lo único que la mantenía en pie era la valla a su frente, a pesar del agudo dolor en su mano recién curada, esta siguió cogiéndose con fuerza a los hilos de acero que se entretejían en la malla.

Inesperadamente, la joven sintió un contacto en su hombro, un poco asustada, se giro para ver quien había posado su mano en ese lugar, encontrándose con un par de ojos como zafiros que le miraban fijamente, ella intento ocultar su aflicción volviendo su rostro, tratando de perder su mirada en el lejano horizonte que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

- E-Eriol... – trato de ocultar el ahogado tono de su voz, mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas - ¿qué haces aquí?

- En el salón tomamos un receso – explicó – así que decidí ir a verte a la enfermería, pero cuando llegue ya no estabas ahí, la enfermera, que también acababa de llegar, estaba preocupada pues tu y Syaoran se había marchado sin avisarle, así que le ofrecí ir a buscarlos, iba bajando las escaleras cuando pasaste junto a mi, te llame e varias ocasiones pero no me hiciste caso, así que decidí seguirte y bueno, fue así como llegue a este lugar... – se acerco un poco mas, hasta quedar a un lado, fue entonces que pudo ver mejor el desencajado rostro de su... "amiga" – Tomoyo¿porque estas llorando?

- N-no... no es nada... – murmuro, por mas que lo intentaba no podía lograr que las lagrimas amainaran.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿acaso tu y Syaoran discutieron? – menciono al ultimo, al recordar que antes, los dos estaban juntos.

- Por supuesto que no... – negó rápidamente.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Es solo... – dudo por un segundo, sin embargo la opresión en su pecho no había disminuido en lo absoluto, las palabras de Sakura seguían muy frescas en su mente – olvídalo, no es nada importante...

- Quedamos en que seríamos amigos ¿no es así...? – la joven asintió con la cabeza – entonces como tu amigo, estoy preocupado por ti y de verdad me gustaría que me contaras que fue lo que ocurrió.

- D-de... de acuerdo... – termino de aceptar en un triste suspiro – yo... bueno, pues si, tiene algo que ver con Syaoran... – su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

- ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? – se expreso con el mayor tacto posible.

- No exactamente, lo que intento decir es que Sakura cree que hay algo entre nosotros... – termino de explicar al fin.

- ¿Y lo hay...? – no sabía porqué, pero el también le interesaba saberlo, si, sabia que ya solo eran amigos, aun así no podía evitar molestarle el hecho de Tomoyo pudiera estar enamorada de alguien mas.

- Claro que no... – se expreso tajante la chica – Syaoran es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero como a un hermano, y sé que el siente exactamente lo mismo por mi, es por eso que no entiendo de donde saco Sakura la idea de que entre él y yo había algo mas...

- Creo tener una leve sospecha... – dijo este rascándose distraídamente la mejilla, y es que Mei Ling y él tenían parte de la culpa de que Sakura pensara de esa forma – lo que no entiendo es como sabes que ella piensa eso¿acaso te lo dijo?

- No, por accidente la escuche mientras se lo reclamaba a Syaoran, al parecer estaban discutiendo por mi culpa... – mientras hablaba, la voz de la chica se escuchaba cada vez mas entrecortada – nunca había visto a Sakura tan enfadada, una parte de mi siente que en verdad tengo la culpa, sabia lo importante que era para ella la competencia, había trabajado tanto y yo mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que significaba que Syaoran estuviera ahí apoyándola...

- Tomoyo por favor, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Sakura solo debe estar confundida... – su mente se centro en consolarla a cualquier costo, por lo que sin pensarlo, rodeo el frágil cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos, y a diferencia de lo que creyó, esta no lo rechazo, y se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro bañado en lagrimas, en el amplio pecho del joven, este se limito a acariciar con infinita ternura los largos y sedosos cabellos negro violáceos de la joven, le partía el corazón verla en ese estado, sin embargo el tenerla tan cerca, le hacia tener pensamientos que no eran precisamente los de un amigo, la amaba, y lo único que podía pensar en esos instantes era en sus inmensas ganas de besarla, a pesar de que no era el momento, ni el lugar apropiado.

Cuando la joven logró tranquilizarse un poco y recobrar la noción de sus actos, se aparto lentamente de él, habían quedado en ser amigos, sin embargo el violento latir de su corazón le recordaba los sentimientos que aun sentían por el muchacho de gafas.

- Perdón Eriol, yo no quería agobiarte con mis problemas... – antes de que pudiera apartarse, este la retuvo, y la afianzo de tal forma que no le permitió apartarse completamente de él – Eriol ¿qué haces? – dijo un tanto angustiada, estremeciéndose al sentir la agudeza de su mirada zafiro clavada sobre ella – suéltame por favor – su suplica se fue extinguiendo en un débil murmullo al percibir como él acortaba sutilmente la distancia que les separaba.

De seguir así, Tomoyo no podría oponerse al dominante poder que Eriol ejercía en ella, y finalmente sucedió, no supo realmente cuando ocurrió, pero de un segundo a otro sus labios quedaron unidos a los de él.

Ante la sorpresa, intento resistirse, rechazar la atrevida acción del muchacho, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad no tardo en abandonarla, quedando enteramente a su merced, ya que en el interior ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

Eriol sonrió satisfactoriamente sobre los labios que besaba con frenesí, había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a probar el delicioso y enervarte sabor que los labios de Tomoyo le proporcionaban, bloqueando de esa forma cualquier clase de razonamiento que su cerebro pudiera hacer.

Sin embargo, aquel beso no podría durar por siempre, por mas que uno u otro lo quisiera, viéndose obligados a separarse al sentir la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Eriol esperaba cualquier clase de reacción por parte de ella, incluso preveía alguna agresión física sobre su persona, pero nada, Tomoyo solo se quedo mirándolo de una forma que no pudo descifrar, por su parte, él observo detenidamente su rostro, simplemente hermosa, a pesar de que sus labios se encontraban levemente hinchados, mientras que sus mejillas lucían un encantador sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué? – finalmente Tomoyo rompió el silencio, su respiración se escuchaba todavía entrecortada – creí que estabas conforme con que solo fuéramos amigos... – y fue entonces que el muchacho percibió una nota recriminante en la voz de la peliviolacea.

- Yo no... – balbuceó, intentaba articular algo coherente, y es que tenia tantas cosas que decirle, que simplemente no encontraba por donde empezar – es que Tomoyo, yo no puedo aceptar así de fácil que lo nuestro terminara, porque yo aun te amo...

- ¡No sigas por favor...! – exclamo fuertemente, intentando bloquear sus palabras. Creyó que iba a poder sobrellevar el estar cerca de él, mas este se empeñaba en recordarle las cosas que quería olvidar.

- Es la verdad Tomoyo, si tan solo... – quiso acercarse, mas la amatista se aparto al acto, ahora entendía lo que los violetas ojos de la chica reflejaban, era una inmensa confusión, intento retomar la palabra, mas no pudo hacerlo, pues en ese instante se vieron interrumpidos.

- Con que aquí estabas Eriol, no sabes lo que me eh tardado en encontrarte... – la voz femenina llamó inmediatamente la atención del aludido y de su acompañante, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿A... Azumí? – murmuro incrédulo, estuvo cerca de llegar a un acuerdo con Tomoyo, pero ahora aparecía justamente esa persona, la causante de todo aquel malentendido entre ellos dos – ¿qué haces aquí? – atino a terminar de decir.

- Pues vine a verte tontito... – dijo la chica pelinegra con una alegre sonrisa en los labios, posando ambas manos en sus caderas.

- Este, yo me retiro... – se escucho decir a Tomoyo en un murmullo, definitivamente había algunos días en los que era mejor no salir de la cama, o al menos eso era justo lo pensaba la peliviolacea en esos momentos.

- No Daidouji... – le retuvo la recién llegada, obligándola a detenerse, puesto que ya se dirigía a las escaleras – también vine a verte a ti.

- ¿A mi...? – le expreso verdaderamente confundida.

- Así es... – ambas se miraron fijamente por un segundo.

- No entiendo para que... – trato de mostrarse serena ante la otra, mas la palpitante ira que iba creciendo en su interior no la dejo hacerlo del todo.

- Se que estuviste en el café Shazam el día que salí con Eriol... – Tomoyo se impresionó al escucharla, es que acaso ahora le iba a echar en cara el triunfo que había logrado, al lograr que Eriol y ella se separaran.

- ¿Ah, si...? – se mostró un tanto indiferente, luchado a toda costa para no dejar que su enojo la dominara.

- También se que tu y él terminaron... – Tomoyo apretó tan fuerte los puños, que su herida recién curada comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

- No entiendo a que viene todo esto... – murmuro levemente fastidiada.

- Solo quiero decirte que lo lamento, en verdad siento que tu y Eriol hubieran peleado por mi culpa, nunca fue mi intención que esto ocurriera, fue un estúpido impulso de mi parte el haberlo besado... – suspiro amargamente – lo único que quiero que te quede claro, es que Eriol no tuvo nada que ver, fue mi idea, y aunque me duela admitirlo, ahora sé que la única chica que a él le interesa eres tu... – dijo bastante apenada, Eriol estaba que no cabía en su incredulidad, mientras que Tomoyo no había variado ni un solo ápice su indiferente expresión.

- Entiendo... – la peliviolacea miro de reojo al peliazul, en ese instante Azumí comprendió que ya no le quedaba nada mas por hacer ahí.

- En fin, yo me retiro... – la joven se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, mas en el trayecto pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Tomoyo.

- Azumí... – se detuvo por instante al escuchar su nombre – gracias por ser sincera conmigo – la pelinegra alzo una mano haciendo un ademán de despedida, mientras seguía su camino, cuando esta desapareció, un incomodo silencio reino en el ambiente.

- ¿Y bien...? – la voz de Eriol se escucho añorante, rompiendo así el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Y bien que...? – la indiferencia de su voz no había desaparecido en lo absoluto.

- ¿Podrás darme una nueva oportunidad? – se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella.

- No lo se... – no sabia el porqué, pero algo en su interior aun se rehusaba a desistir ante él.

- Ya veo, aun desconfías de mi... – desvió la mirada algo dolido, había sido un iluso al creer que sus problemas se solucionarían mágicamente.

- No es de ti de quien desconfió... – la joven poso una mano en la mejilla del chico, obligándolo a devolverle la mirada – es de mi, de que tal vez la próxima vez en que ocurra algo entre nosotros, vuelva a salir lastimada, o peor aun, que tu salgas lastimado por mi culpa...

- Eso no ocurrirá... – el chico llevo una mano a su rostro, para posarla sobre la de ella – no puedo salir mas lastimado de lo que estoy ahora..., yo te necesito a mi lado Tomoyo... – le miro intensamente, un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ambos, sin embargo había algo diferente, ya que esta vez a ninguno le molesto, era como si con la mirada, estuviesen expresando todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos en su interior.

- Y yo te necesito al mío... – le susurro quedamente, siendo en esta ocasión ella quien nulificara la distancia entre sus rostros, el chico correspondió mas que feliz el beso, todo daba a entender que aquel capitulo en su relación estaba cerrado y era tiempo de comenzar a escribir uno nuevo.

- - -

- Me alegra que aceptaras venir Asumí... – se escucho decir a una chica al final de las escaleras, se encontraba recargada sobre la pared, al parecer esperaba desde hacía un rato en el mismo lugar a la otra.

- Bien, después de todo fue mi culpa ¿no es así? – la otra alzo despreocupadamente los hombros – aunque te confieso que me sorprendió mucho tu llamada Mei Ling...

- Si, bueno, había que arreglar de alguna forma la relación de esos dos, de ninguna otra forma Daidouji hubiese escuchado a Eriol...

- Después de todo si tienes un lado amable, cuando estábamos en la secundaria tu única preocupación eras tu misma... – espeto burlonamente Asumí, pero la otra chica ni se inmuto por el comentario.

- Las personas cambian querida... – respondió imperturbable – aunque a veces necesitemos de otros para hacerlo... – lo ultimo lo murmuro tan bajo, que la otra no alcanzo a escucharle.

- Como sea, me alegra haber hecho mi buena acción del día, ahora me iré a disfrutar del festival... – decía la de cabellos cortos – ah, y antes de que se me olvide, la otra vez no te di las gracias por invitarme al cumpleaños de Li...

- No tienes que decir nada... – fue por ese pequeño detalle que la pelinegra se había sentido un poco culpable cuando Eriol y Tomoyo terminaron, aun así agregó – ¿te parece si te acompaño...? – la otra hizo un ademán afirmativo y así las dos siguieron de largo el trayecto, con un problema menos en que preocuparse, ahora a Mei Ling solo le quedaba ver la forma de animar a Sakura, quien luego de haber quedado en el tercer lugar de la competencia por un descuido suyo, se había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cof, cof, cof, nada que decir sobre la ultima parte (-.-U), (_creo que consumí demasiados chocolates mientras escribía eso_ (XD), pero bueno, este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito, sin embargo al releerlo se me ocurrieron algunas otras cosas, (_como la reconciliación de Eriol y Tomoyo_ (XD), y pues el capitulo se extendió mas de lo planeado, como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...


	10. La decisión definitiva

Fue un día por demás frustrante para Syaoran, absolutamente nada de lo que planeó salió como lo esperaba, ni siquiera tenia idea del por qué ahora perseguía a Sakura, realmente no terminaba de entender cómo era que había acabado persiguiéndola, tratando de que la aludida se dignara a escuchar sus argumentos.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban en una cerrada carrera, para ver quien llegaba primero a la residencia Li, y es que a pesar de que sus actividades dentro del festival aun no terminaban, eso era lo último que les importaba en esos momentos.

Si bien durante todo ese camino él le siguió de cerca, cada vez que intentaba acercársele, ella aceleraba su paso, y le dirigía una que otra mirada fulminante para mantenerlo a raya, se encontraban en la recta final de su recorrido, Sakura fue la primera en llegar, a penas traspaso el umbral de la puerta de entrada, sin decir palabra alguna, se fue directamente a su habitación, cerrándole prácticamente la puerta en las narices a Syaoran.

El chico dejo escapar un mohín desesperado, respiro profundamente y abrió tan calmado como pudo la puerta de roble que casi impacta contra su cara, con presteza, cruzo el vestíbulo hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, las cuales subió de tres en tres escalones, unos cuantos pasos mas adelante se encontraba su objetivo, la habitación de Sakura, tal y como lo supuso, la puerta estaba asegurada por dentro, por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que llamar a la chica en voz alta para que lo atendiera.

- ¡Sakura escúchame por favor! – golpeo con insistencia su puerta, pero esta jamás se abrió.

- ¡NO¡así que vete y déjame en paz! – escuchó resonar su grito desde el interior de la habitación.

- ¡Por el amor de dios, te estas comportando como una niña! –exclamo totalmente frustrado, en su vida se imagino que ella fuese a adoptar un comportamiento tan infantil.

- ¡En ese caso porqué no vas y buscas a Tomoyo, seguro que ella es lo suficientemente madura para ti…! – le gritó ahogadamente desde su puesto.

Luego de cerciorarse de cerrar la puerta con el pasador, se tiro pesadamente sobre su cama, aferradote fuertemente a su almohada para poder ahogar un grito exasperado en ella, estaba tan molesta que lo único que quería en esos instantes era que la dejaran tranquila, pero Syaoran no se dio por vencido.

- ¡Solo quiero es aclarar las cosas! – intentó hablarle nuevamente, pero al no obtener respuesta no pudo contenerse y dio un fuerte puñetazo en la puerta – ¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA¡lo único que quiero es que me escuches! – quería hacerla razonar, y es que él ya se estaba cansado de esa situación, las continuas discusiones de los últimos días y los enfermizos celos de Sakura, le estaban llevando al limite de su paciencia, en verdad quería que todo quedara aclarado, pero si ella seguía negándose a escucharle, y mantenía su caprichosa actitud, a él no le quedaría mas remedio que darse un tiempo para revalorar su relación – ¡SAKURA! – fue la ultima vez que le llamo, y es que aunque espero como tres minutos, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte – ¡de acuerdo, ya no insistiré! – seguidamente a su exclamación, la castaña escucho un fuerte portazo en la habitación contigua a la suya.

Sakura no pudo mas que agarrarse con mayor ahínco a su almohada, en el fondo sabía que se estaba comportando irracionalmente, peor que una infante, pero hacía mucho que no se encontraba en una situación así de frustrante, tal vez era porque por primera vez Syaoran no entendía sus sentimientos, él no comprendía que no solo se sentía molesta por la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con Tomoyo, ya que aunado a eso, estaba sumamente furiosa consigo misma por haber perdido la competencia de gimnasia.

Capitulo 10

_**La decisión definitiva**_

No sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado recostado sobre su cama, lanzando la misma pelota al aire, mientras la atrapaba una y otra vez con su manopla de béisbol, retuvo la pelota durante un segundo, mientras giraba su cabeza para el ver el reloj despertador situado sobre su mesita de noche, la cuatro treinta, esa era la hora que marcaba en su pantalla digital.

Dos horas y media habían pasado desde la ultima vez que intento hablar con ella, no le cabía en la cabeza la actitud tomada por Sakura, por mas que quisiera encontrarle un motivo, desde su punto de vista sus celos no tenían cabida, no podía entender de donde había sacado la absurda idea de que entre él y Tomoyo había otra cosa que amistad, y el colmo, ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de darle una explicación.

Pero qué explicación le iba a dar, si entre Tomoyo y él no había nada, suspiro profundamente, curvo una sonrisa nostálgica ante el descabellado pensamiento que asalto de la nada a su cabeza, en ese momento le sedujo enormemente la idea de dejar todo atrás y marcharse a Clow con su abuelo, quizás si los dos se separaban por un tiempo, la difícil situación por la que atravesaban lograría serenarse.

Exhalo hondamente, no tenía una idea clara de qué hacer, si tan solo Sakura le hubiese dado una oportunidad de explicarle la real situación entre Tomoyo y él, las cosas sería mucho mas fáciles, inclusive ahora los dos estarían en la escuela, disfrutando del festival, sonrió mas ampliamente ante el pensamiento de estar juntos, pero su sonrisa se esfumo tan rápido como apareció, al darse cuenta de que ella no cedería.

No, ella era tan testaruda como lo era él, si en algo se parecían era en eso, por lo que difícilmente podrían llegar a un acuerdo, entre mas lo pensaba, la idea de poner distancia de por medio, se hacia mas tentativa que nunca, sabía que la única forma en que los dos arreglarían sus diferencias, era si él se marchaba por un tiempo para que ella pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos.

Dejo escapar un ultimo suspiro antes de dejar su manopla y la pelota a un lado, finalmente había tomado una decisión, dejo su lugar en la cama para ponerse de pie, después de eso se dirigió con pasos lentos a la puerta de salida, sostuvo por un segundo el picaporte de la puerta, revalorando una vez lo que estaba a punto hacer, sonrió melancólicamente por no poder hacer nada más, después de todo, esa iba a ser la mejor opción.

- - -

Luego de que sus emociones se serenaran un poco, comenzó a recapacitar y a sentirse un poco culpable, pues lo único que estaba haciendo era descargar su furia con Syaoran, siendo que ella era la del problema, lo ocurrido con Tomoyo solo fue el detonador de sus confundidas emociones.

Suspiro cansadamente al escuchar claramente como la puerta de la habitación contigua se abría, Sakura sintió la necesidad de abrir la suya también, para encarar de una buena vez por todas a Syaoran, pero su orgullo era tan grande en esos momentos, que prefirió quedarse en el mismo lugar, hundiendo aun mas su rostro en la almohada.

- Sakura ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con ese comportamiento? – se acerco a ella su pequeño guardián, quien había permanecido cerca de ella en todo momento, Sakura ya le había narrado lo ocurrido, y hasta ahora no había querido opinar, pero simplemente la actitud tomada por su ama no le dejaba otra opción.

- Y a ti qué mas te da Kero… – espetó sarcástica – creí que tu serias el mas feliz con que Syaoran y yo termináramos – el animalito suspiro con cansancio ante el rudo comentario de la chica, no tenía idea de cómo su ama había terminado convirtiéndose otra vez en aquella chiquilla egocéntrica, la que se sentía incomprendida por el mundo entero y que le era muy difícil ver mas allá de sus narices.

- Definitivamente, nunca pese que volvería a verte de esta manera… – contesto el felpudo levemente dolido por el anterior comentario – esta bien si quieres seguir con esa actitud, únicamente falta que incendies la casa para que el terror de la academia Reed renazca – soltó irónico, Sakura se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, no obstante, se limito a darse la vuelta sobre la cama para darle la espalda – si, definitivamente no falta mucho para que cruces el limite y te conviertas en Sakura dark…

Sakura apretó fuertemente los puños, le costaba admitirlo, pero su camarada y amigo de toda la vida tenía toda la razón, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira, dejando que su antigua yo se apoderara de ella.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que esos sentimientos negativos la dominaran, por lo que ahora mismo iría a hablar con Syaoran y aclararía de una buena vez por todas aquel malentendido.

Con un renovado aire de decisión, abandono el resguardo que le proporcionaba su cama, a penas se puso de píe, dirigió con seguridad sus pasos hacia la salida, no sin antes dejar escapar un hondísimo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, y salir al pasillo.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para dar con la habitación de Syaoran, hubiese llamado a la puerta, de no ser porque esta se encontraba abierta, curiosa, echo un vistazo al interior de la misma, quería cerciorarse si en realidad él no estaba ahí, no lo vio por ningún lado, lo cual dio por terminada su revisión del lugar.

Lógicamente no había regresado de donde quiera que hubiese ido, así que decidió ampliar el recorrido de su búsqueda, por lo que siguió de largo su camino, hasta llegar a las escaleras, tal ves estaría en la sala de estar, viendo televisión.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso para bajar el primer escalón, cuando escucho claramente la voz del chico, lo que la hizo detenerse abrupta, conteniendo incluso la respiración para tratar de averiguar de que lugar había provenido el sonido, aguzo sus sentidos, la voz de Syaoran provenía del fondo del pasillo.

Siguió el sonido hasta que este se hizo mas audible, encontrándose de frente con la habitación de Lao Feng, no fue su intención espiar, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, y realmente hubo algo en su conversación que llamó especialmente su atención.

Su curiosidad pudo mas que su discreción, esto le obligo a quedarse ahí de pie, escuchando atentamente aquella charla entre abuelo y nieto.

- ¿Así que ya lo decidiste…? – en primer lugar, esas palabras habían sido las que despertaron la inquietud de Sakura por escuchar mas de cerca.

- Si abuelo, por fin pude tomar una decisión – la curiosidad de Sakura aumento, al percibir la seriedad y determinación que las palabras de Syaoran denotaban.

- Has decidido quedarte ¿no es así? – dio por hecho el anciano, mas la respuesta que salió de la boca del ambarino no fue la esperada.

- No abuelo, te equivocas, eh decidido aceptar tu propuesta – su respuesta fue tajante, por la impresión, el anciano casi deja caer la taza de té que llevaba en las manos, mientras que Sakura, quien aun se encontraba escuchando, se llevo instintivamente ambas manos a la boca, para ahogar en su garganta un grito de sorpresa.

Lentamente fue retrocediendo, aun no cabía en su desconcierto, no podía asimilar el que Syaoran hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Lao Feng, cuando solo dos días antes él le había prometido que se quedaría a su lado, y ella que tontamente pensaba en disculparse con él.

Lo que un principio fue confusión, lentamente se fue convirtiendo en resentimiento, se sintió traicionada, nunca pensó que Syaoran la apuñalara de esa manera, y lo peor¿cuándo era que este iba a tener la delicadeza de decírselo?, claro, si es que pensaba hacerlo.

Al llegar al punto medio del pasillo, se giro apresuradamente sobre sus talones, y salio corriendo a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

A penas estuvo adentro, echo cerrojo, todo el peso de su desesperación se hizo mas presente que antes, cansadamente se recargo sobre la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente sobre sus rodillas, a penas toco el suelo se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su desconsolado rostro entre sus brazos.

Kero se acerco a ella, con evidente preocupación, se ama ahora se encontraba en un estado emocional peor que el anterior, antes estaba molesta, peor ahora se encontraba triste y confundida.

Cómo ese mocoso le hubiera hecho algo que la lastimara, conocería la furia de Kerberos, pero antes de ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa al odioso chiquillo, lo primero sería averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Poso conciliadoramente una de sus patitas sobre la frente de su ama, pero antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa ella se le adelanto.

- Se va a ir Kero… – musito ella entre sollozos, elevando su mirada esmeralda para verlo de frente – él se marchara a Clow con su abuelo… – el pequeño guardián se estremeció al ver el desconsolado rostro de Sakura, quería confortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, mas las palabras no salieron de su boca, por lo que se limito a hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance, abrazarla, para que supiera que no estaba sola.

- - -

La decisión estaba tomada, ahora solo le faltaba hablar con su madre y Sakura al respecto, según lo acordado con su abuelo, esa misma noche partirían a Clow, desde un principio su madre le había dicho que fuese cual fuese la decisión que tomase, ella la respetaría, por lo tanto no creía que fuera a tener una negativa actitud cuando se lo contara, pero con Sakura, con ella si que tenía que tener tacto, ya que con los extremosos cambios de animo que se cargaba últimamente, no podía predecir que tipo de reacción tendría.

Desganadamente entro en su habitación, había estado charlando con su abuelo alrededor de una hora, acordando los detalles para su viaje, su decisión había sido un tanto precipitada, por lo que no estaba seguro de lo que debía llevar consigo.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si, se sobresalto un poco, al encontrarse con la figura cruzada de brazos de Sakura, esta se estaba tras la puerta, recargada en la pared, se concentro tanto en su actual situación, que en ningún momento advirtió la presencia de la chica.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos, el joven se sintió incomodo, al advertir cierta recriminación en los verdes ojos de la castaña, quien de hecho, fue la que dio por terminado el silencio reinante.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – le espeto gélidamente, en su voz no había rastro de la dulzura acostumbrada.

- ¿De que hablas? – si bien se sorprendió un poco por su cuestionamiento, el joven se mantuvo firme frente a ella, mostrándose tan flemático como ella lo hacía.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que te marcharías? – complemento el anterior comentario.

- No pensaba hacerlo, porque no lo tenía planeado, fue hasta hace unos momentos que lo decidí... – trato de mostrarse lo mas relajado que pudo, aunque si bien se asombró de que ella ya estuviese enterada.

- Mentira... – murmuro ciertamente dolida, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener su imperturbable semblante frente a él.

- Pensé que lo mejor para los dos sería si me voy por un tiempo... – aclaró, no tenía los ánimos suficientes como para empezar una nueva discusión con ella.

- Seguro... – sonrió con cierta ironía – prefieres huir antes que encararme...

- Sakura... – suspiro hondamente – tú no me dejaste otra salida, intente hablar contigo y lo que hiciste fue cerrarme la puerta en las narices, en verdad, ya estoy cansado de tus celos sin sentido, admito que hice mal en romper mi promesa y no estar contigo durante la competencia, pero si me quede a auxiliar a Tomoyo, fue porque realmente me necesitaba – declaro con sinceridad – creo que tú deberías ser la primera en saber que entre Tomoyo y yo no existe otra cosa que amistad, pero si te empeñas en no verlo y prefieres desconfiar, no creo que nuestra relación vaya a tener mucho futuro... y es que simplemente ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, es por eso que tome esta decisión... – la chica apretó tan fuertemente los dientes, que casi se los despostilla, aun así mantuvo su inmutable semblante.

- Ojala y disfrutes tu estancia en Clow... – arrastro las palabras al despedirse de él.

Había algo muy raro en su actitud, Syaoran creyó que cuando mínimo, le haría un par de reclamos mas, sin embargo ahora ella se marchaba tranquilamente, no obstante, justo antes de salir por completo de la habitación, ella se detuvo.

- Solo una cosa mas Syaoran... – le hablo desde su puesto, dándole la espalda, sin girarse en ningún momento para verle – según lo veo, esto da fin definitivo a nuestra relación – en ese momento la joven apretó fuertemente sus puños – no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte conocido, nunca creí que llegaría a odiar tanto a alguien en mi vida... – fue una certera estocada en su corazón, se quedo de piedra, ni siquiera reacciono para intentar detenerla, solo salió del trance cuando esta le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Finalmente la rabia se había apoderado completamente de ella, sentía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, estaba tan furiosa con él por haberla excluido en esa decisión tan importante para ambos, no podía creer que luego de dos años de feliz noviazgo, Syaoran actuara a sus espaldas, si una cosa no toleraba, era que le mintieran, y el castaño ya había sobrepasado el límite, no solo le ocultó lo que realmente ocurría entre Tomoyo y él, sino que incluso le había mentido sobre el viaje, aun no podía digerir la tonta excusa que le dio, simplemente él no podía haberlo decidido de un momento para otro, no, eso llevaba tiempo, y con lo metódico que era Syaoran para todo, jamás tomaría una decisión tan a la ligera. Eso sin duda era lo que le causaba más coraje, que primero la ilusionara diciéndole que se quedaría a su lado, cuando él ya tenía otro plan hecho.

El resto de la tarde se encerró en su habitación, alimentando dentro de su ser, los peores pensamientos hacía él, entre mas lo repasaba, mas creía que era un traidor y vil mentiroso, la había dejado embarcada en aquel mundo, y ahora él tan campantemente se despedía de ella, sentía unas ganas inmensas de destrozar algo, mas sin embargo debía contenerse.

Ese era el precio de haber cedido sus poderes mágicos, por haberse desprendido voluntariamente de ellos, quedo sellado un pacto con el consejo, en el cual ella aceptaba renunciar permanentemente a ellos, y bajo ninguna circunstancia podría recuperarlos, una situación muy distinta a la que atravesaba Syaoran, cuyos poderes se habían extinguido, o al menos eso fue lo que todos pensaron, ya que su magia había vuelto con igual o mayor poder que antes, así que podía viajar a voluntad por las dos dimensiones.

- ¡El amor es una basura...! – exclamó sumamente molesta, arrojando contra la pared lo primero que alcanzo su mano, en esta caso la almohada que mantenía abrazada desde hacia un buen rato.

Kero no hizo mas que observarla desde una distancia prudente, la última vez que vio a su ama tan molesta, fue cuatro años atrás, aquella vez que sus padres no asistieron a su fiesta de cumpleaños, en sí, eso no fue lo que molestó a la chica, sino el hecho de que ellos mismos la hubieran organizado, y para colmo invitaran a muchísimas personas que la chica ni siquiera conocía.

También recordaba la forma en que se había desquitado, aun podía recrear perfectamente la escena en su mente, los gritos histéricos de los invitados, que corrían de aquí para allá en busca de una salida inexistente, ya que la castaña se había tomado la molestia de clausurarlas todas con su magia, a penas el techo del salón desapareció, dejándolos expuestos a la torrencial tormenta que se desato únicamente en el interior, los vientos huracanados fueron lo de menos, lo que realmente los asusto fueron los relámpagos que caían a tierra en forma de chispeantes dragones dorados, produciendo sonidos ensordecedores, que resonaron por días en los tímpanos de aquella personas, esa expresión de calculadora malicia con la que ella vio tan fascinada aquel espectáculo, era exactamente la misma que ahora denotaba, si no encontraba la manera de regresarla a sus cabales, temía que esta terminara realizando una locura.

Pero los planes de Sakura eran distintos en esta ocasión, no podía causar un desastre, su tía le merecía tanto respeto, que le era imposible mortificarla de alguna forma, lo que sí, era que no derramaría ni una sola lagrima más por Syaoran, se había hecho el firme propósito de cerrarse a cualquier sentimiento afectivo que llegase a profesarle, y si para ello tenía que convertirse en su antiguo yo, lo haría.

Era tiempo de dejar a esa falacia de personalidad, regresaría a su fría y sardónica actitud de siempre, ya que eso siempre había sido como un mágico caparazón que la protegía de sus propios sentimientos.

Dejo el lugar que ocupaba, para dirigirse a su armario, era tiempo de deshacerse de esa fachada de niña buena, y regresar a sus orígenes.

- - -

La maleta estaba hecha, había hablado con su madre, y aunque noto el desconcierto en su rostro, ella le dedico una amable sonrisa, y tal como se lo prometió, acepto su decisión sin objetarle nada, desde su ultimo encuentro no volvió a ver a Sakura, pero quizás fue mejor así, sus duras palabras aun hacían mella en sus pensamientos.

Tomo la maleta que estaba sobre su cama, y se dirigió con pasos calmos hasta la salida, antes de apagar la luz, dio un último vistazo a su recamara, iba a extrañar muchas de las cosas que ahí había, sin embargo, solo se ausentaría por dos meses, aunque si bien, supuso que ese sentimiento de añoranza, se debía a que nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar.

La luz se apago, dejándolo todo en la oscuridad absoluta, cerro la puerta, y con pasos calmos se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde iniciaban la escalinata a la planta baja, descendió los escalones con cierta nostalgia, comenzaba a dudar sobre la decisión que había tomado.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, en la sala se encontró con su madre y con su abuelo, quien a diferencia de él, con un hechizo, ya había mandado todas sus pertenencias al otro mundo, lo miro primero a él, y luego a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, a pesar de su recio carácter, su madre no pudo camuflar muy bien la tristeza, así que a penas estuvo frente a ella, esta lo abrazo cálidamente, él igualmente correspondió el abrazo, impregnando sus pulmones y memoria con el agradable olor a jazmines que del negro cabello de su madre se desprendía.

- Te deseo lo mejor hijo mío... – le susurro al oído antes de separarse, él pudo detectar cierto ahogo en su voz, lo cual supuso que era normal, ya que un nudo parecido se estaba formando en su propia garganta.

- Gracias mamá, te prometo que regresare al final de las vacaciones... – su voz se escuchó menos afectada que la de su madre, quien únicamente asintió con la cabeza, no solía ser así de sentimental, pero nunca antes se había separado de Syaoran por tanto tiempo.

- Bien Syaoran, ha llegado el momento de que recuperes tus poderes... – Lao Feng se vio obligado a interrumpir el feliz momento, mas el castaño comprendió, y se limito hacer un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza.

Lao Feng formo rápidos sellos con sus manos, su alto nivel mágico le permitía hacer uso de su poder, sin la necesidad de canalizarlo a través de un báculo, en el ultimo movimiento, el sello que le impedía usar a Syaoran su poder mágico fue roto, aquella sensación de tan característica de agradable calor, embargo su sistema de pies a cabeza, el símbolo mágico que lo representaba, fue activado con la invocación de Lao Feng, recubriendo su cuerpo con una luz dorada, que significaba la unión de él con su elemento.

- Sorprendente... – musito Lao Feng, al sentir el extraordinario poder que de su nieto emanaba, más el chico tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – murmuro Syaoran un poco indeciso, al rememorar la ultima vez que tuvo sus poderes mágicos consigo, en ese entonces la sobrecarga de poder fue tal, que incluso le hizo perder la conciencia.

- Si, como realice un bloqueo, tu cuerpo no sufrió ningún desgaste, pues solo impedí que usaras tu magia... – explico calmadamente el anciano, al adivinar la confusión de su nieto – habría sido distinto si desde un principio hubiese drenado tu magia y te la hubiera regresado directamente, ya que ahora mismo estarías tan exhausto por el intercambio, que difícilmente podrías mantener los ojos abiertos...

- Entiendo... – susurro Syaoran sorprendido.

- Ahora si, ya es hora de irnos... – anunció con una apacible sonrisa el anciano, captando la atención inmediata de Syaoran y de Yelan, la ultima intento esbozar una sonrisa igual, para despedir a su hijo y a su padre, cosa que no consiguió con mucho éxito, pues a pesar de la fachada fuerte que intentaba mostrarles, su tristeza era mas que evidente – gracias por todo querida Yelan, y no te preocupes por Syaoran, que yo cuidare muy bien de él – abrazó a su hija en señal de despedida.

- Si, estoy segura que lo aras... – dijo sonriente, a pesar de sus ojos cristalinos – bueno, ya no los retrazó, salúdame a mamá por favor, y dile que me encantaría recibir su visita de vez en cuando también.

- Por supuesto que lo are... – sonrió él, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hija antes de separarse.

- Hasta luego mamá... – Syaoran se despidió por ultima vez, mientras Lao Feng hacía todos los preparativos para la tele transportación, ella se limito a hacer un ademán con la mano, mientras se despedían.

En ese instante, Syaoran, no pudo evitar volver su vista hacia las escaleras, buscándola, quería verla aunque fuera por última vez.

Tal como lo pensó, ella se encontraba ahí de pie, al final de las escaleras, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedo asombrado de lo sombrío de su expresión, en su ojos siempre llenos de vida, había una expresión que no pudo descifrar, era una mezcla de rencor y tristeza que nublaba su esmeralda mirar, involuntariamente desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, se sintió culpable al verla así.

- Syaoran, sujétate a mí... – ordeno su abuelo, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad, logrando alejar por un instante los despectivos pensamientos que el chico estaba haciendo sobre sí mismo.

Una cegadora luz blanca los envolvió a los dos, Syaoran se aferró tan fuerte como pudo al brazo del otro hombre, había olvidado esa nauseabunda sensación de viajar entre las dos dimensiones, sentía tanta fricción, que parecía que su cabeza se iba a separar de su cuello en cualquier momento, como si lo estuviesen succionando hacia arriba.

Por suerte, esa desagradable sensación no duro mas de un minuto, aunque si bien a Syaoran aquel suplicio le hubiese parecido eterno, medio mareado, entreabrió sus ojos castaños para tener un panorama mas amplio del lugar en el que se encontraba, la resplandeciente luz blanquecina que le dio de frente, le hizo entender que ya no se encontraba en su sala.

- Llegamos... – anuncio felizmente Lao Feng, llamando así la atención de Syaoran, quien a penas lo escucho se soltó de él, volviendo sus ojos ambarinos hacia la sonriente cara de su abuelo.

Por un momento, el chico no supo que decir, se quedo mudo, inspeccionando a detalle el lugar, que le resultaba ciertamente familiar, podría jurar que ya había estado antes ahí, ese salón circular, le recordó mucho al que estaba en el palacio de Clow, si su mente no le engañaba, podría jurar que era el mismo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer mas indagaciones, pues inesperadamente su abuelo ya había echado a andar, como un niño temeroso, él le siguió de cerca, aquel mundo era tan nuevo para él, que definitivamente no sabía a que atenerse, cuando Lao Feng abrió mágicamente la gran puerta de mármol tallado frente a ellos, tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, estaba un poco cegado con el contraste tan intenso de antes.

A medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la nueva luz, fue distinguiendo claramente la figura de un persona de pie frente a ellos, cuando la imagen termino de aclararse, él no pudo mas que abrumarse con lo que veía, recordaba haber visto a esa persona en otro lugar.

- Bienvenidos a casa... – saludo cordialmente el anciano frente a ellos, haciendo una cortes reverencia, para mostrar sus respetos, pero antes de que Lao Feng pudiera decir nada, Syaoran se le adelanto.

- ¿Wei...? – expreso confundido, pero con voz audible, su abuelo se le quedo mirando ciertamente asombrado, él no le había comentado nada sobre Wei hasta ahora, por lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera el hecho de que este ya lo conociera, sin duda, las capacidades de su nieto, iban mucho mas haya de lo que había imaginado.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No tengo perdón, sé que ahora si me demore mas de la cuenta en actualizar (n.nU), pero entre la falta de inspiración, y la historia de Naruto que estoy escribiendo, se me paso completamente seguir escribiendo esta jeje (n.nU), bueno, tampoco creo que me hayan extrañado mucho que digamos (-o-).

Ya tenía este capitulo comenzado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no mas no sabia como terminarlo, (_ahora espero que no me linchen por como acabo _(XD)en fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios, tratare de no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo, y es que ya me canse de tanto drama, creo que es tiempo que le de un poco de diversión a Syaoran, así que pa' el próximo, ya no va a haber tanto angst como en los últimos, (_al menos eso espero _(n.nU), como sea, nos estamos leyendo...


	11. Conociendo a la familia

Syaoran no podía salir de su asombro, se quedo mirando atentamente a Wei por un par de segundos, era increíble, estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de la misma persona que había estado viendo en sus sueños, de alguna forma sabía que él se convertiría en alguien de suma importancia en su futuro.

- Syaoran… ¿ya conocías a Wei…? – a penas salió de su aturdimiento, Lao Feng se dirigió a su nieto.

- Lo vi en un sueño… – le espetó involuntariamente, sin haber salido aun de su turbación, Wei se limito a intercambiar una mirada con Lao Feng, que estaba tan confundido como él.

- Un sueño eh… – musitó entre dientes su abuelo, que paulatinamente se fue recuperando de la impresión, a medida que lo hacia una amplia sonrisa se bordeaba en sus labios, nunca acabaría de asombrarse con las inigualables aptitudes de su nieto – bueno, como tú ya conoces a Wei, es tiempo de que Wei te conozca a ti – posó una mano en el hombro del joven, sacándolo por completo del trance, mientras con la mirada indicaba la presencia del hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a ellos – Wei, te presento a mi nieto, Li Syaoran…

- Su abuelo me contó muchas cosas buenas sobre usted joven amo, es un honor para mí conocerlo al fin – el anciano le hizo una cordial reverencia para mostrarle sus respetos, Syaoran se apenó, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, por lo que igualmente le saludo.

- El placer es mío señor Wei… – el aludido se escandalizó, al ver como su joven amo se inclinaba frente a él, un simple sirviente, y es que según la tradición, los miembros de la familia Reed, jamás se postraban ante la servidumbre, Lao Feng tosió un poco para disimular la diversión que le causaba el rostro desconcertado del otro hombre, tendría que explicarle que las costumbres de Syaoran eran muy distintas a las suyas, por lo que luego de aclarar un poco su garganta finalmente intervino.

- Syaoran, durante tu estancia en Clow, Wei será tú consejero y guardián personal, él estará para atenderte en todo lo que necesites – explico calmadamente el hombre – Wei es mi persona de mayor confianza, así que siéntete libre de expresarle cualquier duda que tengas.

- ¿Mi guardián? – le miro un poco confuso – ¿será algo así cómo Kerberos?

- Algo parecido… – consecuentó Lao Feng, al recordar al pequeño peluche volador de la princesa – por ahora no puedo darte muchas explicaciones – prosiguió – debido a que me ausente mas de lo previsto, hay varios asuntos que necesitan mi inmediata supervisión, ahora si me disculpas me retiro, antes que nada debo reportarme con tu abuela, nos veremos en la cena, mientras tanto será mejor que te instales, Wei se encargara de mostrarte tu habitación – palmo la espalda de su nieto antes de retirarse, y finalmente siguió de largo su camino, dando la vuelta en un pasillo.

- Sígame por favor joven amo – la voz del anciano lo saco de su momentáneo aturdimiento, e inmediatamente hizo lo que este le pedía, se volvió para tomar su maleta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Wei ya la llevaba, quiso objetarle el hecho, mas entonces recordó que él era un sirviente, y seguramente el llevar su maleta lo veía cómo una obligación, suspiro cansado, estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo todo por sí mismo, que tardaría en acostumbrarse un poco a ese tipo de atenciones.

Capitulo 11

_**Conociendo a la familia.**_

Ya más recuperado de la primera impresión que el recatado hombre que caminaba frente él le causó, fue que pudo apreciar mejor el opulento lugar en el que los próximos dos meses viviría.

Aquello mas que casa, parecía un palacio imperial de la antigua China, durante su recorrido, atravesó varios pasillos y bajó una que otra escalera, Syaoran simplemente no podía dejar de maravillarse con la decoración de los pasillos, y es que si así de magníficamente estaban adornados los corredores, no podía imaginarse como serían las habitaciones.

No sabía que era lo que le fascinaba mas, si los elaborados estampados orientales en las paredes, los adoquines de madera pulida, los elegantes jarrones de porcelana que había en las esquinas o los grabados en altorrelieve tallados en las puertas de madera.

Salio de su fascinación unos diez minutos después, cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, en cuya portada había tallados dos impresionares dragones encontrados, los cuales mantenían una pose bastante amenazadora.

- Joven amo, hemos llegado – Wei, que todo este tiempo había estado caminando en silencio frente a él, finalmente se había girado para verle, Syaoran inconciente trago saliva al ver la puerta, no estaba muy seguro de lo que encontraría en el interior.

Con un simple toque de su mano, la puerta se abrió frente a ellos, dejando al descubierto una magna habitación de dos plantas.

Aunque cauteloso, Syaoran dio unos cuantos pasos para ingresar a la alcoba, si es que podía llamarla así, ya que en sí, lo que era la real alcoba, se encontraba en un piso inferior, tuvo que bajar una escalinata para llegar ahí, y es que lo que había en el piso superior era una inmensa biblioteca.

- ¿Seguro que voy a dormir aquí? – por primera vez desde que se habían presentado, Syaoran le dirigió la palabra a Wei.

- Si le parece pequeño, con gusto le asignare otra habitación – espeto el hombre, al creer que había cometido un error con su elección.

- ¡No!, por supuesto que no… – se apresuro a decir el ambarino – de hecho creo que esto es demasiado para mi, vaya, es que hasta mi casa podría caber aquí… – dijo levemente frustrado, revolviendo con desesperación sus rebeldes castaños cabellos, sin apartar su vista del inmenso lugar, Wei no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente, al ver la graciosa reacción de su señor, Lao Feng no se había equivocado al decirle que era un chico por demás modesto.

- ¿Le parece si se la muestro? – le ofreció finalmente el anciano, al ver como el muchacho parecía seguir indeciso sobre si bajar o no, las escalinatas que llevaban a la parte de abajo.

- D-de acuerdo – aceptó sin estar todavía muy convencido de que aquel recinto fuese a ser su nueva habitación, a medida que llegaban a la planta baja todo parecía más espectacular que desde las alturas, en el medio de la habitación estaba su cama de dos plazas, que era tan enorme, como todo lo que ahí había, esta estaba resguardada por cuatro columnas de madera, las cuales tenían tallados los mismos dragones de la puerta de entrada, supuso que aquello tenía algún especial significado, aunque por el momento no sabía cual.

Su cama estaba rodeada por cortinas de velo, en diferentes tonalidades de verde, que pendían desde el techo, y toda la ropa de cama era de seda, en la habitación había varios muebles de madera tallada al alto relieve, como sillones, mesas y cómodas, en el fondo de la habitación había varias ventanas en forma hexagonal que daban al exterior, sin duda, de todo lo que había ahí, eso fue lo que mas llamo su atención.

Si pensarlo, se acerco a una de ellas, en las afueras pudo apreciar ese tan característico cielo de color rosa de Clow, aunque si bien ahora tuviera un tinte rojizo intenso, ya que el sol comenzaba a declinar en el horizonte, mientras las dos lunas con las que contaba el planeta, podían apreciarse con mayor claridad.

Al bajar la mirada Syaoran fijo sus ojos en lo que había en el exterior de la mansión, tal parecía que no iba a terminar de sorprenderse, al ver los grandiosos y extensos jardines que adornaban las afueras, aquellos jardines le recordaban a los castillos ingleses, cuyos arbustos eran cortados en formas simétricas para dar la apariencia de enormes laberintos.

- Pondré aquí su maleta – señalo el anciano, mientras abría una puerta bajo las escaleras, la cual hasta ahora Syaoran no había visto, el chico dejo de ver por la ventana, para dirigirse hasta donde su anciano guía se encontraba.

Syaoran le siguió con pasos cautelosos, ya que al entrar en la pequeña habitación, el castaño descubrió que en realidad aquello no era más que un armario, en donde encontró un sinnúmero de ropa y zapatos, que se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en los estantes y percheros.

- ¿De quien es toda esta ropa? – cuestiono indeciso, no estaba tan seguro de querer averiguarlo.

- De usted, por supuesto… – le informo con una cordial sonrisa el anciano, ante la anonadada expresión del chico – un mes atrás, cuando mi señor le contó sobre la propuesta que le había hecho, su abuela mando confeccionar esto para usted…

- Señor Wei… ¿cómo es ella? – hablaba retraídamente, mirando con la curiosidad propia de un niño, todas la cosas que ahí había, no acababa de creerse que aquellos trajes de corte tan pulcro fueran para él.

- ¿Su abuela?, pues ella es una mujer muy hermosa y amable, a pesar de su recio carácter es una persona muy bondadosa… – explicó a grandes rasgos – sin embargo nada de lo que yo pueda decirle podría describirla a la perfección, cuando la conozca creo que podrá sacar sus propias conclusiones…

- Entiendo… – murmuro el chico – por cierto señor Wei, hay algo que eh querido preguntarle…

- Usted dirá joven amo…

- Es solo que cuando nos conocimos y yo lo salude, usted pareció sorprendido de que me reverenciara frente a usted…

- Dado su estatus social, no es correcto que cómo amo, se reverencie frente a la servidumbre… – le explicó llanamente, mas a Syaoran no le pareció del todo bien su explicación.

- Pero yo no soy su amo… – dijo en desacuerdo.

- Oh, por supuesto que lo es, usted es el nieto de mi señor, y eso lo convierte automáticamente en un amo, tal y cómo lo era la ama Yelan…, el simple hecho de que usted me llame "señor", es un merito que no merezco…

- Es extraño…, en cierta forma me ciento discriminado al hacer diferencias tan marcadas entre los dos, y es que al ser mayor que yo, usted se merece todo mi respeto… – simplemente no terminaba de entenderlo, ya que para él era algo por demás absurdo lo que Wei intentaba explicarle – pero bueno, si le parece mejor, lo llamare solamente Wei ¿esta bien?

- Me parece bien, si así lo desea joven amo…

- No es lo que yo desee, la verdad es que no me gusta que me trate diferente sólo porque "supuestamente" soy superior a usted – expreso cansinamente – de verdad Wei, cualquier punto de vista que usted tenga, siempre serán bien recibido por mí, igual, si ve que comento alguna falta o hago alguna barbaridad, siéntase libre de reprenderme.

- Yo no podría…

- Es una orden… – espetó tajante, supuso esa sería la única forma de convencerlo de que no la tratará con tantos formalismos y al parecer acertó.

- De acuerdo – suspiro derrotado, definitivamente Syaoran era un Reed, pues si algo los caracterizaba, era esa tenacidad que empleaban para conseguir cualquier objetivo que se propusieran – sabe, nunca me había visto en una situación igual, ningún amo antes me había pedido que lo reprendiera…

- Y otra cosa Wei… – agrego Syaoran.

- ¿Si joven amo?

- Por lo que mas quiera, no me llame amo, me siento como si fuera una especie de tirano, o algo por el estilo cuando lo hace – ante su comentario, Wei no pudo mas que dejar escapar una risita divertida, vaya que era un chico muy interesante, cualquier otro joven que tuviera la mitad del estatus social de Syaoran, seria un altivo y arrogante chico, pero todo le daba a entender que él iba romper con ese esquema.

- De acuerdo "joven Syaoran"¿le parece bien si yo lo llamo así? – condescendió finalmente, al darle la impresión de que al castaño en verdad le molestaba que le llamara así.

- Mucho mejor, al menos es un comienzo…

- Bueno joven Syaoran, lo dejo para que termine de instalarse... – anuncio el anciano con una gentil sonrisa – la cena se servirá en una hora mas...

- Espere Wei¿y cómo se supone que llegare al comedor? – inquirió levemente preocupado, a pesar de haber visto poco, aquel lugar le parecía un interminable laberinto de pasillos y escaleras.

- Oh, es verdad, perdóneme, ha sido un torpe descuido mío – se disculpo apenadamente – su abuelo me pidió que cuando llegaran le entregara esto... – de la nada, en la mano del hombre apareció una pequeña esfera plateada, del tamaño de una canica – este es un mapa de la mansión, con sólo sostenerla sobre su mano, le mostrara un diagrama detallado del lugar... – le explicaba, mientras la esfera se elevaba alrededor de un centímetro por arriba de su palma y proyectaba una maqueta tridimensional de lo que Syaoran denominó cómo "un enorme palacio", marcando un puntito luminoso en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso – el punto de color azul que ve, es su ubicación, si usted se mueve, el punto también lo ara, así sabrá siempre en que lugar de la mansión se encuentra... – apenas cerro su mano sobre la esfera, el holograma desapareció – bien, aquí tiene – le entrego la pequeña esfera a Syaoran.

- Gracias... – Syaoran la tomo, y sólo para asegurarse que servia, la colocó sobre la palma de su mano, y nuevamente la maqueta tridimensional se proyecto frente a sus ojos ámbar, ubicando su posición, esta vez con una luz de color verde.

- Además de eso, en la esfera puse un hechizo convocador, con sólo citarle mi nombre, yo sabré que usted me necesita y enseguida estaré a su lado... – termino de explicar el hombre, mientras ambos salían del armario.

- Esto es sorprendente Wei... – decía, admirando todavía la pequeña esfera plateada que tenía entre su mano – de verdad muchas gracias por todo – despego su ojos de la esfera, elevando su mirada hasta el hombre mayor, para agradecerle de nueva cuenta sus atenciones.

- No tiene porque agradecerme joven Syaoran, para mí es un placer el poder atenderlo – acotó con su amabilidad acostumbrada el anciano – bien joven, con su permiso me retiro – hizo una última reverencia.

- Adelante... – condescendió el muchacho, quien aun no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba pasando, si tan siquiera Sakura estuviese ahí con él para disfrutar juntos de aquella aventura, pero seguramente la joven aun se encontraría echando maldiciones al aire sobre él, lamentándose de haber tenido la desgracia de haberlo conocido, suspiro melancólicamente al recordarla.

Si bien no quería pensar en lo ocurrido, su mente se negaba a dejar de torturarlo, repitiéndole una y otra vez, las despectivas palabras que la chica había utilizado para dar por terminada su relación.

Abandonó momentáneamente sus pensamientos al ver la enorme habitación que se alzaba ante él, la recorrió de arriba abajo con los ojos, encontrándose con nuevos muebles y algunos detalles decorativos que le habían pasado inadvertidos al verla la primera vez, fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con una segunda puerta al fondo, al abrirla, descubrió que era un enorme cuarto de baño, el cual estaba recubierto por mármol color perla y espejos, se adentro unos cuantos pasos, los cuales hicieron eco sordo en las refulgentes paredes.

Se quedo mirando fijamente su reflejo en uno de los espejos, no puedo evitar reírse de su atolondramiento, pues hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de camarero que Tomoyo había confeccionado para el salón de té.

Dejo el baño para dirigirse otra vez hasta el armario, lo mejor sería cambiarse, quería lucir presentable al bajar a cenar, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo era su abuela, y lo que menos quería era causarle una mala impresión cuando la conociera.

A penas abrió la puerta, una luz tan clara como la del día lo ilumino todo, mostrándole de nuevo los coloridos y numerosos conjuntos de corte oriental, que yacían colgados en los percheros.

En el fondo de su ser agradecía la intención de su abuela al querer que utilizara aquellos hermosos trajes, pero no imaginaba como era que se vería con alguno puesto, y es que muchos de ellos estaban tan minuciosamente elaborados, que en cierta medida le recordaba a los de algún emperador chino, cuya vestimenta había podido apreciar, en una exposición que se realizo en el museo de Hakone, un par de meses atrás, sin embargo, no quiso desairar el gesto que su abuela había tenido para con él, optando por utilizar alguno de esos trajes para bajar a cenar.

De todos, eligió uno de los más sencillos, la parte de arriba del traje era una camisola verde oscuro de cuello mao, de un largo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con hermosos bordados en brillantes hilos de seda verde, el conjunto era un pantalón negro liso, hasta la altura de los tobillos.

Con cuidado abotono los alamares del frente, y ajusto el cinto negro a su cintura, le quedo justo a la medida, no tenía idea de cómo su abuela se las había arreglado para averiguar su talla, pero tanto la ropa, como los zapatos, le calzaban a la perfección.

Se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, para verse en el espejo de media luna, empotrerado en la pared del frente, se sorprendió de sobremanera con lo que vio, al darse cuenta de que aquel traje, era exactamente el mismo que había visto en su sueño, ahora no le quedaba la menor duda que su viaje a Clow estaba predestinado a pasar.

Para no aburrirse, (no es que creyera hacerlo, teniendo tan grandiosa colección de libros en la segunda planta de la habitación), decidió explorar los alrededores, ahora que contaba con aquella esfera que le había dado Wei, dudaba que llegara a perderse, nunca había sido malo orientándose, así que si seguía el mapa, estaba seguro que cuando menos, podría dar con el comedor.

Dejo el guardarropa, y cruzo la habitación, para llegar a las escaleras que daban a la salida, entonces se dio cuenta de que en la puerta no había ningún picaporte, poso la mano sobre la superficie, buscando alguna forma de abrirla, pero a penas la toco esta se abrió frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Asomo la cabeza, echando un leve vistazo al pasillo, en el cual no vio una sola alma, no había dado ni tres pasos fuera, cuando escucho claramente cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, esta vez ya no le dio importancia.

Se dedico a seguir de frente su camino, en dirección contraría en la que Wei y él había llegado, exploro por un rato los alrededores sin la necesidad de utilizar la esfera plateada, se entretuvo mirando a mayor detalle, la sublime arquitectura del edificio.

Alrededor de quince minuto después, le pareció percibir la presencia de alguien, no le dio importancia, supuso que sería alguno de los sirvientes, muy pronto a esa presencia se le sumaron tres mas, fue entonces que volvió su mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero no se encontró con nadie.

Dudoso, se giro para continuar su camino, a penas se dio la vuelta, escuchó claramente unas picaras risitas a sus espaldas, regresó al acto su mirada hacia atrás, pero tal como la vez anterior, el corredor estaba completamente solo, se quedo viéndolo detenidamente por un par de segundos, aunque no pudiera verlas físicamente, podía sentir perfectamente esas cuatro presencias.

Suspiro cansado, con todo lo ocurrido ese día, seguramente estaba tan exhausto que ya imaginaba cosas, decidió no darle importancia y prosiguió su camino.

A penas el chico doblo en uno de los pasillos, cuatro delicadas figuras femeninas aparecieron tras los pilares que sostenían el techo.

- Ves, te lo dije Shiefa... – argumentó a su compañera, una jovencita de cortos cabellos marrones.

- Tenias razón Fanren, es bastante lindo... – dijo emocionadamente la aludida – lo qué no entiendo fue cómo pudo sentir nuestra presencia... – cambio su soñador semblante, por uno mas analítico.

- Seguro que fue Fuuti la que nos delato, ya sabes que es a quién mas se le dificulta ocultar su presencia – hablo otra.

- Cómo te atreves Feimei... – la insultada, se defendió apresuradamente de la falsa acusación que su hermana gemela le estaba imputando – para tu información, yo no fui quién nos delato...

- Si cómo no... – le expresó sarcásticamente Feimei.

-Basta de peleas niñas... – las acalló al acto Shiefa, al ser la mayor de la cuatro, se tomaba muy en serió la autoridad que su puesto en la familia le otorgaba.

- En fin, qué hacemos¿lo seguimos...? – declaró Fanren, quien a pesar de ser la menor, era quien solía ser la mas centrada

- Claro que sí, me pareció un chico bastante adorable... – Feimei fue la primera en apuntarse, por lo que Fuuti no tardo en completar su oración.

- Y guapo¿por qué no nos presentamos de una vez...? – apoyo a su gemela.

- Esta bien, pero recuerden conservar la compostura frente a él... – Shiefa aceptó la iniciativa, y a penas les dio la razón, las cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron apresuradamente hasta donde Syaoran se encontraba.

Al sentir que las presencias se quedaban estacionadas unos cuantos metros atrás, decidió sacar la esfera que Wei le había dado, creyó que la cena se serviría muy pronto, y quería estar a tiempo.

Sostuvo cuidadosamente el delicado objeto en la palma de su mano, liberando así el holograma de la mansión, inmediatamente busco su ubicación dentro del mapa que se segmento por los seis diferentes pisos, e inmediatamente trato de ubicar el comedor, mas todas las habitaciones le parecieron exactamente iguales, excepto porque unas eran mas grandes que otras.

- ¿Dónde estará el comedor...? – murmuro bajamente, pero a penas dijo la palabra "comedor", una de las habitaciones en el primer piso se ilumino, resaltando así de todas las otras – wow, esto si que es bastante útil... – sonrió, al ver cómo eso le facilitaría considerablemente las cosas.

Ideo la vía mas rápida para llegar ahí, pero mientras estaba concentrado en trazar su ruta, imprevistamente sintió como unos brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuello por la espalda, se sonrojo al acto, ya que seguidamente sintió como alguien mas se aferraba a su pecho, y otra mas a su costado, mientras que una última se afianzaba de uno de sus brazos, la temperatura de su rostro subió hasta niveles insospechados por la cercanía de aquellas jovencitas, se puso tan rojo, que un tomate maduro luciría pálido a su lado.

- ¿Así que tú eres Syaoran? – escucho decir melosamente a una de las jóvenes, que tan de improviso se habían pegado cómo lapas a él, quiso responderle, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues otra rápidamente repuso.

- ¡¿Es verdad que vienes de mundo humano?! – y cómo esa, le siguieron varias preguntas mas, que el chico difícilmente pudo contestar, ya que las cuatro chicas le hablaban casi al mismo tiempo, sólo pudo entender una que otra, cómo «¿es cierto que eres el hijo de tía Yelan?»«¡ah¡mira Shiefa que lindo que es!, ya se sonrojo» «¡SI...!, eres tan kawai Sayoran» «y tan guapo...» «no puedo creer lo cute que eres» «¿tienes novia?» y siguió escuchando un sin número de comentarios como esos.

- Eh, este, yo, yo... – nunca en su vida se había sentido tan abochornado, justo ahora consideraba a su cabeza cómo una válvula de presión a punto de estallar, esas jóvenes hablaban tan aprisa y se apegaban tanto a él, que le resulto difícil, por no decir imposible, apartarse de ellas.

- ¡Basta ya...! – la rigidez de esa voz retumbo en los tímpanos de Syaoran, al instante, las cuatro chicas antepusieron distancia con el mareado chico, el cual no sabia si estar agradecido o empezar a temblar por la forma tan rigurosa en que se expresó la recién llegada.

- L-lo... lo sentimos tía abuela... –empezó a decirle nerviosamente una de las chicas.

- Shiefa, tú cómo la mayor deberías dar el ejemplo... – espeto severamente la mujer, haciendo callar inmediatamente a la joven, quien bajo avergonzadamente la cabeza y ya no dijo absolutamente nada mas.

Aunque atemorizado, Syaoran supo camuflar su inquietud, y guardo la compostura, mostrándole a aquella mujer un firme semblante, sosteniéndole en todo momento la altiva mirada con la que ella le miraba, por una extraña razón no pudo dejar de verla a la cara, en un principio pensó que era su distinguido porte lo que le resultaba atrayente, pero a medida que prestaba mayor atención en la fisonomía de su rostro, encontró sus finas facciones en extremo familiares, lo que le hizo escrutar con mayor detenimiento el hermoso rostro de aquella imponente mujer, al pensarlo con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que se parecía muchísimo a su madre.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizándolo, estando tan concentrado en sus razonamientos, la mujer acorto la distancia, abrazándolo tan cálidamente, que desmorono la impresión de frialdad que Syaoran se había formado en un principio de ella.

- Bienvenido Syaoran... – su voz se dulcifico radicalmente, el joven destenso su cuerpo al sentir cómo la actitud de aquella mujer se había ablandado.

- Gracias abuela... – pronuncio él, estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de ella.

- No, gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de conocerte – le expresó jovialmente, separándose de él para verle mejor – vaya, Lao se quedo corto con su relato, lo cierto es que eres un chico mucho mas apuesto de lo que imagine... – con su halagador comentario, logró que el joven se sonrojara levemente.

- ¡¿Verdad que es guapísimo tía abuela...?! – la indiscreción de Feimei se gano la mirada fulminante de todas sus hermanas, temían que su tía abuela les impusiera un castigo mas severo, mas Ming Fei rió suavemente ante la ocurrencia de su sobrina.

- Si que lo es Feimei... – le dio la razón a la chica, quien les devolvió altivamente la mirada a sus hermanas, posteriormente Ming Fei se dirigió otra vez a Syaoran – lamento de verdad si estas cuatro diablillas te asustaron, suelen ser un poco impulsivas, y bueno, a veces no miden las consecuencias de sus actos.

- De-descuide abuela... – dijo levemente titubeante, aun veía con cierto recelo a esas chicas, temía que en cualquier momento se le abalanzaran encima.

- Pero déjame presentártelas, ellas son las hijas de tu tía Ping Lou, mi sobrina... – señalo la mujer, para posteriormente indicarle quien era cada una – esta es la mayor, su nombre es Shiefa...

- Hola Syoaran... – le saludo amablemente una hermosa chica de unos veinte años, de alegres ojos avellana, iguales a los de sus hermanas, cuya larga cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- Las siguientes son Futie y Feimei, como ya lo habrás notado son gemelas... – señalo a las dos chicas que eran mas o meno de su edad, a pesar de la aparente igualdad en su apariencia, su cabello las diferenciaba, ya que una lo llevaba a los hombros y la otra a media espalda, ambas le saludaron haciendo un ademán con la mano – y finalmente ella es Fanren... la menor – la jovencita de cortos cabellos marrones se limito a dedicarle una gentil sonrisa a su primo.

- Es un placer conocerlas... – el joven hizo una cordial reverencia frente a ellas, y si bien las cuatro se alebrestaron con el saludo, contuvieron sus impulsos de abrazarlo, al tener a su tía abuela tan cerca.

- Bien, hechas las correspondientes presentaciones, lo mejor será que nos dirijamos al comedor, ya que en cualquier momento se servirá la cena... – Ming Fei tomo a Syaoran del brazo, y lo condujo por los pasillos.

Aunque diferente en todos los sentidos posibles, la de aquel día, fue una noche agradable, primero porque su abuela no resulto ser el ogro que él se imagino en un principio, sino todo lo contrarío, su carácter en sí era muy parecido al de su madre.

No obstante a que sus primas si parecían estar un poco locas, resultaron ser muy amables y divertidas, incluso se ofrecieron a llevarlo hasta su habitación para que no se perdiera, en cuanto a su abuelo, pues de él ya tenía una opinión formada desde hacia tiempo atrás, aunque al verlo con aquellas ropas dignas de un emperador, se sintió un poco intimidado, pero no por eso dejó de parecerle un poco exagerada, la solemne actitud de los sirvientes hacia él, mientras que Wei, le pareció una persona confiable, si bien él no solía confiar tan rápido en las personas extrañas.

Cómo fuera que sea, esa era su familia, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aquel verano no iba a ser tan terrible después de todo, encontró bastante entretenido el darse a la tarea de conocer las costumbres y todas las maravillosas cosas que podría apreciar en ese lugar.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y aquí estoy otra vez, en lo particular se me hizo un capitulo mucho mas tranquilo que los anteriores, (_ya me hacía falta escribir algo así _(n.n), y bueno, por si alguien no lo sabe, Shiefa, Fuuti, Feimei y Fanren son las hermanas de Syaoran de CCS, por lo que si quieren darse una idea mas detallada de cómo son, pueden buscar alguna imagen suya en el google, (_lo admito, soy floja y no detalle mucho su aspecto_ (XD)

Ya por otro lado algunos se han de estar preguntando qué paso con Sakura, lo cierto es que ella no aparecerá hasta cómo dentro de dos capítulos mas, no se preocupen, que no me voy a olvidar de ella, es sólo que por el momento me enfocare mas en Syaoran, (_después_ _de todo, esta historia la escribí pensando únicamente en él, jaja _(n///n) aclarado esto, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y sino, las criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, (_y los jitomatazos también_ (XD), ya me despido, y hasta el próximo capitulo...


	12. Conociendo Clow

No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta ya muy entradas horas de la noche, su desvelo fue causado en gran medida por cierta joven de mirada esmeralda, a pesar de todos sus intentos por apartarla de sus pensamientos, le fue imposible dejar de pensar en ella, a su mente si que le encantaba martirizarlo, era como una mala película, que se rebobinaba una y otra vez es su cerebro, mostrándole la forma tan desastrosa en la que habían terminado su relación, mas que física, se encontraba exhausto emocionalmente.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Morfeo le gano la batalla al insomnio, induciéndolo en un profundo y pesado sueño, que le llevo a viajar muy lejos de ahí, entreabrió sus ojos castaños, percatándose como su cuerpo se trasladaba por los cielos a un lugar desconocido, si bien aquel sitio estaba sumido en la oscuridad absoluta, no se asustó, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, había algo ahí que reclamaba su presencia.

Repentinamente sintió una calidez conocida, enfoco su visión en las luminosas mariposas plateadas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, una sonrisa un tanto pesarosa se curvo en la comisura de sus labios, lo supo en ese mismo momento, muy pronto iba a experimentar un gran cambio en su vida, siempre que veía a esas mariposas, su mundo entero daba un giro completo.

En la lejanía escucho pronunciar su nombre, aunque en un débil susurro, aquella voz le llamaba con suma insistencia, de alguna forma, él conocía de quien se trataba, pero por mas que intentó recordar, no lo logró, quiso ubicar el origen de esa voz, mas sólo pudo ver una silueta oscura moverse entre las sombras, sintió la necesidad de alcanzarle, le fue inútil, había una barrera invisible que bloqueaba su paso.

Después de unos minutos de renuencia, aquella sombra oscura apareció frente a él, aun en la penumbra, la silueta fue tomando forma humana, no pudo verlo con claridad, pero sabia que se trataba de un muchacho aproximadamente de su edad.

Se quedo viéndolo fijamente por unos momentos, pese a sus intentos, no pudo ver claramente su cara, solo una torcida sonrisa que se delineaba en sus labios, de pronto, este pronuncio unas palabras en un idioma que Syaoran jamás había escuchado en su vida, no obstante, se sorprendió de entender perfectamente lo que le decía, «_el tiempo de que volvamos a vernos, ha llegado_», con esas ultimas palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza, despertó de su sueño.

Paulatinamente fue despertando, adormilado, distinguió a cuatro borrosas figuras, que le miraban fijamente, recobró la total conciencia de golpe, enderezándose abruptamente de la cama, al ver quienes estaban frente a él, por un segundo había olvidado el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Receloso, paso con cautela su mirada ambarina por las jóvenes, quienes le veían atentamente desde su puesto, todas ellas dedicándole una enigmática sonrisa, ese desconcertante gesto le hizo sentirse nervioso, ya que hasta ahora, no se podía dar una mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la cabezas de esas chicas.

Capitulo 12

**_Conociendo Clow_**

- ¡¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS SYAORAN!!!! – gritaron a coro las cuatro jovencitas de cabellera castaña, aturdido por la efusividad del saludo, el joven bajo por un segundo su guardia, en su descuido, dos de ellas, con movimientos casi felinos, lo tomaron de cada brazo, para obligarlo a salir de la cama.

- Anda Syaoran, hay que darse prisa... – le apuró Shiefa, llevándoselo junto con Minfei al cuarto de baño, mientras Fuuti le pasaba una toalla.

- Pero, pero... – dijo desconfiado, no tenía idea de lo que tramaban en esta ocasión aquellas ocurrentes chicas, e interiormente no quería saberlo.

- Vamos, metete a bañar, ya es tarde... – Minfei y Shiefa lo soltaron de los brazos, y la primera se encargo de darle el último empujón, para que se metiera en definitiva al cuarto de baño, cerrándole la puerta en las narices; ¿por qué sería que últimamente a todo el mundo le daba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara?

- Pero... – se quedo con la palabra en la boca, pues la potente voz de Minfei lo acalló al acto.

- ¡Si no quieres que sea yo la que te bañe, date prisa...! – varios colores rojizos hicieron gala de tonalidades en las sonrojadas mejillas de Syaoran, conocía poco a Minfei, pero algo le decía que era lo bastante capaz de cumplir su palabra, así que sin objetar, hizo lo que esta le dijo.

Por lo menos la ducha parecía ser cómo la de su mundo, así que bañarse sólo le tomo alrededor de cinco minutos, al salir, se cubrió lo mas que pudo con la toalla que le habían dado, y a sabiendas de lo que se iba encontrar del otro lado de la puerta, aspiro hondamente, armándose de todo el valor posible antes de regresar a la habitación.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el perfecto torso desnudo de su primo, el agua de sus mojados cabellos castaños que corría por su cuello, delineaba a su paso descendente, los marcados y ejercitados músculos del chico, una escena sumamente atractiva a los ojos de cualquier fémina, Syaoran se puso rojo hasta las orejas, se abochornó muchísimo al percatarse de la intensidad con la que le estaban viendo.

- Te ayudamos a vestirte... – ofreció felizmente Minfei, quien ya encaminaba sus pasos hasta donde Syaoran estaba, mas este la detuvo abrupto.

- ¡NO! – exclamó sin poder creérselo, definitivamente esas chicas ya habían llegado muy lejos – y-yo puedo hacerlo solo, gracias... – salió casi corriendo, en dirección al guardarropa, donde finalmente se encerró.

- Vaya, no entiendo porqué se escandaliza tanto, si yo sólo iba a hacer un hechizo de cambio... – dijo Minfei, cruzándose desconcertada de brazos.

- Según tengo entendido, los humanos hacen casi todas sus actividades por ellos mismos, incluso vestirse... – por su parte, Fanren adoptó una postura analítica.

- ¿Enserio? – le miro completamente sorprendida Fuuti.

- Si, por lo qué eh estudiado, ellos utilizan extrañas maquinas para facilitar su vida, lo cierto es que son bastante ingeniosos... – Fanren se expresó con completa fascinación, los humanos era un tema que le apasionaba en extremo, y ahora que conocía a alguien que venía de ese mundo, no perdería la oportunidad para averiguar unas cuantas cosas que siempre había querido saber.

Minutos después, Syaoran salió del guardarropa, en esta ocasión vestía algo que había traído él, unos pantalones holgados de lona beige, con bolsas a los costados, sus tenis, y una playera de color tinto con estampados negros arriba de una playera de manga larga negra, un estilo bastante casual, incluso para ese mundo, aun así las cuatro le miraron interesadamente, simplemente no podían creer que se hubiese vestido sin ayuda de la magia.

- ¿Tú solo te ataste las agujetas? – Fanren se acerco maravillada a él, viendo a detalle el trabajo que este había realizado.

- S-si... – articulo, levemente dubitativo, hasta ahora, eso era lo mas extraño que alguien le hubiera preguntado.

- Sorprendente, quedaron perfectas y sin usar magia... – susurro ella con fascinación.

- Eh, supongo... – fue entonces que recordó vagamente a Sakura, y lo difícil que le había resultado vestirse por sí misma cuando llego a vivir con ellos, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del porqué de algunas cosas.

- En fin, ya que estas listo, ahora si, podemos irnos... – interrumpió Shiefa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y posteriormente apresuró sus pasos para tomar la delantera, mientras que Minfei y Fuuti se posicionaron a los costados de Syaoran, y se afianzaron a cada brazo de él, Fanren les siguió de cerca, tomando unas cuantas notas en una libreta que había sacado de su bolso.

- ¿Puedo saber a donde vamos? – desconfiado, miro a sus acompañantes, quienes le sonrieron maliciosamente.

- ¡Vamos de compras! jaja... – anunció totalmente emocionada Shiefa, al momento en el que salían de la habitación.

- ¿D-de compras? – profirió nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento – pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado...

- Por eso no te preocupes... – le contesto indiferente Minfei.

- Desayunaremos en Cocoa Rey... – Fuuti complementó su frase.

- ¿Cocoa Rey? – repitió él notoriamente desubicado.

- Si, ya veras que te va a gustar mucho... – concordó Fanren, mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta en su bolso, la pequeña libreta que había sacado un minuto atrás, luego de hacer unas últimas anotaciones.

Cruzaron por un largo pasillo, y subieron varias escaleras, hasta que dieron con una enorme terraza, en el techo de la mansión, Sayoran se sintió mareado al sentir el fuerte viento que soplaba, de sólo darse una idea de la considerable altura a la que se encontraban, le dieron ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Ten… tendremos que ir volando? – murmuro nervioso el chico, después de todo, aun seguía teniendo muy arraigado en su ser, aquel vértigo a las alturas.

- Por supuesto, de que otra forma llegaríamos si no... – puntualizo Shiefa, cómo si fuera algo evidente.

- Olvídenlo... – el ambarino se dio la media vuelta para emprender sin mayor explicación el regreso, sus acompañantes se miraron desconcertadas entre sí, para cualquier hechicero, volar era la cosa mas normal del mundo, era casi cómo hablar.

- Syaoran... – le llamó tímidamente Fanren – ¿acaso no sabes volar? – escogió con el mayor cuidado que pudo sus palabras, no quería ofenderlo, pero tenía entendido que los humanos no volaban, al menos no lo hacían por si mismos.

Syaoran detuvo sus pasos a mitad de trayecto, pensando cuidadosamente en una respuesta que darle, volar, claro que sabía hacerlo, lo había aprendido la ultima vez que piso ese mundo, sabiendo volar o no, las alturas seguían sin gustarle, por lo que optó por mentir un poco.

- No, no sé hacerlo... – contestó, intentando que sus palabras se escucharan creíbles. Sus primas volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pero esta vez mostrándose una cómplice sonrisa.

- En ese caso te enseñaremos cómo... – anunció entusiasta Feimei, mas Syaoran se quedo de piedra con la noticia, por lo que su mente maquino un rápido plan para safarse de aquella situación.

- No se ofendan chicas, lo cierto es que prefiero tener lo mas cerca posible, los pies sobre la tierra... – se giro para verlas, mostrándoles una apacible sonrisa, que camuflaba el horror que la sola idea de volar le causaba.

- Ay pero que tierno eres, no te sientas nervioso de hacerlo mal, a todos los hechiceros nos toma meses e incluso años aprender a volar correctamente... – Shiefa se mostró totalmente enternecida con la actitud de su primo, mas este se quedo mirándola un poco confundido.

- ¿Años? – cuestionó desconcertado, a él cuando mucho le había tomado cinco minutos aprender.

- Si, no creas que nacemos sabiendo volar, es algo que aprendemos con el tiempo, cómo a caminar o hablar, incluso hay personas que se valen de báculos o escobas para hacerlo, ya que a pesar de ser mayores, no dominan muy bien el arte del vuelo... – le explicó calmadamente Fanren.

- Ya veo... – murmuro para sí mismo, tal vez, lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, fue meramente suerte después de todo, y es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de practicar el vuelo, luego de eso.

- Bueno, en tal caso lo mejor será que pasemos al plan "B" – interrumpió Fuuti, la que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada – ¡a los establos! – apunto decididamente su dedo índice al frente.

- ¡¡¡A los establos!!! – gritaron las otras a coro, apoyando así su propuesta.

- "_¿Establos?_" – un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al pensar en lo dicho, pensamiento que se esfumo, cuando todas le empujaron para que las siguiera.

Unos minutos mas tarde se encontraban en los jardines traseros de la mansión, las muchachas lo condujeron como guías expertas a través de los inmensos laberintos que eran en sí los jardines, llegando así hasta una parte muy alejada de la mansión, ahí la vista del lugar cambiaba radicalmente, dejando atrás los altos setos del jardín, para mostrar una extensa pradera.

A lo lejos, Syaoran distinguió lo que parecían ser los establos, ahora era él quien caminaba frente a las jóvenes, estaba tan apartado, que comenzaba a comprender porqué la gente de ese lugar volaba, sus primas eran la mas clara muestra de lo que pensaba, ya que las cuatro se veían notoriamente fatigadas con la caminata, mientras que él estaba lucia fresco como una lechuga, imaginó que las intensas practicas con el equipo de fútbol, además de las maratónicas carreras que sorteaba todas las mañanas para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, tenían mucho que ver con su resistencia física.

Varios mozos de cuadra detuvieron sus actividades, al ver el arribo de las jóvenes, sin titubear les mostraron una cordial reverencia cuando pasaban frente a ellos, Syaoran se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a acostumbrarse a recibir esa clase de trato, mas al ver a sus primas, se daba cuenta de que a ellas no les incomodaba en lo absoluto tales atenciones.

Pero no fue hasta que vio los establos, que se dio cuenta de que lo que ahí reposaba, no eran caballos normales, sino pegasos, cuyas hermosas alas plateadas, estaban replegadas sobre sus lomos, la impresión que tuvo no fue de sorpresa, tiempo atrás, cuando visito por primera vez Clow, había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en todo su esplendor, al transportar el carruaje que los llevó al recinto del consejo de ancianos.

- ¿No son hermosos...? – declaró al instante Minfei, mostrando un soñador semblante, luego de detenerse a acariciar el mentón de uno de ellos.

- Si, se ve que son unas criaturas bastante dóciles... – le imito el chico, acariciando con suavidad bajo el mentón de un hermoso equino negro, el cual resaltaba de todos por su singular color, mansamente, el pegaso dejo que lo tocara, ante la mirada estupefacta del jefe de cuadrilla y de las chicas, pues hasta ahora, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Lao Feng, se le había podido acercar mas de un metro a aquella criatura.

- ¡Increíble...! – ante la exclamación de aquel hombre, Syaoran volcó su atención en él, mas sin dejar de acariciar tras las orejas del bello animal, que parecía agradarle su presencia.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestionó Syaoran al ver la cara de asombro que mantenían los ahí presentes.

- Es... es sólo que ese pegaso nunca antes había dejado que nadie lo tocara... – declaró francamente el jefe de cuadra, un anciano de baja estatura, ya entrado en edad, en cuyo rostro lo que mas resaltaba aparte de sus arrugas, era lo poblado de sus cejas y la cerrada barba blanquecina.

- ¿En verdad? – Syaoran le miro con serias reservas, pues a él le parecía todo lo contrario.

- Ching esta diciendo la verdad Syaoran... – acotó Shiefa – nos consta que es un pegaso salvaje, ni tu abuelo ha logrado amansarlo – Syaoran intentó decirle algo, pero el anciano que llamaban Ching se le adelantó.

- ¡¿S-su abuelo?! – se mostró un poco alarmado, al igual que muchos de los mozos, quienes no tardaron en inclinarse ante él – discúlpenos joven amo, no sabíamos que era usted... – se apresuro a decir temeroso el hombre – mi nombre es Ching señor, yo soy el responsable de estas cuadras... – luego de reverenciarlo, se apresuro a erguirse, quedando tan rígidamente derecho, como una tabla.

- Encantado de conocerle señor Ching... – y ante la anonadada mirada de todos los ahí presentes, el joven hizo una cortes reverencia frente a él.

- Sya... Syaoran ¿qué haces? – dijo alarmadamente Fuuti, por un momento él intercambio una desconcertada mirada con ella, y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

- Oh, es verdad, Wei ya me había dicho que no debo inclinarme ante nadie "supuestamente" inferior a mi... – puntualizó él, acentuando con un dejo de sarcasmo las ultimas palabras, seguía pareciéndole absurdo todo ese asunto – perdóneme si lo ofendí señor Ching, pero no puedo evitarlo, en mi mundo sería una grave falta de respeto si no lo hiciera...

- De-descuide joven amo... – decía apresuradamente el viejo, sin salir todavía de la impresión, no obstante, en cierta forma le agradó que él actuara tan educado, en sus cincuenta años de servicio a la mansión, había conocido todo tipo de aristócratas que no mostraban ni la mitad de cortesía, que el castaño estaba empelando para conducirse.

- Como sea... – interrumpió abruptamente Fuuti, quien ya estaba ansiosa por irse de una vez a la ciudad – Ching, ensilla cinco pegasos... – ordenó autoritariamente la joven, a Syaoran no le pareció del todo la forma en que ella se expresó, pero no dijo nada, ya le había quedado claro, que existían cosas, en las que discernía considerablemente su forma de pensar.

- ¿Disculpe señor Ching...? – le llamó este, antes de que el hombre se retirara.

- ¿Si, joven amo? – se giro hasta donde él estaba, mostrándole una cordial sonrisa.

- ¿Podría por favor, ensillar este pegaso para mi? – señalo al equino negro azabache, que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Esta seguro? – su sonrisa se borró de presto, por un segundo le miró claramente dudoso, a pesar de que el pegaso parecía congeniar con el chico, no podía dejar de ver con desconfianza al animal.

- Si, de todos los pegasos, es el que mayor confianza me ha inspirado... – declaro sincero.

- Co... como usted ordene... – terminó aceptando, hizo una ultima reverencia para posteriormente ordenar a los mozos que ensillaran a los cinco pegasos, al acto, ellos acataron la orden, no les costo trabajo ensillar a los pegasos plateados de las chicas, pero a la hora de acercarse a ensillar al espécimen de color negro, las cosas se tornaron un poco violentas.

El pegaso de Syaoran no dejó que nadie se le acercara, forcejeó furiosamente contra los mozos que trataban de someterlo, relinchando y mostrando amenazadoramente sus cascos a cualquiera que intentara tocarlo, al ver aquello, Syaoran comprendió a lo que se referían cuando le dijeron que aquel equino era indomable.

El pegaso estaba tan fuera de sí, que por poco ocasiona un terrible accidente, de no ser porque Syaoran se interpuso entre él y el mozo que lo sujetaba de las riendas, lo hubiese aplastado con sus fornidas patas delanteras. No obstante, detuvo sus violentas convulsiones, al cruzar de frente sus ojos negros, con los ambarinos del muchacho.

- Buen chico... – le sonrió apaciblemente el castaño, acariciándolo por debajo del mentón cuando este finalmente se quedo quieto, mientras que sus jóvenes acompañantes veían asustadas la escena.

Cuando Syaoran se aseguró de que su salvaje amigo estuviera completamente calmado, con un ademán les señalo a los mozos que lo ensillaran, temerosos de un nuevo arranque colérico del animal, se apresuraron a ensillarlo, mas en esta ocasión el pegaso ya no se mostró intranquilo, al contrario, mansamente dejo que los mozos hicieran su trabajo.

- Los pegasos ya están listos joven amo... – le informó Ching, mientras los mozos, conducían a los animales a las afueras del establo.

- Muchas gracias señor Ching... – agachó levemente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, él mismo condujo a su corcel a las afueras, temía que una situación similar a la de hacia sólo unos minutos atrás, se repitiera.

Los cinco pegasos alzaron majestuosamente su vuelo, aunque sin duda el que más resaltaba, no sólo por su color, sino por la elegancia con la que se desplazaba, era el pegaso negro azabache que Syaoran montaba.

A pesar de que los nervios del castaño estaban a flor de piel, esto no pareció afectar al equino que montaba, al contrarío, fue como si lo comprendiera, pues mantuvo un vuelo bajo, casi a ras de suelo, durante todo el trayecto.

No fue hasta que entraron en la ciudad, que el pegaso negro se elevo hasta los cielos, Syaoran mantuvo todo el tiempo la mirada en el frente, sabía que si veía para abajo, terminaría desmayado.

Varías personas se les quedaron viendo al pasar, sólo los hechiceros con un alto estatus económico, podía tener algún animal mítico a su disposición, mas al distinguir la insignia de la familia Reed en el pecho de los pegasos, sus dudas fueron despejadas.

Syaoran ignoró las curiosas miradas que despertaba a su paso, estaba más concentrado en mantener su vista en el frente, tratando a toda costa de no desviar su atención de sus primas, quienes eran las que trazaban el camino a seguir.

Finalmente descendieron en una alta plataforma, tembloroso, Syaoran bajo del pegaso, su corazón latía tan acelerado, que temía que en cualquier momento se saliera de su pecho, sumido en su aturdimiento, no se dio cuenta del momento que algunos mozos se acercaron para tomar las riendas del animal, y llevarlo a una de los cobertizos, donde alojaban a las criaturas mágicas, mientras sus dueños hacían un recorrido por la ciudad. Mas no tardo en salir de su aturdimiento, al escuchar los furiosos relinchidos de su pegaso, el que al parecer no estaba muy conforme en que nadie más a parte de Syaoran lo tocara.

- ¡Basta! – resonó severamente la voz de Syaoran, logrando calmar al animal tan rápido como su orden fue dada – tranquilo... – tomó la cabeza del animal con ambas manos, obligándolo a que le viera de frente – permite que estas personas cuiden de ti mientras yo regreso... – si bien la escena era demasiado extraña, incluso para sus acompañantes, el pegaso pereció entender las palabras de su amo, ya que a partir de ese momento, este ya no se opuso a que los mozos se hicieran cargo de él

- Eres un chico bastante especial ¿lo sabias? – dijo Shiefa al momento de acercarse a él, seguida de sus hermanas, dejando que los mozos hicieran su trabajo con sus propios pegasos – es increíble la forma en que lograste domar a Ruima...

- ¿Ruima?

- Ese es el nombre del pegaso que estabas montando... – aclaró ella.

- ¡Wow¡Syaoran¿me dirás cómo lograste domar a Ruima en tan poco tiempo? – se le acerco mas que emocionada Fanren.

- Yo... no tengo la menor idea... – declaró con franqueza.

- Alguna vez mi padre nos contó, que existen hechiceros que tienen el don de poner bajo su dominio a cualquier bestia mágica, por mas salvaje que sea, incluso a los dragones..., quizás tú seas uno de esos hechiceros Syaoran – explicó Fuuti.

- O solo le agradó a Ruima, recuerda que papá también dijo que esos hechiceros no eran mas que farsantes, y que en toda la historia del mundo mágico, el único que ha constado que tenía aquel don, era el legendario quinto guardián... – contrapunteó su gemela.

- Cómo sea, puede haber excepciones, o ya no recuerdas a Yamato, ese domador de dragones que conocimos en Ceilán, las vacaciones pasadas... – replicó la otra no muy contenta a lo dicho por Feimei.

- Tú lo dijiste, él era un _"domador"_, no es lo mismo que te dediques toda tu vida a domar criaturas salvajes, a dominarlas con una sola orden la primera vez que la vez... – reiteró la chica.

- Bien niñas, ya basta... – intervino tajante Shiefa, antes de que aquella discusión se convirtiera en un duelo de magia, suficiente había tenido con el castigo de hacia una semana atrás, cuando su tía abuela había bloqueado por tres larguísimos días, sus poderes mágicos – ya es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a desayunar primero que nada.

- ¡¡Bien!! – dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, contrapunteando miradas, antes de darse la espalda molestas.

Syaoran quiso preguntar quién era el legendario quinto guardián, pero prefirió guardar silencio, no quería que se armara una nueva disputa por su culpa, por algo que únicamente había sido una coincidencia.

Tal y cómo lo había estado haciendo todo el día, el muchacho de castaños cabellos dejo que sus primas se encargaran de marcar la ruta a seguir, supuso que en consideración a él, las jóvenes decidieron bajar de aquella torre por las escaleras y no volando, como lo hacían las demás personas ahí, fue entonces que entendió las palabras que Shiefa le dijera por la mañana, sobre que volar, era la cosa mas natural del mundo.

- Por cierto Syaoran¿esta es la primera vez que visitas Clow? – comentó Fuuti durante el camino, el castaño desvió su atención hacia ella, antes estaba contemplando la extraña arquitectura de los edificios de la ciudad, los cuales tenían formas muy irregulares, como las de esas esculturas surrealistas del museo de arte abstracto, aunque no por eso dejaba de dar la impresión de ser una gran y prospera ciudad.

- Uh, no, de hecho hace dos años estuve aquí... – le contesto distraído.

Al fijar la mirada en el cielo, se podía ver como las personas se transportaban volando de un lugar a otro, aunque quizás lo que mas le llamó la atención, era que algunos se transportaran en extraños báculos y escobas, tal y como se le había dicho Fanren, mas a pesar de ello lo hacían ordenadamente, creyó que aquello, era el equivalente a las avenidas vehiculares de su mundo.

- ¿En serio? – Fanren se planto frente a él totalmente interesada.

- S-si... – musitó nerviosamente, le incomodaba un poco la forma tan escrutadora como la chica de cortos cabellos marrones lo miraba – aunque no tuve oportunidad de ver la ciudad.

- Ah no¿entonces nada mas visitaste la mansión y ya...? – Fuuti siguió la corriente de la conversación, mas perdiendo momentáneamente el hilo, al concentrarse mas en los aparadores, cuando alguna que otra prenda le gustaba.

- Realmente no, en ese entonces no sabía que tenía familia en este mundo... – explicó llanamente, a Syaoran le llamaron la atención aquellos aparadores, ya que al quedarse algún tiempo frente a ellos, el maniquí en exhibición, cambiaba la fisonomía de su rostro y cuerpo, convirtiéndose en la persona que lo veía, mostrándole cómo era que luciría con aquellas prendas puestas. Alguna estrategia de venta, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente al chico – sólo visite el palacio y... – dudó por un segundo, pero optó por omitir lo del consejo de ancianos –...otro lugar.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Estuviste en el palacio?!!!! – las cuatro chicas se acercaron sumamente emocionadas a él – ¿entonces conociste al príncipe Touya...?

- Uh, si... "_por desgracia_" – lo último sólo lo pensó – ¿hay algo especial con él?

- Bromeas, es el soltero más codiciado de todo Clow... – dijo soñadoramente Feimei.

- ¿Soltero?, creí que Nakuru y él iban a casarse... – se mostró totalmente desubicado con la noticia.

- Iban... – aclaró con mayor sobriedad Shiefa – su rompimiento ha sido la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico desde que se supo, y es que según dicen las malas lenguas, él fue quien la dejo a ella, pobrecilla, ah de estar tan triste..., y es que bueno, todo mundo sabe que han sido, o mejor dicho fueron, novios durante años...

- No lo sabía... – comentó todavía incrédulo, seguramente Sakura aun no estaba enterada, o de lo contrarío ya hubiese movido cielo, mar y tierra para poder estar al lado de Nakuru, después de todo, ella era alguien muy especial para la ojiverde, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le pediría a Wei que lo acompañara a visitarla, y es que aunque los dos tenían poco de tratarse, durante sus viajes al mundo humano había hecho una buena amistad.

- Sabes Syaoran, me sorprende que también conozcas a la señorita Nakuru... – repuso Fanren a lo dicho por su hermana mayor.

- Ella es una buena amiga mía y de alguien que vive en mi mundo... – murmuro un tanto ausente, sin lugar a dudas, no se esperaba una noticia como esa, y es que si bien a su parecer, su ex cuñado era un insoportable dolor de cabeza, cuando estaba al lado de ella, su estoico carácter se suavizaba, haciéndole lucir un poco mas humano.

- Etto, Syaoran¿qué es amiga? – murmuro confundida Feimei.

- Bien, pues... – para su suerte, fue Fanren la contestó su pregunta, y es que él no tenía muy claro como explicárselo.

- Así es como llaman los humanos a sus camaradas mas cercanos... – aclaró la mas joven, quien no dejaba de sorprenderse de los descubrimientos que hacia sobre aquellos fascinantes seres.

- ¡¡¡Woooooow!!!! – sorprendidas, sus tres hermanas le miraron fijamente.

- Sabes mucho de estas cosas Fanren... – Fuuti palmo el hombro de su hermana menor.

- Por algo eres el cerebrito de la familia... – Feimei le imito, palmándole el otro.

- Ustedes también lo sabrían, si prestaran más atención a historia y costumbres del mundo humano... – regaño ella, aunque sintiéndose un poco abochornada, por los comentarios de sus hermanas mayores.

- ¡Chicas! – Shyefa distrajo la atención de todos – ¡llegamos a Cocoa Rey! – hizo el formal anuncio.

Frente a ellos, se alzaba un singular edificio de pintura camaleónica, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, resaltaba de especial forma de todos los demás edificios, al entrar, la primera impresión de Syaoran, fue la de estar en una cafetería humana, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que no pudo estar mas equivocado, pues las sillas y mesas flotaban, al igual que las charolas con los pedidos, incluso podría jurar que estaba escuchando su canción favorita en la rockola, que cambio automáticamente a otra canción, a penas pensó en ella.

Shiefa hizo los pedidos, luego de que aparecieron las bandejas en el mostrador, Fanren se encargó de elegir una mesa, en la cual tomaron asiento los cinco, las charolas de la comida se instalaron en la mesa, cada orden se acomodo con respecto a quien la había pedido, pasaron un rato mas charlando, Syaoran escuchaba en silencio lo que sus primas le decían. Estaban poniéndolo al corriente de los recientes sucesos acontecidos dentro del mundo mágico, aunque si bien él no conociera, (excepto a los reyes de Clow), a ninguna de las personas de las que le hablaban.

Fue un día interesante, incluso hacer las compras no le resulto tedioso, y es que no dejaba de admirar los curiosos mecanismos que utilizaban las tiendas para vender, desde los maniquís metamorfos, hasta el cambio de color y textura en las telas de alguna ropa, o los hologramas parlantes que les invitaban a entrar en las tiendas, si algo le quedo claro la tarde de ese día, era que había tantas cosas desconocidas en ese mundo, que quería seguir descubriendo.

- - -

Desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana, Lao Feng se encerró a trabajar en la comodidad de su estudio, a pesar del enorme espacio que ocupaba, aquel sitio era un lugar confortable y acogedor.

Si bien la arquitectura de aquella habitación desencajaba un poco con la de toda la mansión, no por eso dejaba de ser igual de sorprendente, empezando por el trazo circular del cuarto, el que estaba adornado por algunas estatuas de mármol y jarrones estratégicamente acomodados en los rincones, las paredes estaban repletas por hileras e hileras de libros, que yacían perfectamente acomodados en orden alfabético y por categoría en cada una de las repisas, al fondo y frente al gran escritorio de madera pulida, estaba una chimenea de piedra caliza, todo el recinto estaba muy bien iluminado por cuatro enormes ventanales, que dejaban entrar la luz del radiante sol matutino.

Su concentración no tardo en ser interrumpida, cuando repentinamente escuchó llamar a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- ¡Adelante! – exclamo en voz alta desde su lugar, para dar la autorización a que ese alguien, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pasase.

- Buenos días mi señor... – a penas entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, Wei hizo una cordial reverencia frente a Lao Feng, que estaba tras el gran escritorio de madera tallada, revisando algunos papeles con mirada severa.

- Buenos días... – contestó al saludo sin despegar su visión de dichos documentos, limitándose a hacer un ademán con la mano, para que el otro hombre volviera a erguirse – ¿Syaoran ya se levanto?.

- Si mi señor, él y las señoritas salieron muy temprano de la mansión, la señorita Shiefa dejo dicho que desayunarían en la ciudad... – le informó.

- ¿En serio...¿y Syaoran accedió a ir con ellas? – comentó mostrando cierta incredulidad el anciano, incluso hizo finalmente a un lado la atención de aquellos papeles, para fijarla en su mayordomo.

- Si mi señor..., disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, puedo preguntar ¿que hay de extraño con qué el joven Syaoran haya accedido a ir...? – Wei no solía mostrar aquel tipo de curiosidad, no obstante la actitud tomada por Lao Feng llamó su atención.

- Los días que estuve en el mundo humano, entre las muchas cosas de las que Yelan y yo hablamos, una fue que Syaoran le tiene un pánico inmenso a las alturas, es por eso que me extraño que hubiese accedido a visitar así de fácil la ciudad, ya que la única forma de llegar ahí es volando...

- Entiendo, y aun con el miedo que siente a las alturas, accedió a ir a la ciudad... – Wei completó la frase.

- Exacto... – dijo tranquilamente el anciano – no me imagino cómo fue que se transportaron.

- Montaron pegasos – aclaro puntual – de hecho, el joven Syaoran eligió a Ruima...

- ¡¿A Ruima?! – Lao Feng se mostró alarmado ante la noticia, la idea de que algo malo le pudiera suceder arriba de ese animal del demonio, fue lo primero que asaltó a su mente – ¡pero en que estaba pensando Ching¡Ruima todavía es un pegaso salvaje!

- Pues al parecer el joven Syaoran logró domarlo... – dijo Wei con calma, él también se sorprendió en extremo cuando el jefe de la cuadra le informó lo sucedido.

- ¿Lo domó? – la ira creciente de Lao Feng se vio prontamente apaciguada, cambiando su semblante a uno de total desconcierto, por las ultimas palabras de Wei.

- Según Ching, Ruima se portó en todo momento dócil con el joven, incluso me comentó que el joven Syaoran ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era un pegaso salvaje hasta que Ching no se lo dijo...

- No puedo creerlo... – murmuró incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar – ni siquiera hechizándolo pude hacer que me obedeciera. Empiezo a creer, que Syaoran posee algunos poderes totalmente desconocidos, después de todo, quizás fue un error el permitirle vivir en el mundo humano... – el hombre masajeo de forma circular sus sienes, todo aquel asunto le empezaba a dar jaqueca – te confieso que aun me parece extraordinario que haya sobrevivido al Caos, cuando incluso el legendario, no pudo hacerlo, y todavía regenero por sí mismo la sala de los pilares...

- Ahora que lo menciona, creo que ellos dos tienen muchas similitudes... independientemente de su incomparable poder, también se dice que el legendario podía poner bajo su dominio a cualquier bestia, en algunos libros se dice que incluso el leviatán estaba bajo sus ordenes...

- Si, yo también lo había leído..., no puedo negar que son extrañas las similitudes entre los dos, pero confió en que no sean mas que sólo una coincidencia, y no tenga nada que ver con la profecía, o de lo contrario, el fin del mundo mágico esta mas cerca de lo que el oráculo predijo...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No se que opinen, pero creo que el final me quedo un poco forzado,(o.Ó), en fin, ya mas adelante les explicare todo este enredo con mas detalle, pues en sí, en las ultimas palabras que dijo Lao Feng, esta la trama original de esta historia, y es que bueno, los primeros capítulos se me fueron alargando tanto, que al final ya me andaba olvidando de lo que realmente me interesaba escribir, (_no se preocupen si no entendieron la explicación, yo tampoco me entendí_ (XD)

Como sea, ojala y les haya gustado, sé que algunos extrañan a Sakura, pero prometo que del capitulo que viene al siguiente ya va a aparecer, y le voy a dedicar un capitulo completito a ella sola, lo prometo, palabra de scout (-o-), (_claro, que será únicamente dedicado a ella, __siempre y cuando resulten mis planes y no se me ocurra otra cosa que poner jejeje_ (n.nU), por lo pronto eso fue todo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y aunque no tengo idea para cuando vuelva a actualizar, (_espero que sea pronto_), les pido que me tengan paciencia, y pss eso ya es todo, nos leemos el próximo capitulo…


	13. La academia Reed

De la misma forma en la que habían llegado a la ciudad, así mismo los jóvenes regresaron a la mansión Reed, al ir a recoger a Ruima, el pegaso negro azabache que Syaoran había elegido montar, el chico no perdió oportunidad para preguntarle a los mozos si habían tenido algún problema con él, le preocupó que Ruima volviera a inquietarse al dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo, pero estos le respondieron que no, que había estado muy tranquilo y que incluso habían aprovechado el tiempo para cepillar su pelaje, pues estaba tan lleno de nudos, que daba la impresión de que hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo hacia, ahora el pelo del animal refulgía intensamente, haciéndolo lucir mucho mas imponente y hermoso que antes.

- Sabe señor, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver un pegaso negro – le comentó a Syaoran uno de los mozos mientras, le entregaba las riendas del animal.

- ¿Enserio? – Syaoran cuestionó curioso, ya que había dado por hecho, que animales así, eran normales en aquel mundo.

- Puedo decirle que es una enorme suerte para mí poder ver uno, y es que se dice que son los especimenes mas raros del mundo mágico, pues como sabrá, el color natural de los pegasos es el plateado, sólo uno en millones nace de este color... – Syaoran cogió las riendas que el mozo le entregó, luego de escuchar atento la explicación que el joven de tez morena le había dado.

- ¿Syaoran ya estas listo? – le llamó Shiefa sin su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

- Si... – le respondió afable, al ver la notoria cara de cansancio que sus acompañantes tenían, todas ya estaban montadas en su pegasos, dispuestas a partir cuanto antes, él también estaba a punto de montar a Ruima, cuando los gritos histéricos de una joven, llamaron inevitablemente su atención.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER TAL INCOMPETENCIA! – aquella chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, se veía notoriamente molesta con el simpático joven moreno, que sólo un minuto atrás había estado atendiendo a Syaoran – ¡expresamente les dije que quería que le dieran un baño a Aitzanía¿qué parte de esa sencilla orden no entendieron? – al lado del mozo, estaba un pegaso plateado, el que Syaoran supuso era Aitzanía.

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido, pero al parecer quien recibió a su pegaso, no hizo la anotación correspondiente en la hoja de registro – intentaba explicarle el moreno.

- ¡Pues me asegurare de que ese irresponsable no vuelva a trabajar en este lugar...! – Syaoran y las demás, se limitaron a ver con pena ajena la escena que protagonizaba esa altiva chica.

- Es de la familia Arakawa ¿no Shiefa? – murmuro distraída Fanren a su hermana mayor, luego de ver la insignia en el pecho del pegaso.

- Si, en efecto, pertenece a esa familia... – dijo con cierto desagrado la aludida, corroborando las palabras de la menor.

- ¿Esa familia es importante? – inquirió Syaoran, luego de escucharlas.

- Pues sí, son una de las familias mas ricas de Clow, aunque sin lugar a dudas lo que los caracteriza no es eso, sino la prepotencia con la que se dirigen a los demás... – le explicó ella con un dejo de molestia en sus palabras – sólo por tener algo de poder, se creen los amos y señores del universo, o al menos así han sido todos los Arakawa que eh conocido, y por lo que acabamos de ver, ninguno es la excepción, si quieres un consejo Syaoran, mantente lo mas alejado posible de cualquier integrante de esa familia...

- Lo tendré en cuenta... – le contestó él, para posteriormente montar a Ruima, y así emprender el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Capitulo 13

_**La Academia Reed**_

Ajetreado, cansado, sin otra prioridad mas que la de meterse a la cama a dormir, así se sentía Syaoran, luego de la intensiva sesión de compras al lado de sus primas, quienes a pesar de su jovial vitalidad, terminaron igual o mas rendidas que él, de esa forma terminó su primer día en aquel mundo, en el que si bien las cosas funcionaban de una forma un tanto ortodoxa, no podía negar que se había divertido mucho explorándolo. Tanto así, que había tenido muy poco tiempo para pensar en Sakura.

La noche transcurrió en relativa calma, Syaoran gozó de un sueño pesado, pero tranquilo, su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, que no le quedaron fuerzas suficientes para emplearlas en torturarse mentalmente, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

A la mañana del día siguiente, el chico comenzó lo que sería su rutina de ahí en adelante, poco después de que amaneciera, dejó la comodidad de la mullida cama que ocupaba, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, por suerte, en esta ocasión no tuvo la ayuda extra de sus primas para despertar, por lo que luego de darse una ducha rápida, salió para dirigirse al guardarropa, ya vestido, arreglo su cama, no era su costumbre que alguien lo hiciera por él, y es que con las prisas del día anterior, se había olvidado por completo de hacerlo, mas a su regreso, estaba hecha, imaginó que algún sirviente era el responsable.

A penas se aseguró de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta de su habitación, y finalmente salió al pasillo principal, de la bolsa de su chaqueta, sacó la pequeña esfera plateada que Wei le había dado el día que llego a vivir ahí.

Ahora que tenía claro como era que funcionaba el mecanismo de aquella esfera, trazo una ruta en la maqueta tridimensional que la esfera proyectó, para llegar así al comedor, que se encontraba en el primer piso, durante su trayecto, trato de memorizar el camino, así no necesitaría la esfera la próxima vez.

Cinco minutos mas tarde ya se encontraba en el comedor, para su sorpresa, no era el único que había madrugado, sus abuelos ya se estaban ahí también, buscó a sus primas con la mirada, pero no encontró rastro alguno de ellas.

- Buenos días... – saludó afablemente a sus abuelos, los que no tardaron en responder con igual cordialidad el saludo.

- Buenos días querido¿dormiste bien? – la primera en responderle fue su abuela, mostrándole una afectuosa sonrisa en todo momento.

- Si, excelente... – correspondió la sonrisa, para posteriormente tomar asiento a un lado de su abuelo, (cuyo puesto estaba ubicado en la cabecera principal de la mesa), aquel lugar le había sido asignado a Syaoran, el primer día que compartió la mesa con ellos – ¿y las chicas? – murmuró desconcertado, al no ver por ningún lado al cuarteto de castañas.

- Aun no se levantan, anoche lucían tan cansadas, que dudo que estén en pie, hasta pasado el mediodía... – Ming Fei le respondió con su usual amabilidad.

- Ya veo... – sonrió consideradamente, lo cierto es que fue en parte su culpa que las chicas tuvieran que caminar tanto.

- ¿Y que tal te fue ayer¿te divertiste en la ciudad? – le cuestionó posteriormente Lao Feng, hablaban mientras los sirvientes se disponían a servirles el desayuno.

- Fue una experiencia interesante, pero te confieso que me divertí explorando la ciudad, hay muchas cosas que jamás imagine que existieran, creo que nunca dejare de maravillarme con todo lo que hay... gracias... – expresó lo último a una de las mucamas, después de que esta sirviera su plato, posteriormente prosiguió su platica – pero me gustaría que la próxima vez pudiésemos salir los tres juntos...

- En ese caso te tengo una propuesta... – Lao Feng intervino a lo dicho.

- ¿De que se trata? – le contestó despreocupado, comenzando a degustar el extraño platillo que le habían servido, el cual a pesar de su raro aspecto, sabía realmente bien.

- Hoy tengo que visitar la academia... – Lao Feng igualmente comenzó a probar su desayuno.

- ¿La academia¿es acaso la academia Reed? – le miró interrogante, pues esa era la única escuela de la que sabía, existía en aquel mundo.

- Si, así que ya la conoces... – si bien le tomó por sorpresa que este ya lo supiera, siguió mostrando su inalterable semblante.

- No personalmente – manifestó – pero Sakura se encargo de darme una explicación detallada de cómo es el lugar, así que ya tengo una idea mas o menos formada.

- Bien, eso facilita las cosas, pues sucede que necesito atender algunos asuntos referentes a la ceremonia de clausura del ciclo escolar de este año... – le explicó con su calma acostumbrada – así que me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría acompañarme?

- Por supuesto... – accedió rápidamente, Sakura le había hablado tanto de ese lugar, que ciertamente se sentía ansioso por conocerlo – ¿usted vendrá también con nosotros abuela? – se dirigió respetuoso a la distinguida mujer que estaba frente a él, la que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- Lo siento querido Syaoran, pero no puedo, yo también tengo un compromiso que atender... – se excusó llanamente, a ella le hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con ellos, pero aquel asunto era importante, y después de todo tendrían dos meses completos para pasarla juntos.

- Descuide abuela, ya será en otra ocasión...

Ya luego del desayuno, tanto Lao Feng como Syaoran se dirigieron a una terraza, situada en la parte mas alta de la mansión, ahí les esperaba un carruaje, tirado por seis hermosos pegasos plateados.

- Creí que montaríamos los pegasos... – murmuro Syaoran al ver su transporte, por alguna extraña razón prefería volar sobre el lomo de Ruima, y no en ese armatoste.

- Podríamos, pero no sería lo correcto..., como es un asunto oficial el que vamos a tratar, debemos seguir ciertas normas protocolarias – Lao Feng intentó aclarar lo mas posible sus dudas – te parecerá extraño todo esto, pero al ser miembros de la familia Reed, debemos guardar ciertas apariencias, a pesar de lo absurdas que parezcan las formalidades en algunas ocasiones.

- Entiendo... – Syaoran le siguió, tomando asiento en el medio del carruaje, lo que menos quería era ver por la ventana, el sólo saber que volarían en aquella cosa, le daban nauseas anticipadas.

Lao Feng rió por lo bajo al ver el desmejorado aspecto que el rostro de su nieto iba adoptando, a medida que el carruaje ascendía en los cielos, no entendía cómo fue que sus sobrinas lograron convencerlo de subir a un pegaso el día anterior.

Unos cinco minutos después, el carruaje comenzó el descenso, Syaoran estaba prácticamente pegado al cojín del asiento, tan quieto como una estatua, como si temiera que el carruaje se desplomara si se atrevía a mover un solo músculo.

- Llegamos – le anunció el anciano cuando el carruaje tocó tierra. Imaginó que para Syaoran sería un alivio saberlo, teniendo en cuenta el pálido color de su rostro.

A penas la puerta del carruaje se abrió, Syaoran no espero para bajar de el, con pasos temblorosos, descendió los escalones, hasta que sus pies tocaron el pasto, estaba tan desorientado que le tomo un poco procesar la información del lugar en el que se encontraban, no fue que salió de su estupor, hasta que Lao Fen le palmo el hombro.

- ¿Estas bien Syaoran? – llamó la atención del chico, comenzaba a preocuparse por él.

- S-si, n-no te preocupes... – medio sonrió, aunque con un gesto no muy convincente, Lao Feng estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa, pero no le fue posible, debido a la intervención de un tercero.

- Buenos días señor Reed – una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños marrones salió a su encuentro – es un verdadero placer que nos visite, la directora y todos los demás miembros del consejo, están esperándolo en la sala de juntas...

- ¿Pro-profesora Mizuki? – murmuro Syaoran un tanto dubitativo, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera ella, pero podría jurar que era aquella mujer que visitaba a Sakura en el mundo humano, y era la misma que había visto aquel día, cuando visitó al consejo de ancianos.

- Joven Li... – Kaho Mizuki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verlo ahí, ella había sido una testigo de la perdida de la magia de Syaoran, dos años atrás.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – intervino Lao Feng, quien por primera vez no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Si, podría decirse que si... el joven Li y yo nos conocimos hace dos años atrás, cuando era la responsable de evaluar el comportamiento de la princesa... – aunque sin salir de su sorpresa, Kaho fue quien le respondió –¿pero que hace aquí joven Li?, creí que usted...

- Recupere mis poderes... – se adelanto a aclarar sus dudas el chico – y ahora estoy visitando a mis abuelos...

- Ya que se conocen, señorita Mizuki¿podría pedirle un especial favor...? – finalmente intervino Lao Feng, dirigiendo su atención expresamente a ella.

- Por supuesto señor Reed¿de qué se trata? – accedió gentilmente.

- Podría mostrarle a mi nieto las instalaciones de la academia... – la cara de la profesora se tornó ligeramente aturdida, por lo que pasó involuntariamente la vista de uno a otro.

- ¿S-su nieto? – dijo sin poder creérselo, jamás imaginó que aquel chico resultara ser nieto del líder del Clan Reed, ya había escuchado que la hija de este había sido desterrada al mundo humano, pero nunca imaginó que se trataría de Yelan Li, la misma mujer que había estado visitando durante casi medio año, en sus incursiones al otro mundo.

- Como sabe, las reuniones con el consejo suelen alargarse bastante, así que me pareció una buena idea que Syaoran conociera la academia, mientras yo arreglo estos asuntos...

- Será un placer para mí... – condescendió finalmente la mujer.

- Entonces lo dejo en sus manos... – luego de eso Lao Feng se dirigió a Syaoran – este es el único compromiso que tengo que atender el día de hoy, así que cuando termine la reunión pasaremos el resto de la tarde juntos...

- Por mi esta bien abuelo... – Syaoran tenía la impresión de estar siendo tratado como un pequeño niño de cinco años, mas no dijo nada.

- Con su permiso Señor Reed – la castaña hizo una cordial reverencia frente al anciano, para inmediatamente después, dirigirse al joven que estaba a sus espaldas – sígame por aquí joven Li... – mudamente, Syaoran le siguió, atravesando el inmenso jardín, en el que hasta ahora se daba cuenta, estaban – fue una enorme sorpresa volver a verlo – comentó la mujer mientras hacían el recorrido a pie, para llegar así a las instalaciones del gran edificio que estaba unos metros mas adelante – pero cuentéeme ¿cómo esta la princesa¿también está de visita?

- Sakura esta bien, ella se quedo en el mundo humano – respondió breve, el recordar a la joven de ojos verdes, lo ponía un poco nostálgico.

- ¿Tuvieron algún problema? – inquirió, sagaz al percibir cómo la modulación de su voz había variado, tornándose mas seria, por mas problemática que hubiese sido esa niña, ella siempre le había tenido una afecto especial y aun le preocupaba su bienestar.

- En realidad, nada que el tiempo no pueda solucionar... – se limitó a responderle concreto.

- Entiendo... – Kaho ya no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta mas, por lo que volvió su atención a la tarea encomendada – bueno joven Li, pues este es el edificio principal de la academia Reed... – enseguida llegaron a un gran patio, recubierto por adoquines que formaban hermosos mosaicos, aunque lo que llamó mas la atención de chico, fueron los jóvenes de ropas un tanto estrafalarias que paseaban por ahí – la Academia Reed es reconocida por el alto nivel educativo que ofrece, dentro de nuestro internado atendemos las necesidades de mas de setecientos alumnos provenientes de los cinco reinos del mundo mágico... – prosiguió con su explicación mientras atravesaban el patio.

Mas de uno de los estudiantes se le quedo viendo fijamente a Syaoran, sobre todo las chicas, quienes no tardaron en advertir la presencia del atractivo joven.

- ¿Entonces, existen cuatro reinos en este mundo a parte de Clow? – le preguntó interesado.

- Así es, a diferencia del mundo humano, en el que existen numerosas naciones... este mundo es regido por cinco poderosos reinos, y es que en nuestro mundo, el número de habitantes es mínimo, si lo comparamos con el de su mundo, nuestra población mundial a penas si sobrepasa los setenta millones de habitantes, los cuales se encuentran agrupados en los cinco grandes continentes, cada continente es un reino, que al igual que su mundo esta dividido por pequeñas provincias que dependen de él...

- Interesante... – murmuro con asombró, lo que animó a la mujer a seguir conversando con él, ya que Syaoran lucia verdaderamente interesado en el tema.

- Los cinco reinos que conforman el mundo mágico son Clow, Ceilán, Nepref, Celes y Rante... – continuó con su explicación – de los cinco reinos el mas prospero es Clow, se podría decir que su poder influye en gran medida en la vida de los otros reinos... – y así continuo dándole una explicación detallada sobre la forma de gobierno, la moneda que se usaba, la vida cotidiana de las personas, los trabajos que realizaban, en fin, todo los elementos que regían la vida de aquel pueblo, al tiempo que entraban en el edificio principal.

Kaho y él recorrieron todo el lugar, y aunque la arquitectura era extraña, no lo era así la vida estudiantil, puesto que la forma de dar las clases, eran parecida a la de su mundo, excepto por las materias, ahí sí discernían bastante, como por ejemplo la clase contra maleficios, la clase de posiciones y antídotos, o la clase de vuelo para principiantes, eso no era precisamente lo que un humano normal aprendería.

El edificio principal estaba seccionado por ocho pisos, en las cuatro primeras plantas, estudiaban los alumnos de magia básica, en la quinta y sexta, los de magia intermedia, y finalmente en la séptima y octava los grados de magia avanzada, podría decirse que era la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria de su mundo.

La profesora Mizuki le dijo que había edificios independientes, uno exclusivo para el área administrativa, dos de dormitorios, para los jóvenes que residían dentro de la academia, además de la biblioteca y la sala de pociones, luego del incidente causado por Sakura dos años atrás, el consejo había acordado reubicar dicha sala, por una parte, por la seguridad de los alumnos y por otra, porque había sido imposible revertir los efectos de la pócima y volver a hacer funcional nuevamente la antigua sala de pociones, muchos de los profesores aun se preguntaban qué tipo de encantamiento había agregado la chica a la poción, para hacerla tan poderosa.

- ¿Y donde esta la antigua sala de pociones? – le decía Syaoran a medida que recorrían un largo pasillo del quinto piso.

- Esta en el sexto piso... – Syaoran estaba a punto de pedirle que lo llevara ahí, cuando hubo algo que llamó inevitablemente su atención en uno de los salones, era una discusión sobre los humanos y su modo de vida.

- Disculpe profesora, puedo saber que clase enseñan en ese salón... – señalo hacia donde había escuchado lo referente al mundo humano.

- Es la clase de Historia y costumbres del mundo humano... – refirió ella – ¿quiere entrar?

- ¿No interrumpiremos...? – él quería entrar, para saber que punto de vista tenían los hechicero de los humanos, aunque por su experiencia con Sakura, sabía que era uno no muy bueno.

- Descuide, además el señor Reed me pidió que le mostrará la academia, y eso incluye el sistema educativo que utilizamos... – le resto importancia, por lo que luego de que Syaoran accediera, ambos entraron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás, nadie se percato de su presencia, todos mostraban una cara de tal fastidio a las explicaciones del profesor, que ninguno advirtió a los recién llegados, ni siquiera el profesor, que se escuchaba tan apasionado en lo que exponía, que difícilmente prestaba mayor atención a lo que sucedía en el exterior, si lo hiciera, se daría cuenta que mas de uno de sus alumnos estaba profundamente dormido.

- Como ya le hemos estudiado, los humanos son criaturas bastante primitivas... – prosiguió con su apasionado discurso – se valen de extrañas herramientas para poder llevar a cabo cualquier tarea, por mas sencilla que sea.

- ¿Primitivos? – repitió Syaoran en voz baja.

- Para la gran mayoría de los hechiceros, los humanos no son mas que seres inferiores, con una muy limitada capacidad de entendimiento, lo cierto es que en este mundo existe una manera de pensar muy cerrada en este punto, ya que al desconocer sus costumbres y modo de vida, se tiende a discriminar lo que no se conoce...

- Pero usted no piensa así... – acotó él.

- Eso es porque yo eh tenido la oportunidad de visitar ese mundo, y conocer la realidad, no lo que se nos enseña aquí a ver como la verdad... aunque eh de decirte que desde que el rey Fujitaka asumió el poder de Clow, ha emprendido una intensa campaña por hacer cambiar la opinión a los hechiceros respecto a los humanos, sin embargo, como podrás ver hay quienes se niegan a abrir su mente a otra forma de pensar...

- ¡Disculpe profesora Mizuki...! – se escuchó la voz irritada del otro profesor, un simpático hombrecillo un poco calvo y de curioso bigote. Este les veía severamente desde su puesto, al otro lado del salón – si no es mucha molestia, puedo saber porqué interrumpe mi clase... – Syaoran pensó que la profesora se amedrentaría ante la evidente molestia que aquel hombre denotaba, pero no, ella se mostró imperturbable en todo momento.

- Lamento la interrupción profesor Takeshi, lo vi tan concentrado en su explicación, que no quise interrumpirle... – todos los jóvenes del salón, volvieron su vista hacia atrás, para ver a la profesora, y por consiguiente al chico que la acompañaba, incluso los que hasta hacía sólo un momento estaban dormidos, recobraron la conciencia sólo para enterarse de lo que sucedía – y por otro lado quería mostrarle al joven Li, el sistema educativo que ofrece la academia, tal y cómo me lo pidió su abuelo...

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es el abuelo de ese chico¿cómo para que se sienta con el poder suficiente de interrumpir una de mis clases? – dijo con cierta ironía el profesor, quien seguía bastante enojado por aquella irrupción, aunque si bien sus alumnos, estaban mas interesados en aquella disputa, que en las aburridas clases que él exponía.

- El joven Syaoran, es el nieto del dueño de esta Academia, el señor Lao Feng Reed... – explicó calmadamente ella, viendo con disimulada satisfacción, la cara desencajada de su colega al recibir semejante noticia, Syaoran volvió a ver a la profesora Mizuki algo confundido, nunca le pasó por la cabeza asociar el nombre de la Academia Reed con el de el Clan Reed – ahora si nos disculpa profesor Takeshi, el joven Li y yo proseguiremos nuestro recorrido.

- S-si, si, adelante, y si quieren quedarse un poco mas, no habrá ningún problema... – se apresuró a decir el hombre mas amable, aunque un poco asustado, ya que Lao Feng no sólo era el dueño de la Academia Reed, sino también el líder del Clan Reed, la familia mas poderosa de todo Clow y podría ser que, aparte de los Kinomoto, del mundo mágico entero.

- Descuide profesor Takeshi, creo que ya vimos lo suficiente aquí... – la castaña rojiza se mostró indiferente a lo dicho, dirigiendo su atención al joven que la acompañaba – ¿le parece si continuamos joven Li...?

- Por supuesto... – sonrió levemente, así fue que se dirigieron a la salida, entre las miradas incrédulas de todos lo ahí presentes.

La noticia de que el heredero de los Reed había aparecido, se propagó como pólvora encendida en la academia, muy pronto tanto docentes cómo alumnos sabían la noticia.

- ¿Estas segura que era él? – comento una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos a otra de su grupo.

- Por supuesto, dicen que la misma profesora Mizuki lo presentó como el nieto de Lao Feng Reed... – contestó la aludida – y por lo que escuche, era guapísimo...

- ¿Entonces esos rumores de que la hija del señor Reed estaba en Rante eran ciertos? – volvió decir la primera.

- Tal vez, recuerda que también se dijo que ella estaba muerta..., pero si apareció el hijo, lo mas probable es que él sea el heredero... – dijo otra de cabello casi a rape, con tonalidades rosadas.

- ¿Tu crees?, digo, después de todo la sucesora desapareció hace qué¿veinte años? – argumentó otra vez la de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos – a lo mejor si esta muerta y él es el heredero.

- Pues como sea, lo mejor será presentarnos con él... – ahora intervino una bella joven de tez blanca, largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la que parecía ser la líder de aquel grupo de chicas.

- Si, Reika tiene razón, después de todo, quien mejor que el consejo estudiantil para darle la bienvenida... – respondió vanidosa la de cabello rosado.

- Tienes mucha razón Rei... – la pelinegra dejo escapar un risita tonta a lo dicho por su camarada.

- Entonces esta decidido... – la rubia les miro confiada, sonriéndoles arrogante, pero su sonrisa se borró de presto, al chocar accidentalmente con alguien que venía en sentido contrario a ella – ¡pero que...!

- L-lo... lo siento mucho señorita Arakawa... – murmuro nerviosamente una jovencita de cabellos castaños obscuros, quien se quedo paralizada ante la furibunda mirada que la otra le dedicaba, incluso se olvidó por completo de recoger los libros, que dejara caer al momento en que las dos se encontraron.

- ¡Eres una completa idiota Sazaki...! – resopló colérica la rubia – aunque claro, qué se podía esperar de una mestiza... – dijo despectiva.

- Y-yo... yo... – medio articulo ahogadamente la aludida, casi al borde del llanto por las duras palabras de la rubia.

- Es mas, no vale la pena que ni siquiera gaste mis palabras contigo... – la rubia le paso de largo, chocando intencionalmente su hombro contra ella, al mismo que pateaba uno de sus libros, el cual fue a parar a los pies de un joven, que había mirado con cierta indignación la escena.

Unas cuantas lagrimas asomaron a los ojos castaños de la chica, sin esperar mas, se agachó a recoger los libros que había tirado, ocultando su acuosa mirada avellana, bajo el flequillo castaño de su frente, sin darse cuenta, alguien se había acercado a ella, acercándole el libro que la rubia había pateado malintencionadamente unos segundos atrás, aunque indecisa, la joven lo tomó, articulando un débil "_gracias_" por el gesto que había tenido el chico.

- ¿Estas bien? – le cuestionó aquel joven, quien se había agachado a ayudarla, algo que la desconcertó aun mas, si se consideraban su condición de mestiza.

- S-si... – le respondió tímida, adoptando un leve rubor en las mejillas, al darse cuenta de lo apuesto que era el joven.

- Aquí tienes... – el castaño le entrego los otros libros que había recogido, dudosa, la joven los tomó – vi lo que ocurrió, parece que esa chica tiene un muy mal temperamento... – comentó él mientras le tendía una mano para ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- No tienes idea... – murmuró a penas audible, pero el joven la escuchó perfectamente bien.

- ¿Entonces siempre es así...? – la muchacha de cortos cabellos castaños asintió tristemente con la cabeza, el chico iba a decirle otra cosa, cuando la voz escandalizada de alguien los sorprendió.

- ¡¿Sya... Syaoran eres tú?¡ – la chica de largos cabellos marrones, lo señalo incrédula.

- ¿Nakuru? – le miro entre sorprendido y feliz.

- ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! – el tremendo grito que pego, fácilmente pudo haber sido escuchado hasta el mundo humano – ¡Agh...¡Syaoran, que felicidad! – la joven no tardo en abalanzarse sobre él, dándole un efusivo abrazo, que aunque aturdido, Syaoran correspondió, mientras que la chica daba emocionada de saltitos.

- A mi también me da gusto verte... – respondió un poco mas sereno y repuesto de la impresión.

- ¿Pero y Sakura? – se apartó al acto de él, volviendo vigorosamente la cabeza en todas direcciones, para tratar de ubicar el paradero de su mejor amiga - ¿dónde esta que no la veo?

- Ella... – era natural que Nakuru preguntara por Sakura, aun así no pudo ocultar el estremecimiento que le causaba escuchar su nombre – ella no pudo venir...

- Ni modo... – su alegre semblante se torno en uno pesaroso – en fin, pero dime ¿tú qué haces aquí?, en su ultima carta Sakura me dijo que tenían planes hechos, algo sobre hacer una excursión a las montañas o una cosa así...

- Pues digamos que los planes se complicaron, y yo me vi obligado a viajar a este mundo... – explicó ciertamente receloso a tocar el tema.

- No importa, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, justo ahora tengo el resto de la tarde libre, así que qué te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado y así me cuentas qué has hecho de tu vida... – adoptó una actitud un poco mas grave, acercándose a él para comentarle algo en voz baja – y de paso nos alejamos de toda esta bola de chismosos... – miro de soslayo, a los curiosos que se habían detenido a ver la escena, luego del saludo tan efusivo que la joven de castaños cabellos le había brindado al otro joven.

- De acuerdo... – accedió él, después de todo, entre sus planes ya estaba el de visitar a la chica, pero de pronto recordó que no estaba solo y se volvió para despedirse de la muchacha castaña, a quien había ayudado unos segundos atrás, sin embargo ya no había rastro alguno de ella, supuso que se había escabullido con el alboroto que había causado su amiga – pero antes Nakuru, debo avisarle a la profesora Mizuki, ya que mi abuelo le pidió que fuera mi guía.

- ¿Tú abuelo? – le miró extrañada, la chica no perdió la oportunidad para tomarlo del brazo.

- Si, es una larga historia...

Continuara...


	14. Enfrentamiento y arrepentimiento

Hacía un día realmente hermoso en el pequeño distrito de Tomoeda, el sol brillaba en radiante plenitud, bañando con la tibieza de sus cálidos rayos dorados, todo lo que tocaba a su paso, no obstante a eso, se podría decir que era un ambiente neutro, no hacía realmente mucho calor, y es que si se tenía en cuenta que el verano estaba en su pleno apogeo, el clima resultaba ser uno sumamente benevolente.

Sin lugar a dudas, cualquier adolescente aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer un viaje a la playa, o cuando menos salir con sus amigos a pasear por ahí, después de todo, era un agradable día y las vacaciones ya habían comenzado.

Sin embargo, Sakura no era como ninguno de esos chicos, en su visión personal, aquel día era exactamente como los tres anteriores, oscuro, frío y sin vida.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora sentada en el mismo lugar, sobre el alfeizar de su ventana abierta, mirando pasar a través de sus ojos esmeralda, las escasas nubes que se desplazaban calmosamente, en la inmensidad del cielo celeste del medio día.

Divagaba, sin pensar nada en realidad, viendo la vida pasar ante sus ojos, sin hacer un mínimo intento por formar parte de ella, un concepto incoherente, pero a la vez bastante comprensible, si se tenía en cuenta la depresión por la que atravesaba la joven.

Su ánimo y vitalidad, eran prácticamente nulos, ni siquiera había asistido a la escuela, a pesar de que su participación en el festival escolar, no terminaría hasta en dos días más.

En su mente, había un sólo responsable de su actual miseria, su nombre, Li Syaoran, al que justo ahora consideraba como el mas grande traidor a su confianza, si lo tuviese enfrente, lo mas seguro es que ya le hubiese dado unos buenos golpes, tal vez uno bien dado en su cabeza de chorlito, le acomodaría las ideas.

No podía creer lo cabeza dura que era, es que Syaoran jamás escuchó aquella metáfora que decía, que una mujer enfadada dice cosas muy distintas a las que en realidad siente, por ejemplo, al decirle "_te odio, y no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida_", en realidad le estaba diciendo "_te amo, y nunca quiero que te separes de mi_".

Ya no pudo contender su frustración, y mando a volar lo primero que tuvo al alcance de su mano, en este caso fue un cojín, que para desventura de su pequeño guardián, fue a parar justo a donde él estaba sentado.

- Sakurita ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud? – se expreso el animalito un poco receloso, y es que de puro milagro había logrado esquivar el certero proyectil, que ciertamente iba dirigido hacia su ser.

Sakura se limitó a verle indiferente por la altura del hombro, con una frialdad tan penetrante, que de haber estado ahí, incluso hubiese helado el mismo infierno. A Kero evidentemente le dolió la frígida actitud de su ama, pero se quedo callado, él mas que nadie había sentido el drástico cambio en su conducta, y es que estando toda su vida a su lado, la conocía mejor que cualquiera y por ende, su preocupación era mayor, ya que la huraña actitud de la muchacha castaña, comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Sakura desvió de nueva cuenta su vista hacia las afueras, tratando de que sus pensamientos se aletargaran, aunque sólo fuera por un minuto, pero poner su mente en blanco, le resultaba una tarea imposible de cumplir, puesto que en cada uno de los pensamientos, siempre estaba "él" presente, lo que le hacia resentir mucho mas su condición de soledad, tristeza y abandono.

Pudo haber seguido lamentándose mucho mas tiempo de su infortunada existencia, de no haber sido porque justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta principal de su habitación, no tenía los ánimos suficientes cómo para responder, así que no lo hizo, mas luego de unos segundos de vana espera por escuchar una respuesta de su parte, aquella persona que estaba tras el otro lado, se decidió a entrar.

Sakura escuchó claramente como la puerta se abría y segundos después se cerraba, luego de que esa persona hubiese traspasado el umbral, ella sabía lo que le esperaba, aun así, no dio muestras de estar interesada en el sermón que su tía estaba a punto de recitarle.

Capitulo 14

**_Enfrentamiento, confusión y arrepentimiento_**

Yelan depositó la bandeja con el té y los pastelillos que llevaba en las manos, sobre el escritorio, después se dirigió hasta donde su sobrina se encontraba, dio un hondísimo suspiro al ver como ella seguía empedernida en seguir con esa hermética actitud. Desde que Syaoran se había ido, su sobrina se había cerrado a todo el mundo, incluso a ella, quien desde que se conocieron, se había vuelto mas que en su tía, en su amiga y confidente.

- Me pareció una buena idea que tomáramos el té juntas... espero no te moleste – vertió el liquido caliente de la tetera sobre las tres tazas que llevaba en la charola, posteriormente tomó una de las tazas, y se la ofreció a la joven con su mejor sonrisa, la castaña le miro estoica por el rabillo del ojo, y aunque quiso negarse y seguir con su imperturbable actitud, le fue imposible sostener la careta frente a su tía, por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía hacerle un desaire a esa mujer, a quien ya veía como su segunda madre.

- Gracias... – acotó brevemente, tomando entre sus manos la taza de porcelana blanca que la mujer le ofreció.

Posteriormente Yelan tomó asiento en una silla cercana, cogiendo una de las tres tazas de té que había preparado, y es que Kerberos ya había tomado la última taza, junto con un pastelillo de crema, para variar.

- Sakura, necesitamos hablar... – dio un sorbo al té de su taza, e inmediatamente después fue directamente al grano, le era imposible seguir postergando mas tiempo aquella conversación, al principio había decidido no intervenir y darle tiempo a la chica para que aclarara por sí misma sus ideas, pero al ver como ella en ves de exteriorizar lo que sentía, se encerraba mas y mas en su mundo, se vio obligada a inmiscuirse definitivamente en el asunto.

- Lo sé... – le imitó, dándole igualmente un sorbo al té, mostrándose tan calmada como ella – pero no quiero hacerlo, aun no estoy preparada para hablar... – musito a penas audible.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarlo con alguien, no puedes seguir evadiendo tu realidad, si no enfrentas tus problemas ahora, créeme que ese monstruo que llevas por dentro crecerá tanto, que después te será imposible superarlo... – se expresó con seriedad, Sakura intentó mostrar indiferencia, pero ya no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, era increíble como esa mujer siempre acababa por derrocar todas sus defensas, sutilmente, Yelan había logrado que Sakura dejara de lado su fachada de chica ruda.

- Es que es tan difícil, nunca imagine que Syaoran pudiera hacerme algo así... – por primera vez se escucho un dejo de desesperación en sus palabras, lo que animó a Yelan a proseguir, después de todo, bajo esa coraza de cruel apatía, Sakura seguía siendo la dulce niña que conocía.

- A mi menos que a nadie me gusta entrometerme en su relación, ya que son asuntos que sólo ustedes pueden resolver, pero en esta ocasión ya no puedo mantenerme al margen..., Sakura, entiendo tu enojo, en verdad, pero si te soy sincera, creo que aquí la culpa fue de ambos...

- ¡Pero Syaoran fue el que me traicionó...! – exclamó impotente, Kero se limitó a pasar su mirada de la una a la otra, como si de un partido de ping pong se tratase, algo le decía que era mejor dejar este asunto en las manos de Yelan.

- Si..., lo sé, y como ya te lo dije, entiendo tu enojo para con él, tampoco quiero que tomes lo que digo como si quisiera justificar las acciones de Syaoran, sin embargo, tengo que ser objetiva en esto, ya que a los dos los quiero por igual... – explicó llanamente la mujer, manteniendo la sobriedad en todo momento.

- Tía, es que entiende que aunque me digas eso, no puedo cambiar así como así mi manera de pensar... – ya no pudo permanecer sentada, en aun acto reflejo se puso de pie como catapultada por un resorte, empezando a caminar de forma pendular, mientras Yelan y Kero la veían ir y venir de un lado a otro, descargando toda la frustración que traía por dentro - ¡Aghhh...! – revolvió desesperada con ambas manos, sus cortos cabellos castaños – ¡simplemente no puedo creerme que me haya abandonado así como así! – su guardián y su tía, intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, todo daba a entender que el primer paso para que Sakura regresara a la normalidad estaba dado – ¡fui una tonta, tonta, tonta¡no debí creerme sus palabras! – y siguió con ese vaivén, de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tanto Yelan como Kero le miraron tranquilamente, dejándola exteriorizar libremente su sentir, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té mientras esperaban a que terminara su soliloquio – ¡aun cuando fue a él al primero a quien le entregue la prueba de mi inocencia, ni así le importe...! – Yelan se atraganto con el té, mientras que Kero no pudo contenerse y lo escupió sin mayor decoro.

- Cof, cof, cof... – por un segundo Yelan no supo que decir, no era que no hubiera contemplado esa posibilidad ya, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la relación tan cercana que había entre los dos y que ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la noticia – ¿ó...ósea que tú y Syaoran ya...? – titubeo, viendo de reojo a Kero, quien había adoptado una expresión asesina en el rostro, casi se podía apreciar el aura rojo fuego destellante a su alrededor.

- Por supuesto... – dijo tranquilamente – vamos, si es lo mas natural del mundo... – repuso la castaña al ver la cara contrariada de sus dos acompañantes.

- N-no lo voy a negar, es sólo que creo que son aun poco jóvenes, eso es todo... – dijo la mujer, tratando de escucharse lo mas neutral posible.

- ¿No me digas que tú y el señor Li no lo hicieron cuando fueron novios...? – Yelan se quedo muda, nunca creyó que su sobrina la pondría en tal encrucijada, inclusive su siempre inalterable fisonomía, se vio tambalear por un segundo, cuando un visible sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas.

- Eran otros tiempos, por lo que nosotros tuvimos que esperar hasta que estuvimos casados... – aseguró ella, bastante abochornada.

- ¿En serio? – le miró enteramente sorprendida – ¿entonces el señor Li te dio tu primer beso hasta que se casarón?

- ¿Mi... mi primer beso? – al escuchar el cuestionamiento de su sobrina, Yelan salió rápidamente de su aturdimiento.

- Si, de eso estamos hablando ¿qué no? – les miró acusadora, al darse cuenta como Kero y su tía intercambiaban miradas confusas.

- Oh, si, por supuesto¿de qué otra cosa íbamos a hablar si no...? – la pelinegra dejo escapar una risita nerviosa, lo que hizo que la chica alzara desconfiada una ceja, fue entonces que todo le quedo claro, no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, al darse cuenta de las atrevidas ideas que pasaba por la cabeza de ese par.

- ¡No me digan qué ustedes creían que Syaoran y yo...! – les señaló incrédula, la simple idea le hacia sonrojarse de forma descomunal – ¡NO...¡por supuesto que no!, Syaoran sería incapaz de pedirme algo así, al menos no sin antes haberlo platicado conmigo... – fue como si oportunamente alguien llamará a la puerta, ya que antes de que Yelan se viera en una postura mas incomoda, el timbre de la puerta principal resonó en sus oídos.

- Yo... yo iré a abrir... – se apresuró a decir la mujer de cabellos negro azabache, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, ahora sí que podría decirse que la campana la había salvado.

A penas la puerta se cerro, Sakura clavo severamente sus ojos verdes, en la humanidad del pequeño peluche volador parlante, que en sí, ahora era su guardián. Kero intentó evadirla y hacerse el despistado, pero le fue imposible ignorarla, al tener tan penetrantemente puesta sobre sí, la mirada de la chica.

- Yo..., este..., Sakurita, pues no me vas a negar que lo dijiste de una manera muy sospechosa... – trató de safarse del asunto, cosa que consiguió sin proponérselo, pues justo cuando Sakura iba a recriminarle, Yelan entró de nueva cuenta en la habitación.

- Sakura... tienes una visita... – le informó su tía, con una expresión mucho mas sería a la de hacia sólo unos momentos.

- ¿Visita? – repitió ella un tanto confundida, mas sus dudas quedaron aclaradas al ver a la bella joven de cabellos negro violáceos, que apareció tras su tía un segundo después, Kero se tiró inerte sobre la cama, pero sin dejar de ver a su ama, cuyo rostro había adoptado una sombría fachada.

- Llevare esto abajo... – Yelan se dirigió al escritorio, cogiendo la bandeja que ahí había dejado, para posteriormente llevarse las tazas que estaban utilizando unos segundos atrás, especialmente se apuró a recoger la de Kero, que estaba arriba de la cama, situada sospechosamente frente al "muñeco", junto con el pastelillo de crema a medio terminar, y ya de paso aprovechó para llevarse consigo al pequeño guardián – las dejo asolas para que hablen con mas calma... – y con estas últimas palabras, se despidió de ellas.

- Hola... – saludó tímidamente de la morena, tratando de romper un poco el incomodo silencio que se había formado, luego de que Yelan saliera de la habitación.

- Hola... – murmuró fríamente la castaña, a quien de un segundo a otro, su rostro se había tornado una mascara carente de emociones, por lo que sin tomar muy en cuenta a la que ahora consideraba como una ex amiga, se dirigió al alfeizar de la ventana, donde se sentó nuevamente, perdiendo su mirada esmeralda en el horizonte.

- ¿Puedo tomar asiento? – murmuro con su calma acostumbrada, la joven de amatista mirar.

- Adelante... – condescendió la castaña – ¿y bien¿qué se te ofrece? – aunque sus palabras fueron de lo mas cortantes, la otra chica no se dejó intimidar, exponiéndole lo que tenía en mente decir, desde un principio.

- Estaba un poco preocupada por ti y por Syaoran, desde aquel día ya no eh sabido nada de ustedes y pues yo... – antes de que terminara de hablar, Sakura le interrumpió.

- En cuanto a mí, estoy tan bien como me vez... – repuso mordaz – y en cuanto a Syaoran, de él si no puedo decirte nada, ya que no sé cómo este, hace tres días que se marchó...

- ¡¿Se marchó...¡¿pero a dónde?! – exclamó la amatista evidentemente sorprendida por la noticia.

- Se fue de vacaciones con su abuelo... – expresó lo mas concreta que pudo, no veía la hora de que Tomoyo se fuera, sabía que si seguía haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, ella terminaría por explotar y le echaría en cara todo el rencor que le tenía guardado.

- Él no me dijo que se iría... – murmuro en voz muy baja, debido al desconcierto.

- Únete al club..., aunque se me hace raro que no te lo haya dicho, digo, con eso de que ustedes son "tan unidos..." – lo último lo espetó con malicioso sarcasmo, por mas que quería mantener al margen su ira, esta amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento.

- El que seamos unidos, no significa que exista mas que una simple amistad entre nosotros... – le aclaró inmediatamente, al darse cuenta del rumbo que quería darle Sakura a aquella conversación.

- Je¿en serio? – rió sarcásticamente entre dientes – pues yo me quede con una impresión muy distinta la otra vez... – Tomoyo ya no pudo mas, y finalmente se defendió.

- ¡No se cómo puedes creer que Syaoran o yo seamos capaces de traicionarte!, al menos en mi caso, creí que me conocías y sabías que sería incapaz de hacer una cosa así... – al ver la acusadora mirada de la otra chica, la otra joven se salió un poco de sus casillas.

- Yo no eh dicho tal cosa...

- Pero lo insinúas... ¡por el amor de dios Sakura, Syaoran es cómo mi hermano!

- ¡Tomoyo ya no se que creer¡tú y Syaoran actuaron tan misteriosamente los últimos días, que créeme que mi fe en ustedes se fue a la basura...! – expuso ella, perdiendo igualmente los estribos.

- Lo que Syaoran y yo estábamos haciendo no es nada de lo que te imaginas... – el semblante frustrado de Tomoyo se suavizó considerablemente, finalmente comenzaba a entender el porqué del enojo de su amiga, si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, quizás habría desconfiado tanto como ella lo hacia justo ahora.

- ¡No...¡¿entonces no entiendo el porqué de tanto secreto?! – le encaro de pronto – sabes Daidouji, nunca me ha gustado que se burlen a mis espaldas, si tú o Syaoran me hubiesen explicado lo que pasaba, yo lo hubiera comprendido, y me hubiese hecho a un lado si así lo deseaban...

- En verdad Sakura, no es lo que te imaginas... – Tomoyo simplemente se limitó a dejar escapar un cansado suspiro, sin poder reprimir una compasiva sonrisa – no es mas que un malentendido.

- Si es un malentendido, entonces explícamelo por favor, que yo ya no entiendo nada... – su rostro iracundo, se fue tornando paulatinamente en uno confundido, al ver la expresión de calma tranquilidad que el rostro de Tomoyo había adoptado.

- Creo que esto responderá tus dudas... – la joven de cabellos negro-violáceos le extendió un libro de mediano tamaño, el cual había estado abrazando desde que había entrado en la habitación.

- ¿Y esto...? – se escucho decir a la castaña dubitativa luego de tomar el libro de hermosas pastar rosadas, el que resulto ser un álbum fotográfico, Sakura se sorprendió un poco al hojearlo y ver las fotos, ya que en estas aparecía ella con prácticamente todos su amigos reunidos, los mostraba desde sus vacaciones en la playa el verano pasado, sus salidas en grupo, las fiestas, los festivales y hasta en las actividades escolares que habían tenido a lo largo del año, a parte de eso, también le llamó la atención que todas las paginas estuvieran tan laboriosamente decoradas, con bonitos diseños, que estaban acorde a la actividad que aparecían realizando en la foto – no entiendo... – todavía no acababa de ver por completo el álbum, cuando se volvió a ver a la violácea evidentemente desconcertada.

- Syaoran me estuvo ayudando a armarlo, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti... – explicó tranquilamente Tomoyo – pensábamos dártelo luego de la competencia de porristas...

- Yo... – lentamente la culpa fue reemplazando a la furia en su interior, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Por sus enfermizos celos, había arruinado la hermosa relación que tenía con Syaoran, y para colmo, no estaba muy segura de si Tomoyo la perdonaría por haber dudado de su amistad – Tomoyo... – desvió la mirada, estaba sumamente apenada, tanto, que ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada a la otra chica – perdón... – musito, en un ahogado murmullo, se sentía tan mal, y es que pedazo a pedazo se fue cayendo la insensible portada que se había formado de sí misma, de un momento a otro, unas incontenibles ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.

- Sakura... – Tomoyo se le acerco para abrazarla cariñosamente, Sakura no tardo en aferrarse a ella, había guardado tantas cosas en su interior los últimos días, que sus emociones estaban demasiado inestables, por lo que ya no pudiendo contenerse mas, comenzó a llorar amargamente en el hombro de la que ahora le quedaba claro, era una buena amiga, y no una traidora, como ella erróneamente la había catalogado.

- P-por... por favor perdóname..., fui una tonta..., soy tan idiota... – se maldijo a sí misma, sin poder hacer otra cosa mas que sollozar.

-Tranquila, no hay nada que perdonar, entiendo que estabas confundida... – le decía con voz suave, intentando reconfortarla.

- Pe-pero me porte tan mal contigo... – decía entrecortadamente la de orbes esmeralda.

- Por mi no te preocupes, que ya todo está olvidado... – le espetó afectuosamente, Sakura lucia tan frágil en esos momentos, que difícilmente no podía sentir consideración por ella.

- Pero, pero... – por fin se aparto un poco de Tomoyo, y lo que vio en sus ojos amatista la hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía, no fue odio, ni mucho menos rencor lo que ahí encontró reflejado, sino al contrario, estos se encontraban llenos de comprensión, su amiga había sido capaz de perdonarla incluso cuando ella había hecho un muy mal juicio en su contra, mientras que por su parte, no pudo eximirla, a pesar de que esta si era inocente.

Lugo de unos minutos de lamentos, lloriqueos y recriminaciones contra sí misma, Sakura pudo aclararse un poco, sonrió inconsciente, últimamente parecía una magdalena, llorando un mar de lagrimas por cualquier cosa, cuando por fin se tranquilizó, ambas tomaron asiento en el borde de la cama de la castaña.

- Lo siento... – murmuró entre suspiros la chica castaña.

- No hay porqué, para eso son las amigas ¿o no? – le sonrió cálidamente, logrando arrancarle aunque diminuta, una sonrisa sincera a ella también.

- ¿Así que Syaoran y tú armaron el álbum? – comentó Sakura tratando de dejar aquel episodio en el pasado, repasando nuevamente las hojas del álbum para distraer su atención, sin embargo, no pudo evitar estacionándose en una de las hojas que hasta ahora no había visto, ahí estaba Syaoran, posando como todo un modelo profesional, un sutil tono carmesí, se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver lo guapo que lucia, Tomoyo rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la otra joven, después de todo, esas fotos habían valido cada reclamo del chico castaño.

- No tienes idea de lo que me costo convencer a Syaoran para que se tomara esas fotos... – explicó a su amiga, mientras la castaña daba la vuelta a la pagina, y se daba cuenta de que en las últimas paginas del álbum, estaba toda una sección dedicada al chico de ojos ambarino, vaya que Tomoyo había logrado capturar su esencia, ya que la mirada de él denotaba tanta intensidad, como la que el chico irradiaba en la vida real.

- Luce muy bien... – dijo distraídamente, repasando distraídamente con sus dedos todos, los detalles de la fisonomía del chico, en cada una de las fotos.

- Ya lo creo, con decirte que accidentalmente mi mamá vio algunas fotos, y trató por todos los medios de persuadirme para que lo convenciera de que fuera la imagen de la línea de ropa masculina de la próxima temporada en la empresa... – bromeo la joven – si yo le decía a Syaoran que esas fotografías eran oro puro jaja.

- No me lo imagino de modelo... – rió divertida ante la idea, ella mejor que nadie sabía de la guerra declarada que mantenía Syaoran con cualquier artefacto de video – es mas, sigue sin caberme en la cabeza cómo fue qué lo convenciste para que se dejara fotografiar voluntariamente... – tal parecía que los malentendidos habían quedado atrás, y ya las dos actuaban como las mejores amigas que siempre fueron.

- Digamos que tenía un As secreto bajo la manga, al que difícilmente pudo oponerse jojojo – rió maliciosamente mientras la veía, lo que de alguna manera inquietó un poco a Sakura, por lo que decidió no seguir indagando más afondo en el asunto – bueno Sakura, ahora que las cosas quedaron aclaradas y volvimos a hacer las paces¿por qué no vamos de compras para celebrarlo?

- Me parece una buena idea... – accedió rápidamente, poco a poco su vida iba regresando relativamente la normalidad.

- Por cierto, hay un vestido que quiero que te pruebes... – le decía mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

- ¿En... en serio...¿y cuando quieres que lo haga? – una gota de sudor frío cruzó por su nuca, sabía de la tortura que le esperaba, aun así no podía negarse a la petición de su amiga, y es que si antes nunca se había podido negar, mucho menos ahora con la enorme culpa que sentía recaer sobre su alma.

- Ya será mañana, por hoy aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, digo, prácticamente no te eh visto en todo el mes... – le decía animadamente la amatista mientras ambas cruzaban el pasillo y bajaban por las escaleras principales hasta la sala de estar.

- Si, es verdad, con todos los entrenamientos, se me hizo imposible... – la castaña se detuvo abrupta, al bajar el ultimo peldaño de la escalera y ver que en la sala no estaba únicamente su tía, sino que un distinguido joven de ascendencia inglesa, se encontraba tranquilamente tomando el té junto con ella.

- Ah, hola chicas¿pudieron aclarar las cosas? – dijo despreocupadamente el chico de gafas, al verlas entrar en la sala.

- Si, Tomoyo me explicó cómo fue que pasó todo y ya me disculpe con ella... – les informó la castaña, aunque si bien ninguno le hubiese pedido una explicación.

- Me alegro por ti y por Tomoyo querida... – esta vez fue Yelan la que habló, viéndole con serenidad.

- Por cierto Sakura, interesante indumentaria... – intervino el chico, al ver detenidamente la ropa que portaba la joven, una minifalda y blusa de tirantes anchos negras, la ultima sobrepuesta sobre otra de color blanco, medias de red negras, unas muñequeras de largo talle, que casi le llegaban al codo y para finalizar un collar de cuero con dos hebillas a un costado, toda una chica dark.

- ¿No te parece que se ve estupenda?, Sakura nunca imagine que esa gama de colores tan sombríos te quedara, pero veo que me equivoque y creo que el próximo vestido que te haga será uno de corte gótico jojo... – anunció Tomoyo, con un semblante entre soñador y entusiasmado, al parecer su musa creativa estaba inspirándola al máximo – ya lo veras, tendrá amplio vuelo, y un corsé con bonitos encajes y listones negros de satén, huy no puedo esperar a tener el diseño en mis manos para comenzar a hacerlo, te veras di-vi-na, como una muñeca ya lo veras...

- Jejeje - Sakura rió nerviosamente ante su reacción, no sabía porqué le daba mala espina, mas sin embargo repentinamente recodo el hecho de que se encontraran en la planta baja, por lo que se dirigió a Yelan – tía, Tomoyo me invito a salir ¿puedo acompañarla? – se dirigió a la mujer, quien se limitó a sonreírle apaciblemente.

- Adelante, sólo trata de regresar a casa antes de la cena...

- Muchas gracias... – esbozo una enorme sonrisa – ya podemos irnos... – luego se dirigió a sus dos amigos, ya que supuso que Eriol también las acompañaría, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo fue que Tomoyo y él ahora estaban juntos, si mal no recordaba ninguno de los dos se hablaba, luego del incidente en el que Tomoyo se había visto obligada a dar por terminada su relación.

- Hasta luego señora Li, fue un placer tomar el té con usted... – se despidió cordialmente el chico, para después encaminar sus pasos a donde se encontraban las chicas.

- Con su permiso señora Li, le prometo que Sakura regresara a tiempo a casa – lo consecuentó la peli-violácea, dedicándole una cordial sonrisa.

- Adelante y el placer fue mío... – se despidió igualmente de ellos, para posteriormente verlos dirigirse al recibidor.

- ¿Y ustedes andan juntos por...? – le decía indecisamente Sakura a sus acompañantes, quienes se sonrieron con complicidad.

- ¿Quieres saber si nos reconciliamos? – acotó Tomoyo a su comentario, por lo que la castaña se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – pues si, lo hicimos¿verdad mi querido Eriol...? – se dirigió al joven, que justo ahora abría la puerta para que las dos pasara.

- Así es mi bellísima Tomoyo... – beso su mejilla al pasar, por lo que con un sonoro «¡_Felicidades_!» proferido por Sakura, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Yelan sonrió sutil al verlos partir, mientras que Kero se posaba a su lado.

- Todo esto fue idea suya ¿no es así Yelan...? – dijo seriamente el pequeño peluche.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le miró tranquila, dedicándole una inocente sonrisa.

- Usted sabía que si Tomoyo hablaba con ella, Sakura entraría en razón – explicó su punto – fue por eso que le pidió que viniera ¿o me equivoco?

- Yo sólo hice lo que creí necesario... – la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, agudizando su mirada, que se torno un poco triste – sin embargo, no todo está resuelto, supongo que lo de Syaoran tendrá que esperar un poco mas...

Continuara...


	15. Un juego amistoso

- ¡¿QUÉ SAKURA Y TÚ QUÉ?! – el tremendo grito pegado por la joven de castaños cabellos marrones, alertó a todos los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, Syaoran se limitó a mirarle severamente, al sentir que todos los chicos que estaban en el patio se les habían quedado viendo como si fuesen alguna especie de bichos raros, Nakuru entendió rápidamente su indirecta, por lo que bajo automáticamente el tono de su voz, aunque sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo por el cuchicheo general que se había levantado luego de eso – lo siento, pero es que wow, no se que fue lo que me sorprendió mas, si enterarme de que seas el nieto de Lao Feng Reed, o que Sakura y tú hubieran terminado, y es que vamos, cualquiera que los conociera hubiera jurado que ustedes dos nacieron para estar el uno con el otro, digo, si la pareja perfecta existiera, esa serian ustedes...

- Pues ya vez que no... – el joven dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, Nakuru podía llegar a ser una chica muy expresiva en algunas ocasiones – Sakura incluso me dijo que me odiaba y que se arrepentía de haberme conocido...

- Debió estar verdaderamente molesta, sin embargo, no creo que en realidad quisiera decirlo... – analizó ella en el transcurso del camino que llevaba del edificio principal de la academia, al comedor, que era a donde se dirigían para comer algo ligero, mientras esperaban a que Lao Feng se desocupara, y es que esas reuniones con el consejo, podían llegar a durar horas.

- Parecía muy convencida... – argumentó él, en sus palabras se podía percibir cierto desdén.

- La verdad yo no creo que lo dijera de corazón, cómo te lo explico – adopto una pose un poco pensativa – veras, cuando Sakura se ciega por el enojo, dice muchas cosas de las que luego se arrepiente... – expuso lo mejor que pudo – te lo digo porque continuamente lo hacia cuando vivía aquí, fue gracias esa manía suya de perder el control, que le apodaron la pesadilla de la academia Reed...

- Si, ya vi en que condiciones quedo la sala de posiciones... – musitó irónico, pero en su interior daba gracias a los cielos de que Sakura no tuviera sus poderes, ya que sino, con lo enfurecida que estaba la otra tarde, sin duda él hubiese terminado en iguales o peores condiciones que dicha sala.

- Digamos que esa fue su última obra maestra jaja... – rió divertida, ante la taciturna cara del chico – aunque si te soy sincera, nunca pensé que ella volvería a tomar esa actitud.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió al ver cómo el rostro de su amiga, repentinamente se había tornado serio.

- A nada en especial, solamente pensaba en voz alta... – hablaba sin meditar el alcance que sus palabras iban a tener sobre el chico – vaya, y yo que creí que a parte de su carácter, también había logrado dominar sus celos, y es que tal cómo me describiste que se puso, creo que no había estado tan celosa de alguien, desde que Reika le coqueteaba a Yue...

- ¿Yue...¿el asistente de su padre? – Syaoran no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, hasta ahora nunca le había pasado por la cabeza investigar el pasado amoroso de Sakura – ¿acaso ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver? – le habló con calma, disimulando muy bien la molestia que el simple pensamiento le causaba.

- No, al menos Yue nunca se dio por enterado de los sentimientos de Sakura, y es que él era algo así cómo su amor platónico... – Nakuru, que hasta ahora había tenido la mirada puesta al frente, se giro para verle con una divertida sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció, a penas sus ojos avellana se posaron en el sombrío rostro del chico castaño – e-espera... – dijo nerviosamente, al parecer acababa de cometer una gravísima imprudencia – ¿ella no te había dicho nada...?

- No..., nunca lo hizo... – murmuró a penas audible – pero igual ahora eso ya no importa, después de todo, Sakura ya dio por terminada nuestra relación y yo pienso respetar la decisión que tomó...

Capitulo 15

**_Un juego amistoso._**

El resto del camino a la cafetería, Nakuru no paró de recriminarse mentalmente su imperdonable indiscreción, y por mas que quiso minimizar el asunto, Syaoran no varió en lo absoluto, la rigidez que habían adoptado las facciones de su rostro.

La cafetería de la escuela le recordó un poco a Syaoran a la de Cocoa Rey, el establecimiento en el que sus primas y él, habían ido a desayunar el día anterior, sin embargo había diferencias, como por ejemplo la barra de alimentos, donde los alumnos señalaban la comida que querían y al instante esta aparecía sobre su bandeja, Nakuru y Syaoran cogieron una de las bandejas que estaban al principio de la barra, la cual floto frente a ellos, mientras Nakuru le mostraba el hechizo que la activaba, el castaño pudo sentir cómo casi todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellos.

Pero Nakuru, a quien poco le importó toda esa atención, fue su guía en todo momento, y luego de un rato, ella misma se encargo de elegir una mesa apartada, para que así pudieran comer tranquilamente su refrigerio.

- Es bastante interesante todo esto... – decía concentradamente Syaoran, sin perder detalle de las maniobras que realizaban sus bandejas para abrirse paso, hasta posarse sobre los lugares que iban a ocupar.

- Es verdad, olvidaba que en el mundo humano todo se hace manualmente... – respondió Nakuru en aire jovial, al percibir un gesto mas relajado en la expresión de Syaoran.

- Si, por cierto Nakuru, ya cambiando de tema, hay algunas cosas que eh querido preguntarte desde hace rato... – comentó Syaoran luego de tomar asiento, comenzando a degustar los alimentos que estaban frente a él, y aunque si bien lucían tan extraños como su desayuno, su sabor era uno muy bueno.

- ¿Tú dirás? – la chica le imitó, y comenzó a degustar ella también su comida.

- Ha habido varias cosas que han llamado mi atención desde que llegue... – prosiguió – lo primero quizás sea una tontería, pero ¿por qué nadie levita en el interior de los edificios, digo, no es mas fácil volar que caminar...?

- Ah, pues aunque no lo creas, aquí también debemos seguir ciertas normas, levitar o volar dentro de un edificio, aparte de que está prohibido, se considera una grave falta de respeto, eso y que casí todos edificios cuentan con hechizos que restringen este poder a los hechiceros, veras, esa medida se tomó a causa los numerosos accidentes que ocurrían, debido a los hechiceros despistados que no se fijaban por donde volaban, por lo que en la convención de magia de 1835 se formo una ley que lo prohíbe, aunque igual y no es así para los objetos inanimados...

- Extraño, pero comprensible... – expresó él, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida – la otra cosa que quería preguntarte es algo que llamó mi atención hace un rato, de hecho fue un incidente con una chica rubia de cabello largo, sus ojos eran azules y tenía la tez muy clara...

- Dime¿de casualidad esa rubia iba con una chica de cabello negro y otra de cabello rosa? – inquirió rápidamente Nakuru.

- Si, así justamente eran sus acompañantes... – señaló él antes de proseguir – ella no se fijo y tropezó con otra chica, a la que por cierto le hecho toda la culpa, pero bueno, el punto es que la llamó "_mestiza_", y esto pareció afectarle bastante ¿tú tienes idea de por qué...?

- Si que lo sé, y seguramente la chica que resultó ofendida no era otra que Rika Sazaki, pues como bien lo dijiste, ella es una mestiza, ó sea que es hija de un hechicero y una humana...

- Algo cómo lo que soy yo... – le expresó acertadamente él.

- Exactamente, aquí pueden llegar a ser muy crueles con los mestizos, pues cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta, hay una muy arraigada aversión a los humanos, y en cuanto a Sazaki, no creo que sea la única mestiza de la escuela, pero por lo general ellos mantienen oculta su verdadera identidad para ahorrarse problemas, sin embargo Sazaki tuvo la mala suerte de ser descubierta, y pues no hace falta que te explique cómo son tratados por los que si son hijos de padres hechiceros... en cuanto a la chica que me describiste, seguramente era Reika Arakawa... – dijo totalmente convencida.

- ¿Con que Arakawa?, Shiefa me comentó algo al respecto de esa familia..., y ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, creo que se trata de la misma chica que vi ayer, estaba insultando a uno de los mozos de las cuadras de la torre norte...

- Pues me alegra que la identifiques Syaoran, porque ella es nada mas y nada menos que el némesis de Sakura, desde que se conocieron han tenido una cerrada rivalidad... Reika es una chica egocéntrica y es mas vanidosa que si fuera la mismísima afrodita en persona, eso llevo a que el carácter de ella y el de Sakura rápidamente contrapuntearan...

- Tengo la vaga impresión de que ya había visto algo cómo eso... – musito distraídamente, al rememorar el día en que Mei Ling y Sakura se conocieron.

- Pero en cierta parte es comprensible, si tienes en cuenta que Reika suele tratar como basura a las personas que no están dentro de su circulo de amigos, ó allegados, como ella les llama, a Sakura no le parecía esto, y continuamente la ponía en su lugar, pero desde que ella se fue a tu mundo, el ego de Reika se elevó hasta la cielos y se ha vuelto mucho mas odiosa, si es que era posible, de lo que ya era, especialmente con Sazaki, con quien particularmente le gusta ensañarse por ser una mestiza...

- Vaya, hay una discriminación mas marcada de lo que pensé... – dijo con cierto desagrado, para creerse seres superiores, los hechiceros aun tenían una manera muy retrograda de pensar, aunque suponía que si los humanos supieran de su existencia, igualmente se sentirían amenazados, una cosa ya le había quedado clara, no había mucha diferencia en el mundo que estuviera, ya que si en algo coincidían, era en que todo lo que no era considerado normal, era rechazado – ahora entiendo porque el hermano de Sakura me odia tanto...

- En realidad, lo de Touya mas bien son celos jaja... – le expresó divertida, pero la risa que había proferido se fue quedando ahogada en el fondo de su garganta, por mas tiempo que hubiera pasado, aun le resultaba doloroso pensar en él.

- Nakuru ¿estas bien...? – Syaoran se le quedo mirando un poco preocupado, al darse cuenta como su alegre risa ceso repentinamente, y un velo de tristeza apagó el brillo de sus vivaces ojos avellana.

- Eh, si, no te preocupes... – intentó sonreír, pero lo único que manifestó fue una mueca vacía.

- No quiero entrometerme en tus asunto, pero, sin querer me entere de lo que pasó... – trató de escoger lo mejor posible sus palabras, no quería que se sintiera ofendida, o peor aun, que lo tomara por un metiche.

- Si, bueno, entonces ya sabes que Touya dio por terminado nuestro compromiso, así que realmente no hay mucho que explicar... – siguió mostrándole aquella fingida sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al sentir la calidez de la mano de Syaoran, al posarse sobre la suya.

- Créeme Nakuru que entiendo mejor que nadie por lo que estas pasando en estos momentos... – aunque triste, ella esbozo una sonrisa sincera, agradeciendo de todo corazón su gesto.

- Supongo que el haber sido despreciados por un Kinomoto, hace que tengamos algo en común ¿eh?, pero sabes Syaoran, no hay que sentirnos tristes, ya que si lo piensas mejor, somos demasiado buenos para que nos merezcan jajaja... – la joven recobró prontamente el buen animo, por lo que el chico le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Eso creo... – Syaoran rió abiertamente ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, Nakuru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo reír, era la primera vez que veía tal gesto en Syaoran, lo que ciertamente le hacia lucir mas atractivo que de costumbre, al parecer no fue la única que se dio cuenta, pues mas de una chica se quedo mirando con interés al apuesto joven.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor para sacar la frustración del cuerpo? – el chico negó con la cabeza – pues un buen partido de flyball...

- ¿Fly... ball?

Syaoran no tenía ni la mas remota idea de a lo qué Nakuru se estaba refiriendo, aun así, luego de terminar su refrigerio, la siguió obediente, dirigiéndose a otro de los edificios que había dentro de las instalaciones de la academia, la que a Syaoran cada vez le parecían mas interminable.

Por fuera, aquel edificio parecía ser una especie de domo, con grandes cristales recubriéndolo, poco tiempo tuvo de admirarlo, ya que fue prácticamente jalado al interior por su acompañante, quien en su intento por ir más aprisa, tomo de la mano a Syaoran, lo que levantó una que otra mirada curiosa a su paso.

Al entrar en el edificio, el chico se quedo un poco asombrado, ya que el interior era una especie de estadio, las gradas estaban acomodadas alrededor de lo que en sí, era el domo, y en el centro, había un recuadro vacío tan grande, como una cancha de básquetbol, mismo que estaba protegido por una barrera de cristal, tal vez fue la curiosidad lo que movió a Syaoran a acercarse a dicha barrera, arrepintiéndose casi al acto, al ver que tras la gruesa protección de vidrio, sólo había una profunda fosa, el chico calculó que cuando menos tendría unos veinte metros de hondura, aunque nada era exacto, puesto que al ser un recuadro de blanco color uniforme, sin algún otro tipo de decoración, no podía darse una idea de la verdadera profundidad de esta.

Las nauseas del chico no se hicieron esperar, así que instintivamente se alejo unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

- Pero Syaoran¿por qué te quedas parado? – Nakuru, quien ya se le había adelantado un par de metros, llamó inmediatamente su atención, haciéndolo olvidar por un segundo su vértigo a las alturas – andando, que todavía no llegamos a los vestidores.

- ¿Vestidores? – cuestionó confundido, más Nakuru ya no dijo palabra alguna al respecto, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla.

Ambos entraron en una nueva sala, la cual se ilumino cuando Nakuru abrió la puerta, ahí había una infinidad de puertas empotreradas a las paredes de los costados, haciendo dos filas por cada pared, y es que unas estaban pegadas casi en el techo, sí Syaoran estaba en lo correcto, eso no serian otra cosa que casilleros, pero sin duda, lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue que no había nadie mas que ellos en ese lugar.

- Bueno, primero que nada debemos cambiarnos... – Syaoran se sobresalto un poco al escuchar el anuncio de Nakuru, estaba a punto de contradecirle, cuando esta, en vez de sacarse la playera que traía puesta, se saco una fina cadena que pendía de su cuello – llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad... – recitó la chica, mientras extendía su mano al frente, abriéndola para dejar al descubierto un pequeño dije en forma de llave, la cual levito unos centímetros en el aire, activando de esta manera el símbolo mágico de la chica, el cual era representado por la luna – muestra tu verdadera forma ante Nakuru, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡LIBÉRATE! – una especie de bruma rojiza envolvió la llave, la cual fue estirándose hasta adoptar la forma de un alargado báculo, con una media luna en la punta – listo... – dijo feliz, sujetando el báculo con ambas manos.

- Eso fue, sorprendente... – musitó Syaoran ante la demostración de la chica.

- Gracias, pero tú también puedes hacerlo...

- Supongo que podría, pero la espada que mamá me obsequio, desapareció junto con la sala de los pilares – explicó llanamente, después de todo, Nakuru ya estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión.

- Ya veo, así que ahora no puedes utilizar directamente tu magia... – analizó ella – pero eso puede arreglarse fácilmente, sólo pídele a tu abuelo que te hagan otro instrumento mágico y ya...

- ¿Pueden hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, de esa forma será uno adecuado para que lo uses de acuerdo a tu elemento y capacidad mágica... – al darse cuenta de la evidente confusión de Syaoran, decidió ahondar un poco mas en el tema – veras, todos los hechiceros nacemos bajo el resguardo de algún astro, en mi caso es la luna, así mismo poseemos capacidades mágicas diferentes, es por ello que luego de ser consultado con el consejo de ancianos, quienes se encargan de medir el máximo alcance de nuestros poderes, se le asigna a un maestro artesano la tarea de hacer un instrumento mágico debidamente calibrado a nuestro poder, ya que si este tiene una capacidad menor o mayor, puede causar problemas a la hora de utilizar nuestra magia. Aunque existen hechiceros tan poderosos como tu abuelo, que no necesitan ninguna clase de artefacto para canalizar su poder y realizan magia sólo con conjurarla...

- Me gustaría poder conjurar hechizos así, sin la necesidad de un báculo...

- Tal vez algún día lo hagas, después de todo tu fuiste el quinto guardián, según la leyenda, es el hechicero mas poderoso de todo el mundo mágico… – repentinamente, la actitud de Nakuru se volvió mas sería – y ahora me consta que es verdad, la prueba mas clara, es que fuiste capaz de recuperar tus poderes, y no sólo eso, hasta ahora nadie que se hubiera enfrentado al caos había sobrevivido...

- Yo creo que fue pura suerte...

- Como diría el buen Touya, "_en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo no inevitable"_, así que si recuperaste tus poderes, es porque estaba predestinado a suceder... pero bueno, ya fue mucha palabrería, mejor pongo manos a la obra... – la joven extendió el báculo al frente, señalando a Syaoran con el – ¡CAMBIO! – exclamó en voz alta, un segundo después una bruma rojiza cubrió desde el cuello hasta los pies a Syaoran, su ropa, se fue transformando en un uniforme deportivo, el cual era unos pantalones negros, con playera blanca y tenis del mismo color – mi turno – esta vez elevo su báculo sobre ella - ¡CAMBIO! – asimismo que le ocurrió a Syaoran, las ropas de Nakuru se transformaron, pero las de ella era un short-falda negro, con playera y tenis blancos – ahora si, ya estamos debidamente preparados.

- Nakuru, aun no me has dicho qué es lo que vamos a hacer... – le cuestionó enteramente confundido, al ver como la chica se dirigía al fondo de la habitación, hacia una puerta igual a la que habían entrado.

- Ya te lo dije, jugaremos flyball... – dijo campante, mientras la puerta se abría frente a ellos, luego de que Nakuru la tocara.

- Si, eso lo sé, pero no me has explicado cómo se juega... – el chico le siguió por el largo pasillo que había del otro lado de la puerta, bajando por unas escaleras que ascendían en forma curvilínea por la pared.

- El flyball es el deporte nacional de Clow... – la joven se detuvo al final de la escalera, frente a una gran puerta, que tal y como sucedió anteriormente, se abrió apenas la chica poso su mano en ella, por un minuto, la visión de Syaoran fue medianamente segada, pues una intensa luz blanca se proyecto justo frente a su cara, a penas la puerta se abriera – pero primero que nada, te mostrare la cancha – cuando Nakuru y él traspasaron el umbral, el chico inmediatamente se dio cuenta de donde estaban, se trataba de la misma fosa que Syaoran había visto tras la protección de cristal, unos minutos atrás.

- Este lugar es... – Syaoran se quedo anonadado, sin lugar a dudas aquel sitio era mucho mas grande de lo que se imagino.

- ¡Flyball activar! – conjuro Nakuru levantando su báculo, inmediatamente después, un campo fue delimitado en el interior, seccionándose en dos partes iguales por líneas de color rojizo brillante, mientras que en las dos paredes frontales, se abrían dos huecos cuadrangulares de dos metros de alto, por tres de ancho y uno de profundidad, uno a cada lado – ¡regresa a tu estado original! – y con esta ultima recitación, su báculo regresó a ser una simple llave, por lo que devolvió la cadena a su cuello.

Posteriormente Nakuru se dirigió al centro de la cancha, tomando con la mano una pelota fluorescente, del tamaño de un balón de voleibol, que flotaba en el centro.

- Bueno Syaoran, este es el campo de flyball, el propósito de este juego es meter la pelota el mayor numero de veces en las porterías que ves ahí – señalo los huecos que se habían abierto en las paredes, los cuales estaban como a diez metros del suelo.

- Y... ¿cómo se supone que lo haremos? – dijo ciertamente dudoso, al ver la enorme distancia que separaba las porterías del suelo.

- Volando por supuesto, de hecho, en este juego esta prohibido que tus pies toquen el suelo, en el momento que lo hagan abras perdido... – una gota de sudor frío corrió por la nuca del muchacho luego de que Nakuru hiciera referencia a la palabra "volar" – no obstante a eso, si está permitido apoyarte en las paredes, incluso correr por ellas, aquí no importa la técnica que utilices, tu única prioridad es la de alcanzar y devolver la pelota por cualquier medio, y es que si la pelota se te cae al piso, se tomará como un punto malo para ti y será bueno para tu rival, en resumen, el juego consiste en no dejar caer la pelota al piso y tratar a toda costa de meterla en la portería contraria, cada anotación, equivale a tres puntos, quien primero consiga cien puntos es el ganador, pero cómo ya te dije, si llegas a tocar el piso, igualmente se dará por terminado el partido y se te restaran cincuenta puntos del marcador, por lo que quien tenga el mayor número de puntos gana, ves, sencillo, ahora que te parece si comenzamos.

- Eh, Nakuru, yo, yo no soy muy bueno para volar que digamos... – el castaño se había puesto muy rígido luego de la explicación – solamente una vez en mi vida lo eh hecho.

- Oh, tranquilo Syaoran, esto también te servirá para perfeccionar tu vuelo... – no le dio mucha importancia a la excusa de su amigo, así que sin dar tiempo a cualquier clase de replica mas, se dirigió a su lado de la cancha.

- Pero yo, este... – intentó decirle que no, la simple idea de volar lo hacia paralizarse del terror, y es que su cabeza no encontraba una excusa razonable para escapar de aquella situación, sin lucir como un cobarde.

- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? – Syaoran abrió desmesuradamente los ojos¿miedo?, claro que lo tenía, estaba aterrado, sin embargo no podía mostrar debilidad, no era parte de su naturaleza hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que no... – argumento él, escuchándose plenamente convencido, aunque su subconsciente dijera todo lo contrario.

- Entonces ya no pongas pretextos y comencemos... – Nakuru paulatinamente levitó, hasta alcanzar mas o menos la altura de su portería, mientras Syaoran tragaba saliva, viera por donde lo viera, no había ninguna salida por la que pudiera escapar, temeroso, comenzó el ascenso, fue una suerte, ya que al parecer no había olvidado cómo hacerlo, tembloroso, encaró a Nakuru al llegar a la misma altura en la que ella estaba situada.

- Só... sólo una última pregunta Nakuru... – el joven supo camuflar muy bien su miedo, ya que su voz se escuchó casi tan calma como siempre – dijiste que podía utilizar cualquier medio para meter la pelota en tu portería¿eso incluye que puedo utilizar las manos, las piernas y la cabeza para ayudarme?

- Si, lo que tu gustes... – aclaró rápidamente.

- Bueno, entonces así será... – llenó lo mas que pudo sus pulmones de aire, para luego exhalar lentamente, intentando darse un último atisbo de valor.

- ¡Que comience el juego! – grito Nakuru, y con un potente saque, mando a volar la pelota directamente a la portería de Syaoran. Este reacciono instantáneamente y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta donde la pelota rosa fluorescente se dirigía, apenas si pudo sacarla, mandándola a volar hasta el otro extremo, el peso era parecido al de un balón de voleibol, por lo que Syaoran prontamente se dio una idea de la fuerza que debía imprimir la próxima vez que la golpeara.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir analizando su situación, puesto que Nakuru contraataco en un veloz movimiento, el que difícilmente Syaoran pudo detener esta vez, perdiendo inevitablemente la pelota, la que sin mayor remedio, cayó al piso.

Una pizarra holográfica apareció de la nada sobre sus cabezas, justo en el centro del domo, la cual marco con grandes números, un punto para Nakuru y uno menos para él.

- ¡Vamos Syaoran, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer...! – le incito burlonamente Nakuru, lo que inconsciente, despertó el sentido de competitividad del chico, haciéndolo olvidar su miedo a las alturas, para concentrarse en una estrategia para derrotar a Nakuru, pues en su visión personal, aquel juego era una mezcla de fútbol soccer, voleibol y tenis.

- Este juego apenas comienza... – respondió decididamente él, tomando la pelota que apareció segundos después frente a él, inquiriendo prontamente, que era su turno en el saque.

- Pues demuéstrame que mas puedes hacer...

Al principio, a Syaoran le costo un poco adaptarse al juego, con un marcador de cinco puntos solamente a su favor, todo daba a entender que Nakuru, quien tenía una amplia ventaja de cuarenta puntos sobre él, sería la indiscutible ganadora, pero muy pronto las cosas cambiaron, el chico fusiono sus conocimientos de futbol soccer y voleibol respectivamente, para emplear esas mismas técnicas contra su oponente, a Nakuru cada vez le fue mas difícil contrarrestar sus ataques, en minutos, Syaoran se había vuelto todo un experto en flyball.

El partido se había vuelto tan cerrado, que el estadio se fue llenando paulatinamente de personas, hacía mucho que no se veía un partido tan reñido como ese en la academia, y es que los dos mostraban tanta determinación, que parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

La técnica y velocidad de Syaoran mejoraron extraordinariamente a medida que el juego avanzaba, su coordinación de vuelo y movimiento se había vuelto tan precisa, que a Nakuru ya le fue imposible devolver la mayoría de sus ataques.

El marcador, que había dado un dramático giro, se encontraba ochenta y seis a setenta, a favor de Syaoran, en cualquier momento aquel encuentro se decidiría, lo que ocurrió luego del ultimo saque del ambarino, el cual le fue imposible atajar a la chica, quien en su obsesión por detener la pelota, no pudo detener su trayectoria a tiempo y termino de bruces en el suelo, lo que dio por terminado el encuentro, con un marcador final de ochenta y siete a veinte, al restar el puntaje respectivo a Nakuru por haber sido la primera en tocar el suelo, preocupado, Syaoran se acerco prontamente a ella, pero al asegurarse de que no había sufrido ningún daño, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Tenías razón, es un excelente juego... – le expresó felizmente Syaoran.

- ¡¡¡KYAAAA...!!! – exclamó exasperada la chica, revolviendo con frenesí sus cabellos – ¡no puedo creer que me hayas derrotado! – decía desconcertada, sin prestar atención a la mano que Syaoran le ofrecía – no había perdido un sólo juego de flyball desde que estaba estudiando magia básica...

- Siempre hay una primera vez... – le sonrió cálidamente este, Nakuru le miró por unos segundos, analizando su expresión, al darse cuenta de que no había un sólo indicio de burla en su cara, fue que la joven por fin aceptó tomar su mano.

- Pero, pero no es justo, tú a penas eres un principiante y yo soy la campeona de la academia Reed, como diablos fue que perdí contra ti... – se cruzó molestamente de brazos, haciendo un infantil mohín.

- Tal vez fue suerte de principiante... – minorizo el asunto, ante la mirada anonadada de Nakuru, ya que a él de veras no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo su aplastante victoria sobre ella – aunque te doy las gracias, me divertí mucho en verdad, tanto, que perdí casi por completo mi temor a las alturas jajaja... – la angustiosa cara de ella se suavizo al escuchar la melodiosa risa del chico, por lo que no tardo en imitarle, ahora era que recordaba lo que Sakura le había dicho una vez, sobre el temor de Syaoran a las alturas, por lo menos su derrota sirvió para algo productivo.

Ambos regresaron de nueva cuenta a los vestidores, luego de que Nakuru le devolviera su ropa a Syaoran, y ella hiciera lo mismo, se dirigieron a la puerta que daba hacia las gradas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al salir y ver que casi la mitad del estadio estaba llena de espectadores.

Estaban tan enfrascados en el juego, que hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta del público que habían atraído, la protección del vidrio amortiguaba muy bien los gritos de los aficionados.

Muchos les aplaudieron, y algunos se les acercaron para felicitarles, entre esas personas, en primera fila se encontraba Reika Arakawa, quien hizo a un lado a todos, plantándose directamente frente a Syaoran.

- Vaya Akizuki, lo siento, debió ser en extremo humillante perder así... – la rubia empleo un dulce, pero a la vez sarcástico tono de voz, el que encendió inmediatamente los ánimos de la castaña rojiza.

- Bueno Reika, pues yo no lo veo así, simplemente Syaoran fue un mejor jugador que yo... – le contestó tan fríamente como pudo, esa chica era capaz de sacar al mismísimo Job de sus casillas.

- Con que Syaoran ¿eh? – ignoró deliberadamente a la castaña, para depositar toda su atención en él – y dime Syaoran ¿estas de visita o piensas quedarte a estudiar en la academia? – le sonrió lo mas seductora que pudo, involuntariamente el chico rodó los ojos con fastidio, de entrada, esa joven no le había dado una muy buena impresión que digamos y segundo, odiaba cuando las mujeres se le insinuaban de esa forma tan descarada.

- De visita solamente, si me disculpas, Nakuru no ha terminado de mostrarme el lugar y ya tenemos que irnos... – le respondió cortante, Nakuru ahogo una risita burlona, al ver la cara desconcertada de Reika, era la primera vez que algún chico pasaba así de ella, por lo general quedaban embobados con su deslumbrante belleza.

- Oh, ya veo... – a pesar de que la poca cortesía del chico, esta supo camuflar su enojo y le mostró una fingida sonrisa, haciéndose obligadamente a un lado para que pasaran.

Sin embargo no habían llegado al vestíbulo, cuando Syaoran se topó con alguien en extremo familiar, lo que le hizo ponerse tan rígido como una tabla, no sólo fue por la sorpresa, sino por la explicación que iba a tener que darle, cuando esta le preguntara acerca de Sakura.

- Tú abuelo me dijo que estabas aquí e inmediatamente quise venir a saludarte... – dijo jovialmente la hermosa mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos grisáceos, muchos de los ahí presentes hicieron automáticamente una reverencia frente a su soberana.

- Señora Nadeshico, que sorpresa... – saludó nerviosamente, de todas las personas con las que podía haberse topado, fue justamente la madre de su ex novia la que tenía al frente, aunque si lo veía por el lado positivo, por lo menos no había sido su ex cuñado, porque entonces si hubiera ardido Troya.

- La sorpresa es mía, pero querido Syaoran que esperas para darme un abrazo... – Nadeshico se le acercó, dándole un efusivo abrazó, al sentir la rigidez del chico, esta le susurró algo al oído para tranquilizarle – tu abuelo ya me dijo lo que paso con Sakura, después hablaremos sobre eso... – y aunque el chico se sorprendió, se mantuvo calmado frente a ella cuando se separaron.

Si antes se había generado curiosidad entorno Syaoran, ahora los murmullos y habladurías se habían generalizado, puesto que la pregunta era la misma ¿cuál era la identidad de ese joven, a quien incluso la reina trataba tan familiarmente?

- Veo que ya se encontraron... – un nuevo actor se hizo intervino en aquella escena, haciendo que la expectación sobre el joven castaño creciera de sobremanera.

- Hola abuelo¿ya terminaste con tu reunión...? – muchas dudas fueron aclaradas en ese momento, mas de uno de los presentes intentó abrirse campo, para tener una mejor visión del chico castaño, del que ahora no cabía la menor duda, era el heredero de los Reed.

- Si, espero que no haberte hecho esperar mucho – le respondió afablemente el hombre.

- En lo absoluto, Nakuru y yo estuvimos tan entretenidos jugando flyball, que el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido¿no es así Nakuru...? – se volvió hacia su acompañante, quien se sobresaltó un poco, se sentía ciertamente nerviosa de estar cerca de un hechicero tan importante y poderoso cómo lo era Lao Feng Reed.

- Eh, si... – espetó con cierta timidez, era la primera vez que Syaoran escuchaba una respuesta tan concreta por parte de la castaña rojiza.

- Déjame decirte querido Syaoran, que estuvimos viéndolos desde el palco de profesores y fue un excelente partido, me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, ya que cuando éramos jóvenes, Yelan y yo solíamos practicarlo a menudo... – intervino finalmente Nadeshico.

- Mamá nunca hablo de ello..., eh, disculpe señora Nadeshico, tal vez sea una falta de respeto de mi parte, pero puedo preguntarle ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? – la mujer le sonrió afable, Syaoran seguía siendo tan directo como siempre.

- Descuida, entiendo tu curiosidad..., estoy aquí porque yo también formo parte del comité de la academia...

- Comprendo...

- Pero bueno, le estaba comentando a tu abuelo, que sería una buena idea que comiéramos juntos, hay tantas cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo, que no se por donde empezar... – mantuvo su apacible sonrisa, no obstante, Syaoran mantuvo un serio semblante, sabía de antemano de lo que Nadeshico quería hablar, Sakura.

- Por mi esta bien...

- En ese caso, inmediatamente se lo comunicare a Wei, para que lo tenga todo dispuesto... – dijo Lao Feng, concretando así el plan.

- Nakuru, eso hace la invitación extensiva para ti... – dijo calmadamente la peliplateada.

- Gra-gracias...

De esa manera los cuatro abandonaron finalmente el domo, ante las interesadas miradas de los presentes, en especial la de cierta rubia, quien ya maquinaba una forma de tener para sí la especial atención de aquel joven.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	16. El tercer mundo

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Nakuru le enseñara a jugar el flyball a Syaoran, dicho juego ya se le había vuelto un pasatiempo, que practicaba en uno de los jardines mas apartados de la mansión, justo antes de que la cena se sirviera.

En uno de esos días en el que practicaba contra su copia mágica, uno de los tantos hechizos que Wei le había enseñado durante el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo, este consistía en recrear una copia exactamente igual a él, y aunque Syaoran sufrió una gran conmoción la primera vez que se vio a sí mismo frente a frente, Wei (su ahora guardián), se encargo de explicarle que esa copia no era mas que un reflejo de sí mismo, la cual carecía de vida o alma, y se desvanecía al cabo de un tiempo definido por el castaño.

Estaban en medio de una cerrada contienda, a pesar de ser sólo una copia sin mente propia, era un excelente rival que se anticipaba bastante bien a los movimientos del original, en un contraataque, el chico castaño imprimió mas fuerza de la necesaria para defenderse y mando a volar la pelota hasta el otro lado del jardín.

Para su suerte no cayo muy lejos, pero para su desgracia había caído dentro dela zona prohibida, un lugar al que tanto su abuelo como Wei, le habían negado entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Dio un gran y hondísimo suspiro al encontrarse en tal dilema, y es que aquella pelota se la prestó Nakuru, quien le dijo expresamente que la cuidara como a su propia vida, al ser un recuerdo familiar y su pelota de la suerte.

No quedándole otro remedio, descendió al piso, al momento que sus pies tocaron el pasto del suelo, su copia mágica se desvaneció en el cielo. Con pasos cautelosos se encamino hasta el terreno donde había caído la susodicha pelota. A medida que se acercaba iba reduciendo su poder mágico a cero, de esa forma ni su abuelo ni Wei notarían su presencia.

Sinceramente no acababa de entender lo extraordinario de aquel lugar, ya varias veces lo había sobrevolado y a su parecer no tenia nada de especial, en sí, era exactamente igual a los demás jardines que rodeaban la mansión.

Pero bueno, si su abuelo decía que estaba prohibido, lo mas seguro era porque tenía que ser algo realmente valioso lo que ahí habitaba, igual, si era valioso o no, él no se quedaría a averiguar de que se trataba, entraría por la pelota, y saldría cuanto antes, para que nadie advirtiera su desaparición.

Ya estaba frente a los altísimos arbustos que delimitaban un jardín con el otro, cuando lleno hondamente de aire sus pulmones, armándose del valor suficiente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y es que por primera vez desobedecería una orden dada por su abuelo, inmediatamente después de exhalar el aire, se internó en el tupido ramaje, tal como lo supuso antes de intentar adentrarse, aquella era una intrincada red de ramas y hojas, que le dificultaron enormemente pasar a través de ellas, sufriendo uno que otro rasguño en su rostro y manos, y finas rasgaduras en sus ropas orientales.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la luz al final de esa densa barrera, que resulto ser muchísimo mas ancha de lo que imaginaba, se sintió aliviado, ahora sólo tendría que ubicar la pelota y listo, la tomaría y saldría de ahí cuanto antes, para que nadie notara su ausencia.

Mas aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como lo pensó, ya que al pasar completamente hacia el otro lado, se quedó estupefacto al ver como aquel supuesto jardín, que era exactamente igual a los demás desde las alturas, en realidad era completamente diferente a lo que imagino.

No, eso no podía ser un jardín, es mas, ni siquiera creía que aun se encontrara dentro de la mansión, pues aquel lugar era tan enorme, que fácilmente cabrían diez o mas mansiones Reed adentro, ahora le quedaba claro que iba a ser imposible encontrar la pelota de Nakuru, no le quedaría otra opción que disculparse con ella, después de razonarlo detenidamente por unos instantes, se dio la media vuelta sobre su eje para regresar, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mucho mayor, al ver como la barrera del arbusto había desaparecido, y en su lugar se extendía el mismo paisaje.

Definitivamente ahora si estaba preocupado, no tanto por el lugar en el que se encontraba, sino por la forma en la que regresaría a su hogar.

Capitulo 16

_**El tercer mundo**_

Todos se encontraban ya en el comedor, Lao Feng ocupaba su lugar acostumbrado, en la cabecera principal de la mesa, a su costado izquierdo su esposa, Ming Fei, y al lado de ella dos de sus cuatro sobrinas, frente a ellas se encontraban sus hermanas, sólo quedaba una silla vacía al costado derecho del líder del clan Reed, ya habían pasado quince minutos, y el comensal que ocupaba dicha silla, no había aparecido.

Impaciente, Lao Feng llamó con la campanilla a Wei, el jefe del servicio de la mansión, ordenándole que dispusiera todo para servir la cena, ya no podían seguir esperando a su nieto. Wei inmediatamente atendió la orden, y rápidamente movilizó a la servidumbre para que sirviesen la cena.

- ¿Syaoran avisó si iría a algún lado...? – preguntó Lao Feng al hombre mayor que estaba a unos pasos de él, supervisando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

- No señor, la ultima vez que vi al joven, estaba practicando flyball en uno de lo jardines mas alejados... – le respondió calmadamente al hombre.

- Es extraño Lao, Syaoran no acostumbra ser impuntual... – mencionó un poco preocupada la distinguida mujer de cabellos cenizos que se encontraba al lado del aludido.

- Lo sé, tampoco suele salir de la mansión sin avisar... – concordó con ella, quedándose pensativo por unos momentos, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Wei – por favor, pide ahora mismo que lo busquen por toda la mansión...

- Como usted ordene señor... – el anciano hizo una reverencia antes de salir del lugar, llevando a cabo cuanto antes la encomienda hecha por Lao Feng.

Wei se dirigió a la cocina, donde ahora la mayoría de los sirvientes se encontraban reunidos, primero que nada les pregunto qué si alguno había visto al joven, mas como todos respondieron negativamente, les mando a que lo buscaran para la cena, inmediatamente salieron a buscarle, dividiéndose para buscar en diferentes áreas, puesto que la mansión era tan enorme, que muchos de ellos, a pesar de tener años trabajando ahí, continuamente se perdían dentro de ella, Wei se sumó a la búsqueda luego de informar a su señor que su orden estaba siendo llevada a cabo, y es que lo mas extraño era que la presencia mágica del chico no podía sentirse por ningún lado, ya fuera dentro o fuera de la mansión, por lo que Lao Feng temía que le hubiese sucedido algo malo.

- - -

Ese lugar era interminable, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que había pasado desde que infortunadamente se internara en aquel sitio, no podía negar que era un panorama hermoso, rodeado por verdes praderas llenas de flores tan extrañas, pero a la vez tan hermosas, como no las había visto en ninguno de los dos mundos, el lugar estaba circundado por cerrados bosques, que eran atravesados por arroyuelos de agua pura y cristalina, en la lejanía se podían distinguir algunas montañas, cuya superficie era iluminada por los cálidos rayos del sol vespertino.

Esa ultima parte le preocupaba un poco, al ver la posición del sol pudo suponer que muy pronto anochecería, lo que le obligaría inevitablemente a pasar la noche en la intemperie, corriendo un grave peligro, ya que por los relatos que tanto Sakura como Wei le habían narrado, los bosques del mundo mágico estaban plagados de criaturas terribles, muchas de las cuales eran solo un mito en su mundo.

Los últimos rayos rojizos del sol, desaparecieron definitivamente en el horizonte escarlata, ahora nada más que las estrellas y las dos lunas que circundaban el planeta brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

Empezaba a resignarse a dormir bajo el cobijo del manto celeste, cuando a lo lejos distinguió, aunque escueto, un brillo plateado intermitente.

No supo el porqué, pero sintió una extraña atracción que le hizo dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía aquella parpadeante luz, al quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pudo advertir como la luz provenía de pequeñas mariposas plateadas que revoloteaban cerca de un lago circular, un dejá vù vino a su mente, aquellas eran las mismas mariposas que viera en el primer sueño premonitorio que tuvo, hacia dos meses atrás, asimismo como el sueño que tuvo la primera noche que pasó en la mansión.

Atraído por el hermoso espectáculo de luces plateadas, descendió a tierra, hipnotizado, siguió el trayecto que las mariposas marcaban con su vuelo, algunas de ellas le rodearon, Syaoran podría jurar que se movían sincronizadamente, como si supieran de antemano que este les seguiría, estaba tan encantado con su luz, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba caminando sobre la superficie del lago.

Habían caminado un buen tramo cuando las mariposas detuvieron su danzar, quedándose suspendidas en el aire, sin batir ni siquiera sus alas, en ese instante el chico pareció salir de su trance y se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba parado, era el centro de aquel lago, el que había apreciado desde las alturas.

Las mariposas irradiaron una luz cegadora, mientras que el símbolo mágico de Syaoran se activaba bajo sus pies, de la nada, cuatro pilares de mármol blanco emergieron del agua, situándose a un metro de distancia alrededor del chico, quien quedo justo en el medio.

Sorprendido por lo ocurrido, intentó salir de ahí, mas sus pies no respondieron al mandato de su mente, por lo que se quedó estático en aquel lugar, ya que no sólo sus pies no le respondían, sino que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo lo hacia.

Las brillantes luces que eran las mariposas, lo rodearon en un círculo perfecto, de igual diámetro al de su símbolo mágico, cuando de alguna forma estuvieron alineadas con este, una intensa y brillante luz blanca salió disparada hacia el cielo.

El chico pudo sentir, como un poder mucho mayor al que jamás había sentido en toda su vida lo envolvía, mientras su cuerpo levitaba en el medio de esa inmensa columna de luz blanca, la cual se partió en cuatro rayos plateados, que se dispersaron en las direcciones marcadas por las cuatro columnas de mármol que habían salido del agua momentos atrás.

Solo segundos después la columna de luz desapareció, mostrando un mundo nuevo ante los ojos de Syaoran, quien descendió lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron nuevamente la superficie del agua. Donde una nueva estructura circular de mármol había emergido.

Su cuerpo parecía moverse con voluntad propia, ya que contra su voluntad, se agacho lentamente hasta tocar con la palma de una de sus manos el sólido medallón de mármol que había emergido del piso, después de eso recito unas cuantas palabras en lengua muerta, que activaron los caracteres dentro del circulo, el cual comenzó a descender, como si de un elevador se tratase, creando un espacio vacío alrededor del joven, el que aisló el agua del lago.

Cuando toco fondo, el lugar oscuro en el cual había aterrizado, se ilumino en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto una enorme cámara, la cual se extendía en un amplio túnel sostenido por gruesas columnas de mármol, que al igual que el piso relucía con el brillo de las antorchas que estaban ubicadas a todo lo largo de aquel pasadizo.

Con calma, el chico caminó de frente, sus pasos hacían un eco sordo en las paredes de cristal que recubrían el lugar, las que al igual que el piso, reflejaban su silueta en ellas.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el joven llegara al fondo del túnel, donde lo que parecía ser la fachada de una gran puerta de piedra caliza le impedía el paso. Varias figuras estaban talladas en alto relieve en la portada de la puerta, mostrando una especie de historia al seguir un específico orden, la mano del chico se extendió, posándose sobre el relieve de un dragón con dos cabezas entrelazadas entre sí.

Una amplia sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, al elevar su vista y fijarla precisamente en esa imagen en particular, sus ojos, que estaban oscurecidos y sin brillo alguno, durante un largo rato miraron el grabado con detenimiento, antes de que sus labios pronunciaran de nuevo aquellas palabras en lengua muerta, pero que al traducirlas dirían «_después de todo, tus esfuerzos por mantenerme sellado no valieron de mucho hermano, parece que muy pronto podré regresar y recuperar lo que es mío_»

- - - -

Syaoran abrió de golpe los ojos por la impresión, ese sueño había sido tan nítido, que podría haber jurado que había sido real, con el sobresalto aun latente, se enderezó, dejando el lugar en el que se encontraba recostado, girando desesperado su cabeza en todas direcciones para poder ubicar su paradero.

Su pulso lentamente fue regresando a la normalidad, al reconocer, aun entre la penumbra de la noche, la habitación que su abuelo le había otorgado cuando llegó a vivir con él, suspiró aliviado, no había sido otra cosa que una pesadilla, sin embargo no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro, completamente perlado por el sudor, con sus dedos palpó los rasguños que se había hecho con las ramas del arbusto.

Su corazón aun palpitaba violentamente, su mente ya mas lucida le repetía una y otra vez que debía tranquilizarse, que aquello no era mas que un sueño, sin embargo, algo dentro de su ser lo dudaba seriamente aun.

Dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, hizo las mantas que le cubrían a un lado, y se giro hasta quedar sentado sobre el borde de la cama, permaneció uno o dos minutos en la misma postura, antes de dejar el lecho y ponerse de pie, con pasos lentos se acerco a una gran ventana hexagonal que se encontraba situada a un par de metros de su cama, se detuvo ahí, sentándose en el diván frente a ella, para mirar fijamente al exterior, aun no le quedaba claro cómo había regresado a su habitación.

Mantuvo la mirada perdida en las afueras por un tiempo indefinido, sin dejar de pensar un sólo momento en aquel sueño, jamás se había sentido tan confundido en toda su vida, pensar en ese sueño le obligaba a sentirse intranquilo, nunca como ahora, esa vocecita en su interior le decía que debía aceptar su lugar dentro de la familia, debía convertirse en la cabeza del Clan Reed o una terrible catástrofe iba a ocurrir dentro de muy poco tiempo.

No sabia que hacer, debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes, ya una vez había ignorado el aviso de esa vocecilla y como resultado su padre murió, además estaba ese sueño que no podía evitar quitarse de la cabeza, no, algo muy malo iba a pasar y él debía detenerlo a cualquier costo, aunque si para lograrlo tuviera que renunciar a todo, incluso a regresar a su mundo.

Se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que difícilmente se dio cuenta de que la puerta que daba al pasillo se había abierto, no lo supo realmente, hasta que la persona que había entrado, había tocado su hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¿Se encuentra bien joven...? – y aunque el chico se sobresalto por un segundo, que no era para menos, ya que de por si sus nervios todavía se encontraban crispados, volvió con calma lentitud su mirada hacia la persona que le había llamado.

- Wei, es usted... – murmuro el nombre de la persona, en un aliviado suspiro.

- Solo vine a ver cómo se encontraba, pero por lo que veo usted ya se encuentra bien... – se expresó en voz calma aquel hombre de aspecto gentil, el que se encontraba a espaldas del chico

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le cuestionó Syaoran.

- Como no se presentó a cenar, su abuelo mando a toda la servidumbre en busca de usted – explico serenamente el anciano – lo buscamos por horas en cada rincón de la mansión, para cuando lo encontré, usted estaba inconsciente, tuve miedo de que hubiese sufrido un accidente...

- ¿Dónde me encontró? – aunque su guardián se confundió un poco con su pregunta, no tardo en responder.

- Lo encontré en uno de los jardines traseros, cerca de la zona prohibida... aunque es extraño, ya había pasado varias veces por ese lugar y no lo había visto– el chico contrajo desmesuradamente sus párpados al escuchar lo ultimo - ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo al ver como repentinamente el rostro del chico se había ensombrecido.

- Wei... – el tono de su voz se torno repentinamente grave – ¿qué es lo que hay en la zona prohibida? – elevo lentamente su cabeza para verle, y aunque el anciano se sorprendió bastante por la pregunta del chico, pudo ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, la firmeza y seriedad que sus ojos castaños reflejaban.

- No lo se joven... – quiso cortar la conversación ahí, pero al ver como la mirada del chico se volvía mas profunda y grave, no le quedo de otra que responderle – ahí se guarda el ultimo legado del legendario quinto guardián, pero a ciencia cierta nadie sabe que es lo que hay en su interior, ni siquiera su abuelo, que es quien se encarga de resguardarlo... – explicó llanamente el anciano, sabía que no era el indicado para revelarle aquella información, pero de todas formas tarde o temprano se enteraría, al ser el heredero a proteger dicho lugar.

- ¿Jamás han intentado entrar ahí? – le espetó seriamente, el presentimiento de que su sueño, no fuera un sueño, sino la realidad, se iba haciendo cada vez mas latente en él.

- Por supuesto, todos los lideres del Clan lo han intentado, pero simplemente es imposible traspasar la barrera que lo protege – le explicó con calma – según la leyenda, lo que ahí se guarda es un poder tan inmenso, pero a la vez tan destructivo que aquel que lo posea podría cambiar no sólo nuestro mundo para siempre, sino que incluso el mundo humano se vería afectado.

- Ya veo... – bajo su mirada al piso, ensombreciendo aun mas su semblante, que era tenuemente iluminado por el brillo plateado de las dos lunas llenas, mientras una nostálgica sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios – le confiare un secreto Wei, pero por favor prométame que nadie mas sabrá de esto, ni siquiera mi abuelo.

- L-lo... lo prometo... – articulo indeciso, era la primera vez que veía al joven actuar de esa manera tan misteriosa.

- Lo que hay del otro lado de la barrera, es un mundo paralelo a este... – explicó, mientras elevaba nuevamente su mirada, hasta que sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con los grisáceos del anciano.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabe? – simplemente no daba crédito a las palabras del chico.

- Porque yo estuve ahí, no se cómo, pero pude cruzar al otro lado... – Wei le miro atónito, en todas las generaciones de hechiceros que habían antecedido a Lao Feng, ninguno había logrado tal hazaña.

Al intentar cruzar la barrera, esta actuaba de forma reflejarte y les devolvía al mismo lugar por el que intentaron cruzar, inclusive sucedía si intentaban hacerlo desde el cielo, no había un sólo punto de aquella barrera por el que se pudiera entrar, y es que todos los lideres de la familia habían intentado levantar el hechizo, pero hasta ahora nadie tuvo éxito en hacerlo.

- ¿Esta seguro de lo que dice joven? – se expresó verdaderamente escéptico, si bien Syaoran poseía unas aptitudes inigualables para la magia, no creía que pudiera levantar así fácilmente un hechizo que desconocía, claro, a menos que la profecía que envolvía dicho lugar fuera cierta, no, imposible, no podía ser él a quien hacia referencia dicha profecía, aunque hubiese sido uno de los guardianes, eso no significaba que pudiera serlo, ya que incluso los guardianes habían intentado levantar la barrera y ninguno lo había logrado.

- Wei, digo la verdad, se que parece difícil de creer, pero del otro lado existe un mundo exactamente igual a este... – le expresó mostrando por primera vez desesperación, aunque lo conocía desde hacia relativamente poco tiempo, tenia la certeza de que Wei terminaría creyendo en él – lo que sea que este ahí, es algo que sobrepasa incluso los poderes del Caos, incluso puedo asegurarle que la presencia que despide es muchísimo mas oscura...

- Le creo joven... – respondió con entera seguridad el anciano, ganándose una mirada de entera gratitud por parte del chico – pero si esto es cierto¿qué es lo que piensa hacer al respecto?

- Por lo pronto, lo pensé seriamente y ya eh tomado una decisión, sustituiré al abuelo y tomare las riendas del Clan... – simplemente Wei no paraba de sorprenderse, notando inmediatamente como la actitud de Syaoran había cambiado radicalmente.

- A su abuelo le dará una enorme alegría el saber su decisión... – argumento el anciano, con una cálida sonrisa que Syaoran correspondió.

- Lo se... – murmuró, volviéndose para perder de nueva cuenta su mirada ambarina en la oscuridad de la noche, aferrando con fuerza una de sus manos al marco de la ventana.

- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo vera... – Wei volvió a posar su mano en el hombro del chico, mas esta vez de una forma bastante alentadora que Syaoran agradeció infinitamente.

Le dolía hondamente no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo tanto a su madre como a Sakura, de regresar al mundo humano al finalizar las vacaciones de verano, aunque tal vez a la ultima no le importaría mucho si lo hiciese o no, cuando se despidió de ella, le escucho decir palabras tan duras, que a pesar de haber pasado algún tiempo, aun oía resonar las mismas hirientes palabras dentro de su cabeza «s_egún lo veo, esto da fin definitivo a nuestra relación…, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte conocido, nunca creí que llegaría a odiar tanto a alguien en mi vida..._», sonrió con melancolía, no había noche que aquellas palabras no hicieran mella en él, sin embargo, ya no podía seguir lamentándolo, haría lo que había hecho siempre, seguir adelante con su vida, aunque su corazón aun estuviera completamente destrozado por el rechazo de esa persona quien aun creía, era el ser mas importante para él en todo mundo.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este es el capitulo que finalmente da comienzo a la verdadera trama de la historia, espero que no haya resultado muy confuso, y que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, me despido, y hasta el próximo capitulo, (en el que por cierto volverá a salir Sakura (n.n), como sea, hasta la próxima…


	17. Regresando a Casa

_«En el principio, sólo existían las tinieblas, sin día ni noche, sin bien y sin mal, la nada reinaba en la espesa oscuridad, la tierra, el agua y el cielo se encontraban aprisionados en el mas profundo de los abismos, suspendidos en un espacio vacío y distante._

_Sin embargo, en un indeterminado momento todo se transformó, la incursión de un meteoro incandescente, profetizó un cambio radical en aquella inexistencia, y en efecto lo fue, el tremendo choque que produjo al impactarse, iluminó por primera vez la superficie de ese planeta. En ese intervalo, la noche eterna, que durante tiempos inmemoriales cubriera todo con su manto, dio paso al nuevo y primer día._

_Por primera vez desde que ese mundo fue creado, su superficie se vislumbró claramente, la tierra finalmente se encontraba dividida del cielo y el agua, y también por primera vez ese extenso y maravilloso planeta fue apreciado._

_Cuatro espíritus hasta ahora sellados en las profundidades de un abismo infinito, despertaron de su eterno letargo, y al hacerlo, sometieron a los cuatro elementos que insistían rebeldemente en seguir causando la destrucción, creando así, un equilibrio perfecto en lo que sería llamado naturaleza. _

_Esos seres extraordinarios se autonombraron guardianes, y bajo su poder se encontrarían sometidos la tierra, el agua, el viento y el fuego, constituyendo el delicado equilibrio de aquel ecosistema._

_Con su prodigiosa hazaña, la quinta y mas poderosa presencia fue despertada, su poder ilimitado completó la tarea de los otros cuatro, pues en su poder estaba el de controlar la luz y la oscuridad a voluntad, mas para mantener su poder absoluto sobre ellos, fue auxiliado por astros que desde tiempos inmemoriales habitaban el universo, los mismos que dieron como resultado el nacimiento del día y la noche._

_Durante milenios, las cinco esencias lograron mantener su control y dominio sobre aquel hermoso mundo, con su dedicación y cuidados, la vida dormida bajo la superficie prosperó de forma exitosa, y muy pronto nuevas especies fueron poblando el bello planeta._

_Varias tribus de seres semejantes a ellos, se establecieron a lo largo de aquel territorio protegido por esos extraordinarios seres, los guardianes instruyeron y enseñaron a los hechiceros, (como esos pequeños grupos se hicieron llamar) y como resultado obtuvieron grandes cosas para beneficio del mundo que cohabitaban, su pacifico modo de vida permaneció inmutable durante milenios, luego de que las cinco esencias juraron proteger a ese mundo y su gente con su propia vida, cosa que no fue necesaria, hasta un inesperado y terrible suceso que marcó para siempre su existencia._

_Una nueva bola de fuego apareció en los cielos, ocasionando un segundo impacto contra el planeta, esto causó que una sexta esencia fuera despertada, su poder, a diferencia del de los guardianes, era el de traer la muerte y sufrimiento a todo lo que su entidad tocaba._

_El guardián oscuro, como fue llamado, era lo opuesto de los otros guardianes, su fin no era el crear, sino el de destruir, y traer de vuelta el mundo a la nada._

_Los guardianes no tardaron en oponerse fieramente a él, sin embargo, todo parecía estar perdido, ya que bajo su mando, estaba la más terrible bestia que pudiese haber existido jamás, el Caos… _

_Aun en esos tiempos tan difíciles, aunque débil, hubo un exiguo rayo de esperanza. El quinto guardián, con su inmenso poder, dio fin a los años de oscuridad, logrando sellar con la ayuda de los otros guardianes al Caos y desterrando con su poder, a la sexta esencia, el guardián oscuro…_»

Capitulo 17

_**Regresando a Casa**_

- Wei, tengo una duda… – Syaoran dejó de lado la lectura del libro, que hasta hacia sólo un segundo atrás estuvo viendo, para dirigirse a su tutor.

- Si¿de qué se trata joven? – a la mención, el aludido se volvió para verle, conduciéndose hacia el chico, con su usual apacibilidad.

Wei se encontraba a unos pasos de donde el chico, frente a una de los inmensos libreros que había en la segunda planta de la habitación de Syaoran, escogiendo algunos libros de hechizos que pudiesen servir para la formación mágica de su joven amo.

- No entiendo¿así fue cómo se formó este mundo¿y quien es ese guardián oscuro…¿de verdad lo que dice este libro es cierto…? – mostró sus serias dudas sobre la veracidad de lo que acababa de leer.

- En realidad, ese relato es tan sólo una leyenda que ha pasado de generación en generación…, durante siglos se ha intentado explicar el origen de este mundo, pero hasta ahora nadie tiene una respuesta clara sobre ese punto… – respondió paciente la pregunta, tal y como lo había estado haciendo las ultimas tres semanas, luego de que el chico tomara la resolución de convertirse en el líder del Clan Reen – no sabría decirle si el guardián oscuro existió ó no, pero también se dice que fue él quien creo al Caos, otra leyenda que usted mejor que nadie, sabe es verdad…

- Si que lo se… – musitó cansinamente, aún hoy tenía pesadillas sobre esa horrible criatura – entonces algo de verdad debe de tener esta leyenda… – Syaoran tomó otro libro de la pila que tenía al lado, mientras lo hojeaba, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su guardián – Wei, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, de no tenerlo como tutor, estaría a la deriva, hay tantas cosas que debo aprender, que simplemente no hubiera sabido por donde empezar – reconoció con humildad, y es que en esas dos semanas, Wei había estado en todo momento a su lado, asesorándolo y respondiendo cualquier clase de pregunta que el castaño le hiciera, aun si la pregunta era absurda o ingenua; él le daba una detallada explicación, sin hacer mofa de su desconocimiento, pues como decía Wei, ninguna pregunta era tonta, tonto era aquel que prefería quedarse en la ignorancia, y no sólo eso, sino que incluso le estaba enseñando algo de artes marciales, pues dentro del entrenamiento para convertirse en líder del clan, estaba poner en forma el cuerpo y la mente.

- Favor que me hace al decir eso, en verdad usted es un excelente alumno, nunca conocí a alguien que aprendiera hechizos tan rápido, a este paso, terminaremos la enseñanza de magia básica, en lo que resta de esta semana... – y era verdad lo que decía, con sólo repasar una o dos veces algún conjuro, este se quedaba grabado en la memoria de Syaoran, incluso ya conocía algunos hechizos de magia avanzada, tales como hacer una copia mágica de él – por este motivo... – prosiguió, mientras dejaba otra pila de libros, al lado de los que el chico leía – me tome la libertad de pedirle permiso a su abuelo para realizar un viaje, que ilustrará y reafirmará mucho mas sus conocimientos...

- Por mí no hay problema – le miró interesado, había estado tan ocupado con sus estudios, que hasta ahora lo mas que había conocido de ese mundo, era el centro de la ciudad y la academia – pero¿estaremos de regreso a tiempo...? digo, el cumpleaños del abuelo será en dos semanas...

- No debe preocuparse por eso, dentro de mis planes ya tenía contemplado ese evento, y es que después de todo, el invitado de honor en la fiesta será usted¿lo olvida? – en sí, esa era una de las razones por las que quería que su joven amo se distrajera, sabía de la enorme presión que el chico sentía recaer sobre sus hombros, por lo que supuso que un viaje le distraería, aunque fuese un poco.

- Como podría... – sonrió apenas, desviando distraídamente la mirada a un punto vacío, si bien ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse en ese mundo, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea, sobre todo porque en el día mencionado, su destino quedaría definitivamente atado a Clow.

- Lo hará bien, además de su abuelo, yo estaré ahí si me necesita... – su guardián, palmó alentadoramente su hombro, en señal comprensiva.

- Lo sé... – se giro para verle, agradeciendo sinceramente el gesto con una sutil sonrisa – en fin¿cuándo partiremos? – repentinamente cambió de tema, realmente no le gustaba mucho ahondar en ese asunto.

- Mañana mismo, el viaje será un poco largo, así que dispuse de dos pegasos para nuestro transporte, le dije a Ching que tuviera listo a Ruima para usted¿le parece bien...?

- Por supuesto, Ruima estará perfecto... – dio su parecer, totalmente convencido de sus palabras, puesto que ese pegaso negro, sin lugar a dudas era su favorito – estoy seguro de que será una experiencia inolvidable...

- - -

Si bien ya no se sentía furiosa contra el mundo, gracias a que Tomoyo y ella limaran las asperezas, Sakura había pasado el peor mes de toda su vida, no veía la hora de que las vacaciones terminaran para volver a ver a Syaoran.

Sus vacaciones de verano las estaba pasando en compañía de sus mejores amigos, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling, nada mejor que distraerse un poco, para mantener a raya ese sentimiento de añoranza hacia cierto joven de orbes avellana, de hecho, justo ahora acababa de regresar a casa, luego de haber pasado prácticamente todo el domingo en compañía de sus amigos.

- ¡Tía, ya llegue...! – anunció apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal, su intención era la de irse directamente a su habitación, estaba agotada, no solo física, sino emocionalmente también, últimamente se le había vuelto una costumbre pasar las noches en vela, su inmenso sentimiento de culpa era el responsable de su insomnio, encargándose de torturarla noche tras noche, recontándole la idiotez que había cometido. Sin embargo, no fue su precisamente Yelan quien la recibió.

- Bienvenida... – Sakura se quedó estática, con un pie en el aire, justo antes de que tocara el primer peldaño de la escalera, a su mente le costó unos segundos procesar el hecho de que esa persona se encontrase ahí, sin contenerse, impulsivamente corrió hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba, abrazándola tan efusiva, como cada vez que se veían.

- ¡Mamá no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí! – exclamó en extremo emocionada, ya hacia un buen tiempo que no se veían, dos meses para ser mas exactos.

- A mi también me da gusto verte cariño... – correspondió con igual emotividad el fuerte abrazo de su hija pequeña, habría querido estar a su lado desde que se enteró de la ruptura de su noviazgo con Syaoran, mas algunos de sus compromisos inevitablemente le obligaron a permanecer en Clow, eso y un asunto personal que necesitaba dejar resuelto antes de visitar a Sakura.

- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte... – le expresó un poco impaciente.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso – contestó apenas se separaron – pero antes¿te importaría si tomamos asiento en la sala...?, hay algo importante que debo decirte…

- Claro... – ambas se dirigieron a la sala, Yelan estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, por lo que tuvieron esa conversación madre e hija a solas.

- Bien Sakura, mi visita no es únicamente de cortesía... – dijo tranquilamente la de cabellos plateados, al momento que tomaba calmadamente asiento en un sillón, Sakura hizo lo mismo, sentándose a un lado de su madre – si estoy aquí, es porque eh venido a llevarte conmigo... – expresó sin mayores rodeos, aunque su hija se quedó algo pasmada con lo dicho.

- ¿A-a llevarme¿a dónde? – aquella ultima frase no sólo confundió a la chica, sino que en cierta medida, también despertó su curiosidad.

- A Clow por supuesto, no sabes lo que le costó a tu padre convencer al consejo de ancianos para que te devolvieran temporalmente los poderes... – la castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera, ante la repentina declaración de su madre.

- ¡Haber! pausa, espera un poco que no entiendo¿cómo que puedo regresar a Clow y que mis poderes me serán devueltos...? creí que al renunciar voluntariamente a mi magia sería imposible que yo regresara... – la castaña parloteaba tan deprisa, que su madre a penas si podía entender palabra de lo que le decía.

- Técnicamente lo es, pero no olvides que tu padre es el rey de Clow, y puede tener cierta influencia en las decisiones del consejo de ancianos, además, yo dije que sería temporalmente, o sea que recuperaras tus poderes sólo por el tiempo que resta de las vacaciones...

- ¿Pero por qué?, no entiendo... – sencillamente no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

- Hace unas semanas tuve una platica muy interesante con Syaoran, quien por casualidad está de visita con su abuelo... – eso bastó para que Sakura comprendiera lo que su madre se traía entre manos.

- ¿Vi… viste a Syaoran¿cómo... cómo está? – aunque lo quiso, no pudo contenerse a preguntar por el bienestar del causante de sus desvelos, ciertamente se sentía abochornada, y es que si el muchacho le había contado su situación a Nadeshico, quería decir que ella ya estaba enterada de lo intransigente que se había portado con él.

- Él está bien, dentro de lo que cabe... – se limitó a responderle con sencillez, provocando que Sakura quisiera ahondar un poco mas en el tema.

- ¿Sya... Syaoran te dijo lo que pasó entre nosotros...? – para la castaña, esa fue la pregunta obligada.

- No hizo falta, fue fácil deducir que tuvieron una fuerte pelea, y aunque Syaoran estuvo bastante reacio a tocar el tema, por lo poco que dio a entender, es que malinterpretaste ciertas cosas, que creo será mejor que tú me expliques... – Sakura medio sonrió¿por qué Syaoran tenía que ser tan perfecto?, olvidó lo discreto que este podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, él sería incapaz de ponerla en mal con su familia.

- Yo... yo cometí un error... – nerviosa, comenzó a jugar inquietamente con sus dedos, retorciéndolos y refregándolos uno contra otro, en su regazo – juzgue muy mal a Syaoran y le dije cosas horribles...

- Querida, creí que ya habías aprendido a no cerrarte a mas de una perspectiva... –reprendió suavemente a su hija.

- Yo también lo creí, pero simplemente los celos me dominaron... – terminó por darle la razón a su madre, ahora que no tenía a ese endemoniado gusanito de los celos, haciendo mella en sus pensamientos, veía todo con mayor claridad – admito que no tengo excusa, debí haber escuchado la explicación de Syaoran antes de dar por terminada nuestra relación, pero esa maldita manía mía de perder los estribos y no querer ver mas allá de mis narices, pudo mas que mi lado objetivo...

- Te entiendo, y ya no vale de nada que te sigas reprochando, lo que ocurrió, ocurrió, y nada de lo que hagas cambiará el pasado, pero algo que si puedes hacer, es tratar de remediar el daño hecho, recuerda que todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte...

- Si… sólo espero que Syaoran pueda perdonarme y no me odie... – suspiró resignada.

- Estoy segura que lo hará – Nadeshico extendió uno de sus brazos, para posar alentadora su mano sobre la de su hija, lo que obligó a la segunda a elevar la vista para verla – y descuida, Syaoran no es de esas personas que suelen guardar rencor a otros... – le sonrió dulcemente, gesto que su hija no tardó en corresponder.

- Sabes, esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de él...

- Me lo imagino… – hizo una pausa, antes de continuar – ahora que aclaramos esto¿te parece si vamos a cenar?, me muero por probar la deliciosa comida que Yelan prepara...

- Andando pues... – ambas dejaron su asiento en el sillón para ponerse de pie, y dirigirse así al comedor, donde en efecto, Yelan estaba sirviendo la cena.

Charlaron animadamente por un buen rato, Nadeshico ya había hablado con Yelan al respecto, así que la última ya estaba al tanto de su situación.

Al terminar la cena, las tres se dirigieron a la recamara de Sakura, del armario sacaron un par de maletas, ayudaron a la castaña a empacar, puesto que esa misma noche partirían a Clow junto con Kero, una hora después, las maletas estaban listas, por lo que con ellas a cuestas, bajaron las escaleras, para dirigirse a la sala, que era el lugar de donde partirían al otro mundo.

Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, ya habían pasado dos larguísimos años desde la última vez que pisara Clow, no podía creerse que en realidad volvería a su mundo, pero sobre todo, se sentía nerviosa porque volvería a ver a Syaoran, interiormente rogaba por que definitivamente su situación se solucionara, pero sobre todo, porque este la perdonara.

- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo... – Yelan le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida a su sobrina, estaba algo emotiva, y es que para ella, Sakura se había convertida en una hija mas.

- Te prometo que Syaoran y yo estaremos de vuelta al terminar las vacaciones... – Sakura contuvo las ganas de llorar al separarse de su tía, al igual que para Yelan, ella era como su segunda madre.

- Los estaré esperando... – su tristeza era evidente, mas eso no evitó que esbozara una sincera sonrisa – cuídala mucho por favor Kero... – de Sakura, pasó su atención al pequeño animalito de felpa que estaba sobre el hombro de esta.

- Claro, no por nada soy el mas fabuloso y poderoso guardián de todo Clow jojojo... – hizo una por demás exagerada pose heroica, que se ganó la risa generalizada de todas, aligerando un poco la tensión que causaba la despedida.

- Gracias por todo Yelan querida, y espero volver a visitarte muy pronto... – esta vez fue el turno de Nadeshico de abrazarla.

- Cuando quieras... – fue lo único que atino a responder, un gran nudo se le estaba formando en su garganta.

- Hasta luego tía... – saludaba efusivamente Sakura con su mano libre, con la otra se había cogido de su madre, la que ahora realizaba el conjuro que las transportaría al otro mundo.

- Hasta pronto... – Yelan mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que estas desaparecieron, sin contenerse mas, dejó escapar un hondísimo suspiro cuando se quedó a solas en la sala – se han ido... – murmuró a penas audible, pero a penas terminó su frase, de la nada, alguien apareció a sus espaldas – supongo que ya puedes decirme ¿por qué estas aquí? –miro impasible a aquel personaje por la altura de su hombro, este le sonrió jovial, después de todo, él mejor que nadie conocía el recio carácter de la pelinegra.

- - -

Sakura mantenía fuertemente apretado los ojos, odiaba esa nauseabunda sensación que provocaba viajar entre dimensiones, medio mareada, entreabrió uno de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, para encontrarse de frente con una intensa luz blanca, que segó momentáneamente su visión.

- Wow, había olvidado lo horrible que se siente viajar entre dimensiones... – sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su visión, Kero, que estaba un poco desorientado, bajó de su hombro hasta posarse sobre el piso, de aquel blanquecino salón circular.

- Ciertamente a mi tampoco me agrada... – confesó su madre, no obstante, ella se recuperó mucho mas pronto.

- Estoy ansiosa por ver a papá... – a penas recobró por completo la visión, se apresuró a llegar al lado de su madre, para caminar a su lado, puesto que ella ya le había tomado la delantera por unos cuantos pasos.

- Y él a ti querida... – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraban un par de jóvenes, las cuales desde hacía un buen rato esperaban en ese sitio la llegada de la reina, a penas vieron la puerta abrirse, estas hicieron una inmediata reverencia, sin contener su curiosidad, vislumbraron disimuladamente a las recién llegadas.

-¿Es ella...? – espetó en un murmullo a penas audible una de las chicas a su compañera, entreviendo a la hermosa joven castaña que estaba al lado de su majestad.

- Eso creo... – contesto la otra igual de bajo, mas la flemática voz de la reina, las sacó rápidamente de sus especulaciones.

- Hikaru..., Kohane... – llamó a las dos chicas, las que mas o menos eran de la misma edad, veinte años aproximadamente, una era pelirroja, con ojos tan rojizos como su largo cabello, el cual llevaba recogido en una trenza, mientras que la otra era castaña, casi rubia, con unos extraños ojos dorados, su cabello era tan largo como el de su compañera, pero a diferencia de ella, esta lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas.

-¡¡¿¿Si su majestad??!! – nerviosas al saberse descubiertas, ambas respondieron al llamado de la mujer al mismo tiempo.

- Lleven por favor las pertenencias de la princesa a su habitación... – su rostro se mostró relajado, a pesar de la gracia que le causaba la evidente rigidez que denotaban ambas mucamas, estaban tan tiesas, como un soldado en un acto militar.

- ¡¡Como usted ordene su majestad...!! – igualmente que antes, hablaron a coro, irguiéndose de golpe, para cumplir cuanto antes la orden dada por su reina.

- Vaya, este lugar sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada ¿no es cierto kero...? – Sakura, que poca atención había prestado a lo ocurrido, se llevó el susto de su vida, al volver la mirada para ver a su guardián, el que ya no era tan pequeño como lo recordaba – ¡Kyaaaaaaaa...! – exclamó sobresaltada, había olvidado completamente que al estar en el mundo mágico, Kerberos regresaba a su forma original, un gran e imponente felino de pelaje dorado.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakurita? – la voz de kero se había tornado grave, la voz chillona que lo caracterizara los últimos dos años, se había quedado atrás, junto con su apariencia de muñeco de felpa.

- Na-nada, nada... me había acostumbrado tanto a tu otra forma, que me impresione un poco cuando te vi jejeje... – sonrió nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a extrañar la otra apariencia.

Nadeshico rió por lo bajo, ese par era único, ahora entendía porqué Touya había elegido a Kero como el guardián protector de Sakura.

Luego de una graciosa riña que se desató entre los dos, por el ultimo comentario de la chica, los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, atravesando un singular numero de pasillos y escaleras antes de llegar ahí, la castaña se desorientó momentáneamente, también había olvidado lo grande que era ese lugar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho, Nadeshico llamó en tres ocasiones, y posteriormente una voz conocida les dio la autorización para entrar.

- ¡Papá! – Sakura no esperó para acercarse a abrazar a su padre, colgándosele literalmente del cuello.

- Mi pequeña... – el hombre correspondió cariñosamente el gesto de su hija, dándole un sutil pero cariñoso beso en la cabeza, Nadeshico observaba enternecida la escena, ya tenían poco mas de medio año que no se veían físicamente, los compromisos de Fujitaka eran tantos, que le impedían viajar tan a menudo como él quisiera al mundo humano, sin embargo, hubo una quinta presencia que observo detenidamente la situación, y aunque esa persona estaba feliz por el regreso de Sakura, no tardo en dejar escapar un ácido comentario sobre ella.

- Así que por fin te dignaste a regresar "monstruo..." – Touya sonrió altivamente, al ver como el feliz humor de su hermana menor se esfumaba de presto.

- Her… ma… no... – masculló entre dientes, apartándose al acto de su padre, para encarar a frente a frente a su hermano.

- Bienvenida... – antes de recibir un certero pisotón cortesía de Sakura, este revolvió amistosamente sus cabellos castaños, lo que apaciguo al instante el instinto asesino de la castaña.

- Gracias... – murmuró tímidamente, y sin previo aviso, le dio un rápido abrazo al chico – ¿pero y Yue...? pensé que también estaría aquí... – lo buscó por todas partes con la mirada, no lo encontró, lo que la desconcertó un poco, por lo general este siempre se encontraba al lado de su padre.

- Yue fue nombrado ministro de relaciones exteriores de Clow, y justo ahora se encuentra en medio de una gira diplomática... – le respondió Fujitaka

- Que lastima, me hubiese gustado saludarlo... – hizo una mueca desilusionada, que su hermano no tardo en utilizar en su contra.

- Al mocoso no le va a gustar nadita que revivas viejas pasiones... – Touya dio justo en el blanco, Sakura no tardó en volverse para verle furiosa, su infantil obsesión por Yue había quedado en el pasado, suficientes malentendidos había habido últimamente entre los dos, para agregarle uno mas a la lista.

- ¡Cállate hermano!, eso no es cierto... – exclamo totalmente irritada, Fujitaka y Nadeshico observaban detenidamente el comportamiento de los dos, era increíble como luego de no verse en meses, lo primero que hacían al estar juntos, era ponerse a pelear.

La discusión se habría ido de largo, de no ser porque alguien llamó a la puerta, anteponiéndose al comentario ofensivo, que sin duda saldría del moreno.

- Adelante... – expresó Fujitaka con cierto alivio.

- Con su permiso... – una mujer de cortos cabellos blanquecinos apareció tras la puerta, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a los presentes, antes de dirigirse expresamente a Sakura – princesa, la señorita Akizuki solicita hablar con usted, está esperándola en el salón principal del ala oeste...

- ¡¿Nakuru?! – a la mención, la molestia de la chica se desvaneció instantáneamente, elevando hasta niveles insospechados la euforia de la chica – muchas gracias, ahora mismo la atenderé... – despidió a la mujer con una gentil sonrisa, y posteriormente se dirigió a sus progenitores – papá, mamá... me retiro... – se despidió de ellos, para después ver a su hermano – ¿me acompañas hermano?

- No…, créeme que soy la ultima persona que Nakuru quiere ver en estos momentos... – Touya se cruzó incómodamente de brazos, desviando la mirada a un punto vacío.

- ¿Se pelearon? – inquirió suspicaz, viendo de reojo a sus padres, tratando de encontrar en ellos una respuesta, al ver como el chico se había quedado callado, estos se limitaron a medio sonreír, después de todo, no les correspondía hablar de ello.

- Será mejor que ella te lo explique... – fue lo único que dijo el moreno, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, para salir apresuradamente, sin despedirse y sin dar mayor explicación, dejando a la castaña mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Con presteza, Sakura se dirigió a dicho salón, el cual se encontraba en la tercera planta del castillo, aquellos pasillos y escaleras seguían siendo un intrincado laberinto, por suerte, era uno que se sabía de memoria, cruzó rápidamente por el ultimo pasillo, al final del cual se encontró en una enorme sala hexagonal, en el medio de la cual, estaba una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños rojizos.

- ¡NAKURU! – gritó sumamente emocionada, llamando así la atención de su amiga, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

- ¡SAKURA! – chilló con igual o mayor entusiasmo, y sin perder tiempo, fue a su encuentro.

- ¡Que felicidad...! – las dos se abrazaron efusivamente, dando hasta de saltitos por la emoción.

- Te extrañe... – decía ahogadamente la castaña clara.

- Y yo a ti... – le respondió emocionada, con voz algo entrecortada.

- Pero vamos a mi habitación, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte... – sin esperar más, Sakura la tomó de la mano, y así fue que las dos se dirigieron a la gran habitación de la castaña, la cual se encontraba el cuarto piso de la torre este.

Al llegar ahí, las maletas de la chica ya habían sido desempacadas y todas sus cosas se encontraban meticulosamente acomodadas en el lugar que les correspondía, por lo que ambas tomaron tranquilizadamente asiento, en la salita que estaba al entrar.

Sakura pidió que le subieran algo de té y pastelillos para amenizar su charla, que se prolongó por alrededor de dos horas, mismo tiempo en el que se tocó inevitablemente el tema de la ruptura entre Nakuru y Touya.

- Tú y mi hermano terminaron¿pero cómo? – dijo la castaña clara mas que sorprendida, ante la reciente confesión que su amiga le estaba haciendo – en tu última carta no me dijiste nada...¿no me digas qué fue por eso que cancelaron su viaje al mundo humano...?

- Quería decírtelo personalmente y sí, en parte, ese fue el problema... – respondió llanamente la chica, aun le costaba un amargo sabor de boca, el hablar sobre el tema, mas Sakura era su mejor amiga, nadie mejor que a ella, para contarle sus penas.

- Ahora entiendo porque Touya me dijo hace un momento, que él sería a la ultima persona que querrías ver... – la joven comenzó a atar cabos, llegando a una rápida conclusión sobre lo ocurrido.

- Supongo que definitivamente eso será lo mejor por ahora..., sabes, desde ese día no hemos vuelto a vernos... – y así fue como entre sollozos, le relató lo ocurrido, se había prometido no volver a llorar por causa de él, pero no pudo contenerse a medida que entraba en detalles – me dijo que debíamos separarnos, que yo merecía algo mas que un novio de medio tiempo... – Sakura se limitó a posar conciliadoramente una de sus manos sobre la suyas, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que secará sus lagrimas, ella mejor que nadie entendía la frustración de su amiga, que por primera vez en dos meses, se estaba desahogando libremente – me sentí terrible, y lo que mas me duele es que Touya decidiera por ambos, es decir, desde que me pidió que fuera su novia, yo sabía perfectamente de sus obligaciones y realmente no me importaba el poco tiempo que me dedicaba, siempre que pudiera estar a su lado... es cierto que me enoje un poco cuando me dijo que no vendría conmigo al mundo humano, pero nunca me paso por la cabeza que nuestro compromiso se rompería por eso...

- Se a lo que te refieres... – le sonrió apacible, profiriendo una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Es por lo que pasó entre tú y Syaoran ¿no es así? – como pudo, contuvo su llanto, haciendo sonar estrepitosamente el pañuelo que Sakura le había ofrecido unos segundos atrás.

- ¿L-lo has visto? – titubeo un poco, por la pregunta de Nakuru, todo daba a entender que a ella Syaoran si que le había dado detalles de lo ocurrido.

- Hace casi un mes que los dos nos topamos en la academia, él estaba esperando a que su abuelo terminara con la reunión del consejo, por lo que tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar y pues, la verdad es que se notaba bastante dolido... – le explicó mas calmada, tal parecía que entre mas hablaba de los problemas que aquejaban a Sakura, los propios se iban quedando atrás.

- ¿É-él esta bien? – el argumento de su amiga la dejo ciertamente preocupada, lo que menos quería en el mundo era ver sufrir a Syaoran, y sin embargo, ella había sido la causante directa de ello.

- Hace como dos semanas que no lo veo, pero la última vez que platicamos, él parecía estar resignado... – mencionó la joven, despertando sin darse cuenta, la curiosidad de Sakura.

- ¿Resignado? – murmuró recelosa.

- Si..., me dijo que lo mejor era dejar el pasado atrás, y que por su parte seguiría adelante…, parecía muy convencido... – rememoró lo dicho por Syaoran dos semanas atrás, luego de su última visita a la mansión Reed.

- ¿Cre- crees qué esté molesto conmigo? – su voz tembló, un muy mal presentimiento embargó su ser, luego de eso.

- No lo creo, mas bien sentí como si hubiera puesto sus sentimientos en orden, ya no lucía tan confundido como la primera vez que hablamos, al contrario, estaba bastante sereno y parecía mas serio de lo habitual... – le expresó ausente, frunciendo el entrecejo al tratar de descifrar las ultimas palabras que este le había dicho, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té – sabes, él ha cambiado...

- ¿Cómo que cambiado¿en que sentido? – la paranoia de Sakura se hizo evidente, cuando Syaoran adoptaba esa actitud, era porque acababa de tomar una decisión que afectaría de sobremanera su vida.

- Sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando lo veas... – le dedicó una tranquila sonrisa – por cierto¿cuándo piensas ir a verlo?

- Yo... bueno, no, no lo se... – empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, lo dicho por Nakuru hizo esfumar todo el valor del que se había armado, cuando decidió regresar con su madre.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana?, yo te acompaño... – se antepuso a cualquier clase de excusa o pretexto que la castaña pudiese darle – entre mas rápido se arreglen las cosas mejor...

- Si…, supongo que tienes razón... – suspiro resignada, Nakuru difícilmente la dejaría eludir aquella situación, por muy difícil que fuera para ella, así que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

- Entonces mañana será – dio por sentado la de cabellos marrones, dejando su taza en la mesita de centro, para ponerse de pie – en fin, ya es bastante noche y supongo que tu querrás descansar, así que ya vine, ya te salude, ya charlamos y ya me voy jaja...

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?, como en los viejos tiempos... – la otra le imitó, al ver como esta emprendía la retirada.

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo, papá regresó esta mañana y quiere que tengamos un "almuerzo familiar", tu sabes como se pone de hogareño cuando esta aquí, tal vez mañana... – le explicaba, mientras las dos encaminaban sus pasos a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, entonces te acompaño a la terraza... – terminó por aceptar, desde que tenía uso de razón, el padre de Nakuru se la pasaba de viaje, en ocasiones por extensas temporadas.

- Vas a ver que la familia de Syaoran te va a caer muy bien... – le comentaba, mientras ambas se dirigían a la terraza, donde Nakuru tomaría el carruaje que la llevaría a casa – a su abuelo ya lo conoces, y su abuela es un encanto, al igual que el señor Wei, con las que si debes tener un poco de cuidado son con sus primas, digamos que son algo especiales, principalmente cuando algo les parece "encantador..."

- ¿Encantador? – repitió enteramente confundida, sin tener una idea clara de lo qué se refería Nakuru.

- Es un poco complicado de explicar, ya lo vas a ver tú mañana... – hizo una mueca algo nerviosa, recordaba la primera vez que había visitado a Syaoran, y como sus primas se había lanzado sin mas sobre ella, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla, todavía podía sentir los pellizcos que Shiefa le había dado, mientras le decía lo encantadora que era, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención Ming Fei, no sabía lo que esas cuatro hubiesen hecho con su pobre persona, tan concentrada iba en ello, que no se percato de la persona que venía en dirección contraria a ellas.

- Nakuru... – la sola mención de su nombre, hizo que su piel se erizara y regresara a la realidad.

- Touya... – murmuró bajamente, había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo los últimos dos meses, y es que su sola presencia bastaba para remover en ella, todos esos sentimientos que en vano había tratado de desterrar de su ser.

- ¿Ya te vas? – él estaba en iguales condiciones, una parte de él quería pedirle perdón y tratar de remediar su relación, pero otra se empecinaba en mantenerla alejada, bajo la excusa de que eso sería lo mejor para ella.

- Si, justo ahora me estaba despidiendo de Sakura... – fingió indiferencia, evocando una vacía sonrisa, e inmediatamente se giró para ver a Sakura – bueno Sakura creo que aquí nos separamos, hasta mañana...

- Hasta mañana... – si Touya y Nakuru se sentían incómodos por esa situación, mucho mas lo estaba ella, quien prácticamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, a los dos los quería por igual y no quería verlos sufrir.

- Buenas noches Touya... – con una seriedad poco común en ella, se dirigió a este, quien pareció resentirse ante la fría despedida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – un impulso le hizo ofrecerse, tal vez era lo mucho que necesitaba su cercanía, y es que Nakuru se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, hasta ahora que volvía a tenerla frente, era que se daba cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba.

- No hace falta... – le respondió glacialmente, pasándole sin mas de largo, sus palabras le lastimaron, estaba tan acostumbrado a la calidez con la que siempre le recibía, que aquel aire distante le dolió mas de lo imaginado.

- Espero que no te arrepientas tanto como yo, de la decisión que tome hermano... – le susurró Sakura al pasar junto a él, dejándolo bastante pensativo con sus palabras, y es que lo peor de todo, era el saber que ella tenía razón.

- - -

Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, en los que Yelan miraba intensamente al recién llegado, esta terminó cediendo ante él, hasta ahora no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, por lo que decidió ser ella quien tomará la iniciativa.

- ¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo a Syaoran? – su firme semblante tambaleo, no pudo camuflar su preocupación, no era para nada normal que su padre faltara a su palabra, él había prometido regresar junto con Syaoran al termino de las vacaciones, lo que sería en un mes mas, pero sin mayor aviso, ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a ella.

- No, en lo absoluto, él esta perfectamente bien... – expresó calmo, al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus pasos, hasta donde su hija estaba parada, situándose frente a ella.

- ¿Entonces? – le miró con serias reservas, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien.

- Calma, no es nada malo... – sonrió apacible, ante la notoria actitud defensiva que ella demostraba – estoy aquí porque quiero informarte y a la vez proponerte algo...

- ¿N-no entiendo...? – dijo ciertamente desconfiada, aquella situación comenzaba a tornarse cada vez mas sospechosa.

- Syoran aceptó el liderazgo del Clan y ha decidido quedarse a vivir en Clow... – fue más que directo, aunque aquel asunto era un tanto delicado, lo mejor era hablarle claro a su hija desde el principio.

- ¡¿Qué...?! – exclamó atónita, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar – estas... estas bromeando ¿cierto?, Syaoran jamás tomaría una decisión tan precipitada... – no pudo mas que desplomarse sobre un sillón que estaba ubicado tras ella, mirando incrédula a su padre, mas su desconcertado semblante, no tardó en tornarse en uno de total recriminación.

- Yo nada tuve que ver con su decisión, como seguramente piensas... a mi me tomó tan de sorpresa como a ti... – Lao Feng se adelantó a cualquier clase de reproche que su hija pudiese hacerle – aunque no te puedo negar que me alegra en demasía que hubiese aceptado, ya no me queda la menor duda de que no existe nadie mejor que él para tomar mi lugar, es por eso que quiero proponerte algo... – su voz fue tornándose grave a medida que avanzaba su explicación – te ofrezco la posibilidad de regresar a Clow con nosotros...

- No entiendo cómo es que podrías hacerlo... – en sus palabras se pudo apreciar innegable ironía, era comprensible, pero por mas que se negara a creer, su padre no solía mentir y mucho menos en un asunto tan importante como aquel – yo ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, toda mi vida está aquí...

- Tu vida es Syaoran, y él se quedará allá... – repuso firmemente él.

- Entiende, no puedo, aunque él se vaya, existe alguien mas que ahora depende de mí...

- Si lo dices por la princesa, ella no tardara en rehacer su vida y tú terminaras por quedarte sola en esta vieja casa... – le interrumpió, sabía a que punto quería llegar y no pensaba permitírselo – en cambio, si aceptas regresar, volverás a donde realmente perteneces, y podrás estar al lado de Syaoran...

- Aunque quisiera, es imposible... – Lao Feng sonrió complacido, su hija por fin estaba cediendo, y eso era una magnifica oportunidad para él de convencerla.

- No, no lo es, tú nunca recuperaste tus poderes luego de que yo los sellara, por lo que podría decirse que no renunciaste a ellos...

- Pero... – intentó objetar nuevamente, mas su padre no se lo permitió.

- Es tu ultima oportunidad Yelan... – espetó severo, viendo fijamente en los profundos ojos negros de su hija – y sólo te daré esta noche para que lo pienses... – finalizó.

Momentáneamente, Yelan no supo que responderle, más no podía dudar por mucho tiempo, aunque no estaba preparada, tendría que darle una respuesta, lo que terminó haciendo luego de dejar escapar un hondísimo suspiro.

- Acepto...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me hice el firme propósito de actualizar antes de navidad, sino, luego con las fiestas no publicó nada de nada hasta el próximo año jaja (XD), el consuelo que me queda es que por lo menos ya quedó resuelto uno de los tantos enredos en esta historia, y Sakura finalmente regresó a Clow, aunque ahora me falta lo mero bueno, que Sakura y Syaoran se reencuentren, lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo (_al fin_ (XD), muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, por el momento me despido, pero no sin antes desearles que pasen una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, y pues ahora si que nos leemos el año que viene, hasta entonces...


	18. El sucesor de los Reed

Cuarenta y cinco tortuosos días habían pasado ya, desde la última vez que Sakura y Syaoran se vieron, aun a pesar de encontrarse ahora en el mismo mundo, ella no había podido verlo, ni hablar con él.

Por otro lado, le parecía irreal que sólo un par de semanas atrás hubiese regresado a su mundo, reencontrándose con sus padres y hermano, a quien por primera vez, luego de dos años, encontraba reunidos, hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que añoró estar en su hogar, el cual era tal y como lo recordaba, y si bien al llegar su única meta era la de resarcir sus errores, y empezar de nuevo, las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a su plan.

Recordaba claramente lo que ocurrió ese día en el que se decidió a ir a visitar a Syaoran, tenía claro que lo primero que haría sería disculparse con él, pero oh sorpresa y desilusión la que se llevó, luego de entrevistarse con la abuela de este.

«_Y ahí se encontraban Nakuru y ella, en una inmensa sala, en cuyos pulcros pisos de madera pulida, se reflejaban su silueta, la residencia Reed, mas que una mansión, era un palacio, y si bien había visto poco del lugar, eso le bastó para juzgar que su grandeza, sólo era comparable con la de su propio hogar, el castillo imperial de Clow._

_Esperaron al rededor de cinco minutos, antes de que apareciera la matriarca de los Reed, tanto Nakuru como ella se pusieron rápidamente de pie, Sakura quedo impresionada a penas la vio, la sola presencia de Ming Fei Reed se imponía, quizás era su altivo, pero a la vez elegante porte, o tal vez su distinción y belleza, lo que le daba ese aire de superioridad, fuese cual fuese el motivo, no dejaba de ser una mujer digna de respeto._

_- Es un verdadero placer tenerla aquí princesa... – la mujer hizo una respetuosa reverencia, que sus jóvenes visitantes correspondieron en igual forma, posteriormente, Ming Fei hizo un sutil ademán con la mano, para indicarles que podían tomar asiento, lo que no tardaron en acatar – debo confesarle que me sorprendí mucho cuando me informaron que se encontraba aquí... – calmamente, la mujer cogió una taza de té, que una de sus sirvientes le ofrecía._

_- Me disculpó por mi descortesía, se que debí haber anticipado a usted mi visita, pero lo que me trae aquí es un asunto que no podía postergar por mas tiempo, espero no importunarla..., gracias... – Sakura se condujo con el protocolo obligado, mitras tomaba entre sus manos, la taza de té que otra de las sirvientes le ofreciera, dando posteriormente las gracias._

_- En lo absoluto, es un honor recibir a tan distinguida visita... – le sonrió sinceramente, de alguna forma, su sonrisa le hizo recordar a su tía – lo mismo que a ti Nakuru, hacia tiempo que no nos visitabas... – la aludida se limitó a sonreír apenada, asintiendo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza – en fin, dejándonos de ambigüedades, supongo que es con mi nieto con quien desea hablar y no conmigo ¿o me equivoco...? – acotó finalmente la hermosa mujer, pues ya de antemano sabía la historia que unía a Sakura y a su nieto. _

_- Cierto..., señora Reed, perdone la imprudencia de mi parte, pero¿podría ver ahora a Syaoran...? - le expresó tan directa como ella, por lo que Ming Fei esbozo una sutil sonrisa._

_- En verdad que me gustaría poder complacerla princesa, sin embargo, me temo que Syaoran no se encuentra ahora en la mansión – aclaró finalmente._

_- ¿Le importa si lo esperamos aquí? – reiteró la castaña._

_- Lo siento en verdad, pero dudo que sirva de algo, Syaoran salió de viaje esta mañana y no regresara a Clow hasta dentro de quince días más..._

_- ¿Quin... quince días...? – Sakura no pudo camuflar la conmoción que aquella noticia le causó, después de todo, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, tendría que esperar quince días para poder verlo¿acaso la vida estaba empeñada en ensañarse con ella por el error que había cometido?_

_- Lo lamento, me gustaría poder hacer algo, pero no puedo... _

_- ¿E-entonces, en quince días él regresará...? – suspiró tristemente, recobrando prontamente la compostura perdida, no había otro remedio que volver a esperar, tal y como lo había estado haciendo el ultimo mes._

_- Así es, él regresará para la celebración del cumpleaños de mi marido, a la cual por supuesto, su familia ya está invitada..._

_- Le agradezco infinitamente sus atenciones señora Reed... – le expresó con voz firme, mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta de pie, dejando su taza en la mesita de centro, Nakuru no tardo en imitarla, así que luego de despedirse debidamente de su anfitriona, ambas regresaron a palacio_»

La brecha de tiempo de ese día hasta el actual, pasó lentamente, tan, pero tan lánguidamente, que las horas parecían siglos en la noción que Sakura tenía sobre el, mas es sabio recordar, que por mas larga que sea la espera, la fecha que nuestro destino tenga marcado para el esperado evento llegará, y así el plazo por el que tanto se ha esperado podrá cumplirse, Sakura lo tenía mas claro ahora que nunca, pues finalmente el día en el que ella y Syaoran se volverían a reencontrar, había llegado.

Capitulo 18

**_El sucesor de los Reed_**

Los nervios de Sakura estaban a flor de piel, en la última hora se había probado alrededor de veinte vestidos, pero ninguno le convencía, siempre encontraba un defecto o algun detalle que lo hacia imperfecto para tan importante evento, Nakuru (quien la acompañaba) sólo la veía ir y venir de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¡Decidido! – anunció totalmente convencida, luego de probarse el vestido numero veintiocho, se trataba nada menos que del último vestido que Tomoyo había confeccionado para ella, un bellísimo vestido color palo de rosa – y bien¿qué te parece? – se volvió a ver a Nakuru, quien le analizó detenidamente por unos segundos, escudriñando hasta el mas mínimo detalle antes de dar su veredicto.

- Me parece perfecto... – sonrió ampliamente, elevando ambos pulgares frente a su amiga, dándole así su total y completa aprobación – aunque mas de uno de nuestros conocidos se va infartar cuando te vea...

- ¿Porqué lo dices...? – dijo distraída, mientras se veía a detalle en un gran espejo.

- Vamos Sakura, en la academia todos te conocen como la pesadilla oscura, y no lo digo sólo por tu antigua actitud, sino también por tu apariencia, cuando viviste aquí, no volviste a usar un sólo vestido desde los doce años, y mucho menos un color que no fuera una variable del negro, así que imagina la reacción que todos van a tener cuando te vean...

- No importa, mientras Syaoran me vea linda, los demás pueden decir lo que quieran... – se sonrió a sí misma en su reflejo, cuando volviera a ver a Tomoyo, le daría las gracias por tan fabuloso vestido.

- Al menos en eso no cambiaste... – se acercó a ella, para ajustarle un poco mas las cintas del corsé, al quedarle algo sueltas.

- ¿En qué cosa? – le miro atenta por el rabillo del ojo, sin moverse, para que esta apretara bien las cintas.

- Sigue sin importarte lo que los otros piensen de ti...

- En eso te equivocas…, existe alguien de quien si me importa saber su opinión... – su voz se tornó repentinamente sería – y esta noche, espero que esa persona cambie la mala opinión que tiene de mi...

- Todo saldrá bien – a pesar de la imperturbabilidad que la castaña quería demostrar, Nakuru sabía que ella estaba en extremo intranquila, ya que para Sakura, la opinión que Syaoran pudiera tener sobre ella, era la cosa mas importante, pues de eso dependería que los dos estuvieran juntos, o separados definitivamente.

Los minutos siguieron su marcha, si antes el tiempo corría lentamente para Sakura, ahora parecía que imprimía velocidad supersónica, todo sucedía tan rápido, que cuando menos lo supo, ya todos se encontraban arriba del carruaje que los transportaría a la mansión Reed.

No podía parar de pensar en lo sorprendido que quedaría Syaoran al verla en el baile, eso le emocionaba en cierta medida, ya que después de un larguísimo mes y medio de no verse, podría finalmente hablar con él y disculparse por aquel malentendido con Tomoyo.

Estaba en extremo nerviosa al pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando los dos se reencontraran, su madre lo notó desde hacia un buen rato atrás, era bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta los profundos sentimientos que unían a su pequeña, con el hijo de su mejor amiga, así que conciliadoramente puso su mano sobre la de ella. Al sentir el contacto, ésta no pudo evitar girar su rostro para verle, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa que su madre le estaba dedicando, no tardó en corresponderla en igual o mayor medida, agradeciendo honestamente la clara intención que tenía su madre de confortarla.

Cuando el carruaje comenzó a descender, supo que habían llegado a su destino, disimuladamente posó su vista en el exterior, a través de la ventanilla que estaba situada a su costado izquierdo; lo que vio, la dejo indudablemente maravillada, la última vez que había estado ahí no se había detenido a admirar el esplendor de la mansión Reed.

Su arquitectura era impresionante, muy parecida a la de esos castillos de la antigua China, que Sakura había podido ver en las fotos de algunos libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, además de que el edificio central, al igual que los inmensos jardines que lo rodeaban estaban perfectamente iluminados, trazado complejos laberintos, que desde las alturas formaban hermosas y simétricas figuras de luminosidad dorada.

Su ensoñación se vio interrumpida, cuando el carruaje aterrizó completamente, muy pronto la puerta se abrió por obra de uno de los sirvientes, señal que le indicaba que la hora de la verdad había llegado, su padre bajó primeramente, seguido de su madre, a quien su padre tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, asimismo como a ella y Nakuru, su mejor amiga, por ultimo bajo su hermano, y aunque si bien no estaba muy contento de haberlos acompañado, no le quedo otra opción, y es que aunque había dicho que sólo asistiría para no ser descortés, lo cierto es que ambas castañas sospechaban que el motivo real era cierto joven de castaña cabellera, a quien el moreno aun seguía llamando mocoso, aun así éste mantuvo su distancia, quizás tratando de evitar a Nakuru, al parecer ninguno había superado aun su rompimiento.

Sus padres caminaron al frente, ella y Nakuru les siguieron de cerca y unos pasos mas atrás, el príncipe heredero a la corona, a medida que avanzaban, las personas a su alrededor se hacían a un lado para mostrar sus respetos a la familia real con una cordial reverencia, mas sin dejar de observar curiosamente a la princesa.

Una de las cosas que odiaba Sakura, era cuando todos se le quedaban mirando de esa forma, escudriñándole de pies a cabeza para poder criticar el menor error que cometiera, de todas las altas esferas sociales en Clow era sabido, lo desastroso que fuera su comportamiento en el pasado, pero esta vez no les daría el lujo de que hablaran mal de ella, no esa noche que estaba segura, significaba mucho para Syaoran.

Echando mano de todo el porte y la elegancia nata de la que era poseedora, además de los rigurosos años de etiqueta que le habían hecho aprender a comportarse dentro de la alta sociedad de Clow, la hermosa joven siguió regiamente su camino, sin quitar un sólo momento la vista del frente, hasta llegar a la puerta principal del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños del actual líder del Clan Reed.

Al entrar en el espacioso salón, su presencia causo revuelo entre los invitados masculinos, quienes no le perdieron un solo momento de vista, y sin embargo, ella no les presto atención alguna, pues su único objetivo era el de localizar a esa persona.

Después de varios minutos que tuvo que permanecer obligadamente al lado de sus padres para seguir el protocolo, ella y Nakuru se separaron de ellos, para disfrutar por su cuenta de la fiesta y así buscar con mayor libertad al chico.

- Nakuru ¿logras verlo? – cuestionó a su amiga, luego de un par de minutos de buscarle silenciosamente con la mirada, mas aquel salón era tan enorme, que mínimo había unos mil invitados.

- No lo veo... – le respondió tranquilamente su acompañante – pero alcanzo a ver un par de buenos prospectos... – complemento su respuesta con su típica picardía.

- ¡Nakuru...! – el tono de su voz fue bastante recriminarte.

- ¿Qué? – se defendió la castaña rojiza – no lo estoy diciendo por ti.

- Así que después de todo ya olvidaste a Touya... – le dijo seriamente.

- No..., bueno no se, lo que viví a su lado fue una parte muy importante de mi vida que no puedo desechar así como así…

- ¿Entonces tú todavía...? – le miro expectante.

- Lo que yo sienta ya no importa, después de todo, él decidió que las cosas fueran así... – sonrió con amargura, ganándose una mirada indulgente por parte de su amiga.

- Entiendo... – le sonrió sutilmente para reconfortarla, mas su sonrisa no tardo en desvanecerse por completo, un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espina, mientras un muy mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

- ¡No puedo creerlo...! – esa estridente vocecita, retumbó en los oídos de Sakura, crispándola tanto, que incluso los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron – pero es nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Sakura en persona – su interlocutora denotó algo de sarcasmo en sus ultimas palabras.

- ¿Reika...? – murmuro fastidiadamente la joven castaña, mientras su acompañante, que estaba frente a ella, confirmaba sus sospechas, al hacer un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, lentamente fue girándose para encarar a esa chica, su mayor rival durante el tiempo que vivió en ese mundo – que sorpresa... – al encontrarse de frente con ella, le dedico una fingidísima sonrisa – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi, y mira, tu cabello ya regreso a la normalidad... – un tremendo choque de desafió se produjo, a penas los ojos verdes de la castaña se conectaron con los azules de la rubia.

- Si, la maldición que me lanzaste no era tan poderosa después de todo... – correspondió con igual hipocresía la sonrisa que la castaña le dedicara primero – se ve que el mundo humano atrofio considerablemente tus aptitudes de hechicera, ya que ni una simple maldición pudiste hacer bien...

- Realmente la magia ya no es una de mis prioridades... – le respondió con despreocupación, sin caer en el juego provocativo de la de rubios cabellos.

- Vaya, no creí que viviría para ver el día en que egoSakura Kinomoto, la "yo soy todo poderosa", dejaría de lado su interés por la magia... – se burlo descaradamente, aun así la otra se mantuvo tranquila.

- Di lo que quieras Arakawa, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que piense de mi alguien tan... mmm... – se quedo intencionalmente pensativa, posando suavemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios – como decirlo... ¿insignificante? – sonrió con un dejo de malicia – alguien tan insignificante y sin cerebro como tu... comprenderás...

- Así que aun te defiendes... – Reika no tardo en responder mordazmente la clara ofensa – huy, y yo que creí que no quedaba absolutamente nada del terror de la academia Reed... – ironizo la rubia.

- Si verdaderamente ese es tu mejor argumento, no me queda mas que rendirme ante ti, tu ganas, me dejaste sin palabras... – dijo con marcado sarcasmo la castaña – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar a una persona realmente importante y no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en tonterías como esta, con tu permiso me retiro – cínicamente hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se retiro del lugar con la mayor diplomacia, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la joven de cabellos dorados, quien simplemente dejo escapar un bufido exasperado por la nueva humillación que esa chica le había hecho pasar.

La castaña rojiza durante un rato se quedo mirando expectante la imperturbable fisonomía de su compañera, hasta que no pudo contenerse mas y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, vaya disputa verbal la que acababa de presenciar en primera fila, sin duda la indiscutible ganadora fue su mejor amiga.

- ¿Explícame que es tan gracioso? – se expreso seriamente la ojiverte, al notar como la de ojos marrones se reía disimuladamente.

- Discúlpame... – trato de recobrar nuevamente la compostura – es que por unos momentos me pareció volver a ver a la vieja Sakura, como se nota que tu eres la única que puede poner a Reika en su lugar... desde que te fuiste de la escuela, no había visto tan molesta a la señorita perfección – y entonces la castaña clara ya no pudo mantener mas su inflexible semblante, dejando escapar ella también una risita.

- ¿Viste su cara? – dijo con suma diversión a su amiga.

- Si, estaba realmente furiosa jajaja... – contesto cómplicemente la castaña rojiza, definitivamente aquello fue como un dejá vù de los viejos tiempos, lo que les trajo algo de nostalgia a ambas – lo extrañe...

- Yo también – sonrió con leve añoranza. – y te confieso que luego de este pequeño encuentro, hecho de menos a la antigua yo...

- No creo que la extrañes mucho – le miro astutamente – en todos los años que tengo de conocerte, nunca antes te había visto tan feliz, como cuando estabas al lado de Syaoran... – al parecer su ultimo comentario, logró recordarle algo realmente importante a la joven de esmeralda mirada.

- Es verdad... ¡Syaoran! – exclamo un poco alarmada, al ser el aludido la única razón de que ella se hallase ahí – aun no lo hemos encontrado... – no acababa de decir su frase, cuando sin mas, las luces del salón disminuyeron, lo que atrajo toda la atención de los presentes hacía las enormes escalinatas de madera tallada que cruzaban justo por el medio del salón, donde se encontraba ubicada la imponente figura de Lao Feng Reed, quien estaba acompañado de su esposa, su hija y su nieto.

Inevitablemente, Sakura giró la cabeza para ver hacia ese lugar, una sonrisa se curvó paulatinamente en la comisura de sus labios, al estar finalmente de frente con esa persona, e increíblemente paso por alto la presencia de su tía en el lugar, pero es que su entera atención estaba enfocada en la gallarda figura del joven de cabellos marrones, quien lucía verdaderamente atractivo en ese impecable traje negro de corte oriental.

- ¡Amigos...! – la potente y amplificada voz de Lao Feng se escuchó resonar por todo el salón, acallando los murmullos que se habían suscitado luego de su aparición – primero que nada quiero agradecer el que me acompañen en esta noche tan especial para mí, los que me conozcan sabrán cuanto desteto las ceremonias de cumpleaños, pero en esta ocasión es distinto, ya que a parte de celebrar el hecho de que me haya vuelto un año mas viejo, hay una razón de mayor peso que me hace querer celebrar este día, en el que sin lugar a dudas eh recibido uno de los mejores regalos que jamás haya podido desear – del publico, enfocó su vista en dos de las personas que le acompañaban – el tener conmigo después de tantos años a mi hija y a mi nieto... – les dedico una sonrisa a los anteriormente mencionados, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus invitados.

» Esta noche quiero darles una noticia realmente importante, como seguramente se habrán dado cuenta, ya no soy un jovenzuelo, por lo tanto es tiempo de pasar la batuta de nuestra familia a las nuevas generaciones y es por ello que quise aprovechar la conmemoración de hoy, para designar a quien sucederá mi lugar en los próximos años, Syaoran por favor... – llamó al joven para que se acercara mas a él, segundos después Wei, el guardián protector del chico, se acerco a ellos, llevando en la manos un cojín de terciopelo rojo y sobre el, una magnifica espada, la cual fue tomada por el anciano.

» Esta espada es una reliquia que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, simboliza el poder jerárquico de su portador, durante cuarenta años tuve el honor de poseerla, pero es tiempo de que pase a las manos de mi legitimo sucesor... – y fue entonces que le entrego la espada al joven castaño, al tomarla, su símbolo mágico, representado por el ying y el yang, apareció bajo sus pies, confirmando así la pureza de su linaje, ya que nadie mas que un descendiente directo de sangre del Clan Reed, podía provocar dicha reacción.

- Será un honor para mi, llevar a bien esta importante tarea... – el joven hizo un reverencia respetuosa hacia la figura de su abuelo, quien sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- Les presento al nuevo dirigente de la familia Reed... – anuncio orgullosamente el hombre – Li Reed Syaoran...

Sólo unos segundos después el lugar entero estallo en aplausos, y es que a pesar de que aquella noticia había tomado por sorpresa a mas de uno, todos aplaudían fehacientemente.

Sakura se quedo inmóvil, mirando incrédulamente al joven castaño que estaba al frente, sin que su mente pudiera procesar el que Syaoran, "su" Syaoran, se hubiese convertido en la cabeza del Clan mas poderoso de todo el mundo mágico, puesto que eso solo significaba una cosa, que él nunca mas regresaría al mundo humano, como se lo había prometido.

Se sentía completamente ausente, ni siquiera los insistentes llamados por parte de su amiga la había hecho reaccionar, todavía no podía recuperarse de la fuerte impresión que acababa de llevarse, se sintió desfallecer por un momento, no podía creer que Syaoran hubiese tomado esa decisión tan drástica, bueno, estuvo mal haberle dicho que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo, pero jamás imaginó que este se lo tomaría tan enserio.

- Sakura, por favor ¿me escuchas? – le llamó por enésima vez la joven de largos cabellos marrones, y al parecer esta fue la definitiva, al lograr traer nuevamente de vuelta a su amiga, de aquel mundo paralelo en el que se había quedado perdida minutos atrás.

- Nakuru¿que voy a hacer...? – le miro al borde de las lagrimas – el permiso para que yo permanezca en este mundo es sólo por lo que resta de vacaciones del mundo humano, osease, quince días nada mas.

- Hay amiga, ahora si que no se que aconsejarte... – se paso desconcertadamente una mano por la cabeza, era la primera vez en su vida que veía tanta aflicción reflejada en el rostro de la joven que estaba de pie frente a ella – quizás, si le pides a tu padre que haga algo con lo de tus poderes...

- No puedo, la cabeza del consejo de ancianos fue muy claro en ese punto... – dejo escapar un suspiro angustiado – tengo mis poderes temporalmente, además, yo soy muy feliz en el mundo humano... – dejo escapar un último suspiro.

- ¿Princesa...? – esa voz provoco que todos los sentidos de la muchacha se pusiesen alerta – ¿es usted? – la aludida inmediatamente se giro al escuchar decir lo ultimo¿podría ser que fuera él?

- Yue... – murmuro, curvando una gran sonrisa en sus labios – ¿realmente eres tú? – dijo felizmente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él – que gusto me da volver a verte – y sin contener sus impulsos, le abrazó, olvidándose de todos los protocolos a seguir.

- - -

La fiesta continuo su marcha, después del anuncio, Syaoran no tardó en ser asediado por un singular numero de jóvenes féminas, que lo persiguieron acosadoramente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar, todas se le insinuaban con bastante descaro, al parecer querían ganarse los favores del nuevo dirigente del clan Reed, algo muy parecido a lo que le sucedía al príncipe heredero de la corona de Clow, desde que se supo del rompimiento con su prometida.

Sin lugar a dudas eran los dos mejores partidos que pudiera desear cualquier mujer, eran inteligentes, apuestos y sobre todo eran poderosos económica, política y mágicamente.

Cuando por fin pudo medio escabullirse, algo llamó fuertemente su atención, era la silueta de una joven de espaldas a él, la cual tenía el cabello castaño a penas recogido con un broche de brillantes y portaba un elegante vestido rosa pálido de mediano vuelo en el faldón, por alguna extraña razón, este sintió un cierto aire familiar en esa chica, por lo que sin pensarlo se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- - -

- Que felicidad... – decía la chica castaña, al separarse del joven peliplateado – pensé que no te vería, papá me dijo que te había nombrado ministro de asuntos exteriores de Clow, y que justo ahora te encontrabas de viaje.

- Pues mi viaje fue mucho mas corto de lo esperado... – aunque casi imperceptible, la joven pudo advertir una sonrisa en el siempre serio semblante de chico.

- Ya veo... – le sonrió honestamente.

- Es un placer verla también señorita Akizuki... – desvió sus azules ojos de la figura de la castaña clara, para enfocarlos en la acompañante de esta.

- También me da gusto volver a verte Yue... – le sonrió amablemente – pero por favor háblame de tu, y dime solamente Nakuru...

- Esta bien... – denotó una sonrisa mas visible – como tu digas, Nakuru... – Sakura no era nada tonta, y casi inmediatamente se dio cuanta de las miradas tan insistentes que los dos se estaban enviando, lo que le hizo sonreír con cierta malicia, de veras que ella en el fondo aun deseaba que Nakuru y su hermano arreglaran sus diferencias, pero por otro lado, la culpa del rompimiento la había tenido Touya y por lo tanto aunque fuese su hermano, sentía mas solidaridad para con su amiga, por lo que una rápida idea cruzo su cabeza.

- Vaya, la música comenzó a tocar... – trató de escucharse lo mas casualmente posible al hacer su comentario – y con lo mucho que a ti te gusta bailar¿verdad Nakuru?

- Si... es algo que me fascina... – consecuentó inocentemente la castaña rojiza, sin percibir las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo...? – propuso el chico, sin saberlo, concretó el plan de su princesa.

- Me gustaría, pero... – volvió su mirada a Sakura.

- Por mí no te preocupes, yo estaré bien... – se adelanto a decir, antes de que ésta terminara su frase.

- ¿Estas segura? – le miró intrigada, pues sólo unos minutos atrás, a esta parecía como si el Apocalipsis se le viniese encima.

- Claro, tú ve y diviértete... – le miró sonriente, logrando con ello animar a la chica de mirada rojiza, quien simplemente hizo un ademán afirmativo, para darle a entender que estaba bien – que se diviertan... – los despidió, mientras que ambos se perdían de vista entre algunas personas al dirigirse a la pista de baile.

En otro tiempo, a la castaña le hubiese molestado de sobremanera el hecho de que Yue se fijara en otra chica, pero ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, pudo comprender que el amor que le había profesado en el pasado, no había sido otra cosa que admiración, un capricho infantil, pues las emociones que llego a sentir entonces, no se comparaban en lo mas mínimo, con las que podía experimentar cada vez que tenia a Syaoran cerca de ella, cuando éste la miraba con la intensidad de esos hipnotizantes ojos avellana, la acariciaba o mas aun, cuando la besaba y la hacía perder la noción completa de sí misma.

- Syaoran... – murmuro en un hondísimo suspiro lleno de tristeza, aun así, fue como si con la sola evocación de su nombre lo invocase, pues apenas un segundo después de pronunciar aquello, pudo escuchar claramente la voz del joven.

- ¿Sakura...? – los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, lentamente se fue girando sobre su eje, sintiendo como todos sus nervios afloraban descontroladamente, al saber con quien se encontraría al completar el giro.

- Hola Syaoran... – le sonrió suavemente, tratando así de relajar un poco sus nervios – me da gusto volver a verte.

- A mí también... – correspondió la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la chica, pero de una forma tan encantadora, que la joven no pudo mas que enrojecer por el gesto – pero¿qué haces en este lugar?

- Vi-vine a visitar a mis padres... – desvió un poco su mirada para disimular así su sonrojo – y-y... – no tardo en devolverle de nueva cuenta la mirada, apretando fuertemente los puños para armarse de valor y así ver de frente al chico – lo cierto es que vine porque quería disculparme contigo... – el último comentario lo tomo definitivamente por sorpresa, dejándolo sin palabras por un segundo.

- ¿Disculparte? – se expreso de tal manera, que dio a entender que no había entendido bien.

- Si, quiero disculparme por todas las cosas estúpidas que dije ese día..., fueron cosas que yo no sentía realmente... – le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, para que este viera cuan sincera era en su sentir – se que me porte como una completa tonta y esta bien si tu no quieres perdonarme, pero es que yo necesitaba decirte esto... – bajo tristemente su mirada al piso.

- Sakura... – tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de la joven, elevándola hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, regalándole una sonrisa cálida y sincera, apartando esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los vidriosos ojos de la castaña – no tengo nada que perdonarte, comprendo que estuvieras confundida, pero créeme que si de una cosa no debes dudar es de mis sentimientos hacía ti...

- Ahora lo sé... – desvió apenadamente su mirada – m-me deje llevar por los celos, y es que tu tampoco quisiste aclararme lo que ocurría...

- Si no lo hice, fue porque Tomoyo me lo pidió... – suspiro – pero al fin y al cabo, creo que también fue mi culpa.

- ¿Entonces? – le miro expectante – ¿me perdonas?

- Sakura... – le susurro con ternura al ver la encantadora mueca de desconcierto en su semblante, no resistiéndose a acariciar con delicadeza el contorno ovalado de su rostro, antes de acercarse lentamente a el, para depositar un prolongado y apasionado beso en sus suaves labios afresados, hacía tanto que deseaba hacer eso, y si bien la tomo un poco por sorpresa, ella le correspondió en igual medida, dejándose llevar como otras tantas veces, al experimentar esas maravillosas y cálidas sensaciones que le producía aquel contacto tan cercano entre los dos.

Se olvidaron por completo del lugar en el que se encontraban, y sin hacer mayor caso a los curiosos que les veían con sorpresa y hasta enojo por parte de las jóvenes que minutos atrás habían estado tras la apuesta persona del chico de mirada avellana, siguieron en su perfecto mundo, en el que solo existían ellos dos.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar...? – le murmuro bajamente al separarse, tomando con delicadeza la mano de la joven entre la suya.

- Me encantaría... – consecuento sus palabras con una bella sonrisa, y así los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Aquel suceso no paso desapercibida por las personas que ahí se encontraban, entre ellas por las madres de los dos jóvenes castaños, quienes miraban bastante complacidas el hecho de que las cosas entre sus hijos se hubiesen arreglado.

Otro que miraba atento, era el abuelo de Syaoran, quien no veía a mal una alianza entre las dos familias, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el rey de Clow, quien parecía tener la misma idea, mientras que el hermano de la chica miraba asesinamente la escena, no sólo por haber notado el hecho de que el mocoso y ella se hubiesen reconciliado, sino también al poner su atención en otra de las parejas, la cual parecía estar pasándosela muy bien, y lo peor del caso era que no podía decir nada, pues había sido él quien decidiera terminar su relación con Nakuru.

Y finalmente estaba una joven de rubios cabellos, quien se sintió en extremo celosa de que su eterna rival, tuviera las enteras atenciones del heredero de los Reed, pero ella se encargaría de que aquello cambiara y si para ello debía destruir a Kinomoto, no se tocaría el corazón para hacerlo.

Continuara…


	19. El despertar

La música, coordinó el inconsciente compás que sus pies trazaron, moviéndose armoniosamente al ritmo que las dulces notas de aquella melodía marcaban, ahora nadie mas que ellos existía, tanto el uno como el otro añoró con tanta desesperación aquel encuentro, que aún les parecía se trataba de un maravilloso sueño el estar así.

- Es extraño... – murmuró ella, sin salir de la ensoñación que ahora vivía al lado del que, ahora mas que nunca le quedaba claro, era el amor de su vida – pensándolo bien, es la primera vez que me invitas a bailar... – acotó, lo normal era que ella tomará dicha iniciativa.

- Siempre hay una primera vez... – le sonrió dulcemente, estrechando mas fuerte su cintura, antes de comenzar a elevarse en el aire, imitando a algunas de las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor.

- ¡Syaoran! – se asustó un poco ante la repentina maniobra del chico, luego de sentir como sus pies iban dejando paulatinamente la firmeza del piso bajo ellos.

- Tranquila, todo está bien... – le susurró suavemente a la altura del oído, el tibio contacto de su aliento, chocando contra la almendrada piel de Sakura, logró erizarle los castaños cabellos de la nuca, pero a su vez, le provocó un descomunal sonrojo por el sugerente tono utilizado.

Habitualmente Syaoran no mostraba tan abiertamente sus emociones en publico, sin embargo, ahora él irradiaba un inusual aire de seguridad, que dejó a Sakura sorprendida, lo que trajo innegablemente a su mente las palabras que Nakuru le dijera el día que se volvieron a ver, sobre que Syaoran ya no era el mismo.

Incluso había algo distinto en su mirada, era una especie de preocupación, entremezclada con severa determinación, sólo alguien que lo conociera tan bien como ella, podía darse cuenta de semejante variante, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, ya tendrían los dos bastante tiempo para hablar.

Sutilmente recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño, quería disfrutar ese mágico momento al máximo, él la atrajo mas hacia sí, cada uno sometiendo su voluntad, a la hipnotizante presencia del otro.

Capitulo 19

**_El despertar_**

Bailaron alrededor de una media hora, antes de tomarse un tiempo para descansar, Sakura lucía radiante, mientras tomada del brazo de Syaoran, ambos caminaban a las afueras de la pista de baile, lucia tan felices que nadie podía borrar la placentera sonrisa que ostentaban en el rostro.

- Entonces Nakuru fue la responsable de que perdieras el miedo a las alturas... – le comentaba animadamente ella, logrando arrancarle una mueca apenada al chico, el primer cambio de la noche, en el inalterable semblante tranquilo del joven.

- Digamos que si... y no, aun siento un poco de vértigo, pero es una sensación excitante el poder alcanzar semejante altitud... – señalo él.

- Tan objetivo como siempre, otra de tus tantas cualidades que debo agregar a mi lista... – lo último lo dijo en un sutil murmullo, a pesar de ello, él le escuchó perfectamente.

- ¿Tu lista...? – le miró desconcertado, la joven se limitó a reír nerviosamente.

Aquel descuido en la alerta de sus sentidos, les costó ser irremediablemente emboscados. Sin dar tiempo para defenderse, fueron presa de cuatro singulares jóvenes castañas que los abordaron por la espalda.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA...¡SYORAN, QUE KAWAI NOVIA TIENES! – dijo una de las cuatro asaltantes, la cual se colgó ágilmente del cuello de una muy desconcertada Sakura, cuyo corazón sentía estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, por semejante impresión.

- ¡Es hermosísima...! – dijo otra que se aferró del brazo libre de la castaña.

- ¡..que buen gusto tienes...! – complementó la gemela de la anterior, la que imitando a su hermana, pero con la persona opuesta, se había colgado del brazo libre de Syaoran, simplemente Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Interesante, nunca imagine que cuando dijiste que conocías a la familia real, te refirieras a que la princesa fuera tu novia... – dijo la mas joven de las cuatro, y al parecer la mas centrada, pues aunque corta, ésta mantuvo cierta distancia de ellos, sin embargo había sacado un bloc de notas de quien sabe donde, y había comenzado a hacer rápidas anotaciones en el.

- Shiefa, Feimei, Fuuti... – les llamó Syaoran fastidiadamente, luego de dejar escapar un hondísimo suspiro, a estas alturas de la vida, ya había aprendido cómo mantener a raya a ese cuarteto – podrían apartarse un poco, están asfixiando a Sakura... – puntualizó seriamente, mostrándose tan amenazador como lo era su abuela en esas situaciones, de hecho, fue de ella de quien aprendió a defenderse de esas diablillas.

- Uy pero que amargado te has vuelto Syaoran, ya suenas como la tía abuela... – dijo malhumoradamente Feimei, dejando no muy conforme el brazo de Sakura libre.

- No importa, sigues siendo igual de cute que siempre... – puntualizo Shiefa, mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a su primo consentido – me alegra que ya estés de regreso, te extrañamos bastante estos días...

- ¡¡Bienvenido...!! – dijeron a coro las gemelas, dándole las dos un fuerte abrazo al chico, luego de que Shiefa se apartara de él.

- Si Syaoran, sin ti no fue igual... – le sonrió calmamente Fanren, imitando las acciones de sus hermanas, pero con menor euforia.

- Yo también las extrañe – expuso finalmente el joven, a pesar de todo, él también se había encariñado con ellas.

- Etto..., yo... – intervino nerviosamente Sakura, quien aun no tenía muy claro lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

- ¡Es verdad!, perdóname Sakura, te presento a mis primas... – se adelantó a decir Syaoran, luego de olvidar por un segundo a su acompañante, e inmediatamente hizo las presentaciones correspondientes – ellas son Shiefa, Feimei, Fuuti y Fanren... – a la mención de su nombre, cada aludida hizo una reverencia respetuosa frente a Sakura.

- Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto... – la joven princesa, prontamente correspondió el gesto, haciendo igualmente una reverencia para con ellas.

- Hola chicos... – alguien más se aúno a su grupo, se trataba de Nakuru, que luego de bailar un buen rato al lado de Yue, decidió que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, sin embargo, no se percató de que Sakura y Syaoran no estaban solos, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, e irremediablemente fue tomada por sorpresa.

- ¡¡¡¡NAKURU!!!! – gritaron emocionadamente a coro las cuatro castañas, la nombrada, (que a penas las escuchó se preparó para recibir el efusivo recibimiento) se cubrió con ambos brazos para pretejerse del feroz ataque de pellizcos y abrazos que veía venir sobre sí, mas se quedo esperando, ya que este nunca llegó.

Abrió cautelosamente los ojos, encontrándose con las estáticas siluetas de las jóvenes, quienes se habían quedado paralizadas a medio camino, los cuatro pares de ojos castaños veían directamente a Syaoran, él que les estaba mirando tan severamente, que hasta a ella se resintió un poco.

Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, Shiefa, (la mayor de las hermanas), aclaró un poco su garganta, para dar por terminada la rigidez que se dejaba sentir en el ambiente, fue secundada por Sakura, quien se dirigió a Nakuru y al acompañante de ésta.

- ¿Tú yYue se divirtieron? – a la mención del peliplateado, el cuerpo de Syaoran se tensó un poco y tomo inconcientemente la mano de Sakura, obviamente al tener como antecedente los sentimientos que ella le profiriera a ese chico alguna vez.

- Fue fabuloso..., Yue, no sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín – de su mejor amiga pasó su mirada al atractivo chico alto, de tez clara y ojos zafiro que le acompañaba, quien se ruborizo, (aunque a penas visiblemente), por el comentario de Nakuru, Sakura rió disimuladamente por lo bajo, ganándose una confundida mirada por parte de Syaoran.

- Los dos hacen una adorable pareja ¿no lo crees...?, mi hermano fue un tonto al dejarla ir... – expresó bajamente, de tal forma que solamente él pudiese escucharla.

Fue entonces que todo le quedó claro a Syaoran, Sakura volvía a las andadas y estaba realizando de nueva cuenta el papel de cupido, tal y como lo había hecho mas de dos años atrás con Eriol y Tomoyo, eso despejó muchas de las dudas que Syaoran albergaba, sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Yue.

- Joven Reed... – todos los sentidos de Sakura se alertaron, luego de escuchar aquella aguda vocecita a sus espaldas – ha estado tan acaparado toda la noche, que hasta ahora tengo el placer de poder hablar con usted... – expresó seductoramente la voz femenina, si antes los sentidos de Sakura estaban alerta, ahora estaba completamente puestos a la defensiva.

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a la chica de rubios cabellos que estaba tras ellos, estacionando así su atención en ella.

- Arakawa Reika ¿cierto? – dijo él sin estar muy seguro de su nombre, y es que había hablado una sola vez en su vida con ella.

Viéndola bien, Syaoran no pudo negar lo hermosa que era Reika, no obstante, había algo en su aura, una mala vibra que simplemente le desagradaba y la hacía repelente.

- Me alegra que me recuerde... – sonrió con un dejo de arrogancia, Sakura sabía muy bien que aquel gesto iba dirigido a ella, no obstante, mantuvo una expresión serena, tenía claro que lo que Reika quería era provocarla, y si algo había aprendido muy bien en ese tiempo, era a no dejarse llevar por los celos, después de todo, quien estaba al lado de Syaoran era ella.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – la castaña se dirigió con fingida inocencia a su compañero, manteniendo una apacible sonrisa en todo momento.

- Si, conocí a la señorita Arakawa hace algún tiempo... – respondió con el mayor tacto, creía que Sakura le armaría un escándalo, hasta ahora era que recordaba que la rubia era la archirival de Sakura, era por eso que recordaba su nombre, no obstante a eso, la joven castaña se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento.

- Así es, desde entonces eh tenido la inquietud de volver a cruzar palabra con usted, siendo sincera, se me hizo una persona por demás interesante... – vaya que Reika sabía mover muy bien sus piezas, sin embargo Sakura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y más teniendo en cuenta la arpía que podía llegar a ser aquella chica.

- Tal vez mas tarde puedan hablar... – se adelantó a decir la castaña, sonriéndole con una dulzura tan creíble, que era difícil imaginar su hipocresía – Syaoran prometió que daríamos un paseo por los jardines ¿no es así "mi" querido Syaoran...? – le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa al chico, quien tardo un poco en responderle, él esperaba un grito, un insulto, o cuando menos una mala cara, pero nada, y es que tanta amabilidad, era desconcertante.

- Claro... – concecuentó con firmeza – justo ahora nos dirigíamos hacia allá..., así que si nos disculpan, nosotros nos retiramos... – ambos hicieron una reverencia a los demás a manera de despedida, para posteriormente dirigirse a la terraza del salón.

- Touché... – murmuró con sardónica malicia Nakuru, mientras veía divertida la cara contrariada de Reika, que por segunda vez en esa noche, había sido apabullada diplomáticamente por la astucia de Sakura, dejándola iracunda a la mitad del salón, y antes de que descargara su furia contra ella, la de cabellos rojizos se dirigió rápidamente a su acompañante por esa noche – adoro esa canción..., Yue ¿te parece si completamos otra ronda?

- Sería un placer... – correspondió éste, ofreciéndole caballerosamente su brazo, mismo que ésta tomó feliz, para encaminarse de nueva cuenta a la pista de baile, por su parte, las primas de Syaoran se despidieron con la excusa de que su tía abuela les llamaba, y de esa forma la joven rubia se quedó sola, murmurando un par de maldiciones, expresamente dirigidas hacia su eterna Némesis y rival.

- - -

El cielo nocturno de Clow, lucia con singular gala esa noche, su oscuro manto estaba salpicado elegantemente por incontables y tintineantes estrellas, cuyo brillo quizás era únicamente opacado, por el resplandor plateado de las dos lunas, las cuales casi se superponían una sobre la otra, entrando en la primera fase de un eclipse total de luna, un evento que sólo sucedía una vez por milenio, augurando el gran cambio que estaba por venir.

Durante un largo rato, Sakura y Syaoran caminaron en absoluto silencio, atravesando a pie los inmensos jardines en forma de laberinto que rodeaban la mansión, ambos disfrutaban tanto la presencia del otro, que no hacían falta las palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentían en su interior.

Ella iba prendada de su brazo, admirando los jardines, los que estaban perfectamente iluminados con esferas de fluorescente luz blanca, dichas esferas estaban esparcidas a lo largo de los setos, alumbrando su camino.

Al llegar al centro de uno de los jardines, los dos tomaron asiento en una de las cuatro bancas que circundaban a una fuente circular, en el medio de la cual había tres estatuas de mármol, talladas para representar la forma de bellísimas mujeres con alas, las que a su vez, sostenía cada una un jarrón sobre su hombro, mismo de donde emergía agua cristalina.

Sakura recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, cerrando por un instante los ojos, aspiró hondamente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el delicioso aroma que Syaoran despedía, éste, por su parte rodeo con uno de sus brazo la frágil espalda desnuda de ella, estrechándola delicadamente contra sí.

- Te extrañe tanto... – le expresó la castaña en un etéreo susurro, se sentía cómoda y su interior experimentaba tanta tranquilidad, que le era imposible no perder la noción del tiempo, el cual realmente no importaba, mientras Syaoran estuviera junto a ella.

- Y yo a ti, pero ahora que estas aquí ya nada importa, porque nunca mas pienso dejarte ir de mi lado... – besó dulcemente su frente, mas Sakura se resintió un poco por sus ultimas palabras, lo que le obligó a apartarse de él – ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo preocupado, al notar el cambio en la actitud de ella.

- Syaoran, yo no puedo... – musitó tristemente, dejándolo hasta cierto punto desconcertado, al ver que ésta clavaba sus esmeraldas ojos en el piso, sin atreverse a verlo de frente.

- No puedes... ¿no puedes qué? – repitió sus palabras, sin entender a bien su significado.

- No puedo permanecer en este mundo... – se volvió decidida para verlo, sus siempre expresivos ojos denotaban infinita tristeza, esto ultimo recaló hondamente en el corazón del chico – el permiso que tengo de estar aquí es temporal, sólo durará por el resto de las vacaciones del mundo humano...

- Pero tiene que haber una forma... – dijo sin salir de su desconcierto.

- La cabeza del Consejo de Ancianos fue muy claro en ese punto, ya se quebranto una norma al haberme devuelto de esta forma mis poderes, no se qué pasaría si los tuviera permanentemente, él menciono algo sobre un desequilibrio y no se que mas... – terminó de decir con cierta desesperación.

- ¿Así que te dijo que habría desequilibrio...? – expresó en un gesto lleno de rencor.

Pero ese viejo iba a escucharlo, oh, si que lo haría, él, que había visto tiempo atrás en el interior de su mente, sabía mejor que nadie que esa regla no era mas que una falacia absurda, como muchas otras más, las cuales eran utilizadas con el único propósito de castigar a quienes habían optado por tratar a los humanos como iguales, y no como la peor de las escorias, simplemente ya estaba cansado de esas estúpidas diferencias.

- ¿Syoran que...? – ciertamente sintió escalofríos al ver reflejada tanta ira en los ojos de Syaoran, nunca antes le había visto expresar semejante emoción.

- Descuida Sakura, yo mismo me encargare de hablar con él, ya veras que todo se resolverá...

- Pero qué podrías hacer, si ni siquiera mi padre logró convencerlo... – Syaoran le sonrió, denotando inusual frivolidad en su semblante.

- Eso es porque tu padre no conoce tan bien a ese viejo como yo, créeme que existen otras formas de persuadirlo... – Sakura no supo que decir, Syaoran lucía tan seguro de sí mismo, que era difícil no confiar en él.

- De acuerdo... – accedió finalmente ella.

- Sabes Sakura, tengo algo para ti... – prosiguió hablando el chico.

- ¿Para mí? – murmuró confundida – pero cómo, si ni siquiera sabías que vendría...

- Te equivocas, desde hace algún tiempo que lo sabía, de hecho estaba esperando con ansias este momento... – le corrigió dulcemente.

- Tus premoniciones... – apuntó acertadamente ella.

- Exacto…, así que cierra por favor los ojos... – dudó por unos segundos, pero Sakura terminó haciendo lo que éste le decía, y un chasquido de dedos fue lo único que escuchó luego de eso – ábrelos... – ordenó él, Sakura se llevo una agradable sorpresa, en su muñeca ahora relucía una hermosa pulsera – esta pulsera significa mi promesa de que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos... – acarició el contorno de su rostro con suavidad, la joven no supo que decir, una promesa así, no era cualquier cosa, en el mundo mágico era sellar su destino para siempre, sin mas, la joven se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo emocionada, antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

El joven correspondió gustosamente el gesto, y no pasó mucho antes de que ambos perdieran la noción del tiempo, pues a medida que los segundos transcurrían, su ser les reclamaba una investigación mas detallada de la boca del otro.

Lo que inició como un inocente beso de la castaña, fue subiendo considerablemente de tono, a pesar de degustar detenidamente los labios de su amada, el ambarino se aventuró a explorar nuevos horizontes.

Entre sutiles besos consintió el dejar el enervarte sabor de aquellos exquisitos labios afresados, hasta abrirse paso para llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el que mordisqueo y hurgo tras el juguetonamente durante un prolongado rato, escuchando complacido los sonoros suspiros que la chica dejaba escapar, incitándolo a ampliar su recorrido.

Fueron gentiles, pero apasionados los besos que iba dejando, a medida que descendía por el arco de su largo cuello, ella se dejó llevar a su ritmo, y por su parte mantuvo sus manos ocupadas en los avellana cabellos de él, enredándolos y desenredándolos con sus largos y finos dedos.

Fue sólo unos instantes después que él se detuvo, hasta ahora, nunca habían sobrepasado esa línea, mas que nada, porque Syaoran no quería presionarla, ni mucho menos obligarla a hacer algo para lo que quizás aun no estaba preparada, de hecho, su clavícula era lo mas lejos que había llegado a saborear.

Paulatinamente él se fue apartando, a pesar de eso, mantuvo firmes las manos sobre la estrecha cintura de Sakura, enfocando con mediana claridad su sonrojado rostro, después de eso, él le dio un último beso, para posteriormente abrazarla y así quedarse por un largo rato, contemplando en el firmamento, el extraordinario espectáculo que el eclipse lunar les ofrecía.

Antes de que el eclipse entrara en su última fase, y la oscuridad se apoderará por completo el cielo, Syaoran se comenzó a sentir muy fatigado, como si hubiese jugado por tres horas seguidas al Flyball.

Al cansancio, le siguió un sensación nauseabunda, todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas, por lo que inevitablemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio, Sakura no tardó en percatarse de que algo no andaba bien con él.

- ¿Te pasa algo Syaoran? – el aludido a penas si reacciono a lo que su acompañante le decía, las nauseas se hacían cada vez mas pertinaces, su cabeza dolía tanto, que de un momento a otro se desmayaría – ¡¿Syaoran me escuchas?! – al no recibir respuesta, Sakura comenzó seriamente a preocuparse – ¡Syaoran…¡SYAORAN! – exclamó totalmente angustiada, luego de que el chico se desplomara sobre ella.

A penas medio reaccionó, se apresuró a acomodar el inconsciente cuerpo de Syaoran sobre la banca de mármol, (en la que anteriormente estaban sentados), las lágrimas no tardaron en asomar a sus esmeralda ojos, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba hacerlo reaccionar, incluso había utilizado algunos hechizos reanimadores, pero nada funcionaba.

Tendría que ir a buscar ayuda, más antes de siquiera apartarse, el cuerpo de Syaoran se elevó un poco de la superficie, y al siguiente segundo comenzó a desaparecer, desvaneciéndose finalmente frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

- - -

Frío, era lo único que podía sentir ahora, abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada, ese lugar estaba en la completa penumbra, giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, y por fin, a lo lejos, divisó un pequeño punto luminoso, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ese lugar, a medida que se acercaba, la luz crecía en intensidad, hasta que se vio frente a una gran puerta.

Observó detenidamente el otro lado, era una sala enorme, con paredes de cristal y relucientes pisos de mármol blanco, al examinarla mas a fondo, se dio cuenta de que él ya había estado ahí, por lo que intentó cruzar el umbral que lo separaba de dicho sitio, pero una barrera invisible lo detuvo, golpeo, pateo, pero aquella barrera transparente no sufrió daño alguno.

Mas no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido, estaba a punto de utilizar un conjuro para destruir la barrera, cuando se detuvo en seco, al ver a la persona que había aparecido repentinamente frente a él.

- Es inútil Syaoran... – dijo aquel chico, sonriéndole maliciosamente – ningún conjuro servirá..., te lo digo por experiencia – Syaoran no sabía de que sorprenderse mas, si del hecho de que supiera eso ó de que ese chico fuera exactamente igual a él, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, los cuales eran tan negros como la brea, sin ninguna especie de emoción reflejada en ellos.

- ¿Cómo...? – estaba tan estupefacto, que no podía formular una oración coherente.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – completo fríamente su frase – es fácil entenderlo, cuando durante milenios uno mismo ha intentado escapar de esa prisión..., sin embargo, debo darte las gracias, de no ser por ti seguiría encarcelado en ese lugar...

- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó cauteloso, una parte de él ya intuía de quién se trataba, pero otra se negaba a creer fervientemente que fuera verdad.

- Syaoran, que desilusión... – el otro castaño fingió sentirse ofendido – a estas alturas, creí que ya lo sabías...

- ¿Saber que...? – ese terrible presentimiento afloraba con mayor fuerza en su interior, a medida que esa ambigua conversación avanzaba.

- Por lo que veo aun no recuperas las memorias de tu vida pasada... – se cruzó calmamente de brazos, haciendo un gesto pensativo – es algo irónico, luego de lo que pasó la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, espere que cuando menos tomaras conciencia de quien eres "hermano..."

- ¿Hermano? – murmuró mas confundido que antes.

- No tengo tiempo para contestar tus interrogantes, el eclipse completo de luna esta a punto de comenzar, y si no estoy ahí, mis planes podrían verse un poco retrazados... – espetó sardónico – no creo que nos volvamos a ver, pero espero que disfrutes tu estadía permanente en ese lugar, tanto como la disfrute yo hermanito...

- ¡Espera! – al ver como éste se marchaba y la puerta frente a él comenzaba a cerrarse, Syaoran estrelló de lleno sus puños contra la barrera, pero al igual que antes, nada ocurrió, sus intentos por echar abajo la barrera fueron en vano, quedándose en la oscuridad absoluta, la peor de sus pesadillas se había vuelto verdad, lo que tanto intentó evitar, terminó por realizarse, y todo gracias a él, que inconscientemente había roto el sello que mantenía aprisionado a aquel terrible ser.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mas de uno querrá apedrearme después de esto, pero como todo en esta historia (_o al menos la mayoría_ (XD), tiene un motivo y razón de ser, algunos ya se han de estar imaginando lo que va a ocurrir, y los que no, tengan por seguro que toda la trama se debelará en el siguiente capitulo, lo que significa que sí, esta historia ya esta por concluir, (_a ver si así acabo la otra que tengo pendiente_ (¬¬) _cofcofalacazadeunsueñocofcofcof_), ok, se cuidan y como no sé para cuando vuelva a actualizar, les pido me tengan paciencia, por lo que espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ya sea ustedes con mi historia, o yo con sus comentarios, (que como siempre, son bastante agradecidos jeje (XD), en fin, hasta la próxima actualización...


	20. La historia que nunca se conoció

Después de la última ronda de baile, Nakuru se sintió ciertamente abochornada por el cansancio, no le quedó de otra que pedirle a su acompañante un minuto para descansar, Yue gentilmente aceptó y hasta le ofreció algo de beber, ésta se lo agradeció gustosamente, y de esa forma se separaron.

A penas se quedó sola, fue abordada por la persona mas inesperada, aunque de alguna forma no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a Touya Kinomoto de pie frente a ella, algo en su interior se removió al tenerlo tan cerca, pero optó por mostrar un semblante imperturbable frente a él.

- Se nota que te estas divirtiendo mucho... – le expresó él con mal disimulados celos.

- En realidad si, Yue es una excelente compañía... – le sonrió altiva, con cierto aire de superioridad, no sabía porqué lo hacía, pero inconscientemente quería hacerle saber que ella estaba bien, que su presencia ya no le afectaba, aunque el nerviosismo y el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco dijesen todo lo contrario.

- Te recuperaste mas rápido de lo que pensé... – se cruzó rígidamente de brazos, conteniendo su frustración, al ver la indiferencia que la otra le demostraba.

- No esperabas que fueras a llorar por ti toda la vida ¿o si? – le espetó duramente, pero de igual forma su argumento sonó más como un reclamo, que como una respuesta.

- Sabes porque te deje ir... – afirmó él, las últimas palabras de Nakuru recalaron en su ser, mucho mas hondo de lo que imaginó.

- Oh... si, déjame recordar... – adoptó intencionalmente una pose pensativa, para posteriormente dirigirse a él con notorio sarcasmo – creo que tus palabras exactas fueron "necesitas a alguien que sea algo mas que un novio de medio tiempo", y pues eso es exactamente lo que busco...

- Ya me di cuenta... – expresó con penetrante acidez – así que si el mozo de la esquina se te declara, inmediatamente te lanzarías a sus brazos por lo que te dije...

- ¡Exacto, así fuera el mozo de la esquina lo haría! – se burló de forma descarada, mas todo era para camuflar su enojo, le causaba una irritación tremenda que él no viera lo mucho que ella aun sufría por su causa – pero eso es algo que a ti no te importa, tú fuiste quien decidiste que tomáramos caminos separados, así que ahora no me vengas a reclamar, después de todo tú ya no eres nadie en mi vida... – desde hacia mucho que reprimía esos sentimientos hacia él, pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a echárselo en cara, no obstante las últimas palabras del chico actuaron como el detonador de sus emociones.

- Eso ya me quedo mas que claro... – dijo entre dientes, estaba a punto de marcharse antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero un par de metros de donde él y Nakuru se encontraban, hubo algo que llamó particularmente su atención, era Sakura, quien entró apresuradamente al salón.

Deliberadamente ignoró por un segundo a Nakuru, y al hacerlo ésta automáticamente fijó su vista en lo que Touya se había quedado mirando, y al igual que él, siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Habrá sucedido algo? – le cuestionó extrañada, al no advertir por ningún lado la presencia de Syaoran, eso y que Sakura tenía una expresión visiblemente turbada en el rostro.

Touya no dijo nada, y sin embargo no dejó de observar en silencio a su hermana menor, la cual se abrió bruscamente pasó entre los invitados hasta llegar al lado de Lao Feng Reed, el abuelo de Syaoran, algo no andaba bien, pues la enorme sonrisa que el anciano ostentaba hasta hacia unos momentos, se desvaneció a penas Sakura cruzó palabra con él.

Touya estaba a punto de acercarse para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría, cuando de repente el piso comenzó a moverse, la intensidad de la sacudida fue tal, que no sólo él, sino todos los invitados se alarmaron, Clow no era una zona sísmica, por lo que aquel evento les tomó por sorpresa.

La violencia del sismo fue tanta, que las paredes del salón no demoraron mucho en agrietarse, el pánico no tardó en apoderarse de los presentes, quienes desesperados, buscaron la salida mas cercana, conjurando escudos protectores para resguardarse de los escombros que empezaban a caer del techo.

Touya se lanzó sin pensar sobre Nakuru, al ver como uno de las enormes candelabros de cristal que pendían del techo, se había desprendido y caía en picada justo hacia donde ella se encontraba parada.

Ambos cayeron al piso, logrando esquivar justo a tiempo el impacto, maquinalmente, Touya tomó a Nakuru de la mano, y actuando mas por instinto que por razonamiento, se condujo prestamente hacia la terraza, logrando salir antes de que el techo colapsara por completo.

Capitulo 20

**_La historia que nunca se conoció_**

Sakura voló lo mas rápido que pudo hacía la mansión, aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y es que simplemente Syaoran desapareció así como así, sin dejar rastro.

Tele transportarse era imposible incluso para los hechiceros, por lo que la chica no acababa de entender qué era lo que había sucedido.

Tenía que buscar ayuda, y quien mejor que Lao Feng para hacerse cargo, sin importarle nada mas, en cuanto entró en el recinto de la fiesta, lo buscó con la mirada, y a penas lo encontró, se dirigió a él sin importarle empujar a varias personas en el camino.

- ¡Señor Lao por favor ayúdeme! – la joven estaba fuera de sí, hablaba tan aprisa que lo que decía a penas y si era entendible.

- Tranquila princesa, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Lao Feng le habló apacible, tratando de serenarla, al ver la evidente angustia en su rostro.

- ¡Tiene que ayudarme! – Sakura pasó de largo sus palabras, dirigiéndose a él con igual o mayor desesperación que antes – ¡Syaoran...! ¡Syaoran desapareció!

- ¿Desapareció...?, lo siento, pero no la entiendo... – la amable sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció y si bien no perdió la calma, su rostro no tardo en adoptar un gesto preocupado.

- Si..., no se qué ocurrió, é-él y yo estábamos viendo el eclipse, cuando de repente comenzó a sentirse mal y se desmayó, yo traté de reanimarlo, pero él no reaccionaba así que decidí venir a pedir ayuda, pero antes de marcharme, Sya-Syaoran comenzó a levitar y-y se desvaneció, su cuerpo desapareció y yo, yo no supe que hacer... – terminó de decir entre sollozos.

- ¿Dónde fue?, ¿princesa podría mostrarme el lugar...? – Wei, el guardián de Syaoran, se adelantó a los cuestionamientos que seguramente Lao Feng haría, algo le decía que aquello estaba relacionado con el encuentro que su joven amo había tenido de cerca con el legado del quinto guardián.

- Se-seguro, fue por... – no terminó de explicar, cuando el pisó comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, nunca sintió tal intensidad en un temblor, ni siquiera en Japón, donde los terremotos eran relativamente normales. Ella sabía perfectamente que hacer en esa situación, así que aspiró hondamente para calmarse y sin titubear buscó la salida mas próxima – por aquí... – se dirigió a Lao Feng y a Wei, éstos asintieron con la cabeza para posteriormente seguirle.

Lao Feng conjuró un escudo que cubrió a los tres, y de esa forma fue como salieron sin mayores percances del edificio que estaba por colapsar, ya salvos afuera, levitaron y se preocuparon por buscar a su familia.

El sonoro estruendo que produjo el edificio al derrumbarse, se aunó con el de la mansión entera, en menos de un minuto todo fue reducido a escombros, en cuanto estuvieron a salvo, Touya abrazó fuertemente a Nakuru, quien gimoteando, se aferró abrumada a él, se acababa de llevar el susto mas grande de su vida.

- Tu-tuve tanto miedo... – balbuceaba la joven con clara afectación en la voz.

- Tranquila, ahora todo esta bien... – le murmuraba al oído con voz suave, lo cierto era que él tuvo el mismo o quizás más miedo que ella. Cuando vio que ese candelabro se venía abajo, en verdad creyó que la perdería, fue entonces que le quedó claro cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

- ¡Nakuru! ¡hermano! ¡¿están bien?! – ambos se vieron obligados a separarse ante la intervención de Sakura, que preocupada por su bienestar, se acercó a ellos pasando por alto la proximidad que había entre ellos, ésta iba seguida por Fujitaka y Nadeshico, la última no esperó para abrazar a su hijo.

- Querido, gracias al cielo que estás bien...

- Logramos salir a tiempo... – respondió a su hermana, para posteriormente dirigirse a su madre – no te preocupes mamá... – dijo el chico al sentir los cálidos brazos de su madre, alrededor de su cuello.

La calma luego de ese acontecimiento, no duró mucho tiempo en realidad, mas de uno grito sorprendido pudo ser escuchado, al ver la gigantesca estructura que se había alzado en los cielos, dicha estructura llamó la atención inmediata de Sakura y compañía. Aquello era una especie de palacio flotante, el cual estaba situado justo a la mitad del jardín central.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! – exclamó el joven de tez morena al ver como aquel islote cubría por completo los extensos jardines que circundaban la mansión.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir indagando, potentes rayos de cegadoras luces blanquecinas se dispararon a los cielos, la luz mas cercan a ellos provenía de la mansión, otra parecía venir de la dirección en la que se encontraba el palacio, otra más del Consejo de Ancianos y así sucesivamente de las cámaras especiales que servían para cruzar la dimensión entre el mundo mágico y el humano.

Las luces se disiparon en el oscuro cielo de Clow, entonces quedó al descubierto una ciudad de cabeza a ellos.

- ¿Q-qué está sucediendo aquí? – expresó anonadada Sakura – eso es... es Tokio... – no tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, de las sombras de aquel oscuro palacio, emergieron un sinnúmero de feroces criaturas aladas, quimeras que se desplegaron en los cielos, con rumbo en todas direcciones.

Cuando las criaturas comenzaron a atacarles, comprendieron el peligro que representaban. Al presentir lo que se avecinaba, Sakura, al igual que todos, se preparó para la inminente confrontación.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... – hizo una rápida recitación, luego de tomar entre su mano, la llave que pendía de una fina cadena en su cuello – muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! – aquella minúscula llave, se transformó en un alargado báculo de color rosado con una estrella en la punta, sin mayores rodeos, Sakura se lanzó a combatir a la par de todos los hechiceros presentes – ¡ESPADA! – luego de hacer el conjuro con una carta Clow, (las cuales aun conservaba desde su última pelea contra el Caos), hizo gala de sus habilidades mágicas, que si bien hacía mucho no ponía en práctica, seguía siendo tan diestra como antes.

Una atroz guerra fue desatada a todo lo ancho y largo del mundo mágico, por mas agresores que eran eliminados, estos seguían emergiendo de las sombras, ahora los cinco reinos estaban sumidos en las tinieblas, todos ellos luchando contra un enemigo desconocido, y sin embargo, los hechiceros de más alto rango, comenzaban a sospechar que todo aquello era producto de la profecía que auguraba el resurgimiento del sexto guardián, el guardián oscuro.

El último conjuro lo dejó exhausto, existía una pesadez tan penetrante en el ambiente, que su cuerpo no tardó en llegar al límite, casi sin aliento, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, su agitada respiración era lo único que rompía el sepulcral silencio del lugar en el que se encontraba varado.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero tenía claro que no debía darse por vencido, mas al parecer su cuerpo no estaba tan dispuesto a luchar como lo estaba su mente.

Con sus últimas fuerzas se puso nuevamente de pie, y con el poco poder mágico que le quedaba recitó un hechizo final.

- ¡Dios del rayo! ¡VE...! – luego de eso, y ya sin ninguna clase de control sobre sí mismo, se fue para atrás, haciendo un eco sordo al estrellarse contra el piso, sin poder hacer nada para poder evitarlo. Cuando quedó de espaldas al suelo, éste quedó inconsciente, confinado a un estado letárgico por el resto de su vida.

Ya no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni desesperación, ni sufrimiento, ninguna clase de emoción, ya fuera negativa o positiva, sólo una gran paz, una paz que hasta ahora nunca había llegado a experimentar, podría quedarse ahí la eternidad entera sin preocuparse por nada, a pesar de tener la impresión de olvidar algo importante, pero se sentía tan bien, que realmente no le interesaba recordar.

Su tranquilidad no duró mucho, entre sueños hubo una voz que le llamaba, quiso ignorarle, pero aquella voz era tan insistente, que le obligó a despertar.

A medida que su visión se aclaraba, ya que a diferencia de antes, ahora se encontraba en un lugar bastante iluminado, iba distinguiendo la silueta de un ser encapuchado, cuyas vestiduras eran tan blancas e inmaculadas, como el sitio en el que se encontraba.

- No tienes idea del trabajo que me costó que volvieras en sí Syaoran... – le expresó con voz amistosa aquel ser.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – murmuró desconcertado al verse en aquel espacio en blanco, dirigiéndose posteriormente al encapuchado – ¿quién eres? ¿qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?

- Tus dudas serán aclaradas a su debido tiempo... – le contestó calmamente, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, si bien Syaoran titubeo por un segundo en tomarla, terminó por aceptar la ayuda que aquel extraño le ofrecía – primero que nada, debes saber que estamos en la parte mas profunda de tu memoria...

- Pero todo está en blanco... – replicó abruptamente el chico.

- Por ahora... – Syaoran vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dicha parte, era la única parte del rostro que le sobresalía visiblemente de la capucha – te contaré una historia Syaoran... – expresó, y a medida que hablaba, el espacio blanco se iba transformando en un bellísimo lugar, con extensas praderas, llenas de flores exóticas y árboles con frutos extraños, enmarcados en un cielo de color rosa claro, con dos lunas visibles en lo alto, Syaoran no tardó en identificar ese lugar, se trataba del mundo que había tras el jardín prohibido que había en la mansión.

» Hace algunos milenios – prosiguió el encapuchado – el mundo mágico era un sitio pacifico, en el que el hombre y la naturaleza vivían en completa armonía, en ese entonces tanto el mundo humano como el mágico estaban conectados, por lo que los humanos y los hechiceros podían ir y venir sin restricciones.

» Seis esencias vivas, mejor conocidas como los guardianes, protegían la paz y prosperidad de los dos mundos, con su poder sobre los elementos ayudaban a que la vida fuera más prospera...

- ¿Seis?, el libro que leí decía que sólo eran cinco... – le interrumpió Syaoran, mientras el escenario a su alrededor se modificaba, ahora sobrevolaban un inmenso palacio de destellantes cristales, el palacio flotaba en las alturas del valle en el que anteriormente habían estado.

- No, en realidad eran seis... – le corrigió con gentileza – debes saber que con el paso del tiempo, la verdadera historia se va alterando, convirtiéndose a veces en algo totalmente diferente a lo que en realidad fue...

- Comprendo..., podrías continuar por favor... – el encapuchado hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza y prosiguió.

- Para ser sincero, cuando aquellas esencias despertaron, este mundo y el otro ya habían sido creados, sin embargo, decidieron utilizar su poder para mejorarlo, y con el tiempo aparecieron diversos grupos primitivos. Los mas desarrollados de ellos contaban con poderes especiales, que les permitían sobrevivir mas fácilmente, mientras que los otros se valían de ingeniosas herramientas que les ayudaban a subsistir.

» Por un tiempo, ambos bandos convivieron pacíficamente, pero gradualmente sus diferencias fueron haciéndose evidentes, los humanos comenzaron a tenerle cierto temor a los hechiceros, mismos que se sentían superiores a ellos, llegándolos a considerar como seres inferiores, a medida que sus roces crecían, igualmente lo hacían sus disputas, mismas que no tardaron mucho en convertirse en fuertes confrontaciones armadas.

» Los guardianes se mantuvieron al margen y se limitaron a observar, debían ser imparciales, pues su única misión era la de mantener el equilibrio de la naturaleza – frente a los ojos de Syaoran desfilaron escalofriantes imágenes, lo peor de la humanidad quedó plasmada en los atroces actos que vio.

» Para un guardián estaba estrictamente prohibido hacer contacto ya sea con los hechiceros o los humanos, no obstante, hubo un guardián que desobedeció... – el tono de su voz se torno mas serio – asqueado de tanta podredumbre, el sexto guardián, el guardián que mantenía bajo su resguardo a la oscuridad, decidió intervenir, él descendió del palacio en el que vivía con los otros guardianes y se mezcló entre las personas, haciéndose pasar por uno mas de ellos – los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente, cuando el escenario volvió a cambiar, y es que al frente tenía a dos personas exactamente iguales a él, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, pues los de uno eran tan negros como la brea, mientras que los del otro eran cobrizos, iguales a los suyos.

« "_Hermano, no puedes hacer esto_" – expresó desesperado el de ojos castaños " _sabes que no podemos intervenir..."_ »

« "_Lo siento, pero ya eh tomado una decisión_" – dijo decididamente el otro, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha negra de su capa, dispuesto a partir – "_no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como se destruyen entre sí por su egoísmo..."» _

« "_Pero si los demás guardianes se enteran..._" – no pudo decir nada más, ya que el otro le interrumpió»

_« "Adiós..., espero que podamos volver a vernos hermano_" – seguido a eso, éste desapareció sin dejar rastro»

» Al saberlo, los otros guardianes se indignaron en extremo por su acción, y decidieron que era responsabilidad de su hermano, el guardián de la luz, traerle de vuelta, ya que ningún otro igualaba su poder, en sí, ellos dos sobrepasaban por mucho los poderes de los otros cuatro.

» El quinto guardián viajó por el mundo entero tratando de encontrar a su hermano, cruzó bosques, selvas, desiertos, hasta que por fin, en una pequeña aldea que se encontraba en lo mas profundo de las montañas lo encontró, inmediatamente advirtió que había algo muy distinto en él... – y de nueva cuenta el paisaje alrededor de Syaoran se modificó por completo, transformándose esta vez en un tupido bosque, y delante a Syaoran estaban de nuevo los dos chicos.

«"_Así que estas aquí para llevarme de vuelta..._" – expresó de forma burlona el de ojos negros»

«_"Si, los otros guardianes lo acordaron y yo por mi parte no pienso marcharme sin ti..._" – respondió firmemente»

«"_Pierdes tu tiempo, no pienso regresar..._" – el de ojos negros le dio la espalda, pero su hermano no iba a darse tan fácilmente por vencido»

«"_Aunque sea a la fuerza, te llevare conmigo..._" – le amenazó»

«"_¿Tú...?_" – se rió abiertamente, volviéndose a verlo por la altura del hombro – "_no me hagas reír, aunque iguales mi poder no eres capaz, simplemente no está en tu naturaleza_"»

«"_Tal vez, pero si no me queda otro remedio créeme que lo are..._" – le miró desafiante por un prolongado rato, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro cansado – "_hermano, está guerra no nos corresponde pelearla a nosotros..._"»

«"_Eso lo se, hace mucho que me quedo claro que aunque su raza entera quede aniquilada, esos idiotas no entenderán..._"»

«"_Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas en permanecer en este lugar?_" – sus dudas no tardaron en ser aclaradas, luego de la repentina aparición de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y mirada esmeralda, Syaoran quedó anonadado ante la visión, pues frente a él, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Sakura»

«"_Perdón, no quise interrumpir, pensé que estabas sólo..._" – expresó apenadamente la recién llegada. Syaoran no pudo dejar de mirarla, ella era exactamente igual a su Sakura, incluso en su forma de hablar, la única diferencia quizás, era el largo de su cabello»

«"_Descuida Jin, él ya se iba_" – dijo, sin dejar de mirar con severidad a su hermano, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido»

«"_En realidad, este lugar me pareció agradable y eh decidido quedarme..._" – le sostuvo firmemente la mirada, ahora que sabía las razones de su hermano, mas que nunca estaba dispuesto a llevarlo consigo, él había nacido con el don de predecir el futuro y aunque en un principio se negó a creer, en sus premoniciones había visto la destrucción de ambos mundos, sabía que su hermano estaba involucrado y esa niña era la pieza clave, hasta ahora nadie mas que él lo sabía, ni siquiera había dicho nada a los otros guardianes, con la esperanza de que ese futuro nunca los alcanzara, era por eso que tenía que llevarlo de vuelta a como diera lugar.

» Los días y meses fueron pasando, por mas que intentó hacerle razonar no lo logró, no obstante, algo que no estaba previsto en sus planes ocurrió, y es que sin darse cuenta, él también se enamoró perdidamente de aquella joven. Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba traicionando a su propio hermano al sentir aquello y sin embargo, ella parecía corresponder sus sentimientos...

- Entonces él decidió marcharse ¿no es así? – esta vez fue Syaoran quien completó la explicación, múltiples imágenes de esa chica y el guardián de la luz juntos pudieron ser vislumbradas, Syaoran no pudo evitar sentir un gran calidez en su corazón y de pronto una historia hasta ahora desconocida por él, se reveló frente a sus ojos.

- Por fin lo recordaste... – expresó el otro con una melancólica sonrisa, descubriendo finalmente su rostro, esta vez Syaoran no se sorprendió, ahora entendía que quien tenía al frente, era él mismo, una parte suya que hasta ahora había estado durmiendo en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente.

- Él día que iba a marcharme Jin me suplicó que no me fuera... – relató Syaoran, mientras rememoraba aquellos momentos – pero yo no podía traicionar a mi hermano, así que sin importarme sus suplicas me fui, dejándola sola a la mitad del bosque... – el joven apretó fuertemente los puños al ver el rostro bañado en lagrimas del aquella dulce joven, mientras él se marchaba – ese fue el peor error que pude haber cometido ya que fue en ese lugar donde todo comenzó...

» Jin fue atacada por un grupo de hechiceros radicales, la secuestraron y la torturaron hasta la muerte, de hecho fue su muerte lo que desató la cólera de mi hermano, se volvió loco de odio y rencor, cualquier sentimiento bueno que pudiera albergar en su corazón fue sustituido por la sed de venganza.

» Yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, en gran medida fue por la gran culpabilidad que sentía y por otro lado, yo también compartía sus sentimientos, perder a Jin fue lo mas doloroso que jamás hubiese experimentado...

» La intención de mi hermano era exterminar tanto a humanos como a hechiceros, según la conclusión a la que llegó, ellos no merecían seguir viviendo, por lo que decidió que lo mas conveniente era regresar todo a la nada, su odio le llevó a cometer actos abominables y a crear un ser amorfo, que devastó la mayor parte del mundo mágico.

» Yo sabía que debía hacer algo, pero simplemente no podía confesarle a mi hermano la verdad y decirle lo que hubo entre Jin y yo.

» Por su parte, los otros guardianes decidieron resguardar los pequeños grupos de sobrevivientes, y para ello crearon la sala de los pilares, un lugar que serviría para canalizar su poder mágico, de tal forma que resguardara a todos del Caos, la bestia creada por mi hermano...

» Yo no pude mantenerme por mas tiempo al margen, decidí encarar de una buena vez por todas a mi hermano, y así lo hice, no me atreví a matarlo, así que diseñe una prisión que pudiera mantenerlo aislado, un lugar en el que no pudiera causar mas daño, al menos hasta que yo juzgara lo contrario, sabía que él estaba débil luego de haber empleado la mayor parte de su poder mágico para crear al Caos, no me costó mucho someterlo, cosa que no hubiese sido tan fácil si él hubiese contado con toda su magia, de esa forma lo confine a esa prisión para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente por el resto de la eternidad.

» En cuanto al Caos, con la ayuda de los otros guardianes lo selle en el mas profundo abismo del mundo mágico, y con mi poder restante separe las dos dimensiones, comprendí que sólo separados, los humanos y hechiceros podrían coexistir pacíficamente, pero antes de que mi cuerpo expirará y mi alma pudiera estar al lado de Jin, tuve una última visión del futuro.

» Ella y yo renaceríamos nuevamente, nuestro amor no moriría, nuestro destino fue estar siempre juntos, más mi hermano también despertaría y es ahora que la decisión que entonces juzgue sería la más importante, debe ser tomada, derrotar definitivamente a mi hermano y sacrificar mi relación con Sakura o quedarme con ella y dejar que los dos mundos se destruyan – Syaoran elevó lentamente la mirada para ver como la copia de si mismo se desvanecía, convirtiéndose en fino polvo que el viento se llevó – ahora sé como salir de aquí... – murmuró, mientras cerraba los ojos, pues sabía que al abrirlos se encontraría libre de la prisión que él mismo creó miles de años atrás.

Continuará...

* * *

Primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar antes, (_digamos que la cuaresma se me atravesó en el camino, no se preocupen si no entienden, que yo solita lo hago _(n.nU), en fin, ahora tengo el final mas claro que nunca y ya hecho un calculo, le quedan dos capítulos a esta historia, aunque igual y a la mejor y hago un epilogo, no lo sé aun, pero por lo pronto espero haber resuelto algunas dudas y no haber dejado más, ya me despido, y pss hasta el próximo capitulo...


	21. El último encuentro

La luna de plata fue recubierta por el sutil velo de un denso banco de niebla, posesionándose lentamente de las calles repletas de transeúntes de la cosmopolita ciudad de Tokio, el astro fulguró peculiarmente entre la densa bruma, con un carmesí tan intenso, que inmediatamente el ambiente se impregnó de un matiz similar.

El tenue candor de la luz rojiza era reflejado espectralmente por los pilares cristalinos de la magnificente estructura que se hubiera alzado en los cielos, dando un peculiar cuadro de luces en distintas tonalidades de rojizos, naranjas y ocres.

Todas las personas miraban asombradas el inaudito espectáculo, señalando incrédulos aquel palacio flotante de cristal puro. La mayoría creían que se trataba de alguna clase de ardid publicitario, intentando darle un mayor realce a la próxima película que Aya Nanase protagonizaría. Como se estrenaría el fin de semana, era de esperarse que se llevaría a cabo algo similar para atraer la atención de un mayor número de espectadores.

Que ajenos estaban a la verdad, inocentes en sus ideas impías, fervientes escépticos de la magia y lo sobrenatural, nunca previeron la enorme amenaza que apremiante, se cernía sobre ellos.

Por sus mentes vanguardista, jamás cruzó ni remotamente la creencia de que las sombrías bestias que emergían por cientos del interior del palacio de cristal eran reales, ó al menos no creyeron, hasta que prácticamente éstas se lanzaron vertiginosamente en picada, amenazando ferozmente con sus colmillos, obligándoles a retroceder y buscar prontamente resguardo.

Sólo alguien parecía disfrutar con aquel monstruoso espectáculo, fascinados, sus ojos negros como la brea, observaban detenidamente una pilastra circular, que a simple vista podría considerarse un receptáculo lleno de una sustancia similar al mercurio, pero si se prestaba mayor atención, en el argentino líquido se reflejaban nítidas imágenes de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

El mundo mágico estaba a punto de caer a sus pies, y los despreciables humanos finalmente hallarían la extinción que durante milenios hubiese aguardado por ellos, él sería el juez que determinaría el futuro de ambos mundos de ahora en adelante.

Entre la inmensa ola de caos y destrucción que se estaba librando, hubo algo que llamó más que cualquier otra cosa su total y absoluta atención.

Posó su mano sobre la pilastra, sosteniéndola en el aire, a escasos centímetros de la superficie, amplificado aquel detalle que sobresalía como un foco rojo en una multitud de focos blancos, embelesado, delineó con sus finos dedos el contorno de aquel hermoso rostro reflejado sobre el líquido plateado.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus finos labios, iluminando por primera vez en milenios, sus pétreos ojos de oxidiana. Su sonrisa fue acompañada por una orden, la criatura situada a su costado izquierdo, acató al acto el mandato de su amo y salió a toda prisa en busca de aquello que le había sido encomendado.

- Nunca imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver... – el aterciopelado tono de su voz, resonó crudamente en las paredes diáfanas del recinto, volviéndose paulatinamente un eco lejano, que terminó por perderse en la oscuridad.

Capitulo 21

**El último encuentro  
**

Sin tener una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando, y más preocupada por el bienestar de Syaoran que por el propio, Sakura luchó con todas sus fuerzas, agotada, a punto del desfallecimiento, se mantuvo firme en el frente, haciendo gala de cada uno de los conjuros ofensivos que hubiera aprendido durante su corta vida como hechicera.

En algún momento de la encarnizada lucha, cruzó por la ahora inexistente barrera que dividía las dos dimensiones, al igual que ella, muchos hechiceros terminaron en una situación parecida, en su caso particular, Sakura se dedicó a ayudar a los aterrorizados ciudadanos, que corrían despavoridos en busca de un refugio, absorta en su tarea, no se percató de que entre esa multitud de rostros aparentemente iguales, se encontraban alguien familiar.

Sin embargo, bastó que su mejor amiga prorrumpiera un grito emocionado evocando su nombre, para llamar inmediatamente su atención. A pesar de la considerable altitud a la que se encontraba, prestamente ubicó el lugar preciso de donde había provenido la voz que le había llamado, y ahí estaba esa persona, Tomoyo sobresalía entre la multitud, ya que era la única que parecía luchar contra la corriente de desconocidos que iban en dirección opuesta, tras ella iba un joven de gafas, quien parecía tratar de darle alcance y obligarla a regresar.

Desde su privilegiado puesto en los cielos, pudo apreciar con claridad el panorama que los rodeaba, a unos metros de ellos, uno de los monstruos los miraba fijamente, evidentemente habían llamado también su atención y ahora los había fijado como sus próximos objetivos, al verlo realizar el primer movimiento y dándose cuenta de que sus amigos habían entrado aun callejón cerrado, sin pensarlo, Sakura se arrojó sobre él, empuñando con tenacidad su espada, apuntando justo a la cabeza de la criatura.

El filo de la hoja metálica atravesó de lado a lado el cráneo del animal, pero Sakura sabía que eso no sería suficiente, la única forma de terminar con ese ser era decapitándolo.

Apoyando ambas manos en la empuñadura, desincrustó la espada, mientras que con un rápido y adusto movimiento le cortó la cabeza de tajo.

Un fino polvo negro se disipó en el viento antes de que la cabeza inerte tocara siquiera el suelo, agotada por el esfuerzo, cayó hoscamente sobre sus rodillas, utilizando como sostén su espada, aferrándose a ella para no desfallecer por completo.

En cuestión de segundos tuvo a un lado a sus amigos, más que miedo o asombro, lo que los respectivos ojos amatista y zafiro mostraban, era una inmensa preocupación, Tomoyo se arrodillo junto a ella, asustada al ver los múltiples cortes que su querida amiga ostentaba tanto en su rostro, como en sus brazos y piernas.

- ¿Cómo estás? – profirió preocupada, viendo el extremo estado de deterioro de la otra joven, a quien se le veía respirar agitada y con mucha dificultad; en cada una de sus pesadas exhalaciones, parecía dejar un soplo de su vida misma.

- Tomoyo, me alegró que estés bien... – murmuró en un jadeo cansado, que finalmente la dejó completamente exhausta, la espada que la sostenía desapareció cuando su portadora perdió la conciencia, sin ninguna clase de control, su cuerpo cayó precipitadamente hacia el frente, a punto estuvo de impactarse contra el suelo, de no ser por los dos protectores pares de brazos que la detuvieron.

- Esta inconsciente... – murmuró seriamente Eriol, iba en contra de su jovial naturaleza perder la calma en situaciones difíciles.

- Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro y tratar de curar sus heridas – repuso Tomoyo con la misma calma que su novio, no servía de nada ponerse histérica, al contrario, debía mantenerse serena para afrontar lo mejor posible la delicada situación que tenían enfrente.

Eriol tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos, levantándola al vilo, y echó a correr hacia el hospital, abriéndose paso, sin importarse el tener que empujar, inclusive arroyar, a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

- ¡Será imposible seguir por aquí! – le gritó a Tomoyo, quien le seguía de cerca – ¡hay que tomar otra ruta!

- ¡Entendido! – Tomoyo lo siguió hasta una calle lateral, estaba vacía, por lo que no hubo complicaciones.

A pesar de llevar el peso de Sakura a cuestas, Eriol mantuvo un ritmo constante, estaban a punto de llegar al final de la calle, cuando frente a ellos se alzo la figura de un mítico monstruo, a simple vista su aspecto era el de un águila, pero su cuerpo desencajaba en la descripción, ya que a pesar de tener alas y el cuerpo repleto de plumas, poseía cuatro patas parecidas a las de un león.

Inevitablemente se vieron en la necesidad de retroceder cuando la criatura comenzó a acecharlos, al llegar a la mita del trayecto, inesperadamente el monstruo se detuvo y posteriormente profirió un ensordecedor alarido, que repitió en dos ocasiones más, inmediatamente después, en la oscuridad emergieron incontables ojos rojizos, todos ellos fijos en los tres jóvenes que ahora se encontraban acorralados.

- ¡¿Eriol?! – por primera vez se escuchó una nota de pánico en la angelical voz de Tomoyo, no eran visibles, pero podía percibir la increíble cantidad de bestias que les rodeaban, tal pareciera que todos los monstruos de la ciudad estaba ahí reunidos.

- Calma pequeña... – intentó mantenerse tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que estaba tan aterrado como ella, después de todo ese si iba a ser el fin. Esperó pacientemente el ataque, mas aquellos ojos rojizos permanecieron inmóviles, sin desplazarse un solo centímetro del lugar en el que yacían, quizás a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder.

El tenso momento se intensificó cundo la primera de las bestias que los había encarado, dio un paso al frente, a pesar de ello, las otras criaturas no se movieron, dejando que quien parecía ser el líder, hiciera el primer movimiento, el descomunal animal acortó la distancia que los separaba de sus indefensas presas. Sin un lugar hacia el cuál retroceder, Eriol y Tomoyo se apegaron más el uno al otro.

- Sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz... – Eriol la miró confundido, no obstante Tomoyo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa – si voy a morir aquí, al menos tengo a la persona que más amo a mi lado...

- Lo mismo digo... – correspondió la sonrisa con solemne resignación, un gruñido por parte de la quimera les hizo regresar a la realidad de su situación, fue entonces que el enorme animal alado los embistió, Eriol se interpuso en su camino, para evitar que Tomoyo resultara lastimada, como consecuencia, el chico fue catapultado hacía un lado, perdiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura en el trayecto.

- ¡ERIOL! – gimió Tomoyo horrorizada, corriendo a su lado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

En ese preciso momento el monstruo se acerco calmosamente hasta donde Sakura se hallaba, sin poder hacer nada por su amiga, Tomoyo observó como aquella bestia tomaba el cuerpo indefenso de Sakura entre sus garras, al momento que alzaba sus magnificentes alas para tomar el suficiente impulso y elevarse a los cielos, la fuerza del aleteo fue tal, que Tomoyo se vio obligada a proteger con su cuerpo a Eriol — quien también se encontraba inconsciente — del huracanado viento que se produjo.

Gruesas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, atrajo con mayor brío el cuerpo de Eriol, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando resguardarlo, aunque sabía que ambos recibirían el mismo fatídico destino, y pensar que su tarde había empezado como una cita inocente. Cerro fuertemente los ojos al darse cuenta cómo los cientos de ojos que los rodeaban habían dejado su estado pasivo y se acercaban lentamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Espero paciente el final, rogando porque no fuera muy doloroso y todo terminara rápidamente, lo único que la consolaba, era el hecho de que Eriol no sufriría ese funesto momento al estar sin sentido, entre sollozos, comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna que su madre solía catarle cuando era pequeña y sufría alguna pesadilla, esa dulce melodía lograba tranquilizarla y hacer que olvidara todo lo malo, una fuerte exclamación la sacó de su trance, abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose frente a frente con Syaoran, quien permanecía de pie a escasos centímetros de donde ella y Eriol se encontraban.

- ¡Dios del rayo! ¡¡¡VE!!! – de la nada, una cegadora luz dorada emergió de la espada que el joven de cabellos castaños portaba entre sus manos, la luz dorada se volvió más intensa, elevándose a los cielos en forma de un sorprendente dragón, el que en pocos segundos barrió con la horda de bestias que los amenazaban, convirtiéndolos en fino polvo de color negro, que fue dispersado en el viento, sin que quedara rastro alguno de su existencia.

- Syaoran... – murmuró bajamente la joven de orbes amatista, su expresión era una de total agradecimiento y profundo alivio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –se volvió para verla, mostrando clara preocupación en sus palabras, Tomoyo atinó a asentir con un leve gesto, estaba tan sorprendida, que le era imposible articular una frase coherente – ¿cómo está Eriol?

- Inconsciente pero bien... – respondió al fin, recobrando paulatinamente el control sobre el hilo de sus ideas – ¿Syaoran qué está sucediendo? ¿de dónde salieron todos esos monstruos? ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste para deshacerte de ellos?

- Es un poco complicado de explicar y no tengo mucho tiempo... – eludió de forma diplomática todas las preguntas, mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella – Eriol despertará pronto, en cuanto lo haga traten de buscar un refugio seguro, hay muchas más criaturas como esas en las afueras y me temo que ya no podré protegerlos – al percatarse de la taciturna expresión de ella, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas – no tengas miedo Tomoyo, esta horrible situación terminará muy pronto, te lo prometo...

- Syaoran..., Sakura, ella fue... – intentó decir algo, pero él se adelantó a sus palabras, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

- Lo sé..., no te preocupes, pronto la tendrás de vuelta sana y salva... – se acercó un poco más a ella y depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente, Tomoyo sintió un horrible vuelco en su corazón, aquel gesto le dio la fugaz impresión de tratarse de una despedida definitiva – cuídate mucho mi pequeña hermanita... – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, antes de apartarse definitivamente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, dejando gradualmente la firmeza del suelo – ¡Espera Syaoran! – gritó Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de que quizás esa sería la última vez que se verían, pero éste ya se encontraba a varios metros de donde ella – ¡Syaoran! – le llamó nuevamente, fue en vano, al alcanzar una altitud prudente, el aludido se había dado la vuelta y con una velocidad impresionante, voló hasta desaparecer entre la profundidad de la densa neblina.

- - -

Se despertó agitada, había tenido la más horrible de las pesadillas, todo cuanto conocía y amaba había desaparecido, ninguno de sus esfuerzos bastó para ponerle un alto a esas terribles bestias que aparecieran de la nada, arrasando con todo cuanto se interponía en su paso. Las criaturas había venido acompañadas de aquel extraordinario, pero lúgubre palacio, que se alzara majestuosamente en el siempre apacible cielo de Clow.

Instintivamente buscó cualquier marca en su piel, que lucía tan tersa como siempre, tocó su cara, sin encontrar ninguna clase de protuberancia, suspiró aliviada al creer que todo lo vivido no había sido más que el producto de sus demonios internos, cuando su mente se hubo aclarado un poco, y la pesadilla empezaba a quedar en el rescoldo de su memoria, Sakura intentó enfocar con mayor claridad a su alrededor, en primera instancia el lugar no le pareció en absoluto familiar, intentó buscar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar cómo era que había terminado ahí, pero no encontró un lugar similar en el que se hubiera encontrado jamás.

Era una estancia espaciosa la que rodeaba la enorme cama de dos plazas sobre la que estaba recostada, a pesar de no haber ventanas, la habitación se encontraba sorprendentemente iluminada, sin que la luz pareciera provenir de ningún lugar en particular, haciendo refulgir con un brillo especial los pisos de mármol blanco y las cristalinas paredes, mismas que adoptaban destellos iguales a los colores del arco iris.

Sakura observó detenidamente cada rincón, a parte de la cama, no había nada más, ni un solo mueble, hizo las sabanas de seda que la cubrían a un lado, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, volvió la vista al suelo, donde un par de hermosas zapatillas se encontraban situadas justo frente a ella, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que portaba. Era un vestido bellísimo, su color era de un rojo escarlata, recubierto en los bordes por exquisitos bordados en hilo de oro.

Sorprendida, se levantó de un salto, preguntándose si no estaría en un sueño, con lentitud se encaminó hacía una de las paredes, quedó estupefacta al ver su reflejo, de alguna forma su vestimenta le recordaba al de alguna antigua princesa hindú, sacada de las paginas de las mil y una noches, las joyas que adornaban sus brazos y cuello eran impresionantes, casi tanto como el vestido, que ahora podía visualizar en todo su esplendor.

Simplemente su mente no lograba entender cómo era que había terminado en un lugar así, no pudo seguir ensimismada con sus cuestionamientos, ya que una voz a sus espaldas la sacó completamente de sus cavilaciones.

- Tal como lo creí, tu belleza no se compara con la de ese vestido... – instintivamente, Sakura se giró para encarar a quien quiera que estuviera tras ella, llevándose tremenda sorpresa al ver aquel rostro tan familiar – no me cabe la menor duda de que eres mucho más hermosa...

- ¿Syaoran...? – por un momento dudó, era imposible de explicar, sabía que era una locura, mas de alguna forma, esa persona que estaba frente a ella no lograba despertar el irrefrenable ímpetu de estar cerca de él, si era sincera, le provocaba incluso algo de aversión.

Ante la mención del nombre, en el rostro del castaño se dibujo una extraña sonrisa que Sakura no pudo descifrar, él se acercó lentamente, pero de forma instintiva ella retrocedió, algo en ese Syaoran le hacía desconfiar, intentó descubrir qué, pero no atinaba a comprenderlo, físicamente era exactamente igual, el mismo alborotado cabello castaño, los mismos ojos avellana, la misma complexión atlética, en resumen, era exactamente igual, más su aura no reflejaba la misma tranquilidad y calidez de siempre.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi...? – hasta su voz era igual, no obstante, Sakura se sentía incómoda, fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los de él, tratando de encontrar aquello que la hacía sentirse intranquila, y fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió, le bastó ver sus ojos para darse cuenta de que no era "su" Syaoran.

- Tú no eres Syaoran... – la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció de sus labios – ¿qui... quién eres...? – el tono de su voz era receloso.

- Soy Syaoran... – una nueva sonrisa se curvó en la comisura de sus finos labios, pero había una notable diferencia, ya que ésta contenía una especie de burla inmersa.

- Eso no es cierto... – replicó con mayor firmeza, sintiendo como el pánico la comenzaba a dominar.

- Por supuesto que soy Syaoran... – murmuró despreocupado, cerrando los ojos por un instante – tal vez no el "Syaoran" que conoces..., pero no por eso dejo de ser "Syaoran" – puntualizó lo último, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, que dejaron atrás el dulce color chocolate, para adquirir un negro mate – nunca creí que fueras capaz de descubrirme... – mientras hablaba, acortaba la distancia entre ambos – al menos no tan pronto... – a Sakura se le acabó el espacio para retroceder, quedando atrapada entre la fría pared de cristal, y el chico que decía llamarse también Syaoran – es una lastima, pero bueno, el que lo hayas descubierto no importa en realidad... – delicadamente tomó el mentón de Sakura entre una de sus manos, obligándola a que le viera de frente – ya que a final de cuentas el resultado será el mismo... – le susurró a la altura del oído, Sakura sintió escalofríos ante el cálido contacto de su aliento, su instinto le decía que debía escapar, que se encontraba en peligro, pero su tenacidad, si es que podría llamarle así, la obligaba a quedarse y averiguar de una buena vez por todas lo qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Tú eres... – titubeo por un segundo, hablando tan bajo que se escucho como un sutil murmullo – tú eres el responsable de todo lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo mágico... – se armó de un poco de valor, haciendo que su comentario más que un cuestionamiento, resultara una afirmación, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro del castaño.

- Eres sumamente perspicaz... – sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, Sakura quedó atrapada entre el par de muros infranqueables representados por los brazos de aquel chico, aterrada y sin encontrar una salida viable, vio con ojos desorbitados como él acortaba cada vez más la distancia.

Al final no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentó convencerse de que lo que estaba viviendo no era otra cosa que una horrible pesadilla, asqueada sintió como los labios de él se desplazaban impetuosamente por los suyos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y le tragara ahí mismo, con que cara iba a ver a Syaoran después de esto.

Los intentos por apartarlo fueron inútiles, él poseía una fuerza física superior a la suya, mientras que sus gritos eran ahogados en su garganta, las lagrimas escaparon incontenibles entre las gruesas pestañas que protegían las esmeraldas de sus ojos.

La fricción que los labios del chico ejercían sobre los suyos buscaron la forma de abrirse paso, pero Sakura apretó aún más los suyos, adoptando un color mortecino.

Dándose cuenta de que ella no le correspondería, frustrado, se dio momentáneamente por vencido, Sakura no sabía si sentirse aliviada ó entrar en pánico cuando él finalmente consintió abandonar la tarea llevada a cabo en sus labios.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo completamente irritado – tú me amabas, ¡si te fijaste en Syaoran fue porque era igual a mí...! – Sakura no logró comprender lo que él quiso decirle, al ver la clara incertidumbre que sus verdes ojos expresaban, él comprendió que debía hacer algo al respecto, se le acercó nuevamente, pero antes de que intentara algo contra ella, alguien apareció justo a tiempo ante ellos.

- Te equivocas, ella siempre me amó a mi... – la tercera presencia intervino, viendo con cierta frialdad al muchacho de negros ojos que no daba crédito a que "él" estuviera ahí.

- ¡Syaoran! – en la confusión del momento, Sakura se safó del agarre del chico que la mantenía acorralada, corriendo hasta donde su novio se encontraba situado, éste la recibió gustoso entre sus brazos, ella se aferrró a él, escondiendo su rostro angustiado en su amplio pecho.

- ¡No!, tu no puedes estar aquí... – el de ojos negros perdió por completo los estribos, no sólo por la impresión que se llevó al ver al recién llegado, sino también al ver como Sakura lo abrazaba – yo te encerré, de ninguna forma pudiste haber escapado de esa prisión...

- Se te olvida que yo fui quien forjó esa prisión... – se expresó calmado, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento.

- Está vez no me derrotaras... – expresó el otro furioso, entendió que su hermano había recuperado los recuerdos perdidos. Escudándose tras un campo de energía de color negro, levito paulatinamente en el aire, preparándose para la inminente batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir – nunca volveré a esa prisión, esta vez pondré un fin definitivo...

- Entiendo..., supongo que no habrá otro remedio después de todo… – dejo escapar en un murmullo que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar – entonces que así sea… – con un delicado movimiento apartó a Sakura de su lado, inmediatamente después hizo algunos sellos rápidos con sus manos y conjuró un hechizo que aprisionó a Sakura en una esfera de energía.

- ¡Syaoran no! – presintiendo el peligro, Sakura intentó liberarse de aquel hechizo, pero fue inútil, la magia de Syaoran era más fuerte que la suya, golpeó una y otra vez, suplicándole entre sollozos que la dejara salir, él se volvió lentamente para verla, en su rostro estaba enmarcada una triste sonrisa que en ese momento Sakura no supo interpretar.

- Lo lamento Sakura... – fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de que todo a su alrededor comenzará a desvanecerse, con un nuevo hechizo, Syaoran la había tele transportado a un lugar lejos de ahí, impotente por su inutilidad, intensificó su llanto, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, su corazón le decía que esa sería la ultima vez que lo vería y que aquella sonrisa, significada su despedida final.

Continuará....


End file.
